El engaño
by Nathy Grandchester
Summary: Candy White es una millonaria americana rebelde que rechaza el matrimonio sin amor, aunque su padre de desviva por casarla con un noble inglés para ganar respeto y status social. Terrence Grandchester, duque de Ashton a la muerte de su hermano mayor, no cree que exista el amor hasta que se conocen y, sin querer empiezan un peligroso juego que los llevará a cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una adaptación de la novela "El engaño" de Laura Lee Guhrke, los protagonistas son los personajes del manga Candy Candy de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

**Prólogo**

El Cairo 1882

A Terrence Grandchester le gustaba disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. Un buen cognac francés,un cigarro turco, unas sábanas de seda y una mujer apasionada. Esa noche lo había tenido todo. Se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama, bebió un poco de brandy recoriendo con la vista las curvas de la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado. Lucci tenía un gusto excelente, pensó, al terminar de inspeccionarla.

Ella se movió un poco y Terrence recordó que no sería bueno permanecer allí más tiempo. Había ido allí para algo más que un simple revolcón, y si Isabella se despertaba no podría llevar a cabo su misión. Se levantó de la cama y se vistió en la oscuridad; miró a su alrededor y empezó a abrir los cajones del tocador. Encontró un joyero repleto de collares de perlas y diamantes, prueba inequívoca del amor que Lucci sentía por su joven esposa; pero Terrence buscaba algo mucho más valioso, y, lo que era más importante, algo que le pertenecía. Hasta que por fin en una caja de terciopelo encontró el antiguo collar de oro y lapislázuli que Lucci le había robado. Seguro que los del museo británico estarían enantados de pagar una buena recompensa por él. Después puso todo en orden y guardó el collar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta que estaba colgado en una silla. Regresó a la cama para depositar un beso en la nalga de la mujer como señal de despedida.

Inmediatamente Isabella abrió los ojos y giró para verlo.

– Ya te vas?

– Me tengo que ir, mi barco zarpa al amanecer

– Falta mucho - susurró ella, besándola la palma de la mano.

– Si Lucci regresa no quiero que me encuentre aquí

– No lo hará, se ha ido de viaje de negocios a Alejandría

Terrence ya lo sabía y por eso mismo en la ópera de anoche había encontrado la ocasión perfecta para seducirla y lograr su objetivo.

– Es demasiado arriesgado y no quiero morir en sus manos

– No estarías dispuesto a morir por mi?

– No preciosa, no lo estoy.

– Te odio, pero te deseo...siempre te he deseado...

– Creías que me enamoraría de ti por el simple hecho de revolcarnos en la cama? Yo no soy tu esposo Isabella, ambos lo disfrutamos pero ahora me tengo que ir.

Isabella suspiró al ver que Terrence se levantaba de la cama y se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

– Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más. No entiendo por qué tienes que regresar a Inglaterra – lo dijo poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y dejando caer su larga cabellera sobre sus hombros... quedándose expuesta para que Terrence viera qué era lo que iba a dejar

– No me queda más remedio, ahora soy Conde y tengo muchas responsabilidades

- Tú? El hombre libre e indomable se hará de responsabilidades y de una esposa inglesita que te de un heredero? No lo puedo creer. Tú no estás hecho para esas cosas.

El ya no quiso ahondar más en el asunto y sólo atinó a mover la cabeza afirmativamente

– Te echaré de menos querido mio; si algún dia te cansas de tu vida en Inglaterra, recuerda que aquí te estaré esperando...para retomar nuestra amistad.

Terrence pensó en el collar y supo que ese reencuentro sería más que improbable, pero tampoco le importó. Ambos habían obtenido lo que querían y allí se terminaban las cosas.

– No me olvides Terrence

– Jamás – juró él – Siempre recordaré esta noche.

Ella volvió a tumbarse en la cama, y sus labios escarlatas esbozaron una sonrisa llena de satisfacción mientras su amante de turno salía por la puerta. Pero tan pronto como Terrence llegó afuera, la olvidó para siempre.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

La cuarta adaptación llegó, por falta de tiempo, hoy les publico sólo el prólogo y, aunque es bien cortito no se vayan a desilusionar tan pronto. La novela en particular me ha gustado mucho más que las tres anteriores, se las recomiendo y les pido como siempre su paciencia en la espera de cada capítulo. Gracias por todos sus anteriores reviews, nunca esperé que leyeran tantas personas, sobretodo porque tengo menos de dos meses publicando, son ustedes muy bondadosas y Dios mediantes seguiré trabajando para entretenerlas. Un abrazo enorme.

Nathy Grandchester.


	2. Chapter 2

Candy White se preguntó si era posible morir de aburrimiento. Si era así, ella ya estaba al borde del fallecimiento.

Las damas estban tomando té, un acontecimiento de lo más anodino, en su opinión, y al que pretendía poner punto final lo antes posible. Llevaban una hora hablando sobre los escándalos que se estaban cociendo en Londres, de la mala salud de mucha gente y del tiempo.

– Inglaterra está muy apagada, según me han dicho –señaló la duquesa de Arbuthnot, tenemos mucha suerte de estar en Italia en esta época del año porque el paisaje está espectacular.

Candy miró a través de la ventana hacia el atardecer mediterráneo y se preguntó por qué, si de verdad era tan espectacular, seguían sentadas en aquél salón.

– Los italianos son gente maravillosa – intervino lady Lytton

– Mucho – reconoció la duquesa – aunque los encuentro algo descarados

Candy era consciente de que estando como estaba en su propia casa, y teniendo en cuenta que aquellas mujeres eran sus invitadas, era su obligación hacer de anfitriona, pero no se sentía en absoluto culpable por permitir que dicho papel lo desempeñara su prima ya que Annie se desenvolvía mucho mejor que ella

Mientras se planteaba las distintas formas de escaparse, siguió escuchando cómo la duquesa desviaba la conversación hacia el arte italiano

– Los museos italianos son fantá artistas de aquí tienen muchísimo talento – La escultura de David por ejemplo, al verla se puede apreciar el talento de Miguel Angel; esas formas tan exquisitas, tan preciosas, tan naturales...

– Tan desnudas – soltó Candy, incapaz de contenerse

Su comentario provocó una exclamación de sorpresa de todas las asistentes. Ella las miró con expresión inocente, y se abanicó como una verdadera dama, pero, al ver aquellos rostros horrorizados, tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reir. Las inglesas eran de lo más sosas, pensó, orgullosa de ser americana.

La joven no se arrepentía en absoluto de su comentario, pero sintió un poco de lástima por Annie. Después de todo, ésta había asumido la responsabilidad de introducirla en la buena sociedad europea.

El incómodo silencio fue interumpido por la llegada de Giuseppe. El mayordomo entró en el salón y anunció:

- Lord Hymes

De inmediato, todas las damas empezaron a acicalarse. Lord Hymes entró en el salón con la pomposidad típica de la aristocracia inglesa; primero saludó a las casadas, tal como mandaban los cánones, luego a las solteras y por último a Candy.

La recorrió con la mirada sin ocultar que le gustaba lo que veía. Pero en sus ojos grises había también mucha frialdad, como si viera un objeto que le interesaba comprar.

– Señorita White

Le besó los nudillos como era costumbre. Roger Hastings nunca hacía nada fuera de los dictados de la buena sociedad. A Candy, el hombre le parecía increíblemente aburrido.

– Oh – gimió, y se llevó una mano a la frente

Todos la miraron con preocupación, todos excepto Annie, cuyos ojos estaban llenos de escepticismo.

– Oh – repitió y se movió incómoda en la silla, confiando en que su actitud suscitara la ansiada pregunta

Lady Lytton picó el anzuelo.

– Candy, querida, te encuentras bien?

– La cabeza – murmuró – Me duele muchísimo – Se levantó y continuó con voz débil. – Lo siento enormemente pero me temo que lo mejor será que me vaya a acostar un rato.

Miró a los allí presentes con cara de pena y salió del salón. Cuando se hubo alejado de allí, corrió rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta a su espalda y suspiró aliviada. A lord Hymes propabablemente no le había gustado que se fuera pero tal vez así pillaría la indirecta y regresaría a su casa en Durham.

Candy sabía que Hymes pretendía casarse con ella. El hombre había incluso hablado con su padre, pero ella no tenía ni la más remota intención de considerarlo como candidato. Para él, el matrimonio sólo era el modo de adquirir una rica esposa y poder pagar así sus deudas.

Y estaba claro que Candy se ajustaba a sus requisitos. El padre de ella tenía tantísimo dinero que incluso en Inglaterra se habían enterado de la fortuna del viejo. No era de extrañar que tuviera tantos pretendientes. Hacía un año que habían llegado a Londres y desde entonces, docenas de varones habían tratado de hacerse con los millones de White, pero ninguno había intentado conquistar el corazón de Candy. Ella no se había enamorado de ninguno, y estaba segura de que ninguno se había enamorado de ella.

Candy se acercó al balcón pues su habitación tenía vistas al prado. Se quedó mirando el pasiaje deseando poder montar a caballo, aunque sabía que ya era demsiado tarde para salir a cabalgar. En su casa, en América lo habría hecho con total lbertad. Su padre la había lanzado a las fauces de un mundo donde todo era conconcebible o una ofensa imperdonable. Aquellas absurdas normas la estaban sofocando.

Alguien lamó a su puerta.

- Adelante

Tal como lo había sospechado, era su prima pero para su sorpresa también estaba su padre. Henry White era un hombre corpulento, de ojos verdes y mandíbula cuadrada, señal de la determinación que lo había llevado a convertise en uno de los hombres más ricos de América.

Candy sabía a lo que iban y decidió apurar la conversación.

– Por qué no me sueltan el sermón de una vez?

– Hymes viene con la única intención de pasar un rato contigo, pero tan pronto como entra en el salón, tú te vas diciendo que tienes dolor de cabeza.

– Me duele la cabeza papá, no tengo por qué mentir

– Hija lo que de verdad importa es que lord Hymes me pidió permiso para cortejarte y yo se lo dí. Ese hombre sería un buen marido.

– No lo creo

– Qué tiene de malo? A mí me parece un tipo agradable, es vizconde y muy buen partido.

– Ah sí? Pues a mí me han dicho que está arruinado y que necesita dinero con extrema urgencia.

– Como casi todos los nobles ingleses. Qué tiene de malo?

– Es un cazafortunas y te da igual?

Annie habló antes de que padre e hija empezaran a discutir.

- Candy, no puedes pretender que la situación financiera de tu padre no sea tenida en cuenta. A la hora de contraer matrimonio, un hombre siempre se informa de la dote de su futura esposa. Que los bolsillos de lord Hymes anden un poco escasos de dinero no implica que sus sentimientos no sean sinceros. Estoy convencida de que sería un buen marido.

– Entonces, por qué no te casas tú con él?

Annie se sonrió de la ocurrencia.

– Yo ya estoy casada no te acuerdas? Yo creo que a Hymes le gustas de verdad. Me parece que quiere casarse contigo por algo más que por tu dinero.

Candy miró a su prima con envidia. Annie había tenido la suerte de enamorarse de un hombre con muchísimo más dinero que ella y era de posición social superior. No cabía duda de lo que ese caballero sentía por su prima era auténtico.

– Hymes no quiere una esposa, quiere una cuenta corriente

– Rayos, Candy! – estalló Henry de repente, perdiendo la paciencia – Es importante que te cases con alguien que se mueva en las más altas esferas de la sociedad, un hombre que te dé el respeto de su buen nombre. Y Hymes puede hacerlo.

El respeto significaba tanto para su padre porque era de las pocas cosas que que el dinero no podía comprar. Aunque los hombres más poderosos de Nueva York estaban más que dispuestos a hacer negocios con él, sus esposas y sus hijas nunca habían dado la bienvenida a los White en su círculo social.

Confiando en que los ingleses fueran más receptivos, Henry se había llevado a Candy a Inglaterra y había dejado el asunto en las capaces manos de la prima de ésta. Annie se había casado con un vizconde el año anterior y las amistades que tenía en la alta sociedad la convertían en la candidata perfecta para ayudar a la joven a encontrar marido. Pero por el momento todo había sido un fracaso.

– Si algún dia decido casarme, será por amor, no por otro motivo – No amo a Hymes y no voy a casarme con él.

– Tienes veintitrés años, asi que no voy a permitir que te conviertas en una toda la intención de verte casada antes de que termine el año. Dices que Hymes no es el hombre adecuado para ti? Pues escoge otro y punto!

Que su padre prescindiera de sus sentimientos con tanta facilidad la puso furiosa y perdió los estribos.

– Tal vez lo que haga sea enamorarme como una loca de un pintor sin un céntimo, que me pintará desnuda bajo la luz de la luna, en la isla griega en la que viviremos en pecado.

– No harás tal cosa! – gritó Henry. La muchacha sabía que había ido demasiado lejos – estoy harto de tantas tonterías. Me estoy haciendo viejo y quiero tener nietos antes de morir.

– No diga eso padre

– Tengo cincuenta y dos años. Ningún hombre de mi familia ha pasado de los cincuenta y cinco, lo más probable es que yo tampoco lo consiga.

Annie tosió con delicadeza.

– tal vez deberíamos dejar la conversación para otro momento, ya pasan de las seis y el baile empezará a las ocho. Tendríamos que ir a cambiarnos.

Candy la miró agradecida.

– No te preocupes papá – dijo pasando un brazo por debajo de él – seguro que me casaré algún dia, cuando encuentre al hombre adecuado. Tengo tiempo de sobra.

– El tiempo pasa más rapido de lo que crees pequeña. El amor no lo es todo en la vida. Yo no amaba a tu madre y ella a mí tampoco. Pero nustra unión fue sólida y confortable, y nos tuvimos cierto cariño.

– Sí papá ya lo sé – contestó ella pensando que una unión sólida y confortable parecía la cosa más aburrida del mundo. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

– Gracias por la interrupción Annie, eres un cielo, al menos esta vez no me ha amenazado con desheredarme

- Creo que se ha austado de tu amenaza de fugarte con un pintor En serio Candy, a veces eres de lo más descarada Una isla griega!

– Es que mi padre no tuiene derecho de andarme arrastrando por todos los salones de Inglaterra y del continente como si fuera a subastarme al mejor postor

– Candy, tu eres demasiado soñadora, el romanticismo es para las novelas que lees, la vida real es diferente. Ningún hombre real cumplirá con tus expectativas.

El reloj de la mesita de noche marcó las seis y media.

- Cielo santo no podemos seguir charlando, tenemos que cambiarnos– Te veré abajo Candy.

Su prima salió a toda prisa y Candy tiró de la cuerda del servicio para llamar a su doncella. La chica llegó pasados unos minutos con el vestido para la fiesta.

Terrence siguió al mayordomo a través del largo pasillo, regalándose la vista con los cuadros de maestros italianos y holandeses que adornaban las paredes, y apreciando tanto su belleza como su valor económico. Cuando Edward le mandó un telegrama a El Cairo diciéndole que le llevara el collar a una villa a las afueras de Roma, Terrence nunca pensó que se tratara de una mansión tan lujosa. Si Edward podía permitirse alquilar una casa como aquella, era señal de que tenía más dinero del que Terrence había pensado. Observó con gusto un Rembrandt antes de pasar por un pórtico de columnas de mármol. De haberlo sabido, habría pedido mucho más por el collar.

– Lord Kettering bajará enseguida

Le informó el mayordomo haciendo una reverencia, dejando a Terrence sólo con sus pensamientos sobre el dinero. Cuando le hubiera vendido el collar a Edward dispondría de tres mil libras. Por desgracia necesitaba mucho más. Terrence pensó en la carta que había recibido de su madre, la única que le había escrito en los diez años que él estuvo fuera de Inglaterra. En ella no había ningún atisbo de interés maternal, ni siquiera una sola pregunta sobre el estado de salud o la felicidad de él. La mujer le informaba que su hermano mayor había muerto, le preguntaba por su estado financiero, y le decía que Geoffrey había dejado las arcas de la familia en muy mal estado.

Terminaba ordenándole que regresara a Inglaterra y cumpliera con su deber. Consciente del don para el dramatismo que tenía su madre, y de su tendencia a exagerar, Terrence mandó un telegrama al abogado de la familia. Collier le respondió claro y sin rodeos: las deudas de su fallecido hermano sumaban, aproximadamente, doscientas mil libras, una cantidad enorme.

Terrence se preguntaba cómo iba a saldar uan deuda tan desorbitada. Pensó en Ashton Park, en las familias que vivían allí y cuya supervivencia dependía ahora de él; pensó en los pequeños comerciantes que obtenían sus ingresos también de la finca. El peso de esa responsabilidad descansaba ahora sobre sus hombros.

El sonido de unas pisadas interrumpió sus pensamientos y se dio lo media vuelta para ver a Edward acercarse.

– Terrence – lo saludó éste – Me alegro de que por fin hayas llegado, me tenías preocupado – Frunció el cejo- Tienes muy mal aspecto. Por qué rayos no te has afeitado?

El se pasó un mano por la áspera mejilla.

– Mi ayuda de cámara cree que no le pago lo suficiente.

– Tú no tienes ayuda de cámara; no lo has tenido desde Cambridge – Lo miró durante largo rato y dijo : Es la malaria otra vez no?

– Más o menos. El viaje desde El Cairo ha sido agotador. Pero me estoy tomando la quinina y estoy bastante bien, al menos por ahora. Y tú que tal?

– Bien, bien – Edward se acercó a él – Lo has traído?- preguntó en voz baja

– Por supuesto. Acaso creías que no iba a conseguirlo?

– Pero me tenías preocupado, sé que corres demasiados riesgos, amigo mío.

– He tenido alguno que otro problemilla, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar

– Me alegro. Hace una noche preciosa. Damos un paseo?

Terrence siguió al hombre, sin decir nada, atravesaron un camino flanqueado por limoneros que conducía hasta una laguna. Una vez allí sin que nadie pudiera verlos u oirlos, Terrence abrió la cajita enuelta en papel y de ahí saco el precioso collar de lapislázuli y oro.

Edward silbó de admiración.

– No exagerabas al hablar de su valor – dijo, haciéndose con la caja para examinar el collar más de cerca.

– Octava dinastía- afirmó Terrence.

Edward se guardó la cajita en uno de los bolsillos y le pagó las tres mil libras pactadas.

– Los del museo estarán encantados de tener esta pieza en su colección de Egipto.

– Claro, pero no les digas cómo lo has conseguido

– Nunca lo hago. Dime, qué es lo que te ha entretenido tanto?

- Lucci. Me robó el collar antes de que yo saliera de la tumba.

– Cómo conseguiste recuperarlo?

Terrence sonrió de un modo pícaro.

– Digamos que Lucci tiene una esposa muy joven y hermosa que se aburre muchísimo

Edward se rió.

– Entiendo. Tienes intención de regresar a Egipto?

– No, vuelvo a casa

– Eso me temía. Eres el mejor que tengo y lamento mucho perderte. Pero al menos así podré verte más a menudo. – Hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo- Me enteré de lo de tu hermano. Qué se siente ser duque?

– Es muy raro

– Terrence, he oído varios comentarios acerca de ciertas dificultades financieras...

– Todo el mundo lo sabe por lo visto

– Me temo que el suicidio de un duque no puede pasarle desapercibido a nadie

– Supongo que no, pero regreso a Kent para comprobarlo por mí mismo.

– Cuándo te vas?

– Mi barco zarpa de Ostia mañana por la tarde

– Excelente, entonces pasarás la noche aquí no? Tengo espacio de sobra.

Terrence miró hacia la lujosa villa que se veía en la distancia y los fastuosos jardines que la rodeaban.

– Este lugar es increíble. Las propiedades de la familia Kettering deben de ser my rentables si puedes permitirte algo así. O acaso el sueldo de director del Museo Británico es mejor de lo que creía?

– Oh, esta casa no es mía. Yo soy un invitado más. Pertenece al tio de mi esposa, Henry White. Es americano, multimillonario, como ya habrás deducido. Hizo su fortuna con el chocolate, pero ahora está diversificando sus inversiones. - Entonces, te quedas?

– No quisiera molestar

– Oh a Henry no le importará. La arqueología es una de sus aficiones, y seguro que querrá hablar contigo sobre Egipto. Les digo que te preparen una habitación?

– Estaré encantado de pasar la npoche aquí, si de verdad eso no va a causarte ningún problema con tu anfitrión. Mi equipaje está en la pensión de la señora Calvetti, en la piazza di Angelo.

– Mandaré a alguien a buscarlo. – Obervó el traje arrugado de su amigo – Henry y su hija dan un baile esta noche. Me temo que es de etiqueta

Terrence negó con la cabeza.

– Hace tanto que no asisto a un baile que me temo que no me acuerdo ni de bailar. Además estoy muy cansado y me espera un largo viaje. Si no te importa, creo que declinaré tu invitación.

– Por supuesto. La malaria debe dejarte agotado. Guiseppe te avisará cuando tenga lista la habitación. Tenemos unos cuantos invitados y el desayuno es informal. Preparan un bufete de platos tibios que dejan en el salón hasta las once. Tengo que ir a cambiarme o llegaré tarde al baile. Si me disculpas...

Edward se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, pero se detuvo y sin darse vuelta, dijo:

- Me alegro de volver a verte, amigo.

Entonces entró y Terrence se quedó meditando sobre su situación, si era verdad que los rumores de su situación circulaban por Londres, cómo podría lograr que alguien le prestara capital para reflotar la finca. Qué rayos iba a hacer?


	3. Chapter 3

Candy canturreaba en voz baja mientras observaba a las parejas que bailaban en la pista. Lo hacía semiescndida tras unos tiestos. Desde allí podía ver el espectáculo y escuchar la música, y a la vez, escabullirse de todos los hombres que Annie tenía intención de presentarle. Bebió otro sobo de la que ya era su cuarta copa de champagne. Una figura vestida de negro la descubrió entre las ramas. Candy gimió exasperada y dio un paso atrás, pero no antes de ver que Roger se dirigía hacia ella. Dio dos tragos más antes de que el hombre llegase a su lado.

– Ya decía yo que estaría aquí escondida – dijo – Le he dicho que esta noche está usted preciosa?

– Sí, dos veces como mínimo

Vio que él se esforzaba por dar con algo más que decir y por fin lo consiguió:

- Siento ser repetitivo, pero la verdad está preciosa

– Me halaga demasiado, lord Hymes. – Bebió un poco más. El champagne era maravilloso. Decidió averiguar hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Roger con aquel ridículo cortejo – Dígame una cosa. Quié es lo que exactamente le gusta de mí?

El se quedó mirándola, sorprendido por sa pregunta tan franca. – Bueno...-Hizo una pausa y volvió a fijar su mirada en ella. Luego prosiguió:

- Tiene un rostro muy bonito

– De verdad? Y qué me dice de mi pelo? Es tan dorado y brillante como el sol?

Los labios del hombre esbozaon una sincera sonrisa, consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo

– Diría que esa descripción es bastante acertada

– Y mis ojos brillan como diamantes?

Sonrió aún más.

– No. Son de color verde y brillan como esmeraldas.

Ambos se rieron. Candy lo miró y se dio cuenta de que cuando Roger sonreía de verdad, cuando no estaba diciendo tonterías que creía que ella quería escuchar, no era en absoluto insoportable. Si no fuera tan educado... Aun así, se quedó mirándolo durante un rato. Tenía unos labios bonitos y se preguntó cómo sería besar a un hombre. No aquellos besos inocentes que algunos de sus pretendientes más atrevidos le había dado en la mejilla, sino un beso de verdad.

Una sobrecogedora curiosidad, junto con un enorme atrevimiento, se apoderó de ella. No tenía ni la más mínima intención de casarse con lord Hymes, pero besarlo, bueno, eso era ya otro asunto.

– Los jardines de la villa están preciosos a la luz de la luna. Le gustaría verlos?

El la miró atónito.

– Ahora?

Candy vio la esperanza que brillaba en los ojos del hombre y dudó unos instantes, pero en seguida desechó ese sentimiento.

– Reúnase conmigo en el centro del laberinto a medianoche – le susurró, y salió de su escondite para unirse a la fiesta, dejando a un Robert boquiabierto a su espalda.

Oyó abrirse una puerta y los sonidos del baile flotaron hasta él. Varios hombres salieron al pórtico a fumar, pero Terrence no quería compañía. Deseaba estar solo para pensar. Se levantó, e iluminado por la luz de la luna, caminó hasta el laberinto de arbustos. Entró en él y siguió el primer recorrido mientras se devanaba los sesos tratando de dar con el modo de conseguir doscientas libras. Su hermano fue un idiota por meter a la familia en graves problemas, y ahora que las arcas de la familia estaban vacías, descansaba bajo tierra, con un agujero de bala en la frente.

Giró por una esquina del laberinto y se dio de bruces con un seto. Un callejón sin salida. Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta tomar una ruta distinta. Giró de nuevo y vio que había llegado a una plaza. Tenía en medio una fuente, cuyos chorros de agua parecían de plata a la luz de la luna. En una esquina había unos bancos de piedra, ocultos parcialmente tras unos rosales, como dispuestos para unos amantes. Se sentó en el que tenía más cerca y, por entre las rosas observó la fuente, dejando de pensar en el pasado para centrarse en el futuro. Por primera vez en tod su vida tenía algo que le pertenecía y se juró que no iba a perderlo por la culpa de su hermano.

El frufrú de unas faldas lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y vio que una muchacha llegaba a la pequeña plaza. Llevaba un vestido de noche, así que seguro que era una invitada que había salido a pasear. Se detuvo cerca de donde él estaba.

– Por qué no me besas?

Esas palabras susurradas lo sorprendieron. Durante un instante, Terrence creyó que le estaba hablando a él, pero quedaba oculto entre las sombras, por lo que era imposible que ella lo hubiera visto. Además, no la conocía, y una mujer no formularía una invitación como aquella a un completo desconocido. Intrigado, la observó susurrar de nuevo hacia el vacío.

– Roger, quiero que me beses – Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, como meditando, y luego negó con ella, insatisfecha -. No, eso es demasiado descarado. No funcionará...

Estaba nerviosa, de repente se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirar a su amigo imaginario.

– No quieres besarme? – suspiró. No, eso tampoco funcionará.

Terrrence entonces entendió lo que estaba sucediendo y sonrió. La chica estaba planeando un encuentro amoroso, seguramente el primero, y estaba ensayando. La observó con detenimiento. El podría decirle que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Con una mujer como ella, si un hombre necesitaba que le dieran ánimos para besarla, señal de que era ciego o idiota. La luz de la luna iluminaba su generosa figura envuelta en un vestido azul oscuro, con un generoso escote que dejaba al descubierto una piel cremosa. La recorrió con la mirada. Tenía una cintura estrecha y una figura de curvas perfectamente proporcionadas. Cuando la muchacha se dio media vuelta, Terrence vio que tenía los ojos verdes, las mejilla sonrosadas y unos labios que daba ganas de besar. Estaba intrigado y tuvo que reconocer que Roger tenía buen gusto. El sonido de un carraspeo llamó su atención, y desvió la vista hacia la entrada de la plaza, donde había un hombre. Parecía nervioso y Terrence pensó que debía de ser Roger.

– Lord Hymes – La chica le indicó que se acercara – Veo que ha conseguido orientarse en el laberinto.

El fue a su lado.

– Me ha costado un poco. Ha sido un recorrido de lo más angustioso.

Al parecer el interludio romántico estaba a puno de empezar. Terrence miró de nuevo hacia la entrada de la plaza y vio que sólo había esa salida. Era imposible que pudiese irse de allí sin ser visto. Además sentía curiosidad por saber si la muchacha se saldría con la suya. Si las cosas se ponían demasiado íntimas, ya se iría. Pues si eso pasaba, seguro que no se darían cuenta de nada.

La chica dio un paso hacia Roger.

– Espero que haya valido la pena – dijo en voz baja.

Terrence sonrió al escuchar su descarado intento de recibir un piropo, y comprendió que había empezado el juego.

Pero el llamado Roger no aprovechó la oportunidad y optó por mirar el cielo.

– Hace una noche preciosa. Un poco fria tal vez, pero bastante cálida para estar en febrero

– Sí, hace una noche preciosa – admitió ella, mirando la luna, que estaba sobre sus cabezas, y luego al hombre que tenía delante. Le sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

– Italia es un pais muy romántio no le parece?

– Esto, sí, sí, supongo que sí – tartamudeó él, tirándose del cuello de la camisa como si estuviera incómodo.

Terrence sonrió aún más."Vaya tipo más soso" pensó. Sintió lástima por la muchacha; era una pena que una mujer tan deliciosa tuviera que esforzarse tanto para recibir su primer beso.

Roger carraspeó.

– Tengo que reconocer que su invitación a dar un paseo me ha pillado desprevenido. Me siento muy honrado, por supuesto, pero me ha sorprendido. Usted tiene tantos pretendientes...

– Ninguno de ellos me ha besado – lo cortó ella, abandonando ya la sutileza.

Terrence lo consideró una virtud. Las mujeres tímidas jamás le habían gustado.

– Así lo espero – contestó Roger pomposo – Usted es toda una dama. Ningún caballero debería tomarse tales libertades.

Terrence puso los ojos en blanco "Un cuerno con las normas. Bésala tarado,no te das cuenta de que lo está esperando?"

– Por supuesto - replicó ella, con tanto enfado y decepción en la voz que a Terrence le dieron ganas de reir.

– A no ser que estuviera comprometido con usted –prosiguió el hombre – Entonces sí le estaría permitido – Respiró hondo, como si tuviera que armarse de valor, cogió las manos de la chica y se apoyó sobre una rodilla.

– Candy, puedo llamarte Candy? – y continuó sin esperar a que ella respondiera – Te tengo en gran estima, y me veo en la obligación de hablarte de mis sentimientos. Siento mucho carño por ti, te respeto muchísimo. Serías la esposa perfeca para mí. Quieres casarte conmigo?

Ver a aquel aburridísimo inglés de rodillas en la húmeda hierba, declarándose como si estuviera recitando el catecismo, fue demasiado para Terrence. Pero a pesar de lo que él pudiera pensar al respecto, era consciente de que la gran mayoría de las mujeres estarían encantadas de recibir tal proposición. Aunque aquella en concreto no parecía estarlo en lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco parecía hacerle ninguna gracia, pues se quedó mirando al tipo consternada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero luego volvió a cerrarla, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir. Estaba claro que no se había imaginado que las cosas acabarían así.

Unos besos apasionados, unas palabras románticas, eso era lo que ella quería, pero al parecer, recibir una oferta de matrimonio no entraba en sus planes.

La chica trató de soltarse, pero Roger le sujetó las manos y volvió a hablar.

– Desde el momento en que te conocí quise pedirte matrimonio, pero te confieso que hasta esta noche no estaba seguro de cuáles eran tus sentimientos hacia mí. Eres de lo más reservada querida.

- Roger – replicó ella – me temo que me has malinter...

– Pero tu invitación a dar un paseo esta noche me ha dejado claro lo que sientes por mí, y es más de lo que yo creía – balbuceó.

Ella volvió a tratar de hablar.

– Pero yo sólo...

– Dime que te casarás conmigo – suplicó él – Seremos el matrimonio perfecto. Todos nos envidiarán.

– Sí, seguro que sí – murmuró Candy – pero yo quería...

– A mi madre también le gustas sabes? A pesar de que eres americana. Ella me dio permiso para que pidiera tu mano.

Qué bonito!,- pensó Terrence,- mamita le había dado permiso.

La muchacha trataba ahora de soltarse por todos los medios.

– Oh Roger levántate! – dijo cuando por fin logró soltarse – Debí haber sabido que ésto no iba a salir bien. Lo mejor será que nos olvidemos el tema.

El hombre la miró atónito.

– Olvidarnos del tema? No te entiendo

– Ya sé que no. Me has hecho una oferta muy tentadora, y me siento muy halagada, créeme. Pero no puedo casarme contigo.

– Me estás rechazando? – preguntó incapaz de creérselo – Pero si has sido tú la que me ha initado a venir! Me has hecho creer que...

– Siento que me hayas malinterpretado, de verdad que lo siento. Esa no era mi intención. Pero tú y yo no seríamos una buena pareja, me temo, y si nos casamos, cometeríamos un grave error.

Terrence no podía estar más de acuerdo. La chica no parecía común, y, aunque no era consciente de las consecuencias que eso podía tener, buscaba la pasión por encima de otras cosas. El tenía serias dudas de que Roger pudiera darle lo que esperaba del matrimonio, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

Se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio que el hombre terminó por romper.

– Entiendo – dijo con frialdad, y se levantó – Tienes razón, por supuesto que sería un error – Con cada palabra, su voz se volvía más despectiva – No debí haber perdido el tiempo con una americana malcriada. Buenas noches – le hizo una tensa reverencia y se fue de allí.

– Rayos! – exclamó ella cuando él hubo desaparecido – Quería mi primer beso y el tipo de comporta como un idiota y lo echa a perder.

Terrence no pudo aguantar más y se echó a reir.

Candy se dio vuelta asustada. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver salir de entre los rosales a un hombre al que no había visto jamás, un hombre formidable, muy alto, de anchos hombros, con un traje elegante pero arrugado, de pelo castaño alborotado y sin afeitar. Su voz, cuando por fin habló, era profunda y cultivada, y parecía estar pasándolo muy bien.

– No me eche la culpa de que me ria – Se acercó a ella y Candy tuvo que levantar la barbilla para poder mirarlo a la cara. Vio que tenía los pómulos muy marcados y unos ojos profundos, y de repente todo empezó a darle vueltas. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro, en un intento por disipar los efectos del champagne.

– Si da otro paso hacia atrás se caerá en la fuente – señaló Terrence.

Candy llegó al borde de la misma y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.

– Quién es? – preguntó

– Creo que nunca me había divertido tanto – dijo él sin responder a su pregunta – Ese tipo es un idiota, y me alegro mucho de que lo haya rechazado.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo había visto y escuchado todo, y su sorpresa se convirtió en enfado.

– Cómo se atreve a ocultarse entre los rosales y espiarme?

– Yo estaba aquí primero – respondió él – Si quería intimidad, debió haberse asesorado de que no había nadie.

Eso no la calmó, aunque estaba segura de que esa no había sido la intención del intruso.

– Debió haber avisado que estaba aquí

– E interrumpir uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de una chica? Cómo iba a hacerlo?

– Era una conversación privada – exclamó furiosa.

Terrence le sonrió, una sonrisa lenta, provocativa, y dio un paso hacia ella.

– Creo que hablar, no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente

Candy se moría de verguenza al pensar que aquel desconocido había presenciado una escena tan embarazosa, pero se negó a que él se diera cuenta, así que se esforzó por calmarse y rfecuperar un poco de dignidad. Levantó la barbilla y lo miró altiva.

– No sé a qué se refiere

– No? – Y le acarició los labios con la punta de un dedo. Esa caricia dejó a Candy petrificada y sintió cómo el corazón le latía desbocado en el pecho. Quién era aquel hombre?

– Si de verdad quiere experimentar con besos – murmuró Terrence, recorriéndole el labio despacio – debería elegir a un hombre que supiera besar.

Esas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, le cogió la muñeca y le apartó la mano con violencia.

– A uno como usted, no?

– Se está insinuando? Porque yo estaría encantado de ocupar el lugar del bueno de Roger – Se inclinó hacia ella y añadió con un susurro – Le prometo que no lo echaré a perder arrodillándome y pidiéndole matrimonio.

Su pícara sonrisa se hizo más amplia, y Candy supo sin duda alguna que se estaba burlando de ella. Abrió la boca para responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada lo bastante agudo o punzante para atacar a un tipo tan engreído. Furiosa, muerta de verguenza, aturdida por el exceso de champagne e incapaz de hablar de tanta rabia que sentía hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: echar a correr.

Sin dejar de sonreir, Terrence observó su abrupta partida. Luego un destello captó su atención. Se agachó para recoger el objeto que brillaba a la luz de la luna, y soltó un silbido de asombro. Era una peineta de oro con multitud de diamantes. Pasó los dedos por el adorno, que debía de valer más de cien libras, y pensó en la sensual silueta de la muchacha, en sus labios temblorosos, en su inocente tentativa de seducción. Era una combinación inusual y tentadora, y, de repente, sintió una ráfaga de deseo. Era una lástima que no hubiera sido él el elegido para ese paseo nocturno. Tal vez la experiencia habría resultado más satisfactoria para la joven. El sin duda lo habría disfrutado.

A la mañana siguiente, Terrence se levantó temprano. Durante su paseo con Edward la tarde anterior se había fijado en los establos y hacía mucho que no salía a cabalgar. Se baño, se vistió, y luego se encaminó a las caballerizas.

El mozo lo hizo entrar y Terrence paseó por delante de las cuadras, observando a los caballos con admiración. Fuera quien fuese su anfitrión, era alguien que entendía de caballos. Se detuvo frente a una yegua negra espectacular.

Justo en ese instante llegó un hombre que parecía ser importante, porque el mozo corrió hacia él y lo saludó con devoción.

– Buenos dias Roberto – dijo el hombre con una voz tan profunda que incluso Terrence lo oyó

– Tráeme a Olympus, quieres?

El muchacho corrió a hacer precisamente eso y el hombre se acercó a Terrence. Miró la yegua con aprobación.

– Cindy es un gran animal – dijo

– Está domada para cabalgar?

El otro se echó a reir.

– Algo así. Pero es muy suya a la hora de elegir a sus jinetes. Mi hija es una de sus preferidas, pero me temo que sea porque en el fondo ambas se parecen. A ambas les gusta hacer su voluntad, y a ninguna de las dos se les da bien obedecer órdenes.

– A un caballo no se le da órdenes – contradijo Terrence – sino que se lo guia.

– Tal vez, pero Cindy, igual que mi hija, tienen su propia manera de ver las cosas.

Y como si quisiera dejar claro que así era, la yegua dio un paso hacia atrás y coceó el aire con las patas traseras, y cuando volvió a quedar en el suelo, dio una patada a la puerta de su cuadra.

Terrence se metió en la caballeriza vacía que había junto a la de la yegua y levantó una mano para enredar los dedos en la crin del caballo y sujetarlo. Mientras con la otra mano empezó a acariciarle el cuello con movimientos lentos y relajantes.

- Tranquila – dijo en voz baja – tranquila

Al principio el animal rechazó las caricias, pero después de unos minutos Cindy se rindió y empezó a calmarse.

– Bueno, bueno, al parecer usted le gusta

– Sólo me ha ofrecido una pequeña tregua. A ver si me atrevo a montarla, entonces veremos qué pasa.

El hombre volvió a reirse.

– Tiene razón. Yo iba a salir cabalgar un rato. Le apetece acompañarme?

- Claro – Terrence soltó la yegua y salió de la cuadra. Extendió una mano y se presentó. – Lord Ashton.

– Ya lo había deducido – contestó el hombre, estrechándole la mano con la suya. Edward me ha hablado de usted, soy Henry White.

Cuando las dos monturas estuvieron listas, Henry montó a Olympues y esperó fuera de las caballerizas mientras observaba cómo el joven se subía a la yegua. Terrence lo hizo despacio y con delicadeza evitando cualquier movimiento que pudiera sobresaltar al animal, y luego cogió las riendas. Cindy relinchó y trató de agachar la cabeza pero Terrence se la sujetó con fuerza.

La yegua se movió inquieta durante unos minutos, pero tan pronto como él consiguió calmarla, permitió que la guiara fuera del establo.

- Excelente, se le dan bien los caballos. Edward me ha dicho que su trabajo está relacionado con la arqueología

- Sí

Henry le señaló unas colinas verdes y ambos se dirigieron hacia allá, al fondo había un terreno donde se apreciaban unas excavaciones, habían varias columnas y paredes de un atiguo palacio romano.

– este es mi proyecto particular – le dijo Henry- Yo mismo estoy trabajando en él, todo va muy lento pues sólo paso aquí tres meses al año

– Es una excavación de lo más impresionante – comentó Terrence.

Henry dizo una breve descripción sobre los descubrimientos que había hecho en aquellas ruinas y, al cabo de un rato lo miró.

– Quizá lo estoy aburriendo con toda esta plática, usted está especializado en Egipto, no es asi?

– Sí, he vivido allí los últimos diez años

– Pero acaba de convertirse en el duque de Ashton

– En efecto

– También tengo entendido que junto con el título ha heredado ciertos problemas financieros

Terrence puso cara de fastidio.

– Edward habla demasiado. Y creo que eso no es asunto suyo señor White.

– No, no lo es, pero Edward no me dijo nada que no hubiera oído ya en Londres.

Rayos! Acaso toda Inglaterra estaba al corriente de sus finanzas? Y todos iban a sacar el tema a relucir con el mismo poco tacto?

Como si le hubieran leido la mente, Henry levantó una mano en señal de paz.

– No pretendía ofenderlo, pero soy un hombre de negocios, y tengo que confesarle que siento curiosidad. Si tuviera dinero, qué haría con él? Comprar más tierras supongo.

Terrence se planteó negarse a responder, pero Henry White era un hombre muy rico, y sabía que dichos hombres suelen tener contactos, así que se tragó su orgullo y negó con la cabeza.

– En general, las tierras suelen ser una inversión segura, pero no en los tiempos que corren. Con las rentas congeladas y los precios de los cereales desplomándose, la poducción agrícola ha dejado de ser rentable, y no creo que en el futuro vaya a mejorar.

– Y qué haría entonces?

– Industrializar mis propiedades respondió – los molinos y las fábicas son el futuro, ahí es donde está el dinero.

Henry lo miró sorprendido.

– Esa actitud no es propia de un hombre de su posición social. La gran mayoría de los nobles están empeñados en seguir viviendo de sus rentas.

– La gran mayoría de los nobles no tienen ni dos dedos de frente, mi hermano era un claro ejemplo.

Henry se rió.

– Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es algo que no creí llegar a ver jamás: un noble que no cree que invertir en la industria sea algo indigno de él.

– Yo soy un hombre muy práctico, señor White

– Sí – continuó Henry pensativo – Ya me he dado cuenta.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Les agradezco por su paciencia y les pido aún más porque derepente no seré capaz de subir un capítulo a diario, últimamente tengo una agenda full con la llegada de la primavera, pero por las noches trato de trabajar para ustedes, lo más rápido que puedo. Gracias por sus palabras y apoyo, este capítulo- es para ustedes-

Un abrazo y Dios me las bendiga.

Nathy Grandchester.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa misma mañana, algo más tarde, Candy entró en el comedor para desayunar. Se detuvo un momento en el umbral de la puerta.

Annie estaba sentada junto a su marido lord Kettering, en el otro extremo de la mesa vio a la duqesa de Arbuthnot, que se quedó mirándola con el cejo fruncido.

– Candy querida, no tienes buena cara

– Estoy bien, lady Arbuthnot – lo dijo susurrando

Se sirvió una taza de café con una generosa dosis de azúcar. Nunca más volvería a beber champagne se juró a sí misma.

– Dónde está papá?

– Tu padre está enseñándole la galería a un grupo de invitados – respondió Annie – Ha dicho que no tardaría

Candy sabía que Roger no estaba en ese grupo. Annie le había dicho que el vizconde había partido al alba, y al saberlo se había sentido muy aliviada. No pudo evitar acordarse del desagradable momento con Roger y del desconocido que tan desconsideradamente había interrumpido en su intimidad. De dónde había salido? Su imagen volvió a su mente; un hombre de ojos burlones y pelo castaño. Quién era?

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos y levantó la vista. Su padre acababa de entrar en el salón con lady Agnes colgada del brazo. Detrás de ellos estaba lady Sally, mirando embobada a un deconocido que caminaba a su lado, alguien que a Candy le resultaba terriblemente familiar. - Era él.

Era increíblemente atractivo. La noche anterior, entre la oscuridad, el champagne y que él iba muy desastroso, no se dio cuenta, se dijo así misma para justificarse. Pero ahora sí que podría apreciarlo. Todo él era pura masculinidad, empezando por us ojos profundos y terminando por la fuerte mandíbula y el mentón. Estaba sonriendo a la muchacha que llevaba del brazo, una sonrisa que no era en absoluto burlona, sino llena de encanto.

La miró, y Candy sintió que se sonrojaba, al tiempo que su padre empezaba con las presentaciones.

– Ya conoce a lord Kettering. Esta dama es la duquesa de Arbuthnot, a la que tal vez también conozca. Mi sobrina lady Kettering, y ésta es mi hija Candy White. Permítanme que les presente al duque de Ashton, Terrence Grandchester. Llegó anoche de Egipto antes de seguir camino hacia Kent.

– Terrence – dijo el vizconde, poniéndose de pie – Hoy tienes mejor aspecto. Has dormido bien?

– Sí, gracias Edward

Candy vio que los dos hombres eran amigos, seguramente Annie y Edward lo habían invitado con la única intención de que ella lo conociera. Optó por seguir con la vista fija en el plato.

Un movimiento a su lado le hizo levantar la cabeza, y vio que lord Ashton se había sentado a su izquierda y la estaba mirando. La aguda mirada del duque la estaba analizando como si estuvieran solos en el salón. Minutos antes, había mirado del mismo modo a Sally, asi que Candy no se dejó impresionar.

La sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios le decía que se estaba acordando de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior. Candy apartó la vista, consciente de que, sin embargo, él seguía con los ojos fijos en ella. Si se lo contaba a alguien, su reputación quedaría arruinada. - Asi que Ashton, por fin va a regresar a su casa – la severa voz de la duquesa consiguió que le duque dejara de mirarla, y Candy suspiró aliviada.

– Me temo que si, duquesa

- Ya era hora – Merodear por Egipto excavando en la arena no es ocupación digna de alguien como usted. Ha cambiado.

El se rió.

– Eso espero, han pasado diez años – La última vez que le ví fue en las festividades de mayo

– Las festividades de mayo? Su gracia bailó conmigo? Creo que no, porque de lo contrario seguro que me acordaría

– Al parecer no ha cambiado tanto como creía, sigue siendo igual a su padre. A continuación le dio una pícara sonrisa y, para sorpresa de Candy, la áspera dama se sonrojó como una colegiala – No malgaste sus encantos conmigo joven, habiendo tres damiselas presentes en la sala. Dedíques a ellas.

– Una sugerencia excelente – murmurmó Terrence mirando de nuevo a Candy.

Esta abrió la boca para decirle que tampoco malgastara sus encantos con ella, pero Annie advirtiendo sus intenciones, se apresuró a hablar:

- Podrá a sistir al baile de carnavales antes de volver a su casa, lord Ashton?

– Me temo que no, lady Kettering, mi barco zarpa esta misma tarde. Pero es una oferta muy tentadora, esta mansión es preciosa –Se centró en Candy – Tienen unos jardines increíbles, no lo cree así señorita White?

La estaba mirando como un gato a un ratón atrapado en una ratonera, y la joven sintió cómo el panecillo que tenía en su mano, se desintegraba entre sus dedos.

– Qué? Oh, sí

– En especial el laberintio – añadió él

Cielo santo! Iba a contárselo a todo el mundo? Candy cogió la taza de café, pero estaba tan alterada que la derramó. El líquido se extendió por el mantel blanco hasta llegar a su vestido. Los demás se quedaron observándola sorprendidos, mientras ella se apresuraba a secarse con una servilleta.

– Candy, que rayos te pasa esta mañana? – preguntó Henry viéndola sonrojada y nerviosa.

– Lo...lo siento – tartamudeó, consciente de que un par de ojos en concreto la contemplaban divertidos - Al parecer hoy no es mi dia. No sé qué me pasa –

Tal vez le vendría bien tomar algo de aire fresco – sugirió lord Ashton – Le apatece dar un paseo hasta el laberinto?

Ella se puso de pie de un salto. – Oh no, no hace falta – consiguió decir, y salió del salón sin decir una palabra más.

Henry la contempló marcharse sin comprender su comportamiento. No la había visto sonrojarse ni tartamudear desde que tenía trece años. Miró a Ashton, quien, con una sonrisa en los labios, seguía mirándo la puerta por la que Candy se había ido. El asombro de henry se convirtió en esperanza. Podría ser verdad? Se preguntó. Era posible que por fin, un hombre hubiera conseguido captar el interés de su única hija?

La duquesa de Arbuthnot era la mejor fuente de información sobre la sociedad inglesa. Candy estaba convencida de que lord Ashton era otro de esos hombres que sólo buscan casarse con una heredera con dinero, y dado lo sucedido la noche anterior, necesitaba saber tanto de él como le fuera posible. Estar bien informada era muy importante a la hora de preparar un ataque.

Pero la duquesa era una mujer muy astuta y las táctias de la joven, no sirvieron de nada.

– Crees que Ashton es el hombre adecuado para ti señorita?

– Creo que puede ser el hombre adecuado para mi padre, duquesa. Es duque no?

– No hables de los títulos nobiliarios como si fuera una enfermedad contagiosa, eso no está bien Candy.

Ella se mordió el labio.

– Lo siento, no quise decir eso

– Ah no? Pobrecita, ustedes las jovenes americanas, son de lo más peculiar. Tan descaradas y directas para algunas cosas y tan inocentes para otras.

– Veamos, has venido para informarte sobre Ashton, pero, no puedo contarte demasiado. Puedo hablarte de su familia, de su pasado, de su infancia, pero hace diez años que no lo veía, y me temo que no puedo decirte nada sobre el hombre que es ahora.

– Qué sabe sobre él?

– Sé que no es casado. Es el segundo hijo. Su hermano heredó el título antes que él, pero murió hace dos meses.

– Lo recuerdo. Su muerte fue todo un escándalo, se pegó un tiro no? Podría ser que hubiera indicios de locura en su familia? – preguntó esperanzada.

– No digas tonterías! – La enfática respuesta eliminó esas esperanzas. El duque se suicidó porque no podía pagar sus deudas. Así de simple, era un hombre muy tonto y un cobarde, pero estaba cuerdo. En cambio, Terrence sí me parece un hombre de fiar, se parece mucho a su padre.

Candy decidió ir directo al grano.

– Tiene dinero?

La duquesa frunció el cejo en señal de desaprobación.

– Realmente es necesario que seas tan brusca Candy?

– Quiero saberlo

– No te mentiré querida. Terrence no es un buen partido

– Ya me lo temía

– Candy, si continuas rechazando a todo el que tenga menos dinero que tú, jamás encontrarás marido

– Si a Ashton le preocupaban sus propiedades, por qué ha tardado tanto tiempo en regresar? En mi opinión, debió de haber estado allí cuando murió su padre, y ayudar a su hermano a llevar la finca.

– Realmente no entiendes el pensamiento de los caballeros ingleses, son muy orgullosos. Geoffrey no quería que su hermano lo ayudara, y Terrence no podía quedarse en Kent y fingir que no le importaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Además también estaba esa mujer, claro está.

– Qué mujer?

– Lady Ashton

– Tuvo una aventura con la mujer de su hermano?

- Se dice que tuvieron una aventura, pero te confieso que yo tengo mis dudas. Lady Ashton era una mujer engreída y caprichosa. Pero su marido le creyó y dejó de pagarle a Terrence el dinero que le correspondía del patrimonio familiar. Asimismo lo echó de la casa, fue todo un escándalo como te puedes imaginar, y Terrence terminó por irse a Egipto.

– Ha sido una conversación interesante – murmuró – pero me tengo que ir.

Annie entraba en el salón cuando vio que Candy salía.

– No sé por qué, pero me imagino que estaba preguntando sobre Ashton verdad?

– Por supuesto, acaso no pregunta siempre sobre sus posibles pretendientes?

– Sólo lo hace para poder encontrar algo que pueda descartarlos. Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Cree que Ashton puede ser un hombre adecuado para mi prima?

– Me temo que ningún hombre es el adecuado para Candy – respondió la duquesa con amargura. Y Annie tuvo que darle la razón.

Henry firmó el contrato y lo dejó a un lado. Frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio, estaba Edward negando con la cabeza.

– De verdad estás seguro de esto? La refrigeración es un invento extremadamente nuevo.

– Eres tan conservador Edward, a veces, es necesario arriesgarse

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió la conversación y acto seguido, lord Ashton se asomó al despacho.

– Lamento molestar – dijo – pero, estoy a punto de irme y quería darle las gracias por su hospitalidad señor White.

Henry le hizo una señal para que entrase del todo.

– Entre, Ashton. Sus comentarios de esta mañana sobre invertir en industria en vez de seguir cultivando las tierras me han dejado muy intrigado, y estaba pensando...Le importaría retrasar unos cuantos dias su viaje a Inglaterra? Quiero hacerle una proposición de negocios que creo que le resultará muy interesante. Se trata de una inversión muy arriesgada, pero muy lucrativa si sale bien.

– De verdad? Ahora es usted quien me ha dejado intrigado señor White – respondió Terrence, sorprendido

– Esa era mi intención

– Me temo que no puedo retrasar mi regreso demasiados dias, pero me gustaría escuchar lo que tiene que decirme.

– Excelente. Esta noche, mi hija y mi sobrina, junto con el resto de las damas acudirán a un baile y nosotros roganizaremos una partida de poker, después usted y yo hablaremos. La cena es a las siete.

Terrence asintió y salió del despacho cerrando la puerta trás él. Edward se quedó mirando a Henry asimismo intrigado.

– Quieres hablar de negocios con Terrence?

En vez de contestar, hizo varias peguntas:

- Cuéntame más cosas sobre él, sobre su personalidad, qué clase de hombre es?

Edward se quedó pensando durante unos segundos.

– Yo tengo muy buena opinión de él. Es astuto, decidido, y tiene una voluntad de hierro. El tipo de hombre que suele caer bien a los demás. Y que gusta a las mujeres.

– Y se le da bien hacer negocios?

– Supongo que estás al tanto del mal estado de sus finanzas. Terrence es ingenioso, pero me temo que lo que se refiere a sus propiedades sea una batalla perdida

– Entonces, confiarías en él a la hora de hacer algún negocio?

– Sí – respondió Edward tras pensarlo un poco – aunque creo que en ocasiones es demasiado lanzado, es un jugador, le gusta correr riesgos.

– Vaya, vaya – dijo Henry riéndose – Me recuerda a mí de joven

– Qué estás tramando Henry? Quieres hacer negocios con él?

- Quizá. Pero lo que de verdad estoy pensando es que podría ser un excelente yerno.

– Qué? – el vizconde lo miró atónito – Pero si acabas de conocerlo. No crees que te estás precipitando?

Henry se enogió de hombros.

– Durante meses he permitido que Annie lleve las cosas a su manera, confiando en que Candy encontraría a algún hombre que le gustara, pero no ha servido de nada. Tengo miedo de que mi hija se convierta en una solterona, o que se case con algún impresentable. Creo que ha llegado el momento de poner en marcha otra estrategia algo más agresiva.

– A qué te refieres?

– Voy a pedirle directamente a Ashton que se case con Candy

– Estás de broma? – En absoluto. Ambos sabemos que él necesita dinero. Su título puede garantizarle a Candy el respeto que quiero que tenga, tanto a ella como a sus futuros hijos. Y creo que será un marido excelente. Hasta ahora es, con mucha diferencia, el mejor candidato que he visto. Es el único que está dispuesto a trabajar para ganarse la vida.

– Apenas lo conoces

– Pero coincido con lo que tú me has contado. Y sé que Candy no será capaz de manipularlo. A ella no le resulta indiferente, ya has visto esta mañana. Creo que es la solución perfecta para todos.

– En serio Henry, no puedes manejar la vida de las personas como si fueran acciones de bolsa.

– No te pongas así. Los matrimonios de conveniencia son de lo más normal. Seguro que a Ashton le encantará la idea. Parece un hombre muy práctico.

– Seguro, pero no es de los que se casan. Aemás no me refería a Terrence si no a Candy. Seguramente no le gustará que manipules este asunto.

– Verás que todo saldrá bien.

Mientras su padre estaba tratando de solucionar el futuro de Candy, la susodicha estaba cómodamente sentada bajo su árbol favorito, con un libro en la mano y una cesta de picnic al lado. Era una novela de lo más escandalosa, prohibida casi en todas partes. Le había costado meses conseguir un ejemplar. Cogió un bombón de la cajita que tenía al lado y, tras darle un mordisco, pasó la página. Con cada palabra que leía, los ojos se le abrían más y más. El protagonista estaba desnudando a la heroína. Devoró los bombones al mismo ritmo que las páginas, hasta que tuvo el estómago lleno y terminó la novela. Cerró el libro, pero las escenas eróticas que había leído seguían vivas en su imaginación. No tenía ni idea de que la gente pudiera hacer algo así, sentir todas esas cosas mientras lo hacían. Se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

– Oh vaya – susurró – Vaya, vaya.

Sofocada dejó el libro a un lado. Imposible, pensó apoyándose en el tronco del árbol. Nadie sería capaz de hacer algo así. Seguro que antes se moriría de verguenza o de un ataque de risa. Pero claro, tampoco era probable que el escritor se hubiera inventado esas cosas. Tal vez si una estaba con el hombre adecuado, con uno al que amara...meditó.

Cerró los ojos embelesada. Si se estaba enamorada de ese hombre, todo sería posible. Tal vez incluso maravilloso. Se quedó dormida y soñó con un galán de oscuros ojos azules.

Algo la despertó. Una mosca pasó zumbando junto a su oreja y Candy la apartó de un manotazo. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio que los intensos ojos azules con los que había estado soñando la estaban mirando por encima de la cubierta de un libro. De su libro.

Lord Ahton estaba sentado a pocos centímetros de distancia. Candy se puso tensa y se despertó al instante, poniéndose a la defensiva. Por segunda vez Terrence Grandchester invadía su intimidad. Sabía cosas de ella que la joven no confesaría ni a sus mejores amigas y no le gustaba el poder que eso le otorgaba.

– Sus gustos literarios me tienen intrigado señorita White – comentó él, llevándose un bombón a la boca – Su padre fabrica unas trufas maravillosas – añadió después de masticar.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para arrancarle el libro de las manos, pero él lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y lo mantuvo fuera del alcance de la muchacha. Le sonrió como retándola a que se sentara en su regazo para alcanzarlo, y ella lo miró dudando entre matarlo o irse de allí con el rabo entre las piernas.

– Creí que se había ido

– Su padre ha tenido el detalle de invitarme a que me quede unos cuantos dias más.

Tenía razón, pensó Candy. Lord Ashton era otro pretendiente más, seguro que estaba arruinado y quería casarse con una rica americana para salvar sus preciosas propiedades. Sin embargo, cuando vio el modo en que la estaba mirando, tuvo serias dudas. Si lord Ashton pretendía casarse con ella no estaba desempeñando su papel demasiado bien. En teoría cuando un caballero quería conquistar a una mujer por dinero era extremadamente amable y solícito, y el duque no era ninguna de esas cosas. Sin embargo, optó por el desdén como mejor defensa ante el ataque de un cazafortunas.

– Espero que disfrute de su estancia – dijo con educación. Si no me equivoco, es casi la hora del té, asi que me tengo que agradecería que me devolviera lo que me pertenece.

– Por supuesto – Pero en vez de darle el libro, Terrence se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó la peineta de oro – He venido a buscarla para darle esto. Se le cayó anoche.

Al oírlo hacer mención de la bochornosa velada, la joven volvió a sonrojarse, y supo que sin duda alguna que él disfrutaba atormentándola. Le cogió la peineta de la mano y la guardó en la cesta.

– Me refería – dijo ella entre dientes – al libro.

– Ah, sí, el libro – Se acercó y se lo dio – Me ha parecido muy interesante, aunque algo exagerado.

Candy no quería in ciar un debate literario, y mucho menos sobre aquel libro en concreto, pero le extrañó el adjetivo que el duque había utilizado.

– Exagerado? – preguntó, tratando de aparentar indifrencia

– Tal vez pueda parecer muy erótico en una novela – contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, pero hacer el amor en un carruaje es muy incómodo.

– En serio? – preguntó Candy olvidando por unos segundos su fingida indiferencia –. Y cómo...? – Se detuvo al ver que se estaba riendo de ella. Lanzó el libro dentro de la cesta y lo miró – le gusta avergonzarme verdad?

– De qué debería avergonzarse? De que la haya pillado leyendo una novela erótica? Yo no voy contando chismes por ahí, será nuestro secreto. Y ambos sabemos que a usted no le importa lo que yo pueda pensar de usted, no es así? – Me alegro porque de este modo quizá podamos ser amigos.

Amigos. Así que ésa iba a ser su táctica? Pensó Candy. Tapó la caja de bombones, la guardo en la cesta y se puso de pie.

– Reconozco que es original, lord Ashton, pero me temo que está perdiendo el tiempo.

– Perdiendo el tiempo?

– Estoy convencida de que esa frase le habrá servido con otras debutantes, pero conmigo no va a servirle de nada. Asi que si lo que quiere es una rica hgeredera con la que contraer matrimonio, me temo que tendrá que buscar en otra parte. No tengo ningún interés de casarme con usted.

– Gracias por decírmelo – contestó él serio, pero con el mismo brillo burlón en los ojos. Sin embargo lo único que he sugerido es que seamos amigos.

– Después del modo tan descortés en que me ha tratado aún espera que seamos amigos? Por qué?

– Usted me gusta

– En serio? Pues es una lástima, porque a mí usted no me gusta nada

Su risa la siguió mientras se alejaba, y Candy tuvo el presentimiento de que no le sería nada fácil librarse de él.

Terrence y Edward, el señor White y su secretario terminaron de jugar poker con extra ganancias para Terrence.

– Si Lord Hymes estuviera todavía aquí seguro que hubieras ganado más amigo – dijo Edward

- Lord Hymes?

– Sí, un ex pretediente de mi hija, se fue esta madrugada, y lo hizo sin despedirse de nadie

– Qué maleducado – dijo Terrence

Edward y el secretario de Henry se pusieron de pie, se despidieron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Henry abrió otra botella de brandy y sirvió dos copas, encendió un puro y se preguntó cómo proceder.

Mucho tiempo atrás había aprendido a confiar en su instinto, y estaba convencido de que Ashton era el hombre adecuado para Candy. Para conquistar a Candy serían necesarias grandes cantidades de encanto, persuasión, audacia e ingenio y Ashton poseía todas esas cualidades. Además tenía un título nobiliario, y lo que era más importante, a Henry le gustaba como futuro yerno.

– Lord Ashton, yo soy un hombre poco complicado. He amasado una gran fortuna corriendo riesgos, aprovechando las oportunidades que se me han presentado y teniendo buen ojo para juzgar a las personas. Ahora mismo necesito un hombre para que se haga cargo de un asunto muy inusual y al mismo tiempo muy importante para mí. Y tan pronto como le conocí supe que usted era ese hombre.

– Ha despertado mi curiosidad

– Se me ha ocurrido la solución ideal para sus problemas actuales. Tendrá el dinero suficiente para sanear sus finanzas y le sobrará para vivir el resto de su vida rodeado de lujos. Le interesa?

– Y a quién no? – Terrence frunció el cejo – A quién tengo que matar?

Henry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió.

– Cree que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad no?

– Digamos que soy algo escéptico. Qué es exactamente lo que desea?

– Es bastante sencillo – Henry dio una calada al puro y soltó el humo despacio – Quiero que se case con mi hija.

.


	5. Chapter 5

– Qué? – Terrence se irguió de la silla, no muy seguro de haberlo entendido bien.

– Quiero que se case con mi hija – repitió Henry

– Está bromeado verdad?

– Todo lo contrario, lo digo muy en serio.

Y así era. Debajo de aquella sonrisa, Terrence pudo ver que era completamente sincero, y fue incapaz de creer que el señor White le estuvira ofreciendo la solución a todos sus problemas en bandeja de plata. La vida nunca era tan fácil. Sin embargo, apartó el cigarro y se inclinó hacia adelante meditando la propuesta, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que se trataba de una broma.

– Pero si apenas me conoce.

– Cierto. Pero tal como le he dicho, se me da juzgar bien a las personas. Y creo que usted es el hombre adecuado para mi hija. Ningún otro padre había dicho nunca nada parecido sobre Terrence, asi que éste, se quedó atónito.

– Por qué?

– Para empezar, posee un título nobiliario. Eso es importante. Mi árbol genealógico no es muy ilustre. Mi suegro era pastelero, y yo convertí su pequeña tienda de caramelos en un negocio que produce millones de dólares, además de hacer también otro tipo de inversiones. Soy un hombre muy muy rico – Su rostro se endureció -. Pero tener todo el dinero del mundo no sirve de nada si uno carece de linaje. Quiero que mi hija sea respetada. Quiero que tanto ella como sus hijos tengan lo mejor de este mundo. Y si uno no nace con pedigrí, la única alternativa que le queda es casarse con alguien que sí lo tenga.

– Entiendo. Y es ahí donde entro yo.

– Así es

– Pero, por qué yo? Quiero decir, seguro que muchos nobles estarían encantados de casarse con Candy, seguro que incluso hacen cola.

– Ah, sí. Ese es el problema – Henry suspiró exasperado – Pero Candy no quiere casarse con ninguno de ellos. Es una joven muy terca , y tiene unas ideas muy románticas y tontas sobre el matrimonio. Varios caballeros han pedido su mano, pero ella los ha rechazado a todos.

– Y usted cree que yo pueda hacerle cambiar de opinión?

– Sí

– Por qué?

– Esta mañana estaba en el comedor cuando usted ha entrado, lord Ashton. No había visto a mi hija sonrojarse desde que tenía trece años.

Terrence podría haberle dicho que su rubor no se debía a que se sintiera atraída por él, pero guardó silencio. Esa podía ser su oportunidad para salir adelante, y no tenía intenciones de echarla a perder. Pero también quería saber exactamente dónde se estaba metiendo.

– Por qué ha rechazado a tantos pretendientes? Cuáles son esas ideas tan tontas que dice que tiene sobre el matrimonio?

– Está decidida a casarse sólo por amor. Las cuestiones prácticas no le importan lo más mínimo.

– Hay algunas mujeres así – respondió Terrence -, aunque le confieso que he conocido a muy pocas personas. Es todo un inconveniente para sus familias, pero bueno, supongo que no les queda más remedio que aceptarlas.

– Es absurdo. Ha rechazado a un pretendiente tras otro, y corre el riesgo de convertirse en una solterona. Ya tiene veintitrés años. Dice que está esperando al hombre de su vida. Sería un verdadero desastre que se enamorara de alguien que no fuera adecuado. Sería capaz de fugarse con el mozo de cuadra si creyera que la quiere, y no se lo voy a permitir.

Terrence empezaba a ver las cosas claras.

– Usted quiere que consiga que ella se enamore de mí para que así acceda a casarse conmigo.

– Me temo que es el único modo

Al ver que Terrence no respondía, añadió sorprendido:

– No creí que un hombre como usted fuera a escandalizarse al escuchar mi proposición.

Terrence no estaba escandalizado. Al fin y al cabo, la chica tenía que casarse con alguien, y podía entender la preocupación de Henry. Seguro que todos los padres tenían esos mismos miedos

– Y qué le hace pensar que conseguiré tener éxito donde tantos otros han fracasado?

– No sé si conseguirá tener éxito, pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo

– Entonces – dijo Terrence -, su mayor preocupación es conseguir que su hija se case con un noble que pueda darle respetabilidad y seguridad en el futuro.

– Sí, si no lo consigo...no quiero ni pensar con quién terminará casándose. O tal vez no se case y, qué clase de vida es ésa para una mujer? Una vez incluso me amenazó con irse a una isla griega y vivir allí con un pintor muerto de hambre que la pintaría desnuda a la luz de la luna. Y sería capaz de hacerlo si dicho pintor existiese y se hubiese enamorado de él.

Terrence tuvo que aguantar la risa y apretó los labios.

– Además quiero tener nietos. No me he matado trabajando durante treinta años para que todo terminara en manos del Estado. Pero lo que es más importante, es que deseo que Candy tenga un buen matrimonio. Tal como le he dicho, creo que usted es el hombre adecuado para ella

Terrence siguió callado, así que Henry continuó - :

- Pero si usted no cree estar capacitado...

Terrence lo miró y decidió no responder a la provocación. Se echó hacia atrás en la silla y se quedó mirando al vacío, recordando a Candy. Lo primero que se le apareció fue su figura, su sensual forma, sus excitantes caderas. Unos enormes ojos verdes,unos pómulos suaves y una pequeña nariz perfilada bañada suavemente por unas pecas. Un rostro de piel blanca, capaz de ruborizarse.

– Y para asegurar el futuro de su hija, está dispuesto a permitir que la engañen?

– No quiero que le mienta – respondió Henry a la defensiva- Confío en que al final pueda convencerla. Además, es mejor que su corazón sufra un desengaño a vivir prisionera en un mal matrimonio contarído sin pensar.

– Es obvio que su hija no piensa igual.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, impaciente.

– Candy cree que el matrimono debería ser algo romántico, y que la vida es una aventura tras otra. La quiero mucho pero jamás he logrado entenderla. La cuestión es que mi hija no tiene ni idea de lo que es el matrimonio en realidad. Se case con quien se case, seguro que terminará por sufrir una decepción.

Eso era cierto. Terrence conocía muchos matrimonios, y sabía que el amor tenía poco que ver con la institución.

– Y usted también va a salir ganando Ashton. Como heredero del título, tiene que casarse y tener descendencia – Hizo una pausa y jugó su última carta –. Y, además, necesita el dinero con urgencia

El joven lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Y bien Ashton, está dispuesto a hacerlo?

En vez de responder, Terrence bebió un sorbo y formuló otra pregunta.

– Qué tipo de dote tiene en mente?

Henry sonrió.

– Ya sabía yo que el dinero era importante

– Usted ha sacado el tema

– Cierto, por qué no me da una cifra para empezar?

Terrence acarició el borde de la copa con los dedos y se preguntó cuánto podía pedir. Necesitaba doscientas mil libras para pagar las deudas de su hermano, pero tendría que añadir algo para segurarse el futuro. Tenía que negociar.

– Quinientas mil libras

Henry ni siquiera parpadeó. Apretó los labios y se inclinó hacia adelante dispuesto a inciar la negociación.

– Para empezar le daré doscientas mil libras en concepto del compromiso matrimonial, si no me equivoco esa es la cantidad a la que asciende la deuda de su hermano. Además le asignaré un sueldo mensual de tres mil libras para que pueda mantener sus propiedades y su ritmo de vida, y a Candy quinientas libras al mes para sus gastos. El resto de su herencia quedará depositada en un fondo para sus hijos. Miró al otro a los ojos – Acepta el trato?

Terrence dejó la copa encima de la mesa y se quedó mirándola largo rato. Pensó en la inocente curiosidad de Candy White sobre los besos y en las consecuencias de ese primer encuentro. Pensó en el rostro de la muchacha, tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto. Era muy deseable, y emanaba pasión por todos sus poros. A él no le cabía ninguna duda de que conseguiría convencerla para casarse, pero al recordar aquellos ojos inocentes y aquel semblante tan sincero, algo lo hizo dudar.

Por otro lado era la solución perfecta. Tendría dinero suficiente para mantener sus propiedades y algún dia terminaría por tener un heredero, todo ello sin tener que sufrir el martirio de buscar esposa. Pensó en las fincas de la familia y en sus responsabilidades e hizo a un lado su reticencia.

– Sí – respondió al fin – Lo haré, con dos condiciones.

Henry frunció el cejo, molesto.

– Usted no está en situación de poner condiciones

– Y usted, al parecer, cada dia que pasa tiene más difícil encontrar un marido para su hija. No voy a permitir que me de un sueldo como si fuera un niño de quince años. Si me caso con ella, seré yo quien la mantenga. Y para hacerlo necesito capital.

– está bien. Trescientas mil libras de entrada

Terrence se preguntó si podría forzar un poco más su paciencia.

– Cuatrocientas mil – dijo con convicción – O búsquese a otro.

El hombre lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente aceptó a regañadientes.

– De acuerdo, pero insisto en darle una mensualidad mi hija para sus gastos, y en aprobar cualquier inversión que usted quiera hacer.

Era una concesión, y Terrence sospechó que el señor White raramente cedía por nada.

– De acuerdo

– Ha dicho que tenía dos condiciones. Cuál es la otra?

Terrence sabía que esta segunda condición iba a ser aún más dificil de negociar que la primera.

– Quiero tener absoluta libertad a la hora de conquistar a su hija. Haga lo que haga, usted no se interpondrá en mi camino.

– No crea que no he oido hablar de su reputación con las mujeres, Ashton. Edward me contó que tuvo una aventura con la viuda de su hermano. Según él, ese rumor no es cierto, pero sí lo son muchos otros. Necesito a un hombre que sepa conquistar a una mujer, pero si está sugiriendo que permita que mi hija sea vista haciendo algo indecoroso, no lo voy a permitir...

– No estoy sugiriendo tal cosa. La reputación de su hija está a salvo. Y no me provecharé de su incoencia, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Le doy mi palabra de honor, que a pesar de mi mala reputación sigue valiendo algo. De acuerdo?

Henry lo pensó unos segundos.

– De acuerdo – contestó, pero endureció aún más sus facciones – Sin embargo, si falta usted a su palabra, Ashton, si deshonra a mi hija de alguna manera, lo mataré con mis propias manos.

– No tengo ninguna duda. Pero yo nunca falto a mi palabra señor.

– Le creo – respondió Henry satisfecho -. De hecho, me recuerda mucho a mí cuando era joven. Cuando regresemos a Londres, mandaré a redactar el contrato matrimonial, y lo firmaremos una vez que usted haya convencido a Candy. Me veo en la obligación de advertirle que no tiene mucho tiempo. Sólo faltan siete semanas para la pascua y luego empezará la Temporaa. Si para aquel entonces no ha convencido a Candy de que se case con usted, seguro que otros caballeros empezarán a cortejarla, y yo no se lo impediré.

Terrence no estaba en absoluto preocupado. Siete semanas era tiempo de sobra, y que la muchacha tuviera más pretendientes no era algo que le quitase el sueño.

– Cuál es la agenda de Candy hasta su regreso a Londres?

– Irá a Roma para el Carnaval, y se quedará allí hasta el miércoles de ceniza. Luego tiene previsto visitar Florencia con lord y lady Kettering. Regresará a Londres justo antes de las fiestas de pascua.

– Con el Carnaval me temo que será difícil encontrar alojamiento en Roma.

– Yo me encargaré de eso. – Henry se inclinó hacia adelante-. Veamos hay ciertas cosas de Candy que necesita saber si está dispuesto a conquistarla. Tiene que conocer sus gustos. A ella le encanta...

– No – lo interrumpió Terrence – No voy a ser uno de esos pretendientes que hacen todo lo que a ella se le antoja. Además, no hay nada que pueda decirme que pueda serme de utilidad.

- Pero...

– Creí que habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que lo haríamos a mi manera. Le aseguro que lo que le guste o deje de gustar a su hija es irrelevante. Si hiciera todo lo que ella quiere, jamás se enamoraría de mí. Me temo que las mujeres son así.

– Candy no es como el resto de las mujeres que usted conoce.

– No importa. El misterio forma parte del juego. Déjemelo a mí y no cuestione mis métodos.

Henry se toqueteó el bigote, enfadado.

– No me deja otra opción.

– Ni usted a mí – replicó Terrence antes de levantarse – Se dirigió hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo para mirar de nuevo al hombre – Creo que sería bueno que le dijera a Candy que yo no le gusto. Dígale que sabe de lo que habla, que soy un impresentable, y prohíbale estar conmigo o que haya ningún tipo de relación entre los dos. Tengo la impresión de que eso hará que le guste un poquito más.

- Eso es ridículo. No creo que sirva de nada.

Terrence sonrió.

– Seguro que todos los pertendientes que su hija ha tenido antes que yo opinarían igual que usted, y ya ve lo bien que les ha ido – Y con eso salió del salón.

Una vez solo en su habitación, Terrence cerró la puerta trás de sí y se echó a reir; era una risa de triunfo e incredulidad. La solución a todos sus problemas le había caido del cielo. De verdad podía tener un hombre tanta suerte?

Se aflojó el pañuelo del cuello y se sentó en una silla, repiténdose a sí mismo que la suerte es una amante caprichosa, y que lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar de la situación mientras durara sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Dejó a un lado su eufórico sentimiento de victoria. Si de verdad quería salirse con la suya, iba a necesitar algo más que suerte. Necesitaba una estrategia.

Recordó lo que Candy le había dicho dias atrás:

"Si lo que está buscando es una rica heredera con la que contraer matrimonio, me temo que tendrá que buscar en otra parte".

Quizá fuera inocente, pero no era ninguna tonta y le caían muy mal los cazafortunas.

Necesitaba un plan, una táctica para despertar el interés de la joven, su deseo, y al final conseguir ganarse su confianza. El mejor modo de conseguirlo sería estando a solas con ella.

Se apoyó en la silla y pensó en Candy. Era dulce y lujuriosa, y al mismo tiempo no había nada de recatado en ella. Era atrevida, lo suficiente como para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y decirle lo que pensaba de él.

Candy no sería capaz de engañarlo. Ni tampoco podría manipularlo, aunque seguro que lo intentaría. Sería una buena esposa. Conquistarla no sería fácil, pero las cosas que valían la pena solían ser difíciles de conseguir. Con algo de ingenio seguro que lo lograría. Enviaría un telegrama a Inglaterra para informar a Collier de que iba a tardar dos meses más en regresar, y para decirle que mantuviera a raya a los acreedores. Tenía que conquistar a una heredera. Candy White aún no lo sabía, pero iba a convertirse en su esposa.

Candy había desayunado en su habitación y luego había salido con su carruaje a reunirse con la duquesa de Arbuthnot en la casa de lady Rathgate y se quedaría allí hasta después de la hora del té. Terrence pudo ir de visita hasta allá, pero no iba a perseguir a Candy como si fuera un colegial enamorado. Por un lado no estaba enamorado y, por otro, actuar como si lo estuviera no serviría de nada.

De hecho, no le soprendía que la muchacha lo evitara. En realidad era exactamente lo que esperaba que hiciera, de modo que decidió aprovechar su ausencia en su beneficio. Declinó la invitación de Henry y Edward para ir a las ruinas romanas y excavar con ellos, y a las cuatro de la tarde se encontraba en el salón, tomando el té con las damas que no habían ido de visita a casa de lady Rathgate. A la vez que degustaba unos agradables pastelillos, recibió toda la información que le era necesaria sobre Candy.

– Candy es muy moderna – dijo Agnes Ellerby – tiene unas opiniones muy avanzadas. Es digna de admiración.

- Tonterías – replicó lady Lytton, y fulminó a su hija con la mirada. Agnes querida que no se te suban a la cabeza esas tonterías que no sirven de nada. Además Candy es americana. Es muy directa y aventurera, y le gusta vivir al límite de las normas.

– De verdad? A qué se refiere?

– El pasado otoño se coló en el salón de cartas de lady Longforcl y jugó unas partidas con Lord Neville, incluso apostó – Fue todo un escándalo. Pero, qué se puede esperar de una americana? Todas son unas descaradas, vienen aquí con sus rudos modales y pretenden casarse con nuestros caballeros, robándoselos a las jóvenes inglesas.

– Mamá, eso no es justo – Candy no es así, además ella no quiere casarse, siempre dice que no quiere un marido inglés.

– Pues claro que no – respondió la condesa - Ningún caballero se casaría jamás con una chica que fuma puros, que es voluntariosa y rompe las normas, además,- es un poco regordeta.

El desprecio que se desprendía de las palabras de la condesa irritó a Terrence. Recordó la seductora figura de Candy y le costó contener las ganas de expresar un punto de vista masculino sobre la cuestión.

– Candy es una mujer muy osada – a mí en particular me escandaliza – dijo lady Sally.

Sally Sanders, era un mujer esbelta, rubia pero de ojos frios, que no inspiraba pasiones.

– Ahora que lord Kettering lo ha invitado a Roma, qué planes tiene para el Carnaval? Nosotras hemos reservado una espléndida terraza para ver desde allí las celebraciones del viernes por la tarde.

– Es una invitación muy agradable, pero lord Kettering ya me ha pedido que lo acompañe en su terraza ese dia.

– Oh – Sally compuso un puchero para mostrar su decepción. Teníamos la esperanza de que nos contara algo más de sus aventuras en Egipto.

– estoy seguro de que con toda la emoción del Carnaval justo a sus pies, mis charlas sobre Egipto le resultarán insulsas.

– estar sentda en la terrza es lo que a mí me parece insulso – dijo Agnes -. Estoy de acuerdo con Candy en que sería mucho más divertido dejar los balcones y los carruajes, y caminar a pie entre la multitud.

Las palabras de la muchacha llamaron la atención de Terrence, que se enderezó en su asiento. Esa podría ser la estrategia que había estado buscando.

Giovanni Lucci era un hombre que disfrutaba los placeres del hogar. Se la pasaba fuera de casa mucho tiempo y cada vez que regresaba era un hombre feliz. Sin embargo esta vez, para su asombro, su preciosa Isabella no bajó corriendo los escalones para recibirlo como lo hacía siempre.

Su mayordomo lo recibió haciéndole una reverencia.

– Señor es todo un alivio que esté en casa, pero le tengo malas noticias. La señora no se encuentra bien y lleva tres dias en cama.

– Isabella está enferma?

– Señor no sabemos qué es lo que tiene y se nos hizo imposible ubicarlo para avisarle.

Lucci subió corriendo hasta la habitación de su amada.

Isabella estaba tumbada en la cama. Dos doncellas permanecían a su lado, abanicándola.

– Querida estás enferma? Levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla y la vio muy pálida.

– Cariño, mi amado esposo, por fin estás en casa. En eso se echó a llorar, entonces él comprendió que no sólo estaba enferma si no que había algo más.

– Qué pasa Isabella? – lo preguntó y a la vez ordenó a los sirvientes que se retiraran.

– Oh querido, ese hombre inglés...no sé cómo decírtelo!

– Quién? Grandchester?

Isabella asintió.

– Sí, así se llama. Entró por la ventana y cuando me desperté lo tenía encima de mi. Me dijo que si gritaba me mataría. Y entonces...No pudo decirte lo que me hizo!

No tuvo que hacerlo, Lucci ya lo sabía.

– Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero el era muy fuerte y me golpeó, entonces – hizo una pausa – cuando, cuando terminó – prosiguió con voz temblorosa – cogió mi joyero y se llevó ese precioso collar que me regalaste. Oh querido – ya no soy pura! Mi reputación está destrozada! – Estalló en llanto.

Lucci se quedó mirando a su preciosa esposa, horrorizado por la terrible experiencia que por la que había tenido que pasar, sintiendo una furia que nunca antes había sentido.

Cuando ella trató de hablar de nuevo, la detuvo, incapaz de seguir oyendo más.

– Basta! – gritó. Grandchester morirá por esto, te lo prometo!

Se dio media vuelta para irse, por lo que no vio el brillo de maldad que brilló en los preciosos ojos de su esposa, ni la sonrisa de satisfacción que esbozaron sus labios color cereza.

No tenía modo de escapar, a Candy se le habían agotado todas las excusas y sólo tuvo que resignarse a cenar con él. Candy se alisó la falda de seda roja y pensó en los ojos de Terrence, en la diversión que siempre parecía brillar en ellos, pero no fue eso lo que la puso nerviosa. Fue darse cuenta de que detrás de esos ojos burlones, se ocultaba un carácter fuerte que no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse ante ella. Y estaba convencida de que él quería casarse con ella para así hacerse con su dinero, pero una y otra vez, al pensar en ello, se le planteaban serias dudas: el duque no se comportaba como si quisiera cortejarla. Negó con la cabeza y se juró así misma que no iba a perder más tiempo tratando de descifrar el comportamiento de ese hombre. Al dia siguiente ella se iría a Roma , para celebrar el Carnaval, y él, ya le había dicho a Annie que se regresaba a Inglaterra y que, por tanto no podría acompañarlos.

El reloj encima de la chimenea dio las ocho y cuarto, y Candy supo que no podía demorarse más. Entró en el cuarto, vio que a la izquierda de su silla, estaba sentado aquel a quien trataba de evitar con tanta desesperación.

Cansada de huir de él, se acercó a la mesa sin mirarlo y se sentó.

– Siento llegar tarde – murmuró al resto de invitados, sin añadir ninguna explicación sobre el motivo de su tardanza.

Los lacayos empezaron a servir el primer plato, una sopa, y la conversación giró sobre el inminente Carnaval y los disfraces que cada uno llevaría.

Ashton se volvió a Candy.

– Y de qué irá vestida señorita White?

De mala gana ella lo miró para contestarle.

– De Colombina – lo dijo a secas

– En serio? – Ashton se inclinó hacia la joven y con voz baja le dijo: Si no me falla la memoria, el amante de Colombina era Arlequín. Quién será tu Arlequín, Candy?

Escandalizada tanto por el tono íntimo de su voz como por sus descaradas palabras, la muchacha se dio media vuelta para ponerlo en su sitio, pero al ver sus ojos, se le olvidó lo que iba a decirle.

Terrence la miró con intensidad, que a ella no le quedó ninguna duda de lo que él estaba pensando. La observaba como un amante contempla a su amada y una lánguida calidez empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta se acercó a él, atraída por su magnetismo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, que derepente sentía secos, y lo vio desviar los ojos hacia ese gesto. Quería besarla, estaba segura. De pronto deseó que lo hiciera, y un pequeño suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Terrence respondió a ese sonido con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción masculina, y Candy se dio cuenta de que había mordido el anzuelo.

Volvió a echarse hacia atrás para recomponer las defensas que el duque había derribado con tanta facilidad.

– Usted podría ser el Arlequín de mi Colombina, milord; pero claro, como regresa a Inglaterra y no estará aquí durante el Carnaval, le será imposible.

– Todo lo contrario – contestó él – Finalmente me quedaré a celebrar el Carnaval. No lo sabía? Lord Kettering ha tenido la amabilidad de invitarme a compartir con él, su maravilloso balcón, y ya he recibido muchas invitaciones a fiestas.

Buscó a Edward con la mirada, pero éste estaba absorto en una conversación con la duquesa. Candy se sintió como un condenado a muerte. Acaso aquel cazafortunas contaba con la ayuda de todo el mundo? Se preguntó preocupda.

Volvió a mirar a Ashton, que la contemplaba con algo que sólo podría definirse como complacencia. "Oh no!"- pensó ella –"Estoy atrapada".

.


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana siguiente fue muy ajetreada pues los sirvientes estaban ocupados con los preparativos para que todos disfrutaran su estancia en Roma. Candy y Annie acompañaron a Henry a la estación del tren rumbo a Calais. Antes de subir al vagón, Henry se dirigió a su sobrina:

- Annie querida, confío en ti para que cuides de Candy en mi ausencia

La muchacha se tomaba su trabajo de carabina muy en serio

– Lo haré tio Henry. Que tengas buen viaje

Candy también se acercó a su papá para despedirse.

- Papá cuidate mucho – le dio un abrazo – Te voy a extrañar!

– Candy por favor hazle caso en todo a Annie – dijo serio – Y nada de llevarle la contraria.

- Sí papá – dijo cruzando los dedos por detrás de la espalda

– Asi me gusta. Tengo que regresar a Londres, pero me preocupa que sigas el viaje sin mi. En especial justo ahora.

– Justo ahora? Qué quires decir?

Henry jugueteó con su bigote y se puso incómodo.

– Ya sé que Edward y Ashton son viejos socios y amigos, y que quieren pasar tiempo juntos, pero estando yo en Londres no me gusta la idea de que Ashton esté cerca de ti. Ese hombre no me gusta nada.

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

– Ah no?

– Pues claro que no, Aunque Edward y él hayan estudiado juntos, Ashton es una manzana podrida.

– En serio? – Estaba intrigada y fascinada ante esa nueva informació qué lo dices?

– Edward me ha contado que Ashton suministra antiguedades egipcias a varios coleccionistas y a museos, pero que no siempre las adquiere por via reglamentaria.

Candy sintió el delicioso cosquilleo que precede a la emoción.

– Quieres decir que las roba?

– Se podría decir que si. Aunque también se dice que excava en distintas ruinas sin los pertinentes permisos del gobierno egipcio

– Y Edward sabe eso?

– Por ahora sólo tiene sospechas. Pero como sea, Ashton no puede ni soñar en cortejarte.

– Acaso lord Ashton ha sugerido que quería hacer tal cosa?

– Bueno, me ha hecho varias preguntas sobre ti, y estoy convencido de que es lo que pretendía, pero le dejé bien en claro que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad contigo.

Ante el comentario, la joven no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de furia. Es que su opinión no valía nada? Perfectamente podía decidir si un hombre podía cortejarla o no.

– Y por qué no? Tiene un título

– Aunque la tenga, yo quiero que con un matrimonio, tu ganes respetabilidad, no que la pierdas.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesantes.

– Tan mala reputación tiene?

– Malísima, al menos en lo que se refiere a las mujeres. Se rumorea de haber tenido una aventura con su cuñada, con la esposa del embajador griego. Creo que el marido lo retó públicamente.

– La esposa de un embajador? – exclamó entusiasmada – Qué escándalo! Y qué más?

– Los detalles no te incumben. Lo importante es que Ashton no te conviene y que Edward y Annie tienen órdenes estrictas de no apartarse de ti en ningún momento.

– Papá, ya no soy una niña!

Su padre le sujetó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

– Sé lo que hago Candy, por una vez en tu vida, sé buena y hazme caso.

La besó en la mejilla y se subió al tren sin voltear para ver la mirada de rebeldía de su hija.

Terrence llegó a la casa y se dirigió a la biblioteca para esperar a Edward. Se acababa de servir una copa de oporto cuando éste entró.

– Ni se te ocurra opninar sobre mi disfraz

Terrence tuvo que aguantar la risa, pero sus ojos lo delataron

- Considero que es un disfraz festivo, pero personalmente – jamás me disfrazaría de payaso.

– Annie insistió demasiado, qué puedo hacer? – así es el amor.

– Aunque desconozco el tema...necesito pedir tu ayuda

– Si necesitas dinero, estaré encantado de prestártelo...

– No, no necesito dinero

Edward lo miró intrigado.

– De qué se trata entonces?

Terrence respiró hondo y confesó.

– Necesito que me ayudes a conquistar a una dama. Voy a casarme.

El Carnaval había empezado. Mientras se ponía el disfraz, Candy podía oir a través de la ventana el zumbido del exterior que se hacía más fuerte.

– Date prisa Molly – le pidió a su doncella – No quiero perderme nada.

– Ya está – dijo la dondella – Ha quedado preciosa. El disfraz le sienta de maravilla señorita.

– Oh eso es gracias a ti.

Sin perder tiempo se dio una última mirada al espejo y salió corriendo a la biblioteca, pues habían decidido que, una vez que llegaran todos los invitados, observarían los festejos desde la terraza de esa habitación. Pero Candy no tenía que esperar a nadie para ver el Carnaval por primera vez. Abrió las puertas de la biblioteca y se encaminó hacia el balcón. Abrió los ventanales y se detuvo de golpe al ver que no estaba sola. Lord Ashton, vestido de riguroso negro, estaba ya en la terraza, apoyado en la barandilla.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Candy se llevó una mano a las costillas y se detuvo para observarlo. El jubón de terciopelo negro que llevaba le realzaba los ya de por sí anchos hombros, y las mallas se ajustaban a la perfección a sus piernas, subrayando sus estrechas caderas y sus muslos fuertes. Por segunda vez volvió a pensar que era un hombre formidable.

Sopesando si por ver los festejos del Carnaval valía la pena correr el riesgo de un encuentro a solas con Ashton, la joven se quedó en la puerta. Pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse, Terrence volvió la cabeza y la vio allí de pie.

– Hola Candy – la saludó, señalando con la barbilla las calles abarrotadas – Es como si el mundo entero estuviera ahí abajo – Le hizo una seña.- Venga a verlo.

La curiosidad la hizo desechar sus dudas, y Candy salió a la terraza. Se colocó junto a él y apoyó las manos en la barandilla para mirar abajo. La calle estaba repleta de princesas y pajes, caballeros y campesinos, lecheras y payasos, y a todos se los veía alegres y alborotados. Los músicos tocaban flautas y acordeones, mientras juglares, acróbatas y magos hacían sus trucos.

– Mire! – exclamó Candy, y señaló tres globos aerostáticos que flotaban por encima de la ciudad – Siempre he querido ir en globo.

– Por qué?

– Porque podría ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva – respondió ella – No le parece?

– Jamás me lo he planteado así- respondió mirándola a los ojos.

Candy volvió a mirar a la plaza que tenía a sus pies.

– Cuánta gente! Supongo que no será así durante toda la semana.

– Durante el dia no. Como las fiestas duran hasta el amanecer, los dias suelen ser bastantes tranquilos. Todas las noches hay jarana, al menos hasta el martes a las ocho, que es cuando empieza la cuaresma.

La joven lo miró.

– Habla como si ya hubiera vivido el Carnaval antes.

– Varias veces, tanto en Roma como en Venecia. Creí que dado que su padre tiene una villa cerca de aquí, usted también lo habría visto antes.

– No, papá compró la villa hace un año cuando vino por aquí por negocios y cuando vio que había una finca en venta y que además tenía unas magníficas ruinas romanas, no dudó en comprarla. – Lo miró y sonrió – Mi padre es un apasionadísimo arqueólogo amateur.

– Sí, lo sé. La mañana que llegué me enseñó su proyecto.

– De verdad? Seguro que lo aburrió con sus explicaciones

– La verdad que no, todo me pareció muy interesante. – Terrence se volvió hacia ella y la miró tan fijamente que la muchacha no pudo evitar percatarse de lo cerca que estaban –Y cuáles son sus aficiones señorita White?

– Oh – respondió ella, que creyó ver algo más que simple curiosidad en esa pregunta – dudo que mis aficiones le puedan parecer interesantes, milord – dijo, y escapó hacia el interior de la biblioteca.

El la siguió, cerrando las puertas de la terraza a su espalda para dejar fuera el caos del exterior.

– Ah no? Pues he oído decir que es bastante aventurera. Es eso cierto?

Candy casi tropezó al oirlo. Aquellas gallinas cluecas habían estado chismorreando sobre ella otra vez; se preguntó qué le habrían contado a Ashton. Se dio la vuelta despacio para mirarlo.

– Un hombre de su rango y posición social no debería hacer caso de los cotilleos.

– Los cotilleos suelen ser muy útiles a un hombre de mi rango y posición social, pero yo no chismorreo, yo me limito a escuchar. Asi que no tema – Su encuentro romántico de la otra noche y sus gustos literarios son dos de los secretos que me llevaré a la tumba.

– Siempre tiene que sacar ese tema? – se quejó – No quiero volver a hablar de ello.

– Tal vez no, pero la verdad es que me resulta muy interesante. De hecho confirma todo lo que me han contado de usted.

– Y qué le han contado?

– Que es una joven muy moderna a la que le gusta fumar, apostar y vivir aventuras.

– Los puros me marean y perdí todas las apuestas. En resumen, una experiencia poco gratificante.

Terrence se acercó a ella.

– De verdad quieres vivir una aventura Candy? – le preguntó en voz baja – Si es así, yo puedo propocionártela, y te garantizo que no te va a decepcionar.

Ella dio unos pasos atrás al ver que él se le acercaba, pero pronto chocó con una mesilla y se vio obligada a detenerse.

– Qué clase de aventura me está sugiriendo, milord?

– Para empezar se me ha ocurrido que tal vez le gustaría disfrutar del Carnaval en vivo en vez de desde una terraza?

Cómo sabía que eso era exactamente lo que deseaba? Asustada, se preguntó si Terrence podía leer la mente.

– Se está ofreciendo a ser mi guia?

– Su guia, guardaespaldas y compañero de aventuras. Qué le parece?

– Y por qué iba a ofrecerse a hacer tal cosa?

– Durante los últimos diez años he vivido una vida heterodoxa. Me he pasado todo ese tiempo de aventura en aventura, algunas incluso muy peligrosas. Ahora me veo obligado a dejar esa vida atrás y regresar a los que podríamos llamar civilización. Y me aburro. Al parecer comparte mi opinión, y he pensado que a ambos nos iría bien salir un rato.

- Entiendo, pero si lo que quiere es vivir una aventura, no sería mejor que lo acompañara un hombre?

– En absoluto, los hombres pasamos mucho tiempo en compañia de otros hombres. No hay nada interesante en ello.

– Y qué vamos a hacer?

- Todo lo que quiera, estoy a su servicio

Un escalofrío de excitación apagó la suspicacia de Candy por un instante. Terrence podría llevarla a sitios que de otro modo ella no vería jamás. Lo que le ofrecía era demasiado tentador.

– Lo que me está sugiriendo es muy inapropiado

– Y? Si vamos con cuidado, nadie tiene por qué enterarse

Candy se humedeció los labios, que derepente se le habían quedado secos.

– Mi padre me dijo que me mantuviera alejada de usted

– En serio?

Los labios de él esbozaron una enigmática sonrisa y dio otro paso hacia ella, eliminando así la distancia entre los dos. Levantó un mano para sujetar el rostro de la muchacha, y, a medida que sus pulgares acariciaban las mejillas, la excitación de Candy fue en aumento. Sabía que debía rechazar su ofrecimiento, pero al parecer era incapaz de hablar y de moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar aquellos oscuros ojos azules, hipnotizada por la intensidad de su mirada, y sintió perderse en el calor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo pegado al suyo.

– No me sorprende que le haya dicho que se mantenga alejada de mi – Inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los de ella – Pero ambos sabemos que usted nunca hace lo que le dicen.

– Eso es cierto – admitió en un susurro – Nunca

– Ni yo tampoco – susurró él – Al parecer, la fruta prohibida es la que a los dos nos parece más tentadora.

Sin esperar más, Terrence capturó los labios de Candy entre los suyos en un beso que no se parecía en nada a los besos con los que ella había soñado. No había en él ni rastro de la ternura que la joven ansiaba, ni de la caballerosidad o del romanticismo que había imaginado. Aquel hombre era de verdad, y su beso era tan desgarrador y apasionado que le hizo arder la sangre y desear algo que ni sabía que existía. Se sujetó con desesperación a la mesa que tenía a su espalda, pero cedió a la insistencia de los labios de Terrence y entreabrió los suyos. La lengua de él se deslizó hacia su interior, saboreándola.

Y le rodeó la cintura con las manos para apartarla de la mesa y pegarla a su cuerpo. Sorprendida, Candy interrumpió el beso y, tras una débil protesta, hundió el rostro en el cuello masculino, mientras con los dedos se sujetaba al jubón de terciopelo negro. Terrence no se detuvo, sino que ladeó la cabeza y siguió con su exploración, recorriéndole el cuello a besos, degustando la piel de Candy con pequeños mordiscos. La rodeó con los brazos, presionándole los pechos contra su torso, apresando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Candy apretó la tela del disfraz de Terrence entre sus dedos.

– Oh, por favor – susurró contra el terciopelo – Tienes que parar

– Ah si? – murmuó él pegado a su oreja, haciéndola temblar con su aliento – Por qué?

– La puerta está abierta, alguien podría vernos

– Pero correr ese riesgo lo hace más excitante no? – Tómate esto como tu primera aventura conmigo: La aventura de besar. No era precisamente esto lo que querías hacer la noche que nos conocimos? – Con los labios, le acarició la piel de la oreja a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra – Lo era?

– Sí – reconoció Candy en un susurro, aturdida por las emociones que él estaba despertando en su interior. - Pero los invitados empezarán a llegar en cualquier momento. Tenemos que parar – insistió, al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y se aferraba a él.

– Aún no me has contestado – se apartó y le sujetó la barbilla entre los dedos para levantarle la cara y poder mirarla a los ojos – Pero antes de que lo hagas tienes que saber una cosa: tengo intenciones de aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo que estemos juntos.

– A qué te refieres?

Despacio le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar.

– Quiero decir que voy a tratar de seducirte...

Candy se puso tensa entre sus brazos y se sacudió de encima de aquel sensual aturdimiento, consciente de que estaba en peligro. Trató de soltarse, pero él la sujetó por la cintura.

– Da por hechas muchas cosas, lord Ashton – susurró.

– Todo lo contario, no doy nada por hecho. Simplemente te digo cuáles son mis intenciones. No le veo sentido a ocultártelas.

Deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de la joven y ella volvió a tratar de apartarse, pero Terrence hundió los dedos en su pelo para retenerla. Levantó la cabeza y le besó el cuello.

– Ya te lo dije – dijo Candy sin aliento . No voy a casarme contigo.

– Acaso te he pedido matrimonio?

– No, pero no se me ocurre otro motivo que justifique lo que estás haciendo .

– Ah no? – El se rió con dulzura y le acarició la oreja con la punta de la nariz – A mi sí.

Perdida en las sensaciones que Terrence le estaba haciendo sentir con sus manos y su boca, la muchacha fue consciente dse que estaba perdiendo la capacidad de razonar, y trató de recuperarla. Colocó un brazo entre los dos. Como barrera, no era demasiado pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió antes de que empezaran a temblarle las rodillas.

– Para –susurró – Oh...por favor para...

El se apartó al instante, pero sin soltarle la cintura.

– Tus deseos son órdenes.

Candy abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando sus propias manos aferradas al jubón de Terrence. Al notarse la respiración acelerada y los latidos descontrolados de su corazón, no supo qué decir.

– Y bien, Candy – preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio – Vendrás conmigo a celebrar el Carnaval?

Ella lo miró. Ashton era un seductor, de caballero sólo tenía el nombre, y seguro que era un cazafortunas. Lo que le había sugerido era peligroso y podría poner en peligro su reputación. Pero a pesar de que sabía perfectamente cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias, también sabía qué iba a responderle. Tal vez no volvería a presentársele una oportunidad como aquella. Tentada más allá de la razón, asintió antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

–Sí – dijo – acepto.

– Perfecto. Mañana por la noche, en el baile de la duquesa de Arbuthnot concluiremos los últimos detalles de nuestro plan. Resérvame un vals – Dio un paso atrás y la soltó sin dejar de sonreir ni de mirarla a los ojos.

– Por qué sonries?

– Estás un poquito despeinada – dijo, y empezó a acomodarle los rizos con sus manos – Pareces una mujer a la que acaban de besar con pasión.

– De verdad? – Se llevó las manos a las mejillas y se puso hacia un lado para alejarse de él, sin dejar de pensar que la puerta estaba abierta y que cualquiera podría haberlos visto.

– Sí, de verdad – contestó Terrence al ver que ella se apartaba – Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que el mérito sea mio.

– De todos los hombres de la tierra – se quejó Candy con pesar – Por qué has tenido que ser tú?

Se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró de reojo, y la mezcla de confusión y deseo que apareció en el rostro de la muchacha hizo que Terrence tuviera ganas de abrazarla y besarla de nuevo

– Ni siquiera me gustas

– Todavía no – susurró él mientras la veia marcharse. – Pero te gustaré, dulce Candy... Te gustaré!

Candy no supo cómo consiguió pasar esa noche y el dia siguiente sin delatarse. Cada mirada y cada sonrisa le parecían cargadas de significado, como si todas sus amistades supieran lo que estaba tramando, que tenía planeado escabullirse entre la multitud, y también que la habían besado...

Cada vez que pensaba en aquel beso, en los extraordinarios labios de Terrence sobre los suyos, todos los sentimientos que él había conseguido despertar afloraban de nuevo. Besar era una experiencia maravillosa. Ojalá todas las aventuras que le había prometido resultaran ser tan excitantes.

"...voy a tratar de seducirte"

La verdad era que, a juzgar por lo que su padre y la duquesa le habían contado del duque, su reputación lo precedía. Había seducido a muchas muejres y Candy sabía que tenía que ser cauta, pero quería vivir alguna aventura mientras pudiera, y si tomaba la noche anterior como ejemplo, Terrence Grandchester era el hombre adecuado.

Preocupada, volvió a mirar a su alrededor, inspeccionando el lujoso salón de baile mientras su pareja, un embajador italiano le hacía dar vueltas con torpeza al ritmo de un vals. No había visto los anchos hombros de Terrence por ninguna parte. Dónde se habría metido?

Tocaron las diez y seguía sin aparecer. Hasta que Candy hubo bailado otro vals, una cuadrilla y dos danzas populares no lo vio, justo cuando Edward la estaba llevando de nuevo a la zona de baile...

– Lo siento Kettering – dijo una voz profunda – pero creo que este vals me toca a mí.

El vizconde se hizo a un lado y Candy suspiró aliviada.

– Por fin – dijo, cuando Terrence la cogió del brazo para guiarla – Creí que no ibas a venir

– Me echabas de menos? – La acercó a él tanto como permitían las normas de etiqueta y empezó a bailar.

– No, pero creí que habías cambiado de opinión.

– En absoluto, y tú?

– Tampoco. Qué ha pasado para que llegaras tan tarde?

– Una atractiva cantante de ópera llamada Lili Rossetti.

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de enfado, pero al ver el ya familiar destello en los ojos de él, supo que le estaba tomando el pelo.

– Eres un hombre detestable – farfulló – Por qué siempre me haces eso?

La expresión de Terrence cambió y adoptó la de un niño inocente.

– Siempre hago qué?

– Tomarme el pelo

– Ah eso – se rió – Es que siempre picas.

– Te aseguro que no sucederá más – Ahora se cuándo vas a embromarme.

El la estrechó con más fuerza. – Eso espero Candy. Eso es lo que ocurre con los amigos.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir que no eran amigos, Terrence se le acercó un poco más y le dijo:

- Seguramente el baile durará hasta el amanecer. Piensa en alguna excusa para irte a casa pronto, a medianoche como máximo. Cuando llegues allí, cámbiate de ropa y espera una hora, para estar segura de que todos se han ido a la cama, luego ve al jardin de la parte de atrás. Yo estaré allí esperándote.

Ella asintió ansiosa.

– Qué me pongo? Ropa de hombre?

El echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió tan alto que un par de parejas se quedaron mirándolo.

– Shhhh – siseó la joven nerviosa – Qué he dicho que te haya hecho tanta gracia?

– Ropa de hombre? En serio Candy – Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreir. Sus espesas pestañas castañas descendieron y clavó la vista en el escote del vestido – Dudo que pudieras engañar a nadie.

– Oh – Al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, se sonrojó – Entonces, qué me pongo? – preguntó al terminar el vals.

– Algo cómodo y práctico. Crees que podrías encontrar algun disfraz de campesina?

– Creo que podré arreglármelas.

– Perfecto – La acompañó de regreso al lado de Edward y Annie, que estaban cerca de la mesa del ponche con unos amigos.- Por lo que más quieras – añadió con susurro – si tienes que ponerte corsé, no te lo aprietes demasiado. No quiero que te desmayes si tenemos que escalar algún muro o salir corriendo de un callejón. Le dio un beso en los nudillos y se alejó de allí, dejando a todo el mundo especulando sobre qué sería lo que el duque de Ashton le había dicho a la señorita White para hacerla sonrojar dos veces en un vals.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Terrence estaba apoyado en el muro del jardin, esperando. A pesar de que la noche estaba muy avanzada, no había llegado aun el silencio y seguía el jolgorio del Carnaval. Durante las noches siguientes, Candy presenciaría algunos eventos fascinantes, y Terrence estaba impaciente por observar su reacción.

Pensó en la noche del dia anterior. No había planeado besarla tan pronto, pero al ver brillar la curiosidad y el deseo en los ojos de la muchacha no había podido resistir la tentación.

Aún podía oler el suave aroma a rosas que desprendía de su piel, y todavía podía sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Podía saborear la dulzura de sus labios bajo los de él, y experiementar la inesperada punzada de lujuria que lo sacudió al besarla.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire muy despacio. Nunca se hubiese atrevido a imaginar que Candy respondería con tanta pasión a su beso, y si Terrence hubiera decidido dar otro paso, seguro que ella lo habría seguido. Pero sabía que para la joven aquello era sólo un experimento, y que no bastaba para que aceptara casarse con él.

Convencerla de que se convirtiera en su esposa requeriría de mucho más cálculo, paciencia y control. No podía correr el riesgo de que se le escapara de entre los dedos por haber ido demasiado de prisa. Tendría que dosificar los besos, hacer que ella los deseara, los ansiara...de eso se trataba.

Un destello captó su atención y vio a Candy salir por la puerta trasera. Había seguido sus instrucciones: llevaba una sencilla blusa blanca, una falda roja corriente y el sombrero de paja típico de las campesinas italianas. Se había recogido el pelo en una larga trenza y un chal le cubría los hombros. En el cinturón llevaba un diminuto monedero.

– Voy bien? – le he pedido la ropa a una de las doncellas que es hija de un granjero

– Espero que no le hayas dicho para qué la querías

– Oh no, cree que quiero copiarla para hacerme un disfraz. Miró los pantalones de lana y la camisa de él y asintió con aprobación. Parecemos una pareja de campesinos de Nápoles, no crees?

– Ir en carruaje es una cosa, pero si uno quiere vivir el Carnaval desde la calle, lo mejor es ir cómodo. Has tenido algún problema para salirte de la fiesta?

– No, de hecho a Edward le empezó a doler la cabeza justo después de que te fuiste, y así ya no tuve que inventarme ninguna excusa. Pura casualidad.

Terrence sonrió para sus adentros. El bueno de Edward lo estaba apoyando tal como quedaron.

– Sí – dijo él, pura casualidad...

– Qué vamos hacer?

– Ya te dije que estoy a tu disposición. Pero se me ocurre que podríamos dar un paseo por la plaza y pararnos en los lugares que sean más llamativos.

Durante las dos horas siguientes, a Candy le llamaron la atención un montón de cosas, asi que Terrence tuvo que pararse cada dos minutos. Ella disfrutaba de todo y se comportaba a veces como una niña, con una risa agradable, alegre y sincera, no como esas risas tontas de algunas mujeres, y a Terrence le gustó escucharla. Oirla reir le hizo tener ganas de abrazarla y besarla otra vez, de convertir esa alegría en pasión, pero supo que no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuados.

La blusa de Candy y la voluptuosa figura que había debajo eran punto de miradas de los hombres, y Terrence no estaba a gusto con esta situación, asi que la cogió del brazo fuertemente y le lanzaba furiosas miradas a los impertinentes observadores. Cuando estuvieran casados, pensó, le compraría vestidos recatados y abrochados hasta el cuello.

– Hace falta que me aprietes de ésta manera?

Al darse cuenta de que casi la estaba lastimando, Terrence respiró hondo y fue soltando un poco el abrazo, asombrado por la intensidad de los celos que acababa de sentir.

Un fuerte alboroto seguido de unos gritos se produjo detrás de ellos. Dos hombres muy altos disfrazados y enmascarados, estaban peleándose.

– Una pelea! – Qué emocionante!

Terrence, consciente de que la finalidad de aquella escapada nocturna era que la muchacha viviera una aventura, dejó que durante un rato, observara la pelea, pero cuando la multitud empezó a alterarse, optó por alejarla de allí.

– Salgamos de aquí

– Oh, pero yo quiero seguir mirando!

– Esto se pone peligroso, yo sé de lo que hablo.

Pero Candy estaba decidida a permanecer un rato más y trató de zafarse del brazo de Terrence, cuando la gente empezó a ponerse eufórica y comenzó a repartirse golpes

– No podemos perder el tiempo discutiendo – le gritó, e inmediatamente se la echó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas. – Por lo que más quieras agacha la cabeza! Y así trataron de salir fuera de aquel laberinto sorteando los golpes a cada paso.

Cuando llegaron a una calle desierta, la dejó en el suelo.

– Te volviste loca? – Cuando estalla una pelea de esa magnitud sólo queda salir corriendo!

- No sabía que iba a ponerse así – reconoció ella con voz temblorosa, - Todo ha sido tan rápido...

– Si quieres que sigamos viviendo más aventuras, será mejor que sigas mis órdenes. Han podido lastimarte!

– Tienes razón – dijo la joven en voz baja. Pero a continuación levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Terrence puso ver su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el brillo de alegría de sus ojos -. Pero tengo que decir que ha sido la experiencia más emcionante de toda mi vida!

– Supongo que de eso se trataba – contestó él

– Sí, por supuesto. Quiero ver tantas cosas, que no puedo esperar a ver qué aventuras más nos esperan.

Terrence tampoco quiso pensar en ese momento sobre eso

– Es tarde. Será mejor que te lleve a casa. – la cogió del brazo e iniciaron el camino de regreso a la mansión de Edward. Al cruzar la verja, decidió que había llegado el momento de dejarle claro quién estaba al mando.

– Candy, antes de que acepte volver a llevarte por la ciudad de noche tienes que prometerme que, a partir de ahora, cuando te diga una cosa me harás caso sin rechistar. No perderás el tiempo discutiendo y no tratarás de tomarme el pelo. Yo no soy tan fácil de convencer ni de manipular como tu padre.

Fue obvio que a ella no le gustaron esas palabras, pero no discutió y entendió la seriedad del mensaje. Sin embargo le costó su tiempo para dar una respuesta

– De acuedo, te lo prometo.

– Bien, mañana por la noche podríamos ir a ver a los acróbatas, al fin y al cabo hoy no se pudo.

– Está bien, pero dudo que haya más emoción que la que hubo hoy

– No estés tan segura, a ver qué nos espera.

– Pase lo que pase, estoy convencida de que tú te asegurarás de que no nos pase nada – Lo miró con admiración y Terrence se dio cuenta de que esa mirada era la única recompensa que necesitaba por lo que había hecho.

– El modo en que me has sacado de la pelea ha sido muy heroico. En serio, no puedo imaginarme un mejor compañero para mis correrías nocturnas. Me alegro mucho de que nos hayamos conocido.

Candy creyó que su comportamiento había sido heroico? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, pero estaba dispuesto a aprovechar esa ventaja al máximo.

– Estoy completamente de acuerdo – murmuró él, cogiéndole las manos. – Yo tambien me alegro mucho de que nos hayamos conocido. En especial en momentos como éste, cuando tengo la suerte de estar a solas contigo.

Ella no estaba segura de querer estar a solas con él, pues las inquietantes palabras de la otra noche seguían resonando en su cabeza. "...voy a tratar de seducirte."

Estaba jugando con fuego con un hombre peligroso, y ahora que había empezado la partida, Candy no sabía si quería seguir. Trató de soltar las manos, pero él sólo le dejó apartar una. La otra se lo llevó a los labios.

– No huyas Candy – murmuró

– No iba a hacerlo – dijo en voz baja

– Ah no? – Le dio la vuelta a la mano y le besó la palma, luego levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos mientras le acariciaba la piel del interior de la muñeca. – Me alegro. Tal vez podríamos quedarnos aquí unos minutos – susurró.

Pero ella al oirlo se soltó y se cruzó de brazos mirándolo escéptica, sin ser consciente de que esa postura realzaba más sus generosas curvas. Era una combinación intrigante, tenía las ideas románticas de una colegiala y el cinismo de un mujer de mundo. Y el cuerpo de una diosa, añadió Terrece para sus adentros mientras le miraba el escote.

– Qué es exactamente lo que pretende milord?

Terrence se apoyó en el muro del jardin.

– Creía que eso ya te lo había dejado claro la otra noche en la biblioteca.

Aunque sólo los iluminaba la luna, pudo verla sonrojarse.

– Dijiste que querías seducirme.

– Y aún no lo tienes claro?

– No sé qué pensar, no estoy acostumbrada a que me hagan proposiciones tan escandalosas.

– No, seguro que estás acostumbrada a otras mucho más decentes – dijo él, sonriéndole -. Proposiciones que formulan hombres arrodillados en el suelo y que tartamudean a la hora de decirte el cariño que sienten por ti justo antes de pedirte matrimonio.

– No. Estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me miren y sólo vean mucho dinero – replicó ella enfadada.

Terrence se apartó de la pared y se le acercó. Le sujetó la barbilla entre los dedos y le levantó el rostro a la luz de la luna.

– Te subestimas – susurró- y deslizó la mano hacia una de sus mejillas para acariciársela. Un hombre tiene que ser un idiota para mirarte y ver tal cosa.

Candy se estremeció bajo su caricia.

– Y tú qué ves cuando me miras?

– Veo una mujer que sería la amante perfecta para cualquier hombre, pero una esposa algo complicada.

– Y qué es lo que pretendes Ashton? Convertirme en tu amante?

Terrence le colocó una mano en el cuello y la acercó a él.

– Tienes que saber que te deseo – y que haría cualquier cosa por tenerte...

– No te andas con rodeos no?

– Debería? No me pareces una flor de invernadero, de esas que se desmayan sólo con pensar que un hombre las desea.

– Y tu deseo no tiene nada que ver con mi dinero?

La abrazó con más fuerza y se rió desde lo más profundo.

– No sé si sentirme halagado o insultado. Si fuera como el resto de los caballeros ingleses, me habrías despreciado sin parpadear, y jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de hacer esto. – Le atrapó los labios con un beso salvaje, fiero, anticipando la oposición de la muchacha, pero esta vez ella no reaccionó como esperaba. En esta ocasión, Candy se rindió al instante, y entreabrió los labios bajo los suyos al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

La dulce respuesta de Candy prendió fuego al deseo de Terrence, que le recorrió las costillas con las manos y la dejó descansando justo debajo de sus pechos. Le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, saboreándola.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, un movimiento instintivo que despertó en él toda clase de sentimientos y que hizo que perdiera el control. La empujó hasta una buganvilla que cubría la pared del jardin y se apretó contra ella, pero al parecer eso fue demasiado.

Candy apartó la cabeza con un suspiro, interrumpiendo el beso. Terrence sabía que había ido demasiado de prisa. Tenía que parar.

Despacio se apartó de ella tratando de recuperar el control. Le recorrió el cuerpo con una mirada posesiva hasta detenerse en su rostro. Su reacción le hacía sentir más placer que con cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tocado jamás.

– Comprendes ahora qué es lo que pretendo? – le preguntó en voz baja, recorriéndole la mejilla con un dedo.

Sintió que ella se estremecía y vio que lo miraba llena de vulnerabilidad.

– Asi que... – susurró insegura – no te interesa mi dinero?

– Candy, ahora mismo sólo me interesa una cosa – contestó con honestidad – y no es tu dinero, te lo puedo asegurar.

Sintió que ella se relajaba entre sus brazos y que, tras un suspiro, se acercaba a él para que volviera a besarla. Pero aunque sin duda quería seguir allí y saborear lo que Candy le estaba ofreciendo, sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Si quería conquistarla, tenía que dejarla insatisfecha, con ganas de más. "Paciencia", se dijo a sí mismo, aunque por dentro se quemaba.

– Está a punto de amanecer, será mejor que me vaya. Si nos quedamos aquí más rato, cuando salga el sol alguien podría vernos.

- Claro – lo dijo con tono de decepción.

– Te veré mañana – Terrence le besó la mano.

Ojalá Candy estuviera sintiendo el mismo deseo que él, pensó Terrence. Si le iba a tocar soportar aquella tortura...quería que ella también la sufriera.

.


	8. Chapter 8

La noche siguiente Terrence llegó tarde. Candy estaba esperándolo junto a la verja del jardin, moviéndose nerviosa aunque intentaba no parecer impaciente. Seguramente Terrence debió de tener alguna dificultad para escabullirse del baile de lady Lytton.

Lady Sally se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche aferrada a su brazo de forma posesiva, y Candy volvió a sentirse irritada con él, por tolerar las obvias atenciones de la dama; atenciones típicas de una mujer en busca de marido a toda costa.

Terrence no había intentado ni siquiera evitarla. De hecho llegó bailar con ella tres veces, Candy no fue la única en darse cuenta de ello. Algunas otras personas lo habían comentado e incluso auguraban que habría un compromiso en breve. Otros más cínicos, no estaban de acuerdo con este último comentario, aduciendo que lord Lytton no aceptaría un enlace con alguien tan arruinado, ya que la alianza con Ashton no le reportaría nada.

Candy se volvió a preguntar por los motivos de Terrence Grandchester, su conclusión fue que estaba intentando cazar a una dama por su dinero. Pero respecto a sí misma, él le había dicho que quería seducirla, no casarse con ella. Pensando nuevamente en sus constantes atenciones con lady Sally volvió a sentirse irritada. Si tenía pensado seducirla, no se lo tomaba muy en serio. Salvo una fugaz mirada que fue todo lo que ella recibió esa noche.

Se oyeron las campanas indicando las doce y media y Candy iba balanceando su peso de una pierna a otra, deseando que Terrence se hubiera quitado de encima a lady Sally y que estuviera en camino.

El chirrido de la puerta llamó su atención y lo vio salir al jardin. Dio un suspiro de alivio.

– Estaba pensando que ya no vendrías .

– Me ha sido muy difícil escabullirme de lady Lytton.

– Ya lo he visto.

– Te das cuenta? - Candy me halaga que te fijes tanto en mis compañias femeninas.

– No crees que ya tienes bastante que hacer esta noche como para perder el tiempo de esa manera con lady Sally? – Después que habló, vio su burlona sonrisa – había sonado celosa, pero en absoluto se sentía así . El carnaval sólo duraría una semana y no quería perderse nada.

– Lady Sally es una chica muy agradable y encantadora, y creo que desea tener conmigo una relación mucho más duradera que un simple perder el tiempo - contestó Terrence.

– No todas las mujeres desean encontrar marido, tal vez lady Sally sólo desee coquetear inocentemente y nada más.

– Lo dudo, cuando se trata de mujeres solteras, el coqueteo nunca es inocente. Siempre hay un motivo,y ésta suele ser una boda. – Pero me imagino que lady Sally se va a sentir bastante decepcionada.

– Y eso por qué?

– Porque no estoy seguro de querer sacrificar todavía mi libertad. Por ahora estar soltero me parece muy interesante.

– Pobre Sally. Creo que mi padre estaba en lo cierto en lo que se refiere a ti. Eres totalmente insensible. – Qué bueno que yo no tenga ninguna intención de casarme con un título.

Terrence, que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, se paró en seco y, con una sonrisa se llevó una mano al pecho.

– Me has herido Candy! Te aseguro que tengo mucho más que ofrecerle a una mujer que mi nombre y mi título. Y aunque tú fuiste muy clara cuando nos conocimos respecto a que no tenías intenciones de casarte conmigo, hay muchas otras mujeres a las que la idea les encantaría.

– Ah! Así que no sólo eres insensible, sino también arrogante y engreído. - Y entonces por qué no lo ha conseguido nadie?

– Nunca he sido de los que se casan.

– Pensaba que un duque debía de contraer matrimonio.

– Eso es lo que se espera de él, pero yo lo soy desde hace poco. Por qué debería correr a casarme cuando es una obligación tan cara y difícil?

– Quizá por una herencia?

– Bueno eso está claro, pero, vale la pena perder mi libertad por ello?

– Tan importante es la libertad?

– Por supuesto, no lo es para ti? Has dicho que no todas las mujeres desean encontrar marido, no se te ha ocurrido pensar que también hay hombres que no desean encontrar esposa?

– Francamente, no. Nunca lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista.

– Quizá porque nunca habías tenido oportunidad de hablarlo con un hombre.

– Puede que sea eso. – Le sonrió – es fascinante poder disfrutar del punto de vista de un varón de esta manera. Me gusta que podamos hablar así.

– A mí también Candy, a mí también.

Cruzaron por la plaza, en la que vieron fuegos artificales, comieron helados y miraron los escaparates de las tiendas. Muchas de éstas seguían abiertas para el público nocturno.

Cuando pasaron por una joyería, algo captó la atención de Terrence, y cuando ya se habían alejado unos metros, él se paró en seco.

– Espera un momento aquí, ya vuelvo.

Retrocedió hasta la joyería y entró, dejando a Candy desconcertada, esperando en la acera. Cuando volvió, llevaba una pequeña cajita en la mano, y se la ofreció con un reverencia.

– Qué es esto? - preguntó ella, cogiéndola.

– Es un regalo, un recuerdo de nuestras aventuras nocturnas. No será lo más caro, ni la joya más hermosa que tengas en tu colección por supuesto, pero al verla, he pensado en ti.

Candy se sorprendió por esta galantería inesperada.

– Gracias, - abrió la cajita que contenía un colgante de oro en forma de violin, sujeto con una cinta de terciopelo verde.

– Sé que no eres muy convencional, pero espero que te haga juego con algún brazalete.

– De hecho, sí. Lo miró desconcertada, pero por qué un violin?

– Ya te lo diré...algún dia – respondió él sonriendo.

A Candy no le satisfizo la respuesta y por más que siguió preguntando, no consiguió nada. Pero era lo habitual en él. Mantenerla intrigada formaba parte del juego.

Fueron al centro de la plaza a ver a los acróbatas chinos y de ahí pasaron por una taberna.

– Oh, mira, podemos entrar?

– Por supuesto que no. Sólo un tipo de mujeres entran en esos locales, y tú no eres de ellas.

– Por favor Terrence, te pareces a mi padre!. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero él la cogió del brazo con firmeza.

– No te llevaré ahí dentro.

– Esta es mi aventura lo recuerdas? Dijiste que me llevarías a donde quisiera, pues bien, quiero entrar ahí.

– No vamos a entrar, no tengo intención de enzarzarme en una pelea con navajas con cualquier borracho que te quiera como trofeo.

– Estas escapadas nocturnas fueron idea tuya, dijiste que serías mi guia y guardaespaldas.

Cuando Candy volvió a intentar soltarse, él la apretó contra su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con el otro brazo.

– He dicho que no, y a menos que desees montar una escena, te sugiero que dejes de discutir conmigo.

La sujetaba tan fuerte que la gente que pasaba a su lado los miraba con curiosidad.

Una vez más, Candy se dio cuenta de que el encantador Terrence Grandchester era un hombre al que no doblegaría fácilmente.

– Nunca pensé que fueras un puritano, ni que tuvieras tantos principios Terrence.

– Ese es uno de los motivos de que te encuentre fascinante – tu especial punto de vista. Nunca ninguna de mis conocidas me había tachado de puritano ni de hombre de principios.

– Realmente me encuentras fascinante?

– Pues claro, y también que has sido excesivamente consentida por tu padre.

– Estás diciendo que soy una malcriada?

– Eso lo resume perfectamente.

– Bueno esto es el colmo! Primero, no me importa lo que pienses, y segundo, me habías prometido...

Fueron interrumpidos por un hombre sucio y barbudo que se les acercó hablando en italiano y con la mano tendida pidiendo una limosna.

Candy sintió lástima por aquel hombre y sacó el monedero que llevaba dentro del cinturón.

– Candy, no creo que debas...

Pero las palabras de Terrence se quedaron en suspenso cuando el hombre arrancó el monedero de la joven y salió corriendo calle abajo.

– Oh, no! – chilló. Ahí está el colgante que me has regalado.

– Quédate aquí – ordenó Terrence y salió corriendo tras el ladrón.

Candy se vio en un dilema, no sabía si seguirlo o quedarse, pero – Qué pasaría si él se viera en problemas y necesitaba ayuda? Al pensar eso, salió corriendo tras ellos.

Los siguió por las calles estrechas y sinuosas de Roma, pero los perdió de vista. Preocupada, desespeada y perdida, no sabía qué hacer. En eso oyó unos pasos tras ella y Terrence salió corriendo de un callejón. Murmuró una maldición al verla allí, disminuyó la velocidad lo justo para cogerla de la mano y la arrastró tras de si.

– Vamos – gritó – Salgamos de aquí.

Oyó pasos tras ellos y se percató de que estaban siendo perseguidos. Dos hombres los seguían corriendo. Terrence la llevó hacia otro oscuro callejón, se escondieron tras una enorme pila de basura para que no los vieran. A Candy, el fuerte hedor le daban ganas de vomitar asi que se apretó la nariz y la boca.

– Qué ha pasado?

– Shhh – la interrumpió – Silencio.

Ambos esperaron tensos y callados mientras los dos hombres pasaban justo por allí, furiosos estaban discutiendo.

– Inglés – gritó uno de ellos. Sabemos que estás aquí, atrévete a salir!

– Rayos! – murmuró él – Candy quédate aquí y no te muevas.

– Terrence no – le suplicó cuando lo vio levantarse.

– No tengo elección, están borrachos y buscan pelea.

Salió del escondrijo y se encaró con los dos hombres.

Candy oyó que empezó la pelea y se levantó incapaz de aguantarse. Con el corazón encogido vio cómo se golpeaban, hasta que por fin uno de los borrachos quedaba fuera de camino. Pero el otro le dio a Terrence, un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aliento. Candy gritó asustada, buscando algo que pudiera servirle de arma. Distinguió un trozo de madera que sobresalía del montón de basura, lo cogió con ambas manos y salió del escondrijo justo en el momento en que el hombre levantaba el brazo para lanzar otro puñetazo. Sin pensarlo, lo golpeó con el palo con todas sus fuerzas. El palo se partió en dos, pero ya había hecho su trabajo. Terrence se apartó mientras el cuerpo del segundo borracho caía inconsciente sobre el piso.

Todavía con el trozo de madera en sus manos, soltó una nerviosa risa incrédula.

– Le he dado! Un sentimiento de triunfo se apoderó de ella. Por primera vez en su vida, sintió que había hecho algo importante, algo que había valido realmente la pena.

– Terrence lo he hecho!

Pero si esperaba algún elogio, estaba aquivocada.

– Salgamos de aquí – dijo- y la cogió de la mano para salir corriendo sin parar hasta que se volvieron a mezclar con el tumulto de la plaza.

– Estás herido? – levantó la vista y pudo ver el morado que empezaba a formarse en su mejilla. Intentó tocarle la cara, pero Terrence le apartó la mano. – Estás herido!

– No es más que lo que merezco por haber jugado a ser un héroe. Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras frente a la taberna.

– Pensé que quizá necesitarías ayuda...y no me equivoqué.

– Qué habría pasado si uno de ellos te hubiera visto en el callejón?

– No pensé en ello – admitió – pero, no cambiaría nada, ha sido tan emocionante!

El dio un bufido de desesperación y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacó el monedero y se lo dio.

– A partir de ahora, deja el dinero en casa.

– Así lo haré, te lo juro.

Terrence dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección a la casa de Edward. Candy lo seguía a unos pasos. Todo el trayecto no se dijeron nada y eso fue para Candy desconcertante.

Cuando llegaron al jardin, Terrence no hizo ademán de quedarse un rato más, como la noche anterior.

– Se está haciendo tarde – soltó secamente – es mejor que entres. Y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero Candy sintió que debía disculparse.

– Siento que estés enfadado conmigo, pero...sólo pensaba ayudar.

– Lo sé.

– Lo que pasa es que yo nunca he ayudado a nadie, por primera vez en mi vida siento que he hecho algo que merece la pena.

– Supongo que tiene sentido, aunque sea una locura.

Terrence se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla con la mano.

– Si algo así vuelve a suceder, quédate al margen y deja que yo lo solucione. Se supone que soy tu guardaespaldas no? – Podrías haber resultado lastimada.

Notó cómo la expresión de la joven había cambiado, se la veía expectante. Se acercó hacia él levantando la cara en un claro gesto anticipatorio de un beso.

"Paciencia", se dijo Terrence y en vez de buscar sus labios, le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

– Debes entrar

– No es tan tarde – señaló ella con consternación.

– Es bastante tarde y yo debo ocuparme de unos negocios.

– Negocios a esta hora?

– Algunos de mis negocios se hacen a altas horas de la madrugada.

– Parece muy intrigante, y supongo que hay elementos egipcios involucrados. Puedo acompañarte?

– Me temo que no, para este tipo de aventuras es mejor ir solo. Y desapareció en la oscuridad del jardin mientras que Candy se preguntaba qué tipo de negocios serían aquellos.

La taberna estaba en penumbra, iluminada sólo por unas lámparas, el lugar estaba abarrotado y lleno de humo de cigarrillos, y Terrence empezó a buscar a cierta persona.

– Llegas tarde – dijo el hombre.

– Me han retenido.

– Ah sí, he visto a la mujer y supongo que debo perdonarte. Con un cuerpo tan bonito,... tienes buen gusto amigo.

– Me has seguido Emilio? Qué haces enviándome notas solicitando reuniones secretas?

– Oí que estabas en Roma y decidí que debíamos volver a vernos. Sabes? Nuestros amigos de El Cairo me han comentado que Lucci te anda buscando.

– Ah si? Y qué más has oido?

– Que le has robado un collar egipcio muy valioso.

– El me lo robó a mi primero.

– También he oido que quieres dejar el negocio.

– Qué quieres de mi, Emilio?

– Pues...había pensado que como tú tienes tantos contactos, ahora ellos podrían irme muy bien a mi. Ya no los necesitarás, asi que, quiero el nombre de tus compradores.

– Crees que esa es razón suficiente para que te los dé?

- Dámelos – dijo Emilio – Estoy dispuesto a pagarte por ello.

– Bueno, es un buen comienzo, cuánto?

– Eso depende lo que decidamos que valen, pon un precio.

– Lo pensaré y te lo haré saber.

– Cuándo?

– Cuando lo haya decidido. Y dicho esto, Terrence se puso de pie y se retiró de la taberna, dejando a Emilo sólo con su botella.

.


	9. Chapter 9

– Qué noble y caballeroso de su parte! – exclamó lady Sally, mirando con ferviente admiración al atractivo duque – Ir a rescatar a una pobre mujer indefensa y enfrentarse solo a esos dos malhechores en medio de aquel oscuro callejón. Lord Ashton, es usted el hombre más valiente que he conocido jamás.

Y dicen que los americanos somos unos exagerados, pensó Candy. Miró a Terrence y vio que aceptaba los halagos con tanta indiferencia que la puso aún más furiosa.

Sonreía a la diminuta rubia, que no tenía ni idea de lo ridícula que estaba con aquella pinta de boba. Parpadeaba a tal velocidad que Candy se moría de ganas de preguntarle si le había entrado algo en el ojo.

– No fue nada – dijo Terrence intentando parecer modesto.

– Vamos – intervino Edward, dándole una palmada en la espalda. -Lady Sally tiene razón. Has sido muy valiente, recibiste un puñetazo por recuperar la bolsa de la pobre señora.

Para alivio de Candy, él cambió de tema y empezaron a hablar de la ley agraria y de la crisis económica. Ella no estaba de humor para escuchar tales tonterías. Se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba el ponche y lady Sally la siguió.

– Una excelente idea Candy – dijo, acompañándola mientras cruzaban el salón -. La política es muy tediosa, siempre que los hombres hablan de ese tema, me aburro como una ostra.

Eso no era nada raro, pensó ella. Si no se hablaba de ropa, cotilleos o del tiempo, aquella chica no sabía nunca qué decir.

Al llegar a la mesa del ponche se encontraron con Agnes, y Candy dio gracias por no tener que soportar sola a Sally.

– Agnes, me alegro de verte. Estás disfrutando del Carnaval?

– Sí, mucho. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien verdad Sally?

Pero su hermana no le estaba prestando atención. En vez de eso, tenía la mirada fija en Terrence, en el otro extremo del salón.

– Lord Ashton es un hombre muy atractivo no les parece?. Es tan guapo...Desde que empezaron las fiestas de Carnaval ha venido a visitarnos en dos ocasiones no es cierto, Agnes?

Candy se quedó atónita.

– Ha ido a verlas dos veces?

Sally las miró a las dos con ojos resplandecientes.

– Creo que le gusto – confesó en un susurro – Incluso tal vez se me declare cuando regresemos a Londres y empiece la Temporada.

Candy bebió un poco de ponche en un intento por contener su rabia. Terrence le había dicho que no tenía intenciones de casarse, pero al parecer Sally creía todo lo contrario. Una de dos, o estaba jugando con ella, o le había mentido a Candy.

– Teniendo en cuenta su reputación – crees que Ashton sería un buen marido? – dio Candy

– Es algo canalla, pero muchos hombres cambian cuando se casan.

Candy tenía serias dudas al respecto.

– Tu padre aprobaría el enlace? El duque está arruinado.

Al parecer, nada podía empañar el entusiasmo de Sally, pues la muchacha se limitó a sonreir.

– Y eso que importancia tiene? Papá sabe que la gran mayoría de los nobles tienen problemas económicos. Si pide mi mano, estoy convencida de que mi padre estará de acuerdo – Volvió a suspirar,y Candy apretó los dientes – Es tan maravilloso...tan excitante...

Se preguntó qué pensaría Sally si supiera qué hacía Terrence a las tantas de la madrugada. Pero por mucho que quisiera decírselo, no podía hacerlo. Asi que durante las horas siguientes no tuvo más remedio que seguir oyendo las alabanzas de Terrence.

Más tarde, cuando se reunió con él en el jardin para su aventura nocturna, le dijo exactamente lo que pensaba. Terrence fingió no entender por qué estaba tan enfadada.

– Sí, reconoció – He ido a verla dos veces y he bailado con ella. Qué importancia tiene eso?

– Cree que se van a casar, que es lo que pensaría cualquiera, dadas las circunstancias. La estás engañando!

– Eso crees?

Candy se quedó mirándolo atónita.

– Me dijiste que tú no eras de los que se casan.

– Cierto. Nunca lo he sido. Pero últimamente cada vez pienso más a menudo en el tema.

– De verdad?

– Sí, de verdad. Y en parte es culpa tuya.

– Culpa mia? De qué estás hablando?

– Me hiciste recordar que tengo el debe casarme y engendrar un heredero. Y tenías razón.

– Y estás insinuando que escogerías a lady Sally como esposa?

– Sería perfecta para un duque.

– Eres increíble. No paras de decir que quieres seducirme, y a la vez piensas en casarte con lady Sally?

– Candy, tú me has dejado bien en claro que no quieres casarte. Yo soy duque y tengo que asumir mi responsabilidad de casarme tarde o temprano. Es algo que no sucederá en mucho tiempo, no sé por qué te enfadas tanto.

– No estoy enfadada! Es que, es que...Pensé que habías decidido no sacar nunca el tema del matrimonio.

– Tienes razón – contestó con dulzura y la cogió del brazo. Reanudaron la marcha y Terrence dijo: - Yo no sacaré el tema si tú tampoco lo haces. Y mientras nuestra...amistad continúe, no me casaré con nadie, te lo aseguro.

– Qué consideradonde tu parte – respondió ella con sarcasmo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del asunto y se pasaron la noche en el teatro, riendo con las ocurrencias de los actores. Era una experiencia nueva para Candy y Terrence se complacía viéndola tan contenta.

Cuando salieron del teatro, Candy no pudo evitar reir con ganas.

– De qué te ries? - Ya no estamos en el teatro

– Pensaba que diría Lady Lytton y sus hijas si nos vieran aquí.

– Seguramente te censurarían.

– Bueno, sólo fue un pensamiento pero en realidad no me importa.

– No debería, pero importa Candy, tienes que cuidar la opinión que de ti tienen los demás. Por lo menos en esto estamos juntos y yo no permitiré que nadie te falte el respeto.

– Supongo que tienes razón y lo intento por mi padre que está obsesionado en que yo gane respetabilidad.

Terrence decidió que había llegado el momento de sacar el tema del matrimonio.

– Por eso está tan decidido a casarte. Porque cree que así mejorará tu posición social.

– Lo sabía! – exclamó ella deteniéndose – Mi padre te ha dicho que quiere que me case.

– Sí, me lo dijo – respondió el cauteloso. Al parecer cree que si te casaras con un noble, tu vida mejoraría considerablemente.

– Es increíble – suspiró exasperada – Por qué no me subasta y sí resuelve el tema de una vez?

– Tiene razón en una cosa: Si te casaras ganarías respetabilidad.

Terrence la miró y la vio levantar la barbilla.

– No voy a casarme con un hombre al que no ame, o que no me ame a mí, sólo para poder moverme en los circulos sociales más elevados.

– Tan importante es el amor?

– El amor lo es todo.

– Quizá – murmuró Terrence, pero al ver que ella lo fulminaba con la mirada, optó por cambiar de tema. Al menos, ahora sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

Cuando llegaron a la verja del jardin, Terrence la abrió y Candy pasó a su lado.

– Lo has pasado bien esta noche?

– Oh sí, ha sido muy divertido.

Terrence se apoyó en el muro y se quedó mirándola a la luz de la luna.

– Y me has perdonado por haberle hecho tanto caso a lady Sally? – quiso saber, con una sonrisa.

– Lady Sally puede irse al cuerno – contestó molesta. Si quiere hacer todas esas tonterías cada vez que te ve, a mí no me importa.

"Desde luego que te importa", pensó Terrence. Le gustaba ver que la joven empezaba a sentir algo por él, algo más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Al parecer, estaba haciendo progresos.

– Qué vamos a hacer mañana?

– Mañana no podremos salir – respondió Terrence negando con la cabeza – Tengo otro compromiso

Esa frase captó toda la atención de la muchacha.

– De verdad?

– Me temo que no puedo safarme. Debo reunirme con uno de mis socios en el Royale.

– Es un club de juego no? Es perfecto! Siempre he querido ir a un sitio así.

– Pero yo no voy a llevarte.

– Por qué no?

– Candy, tal vez yo sea algo relajado en cuanto a las normas de etiqueta, pero no soy capaz de llevar a una dama a un garito de juego.

– Por qué? Acaso no dejan entrar mujeres?

– Sólo a las de cierta clase

– Te refieres a las prostitutas o cortesanas?

– Exacto.

– No hay derecho. La vida es muy injusta con las mujeres.

– Lo siento, yo no puedo cambiar el mundo, y aunque pudiera, no sé si lo haría. Me gustan las cosas tal como son.

– Claro que sí, eres un hombre.

– Y tú una mujer. Deja de enfadarte por cosas que no puedes cambiar y resignate a no venir.

– Por favor...

– Te ofrezco la mano y te coges todo el brazo. Y si alguien te reconoce?

– No lo creo, estamos en Carnaval, asi que supongo que todos irán disfrazados. Nadie me reconocerá si llevo una máscara que me cubra la cara.

– Tal vez, pero sigue siendo demasiado arriesgado.

– Creí que eras un hombre al que le gustaban los riesgos.

– Olvídalo, no pienso llevarte y punto.

Ella abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo, pero él la rodeó con los brazos para acercarla hacia sí con tanta rapidez y la besó. Era un beso completamente distinto a los otros, más lento, más deliberado y descaradamente sensual. Ella cerró los ojos y respondió al beso aturdida por la maravillosa sensación de languidez que le provocaban sus labios. Sujetó a la muchacha y empezó a morderle el labio inferior como si fuera un caramelo digno de desgustar y saborear.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apretó contra él, deseando más. Pero Terrence no le dio lo que ella tanto ansiaba. En vez de eso, la soltó y dio un paso atrás. Sorprendida Candy tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando abrió los ojos vio que Terrence estaba sonriendo extrañamente. No entendió el motivo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella seguía abrazándolo mientras que él ni siquiera la estaba tocando. Lo soltó de golpe y retrocedió nerviosa y avergonzada.

– Lo has hecho a propósito...para distraerme.

– Sí, tienes razón, y ha funcionado

– Eres insoportable...no sé cómo te aguanto.

– Me aguantas porque estás intrigada, porque soy el único hombre que no te deja salirte con la suya.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, Terrence le dio un rápido y rotundo beso en los labios.

– Te veré el lunes por la noche. Pásalo bien en el baile de la embajada.

Mientras Terrence se iba alejando, Candy se quedó un rato en el jardin, con todos los sentimientos confusos provocados por el beso de buenas noches de Terrence. El le hacía sentir muchas cosas con sus manos y labios, y eso le daba miedo. Era como si poco a poco le fuera arrebatando el control, y se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en rendírsele por completo.

Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que no debía de ser tonta. Algún dia conocería al hombre adecuado, uno que no sólo la desearía, sino que también la amara. Hasta entonces lo único que quería era pasárselo bien. Y si Terrence pensaba que con sus besos, por muy maravillosos que éstos fueran, iban a evitar que acudiera al Royale...estaba muy equivocado.

Mientras tanto en Egipto...

– Grandchester no tomó ningún barco a Inglaterra, sino que tomó uno con dirección a Roma, de esto me he enterado hace una hora.

A Roma? Está seguro?

Por supuesto que estoy seguro, Grandchester no hizo nada para tratar de ocultar su identidad. Al parecer, no temía que usted fuera tras él.

– Señal de que es un idiota. Lucci pensó en su dulce esposa y el daño que ese hombre le había hecho, cada dia que pasaba su rabia iba en aumento. – Entonces iré a Roma.

El egipcio se fue y Lucci se quedó pensando en que desde la tragedia sucedida, su esposa ya no era la misma y lo que era peor...ya no dejaba que la tocara.

– Cuando Grandchester esté muerto – decía ella entre lágrimas, apartándose de su esposo – sólo entonces me curaré y volveré a ser la misma de antes.

"Pronto cariño - le prometió Lucci en silencio – Pronto."

La noche siguiente, Terrence entró en la sala de juegos del Royale y sintió un poco de pena al haberle negado a Candy acompañarlo. Pero, no podía permitir que la joven se saliera siempre con la suya. Si Candy llegaba a pensar que podía controlarlo o manipularlo, lo tiraría a la basura como un periódico viejo. Y Terrence no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

No, conquistaría a la heredera con una lenta seducción, le daría sólo lo suficiente para hacer que quisiera más, y más. Con el cebo adecuado, seguro que la llevaría a donde él quisiera sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y Terrence quería que fuera hacia el altar.

Se paró en el bar para pedir una copa de oporto y vio que entre las mesas de poker, había una con auténtica multitud, vio a Emilio justo allí sujetando sus cartas con preocupación y, entonces comprendió por qué había tanta gente: Emilio estaba jugando contra una mujer.

Esta iba disfrazada de esclava turca, como estaba de espaldas no podía verle la cara, pero una mujer capaz de plantarle cara a Emilio jugando al poker valía la pena de conocer.

En el momento en que ella mostraba sus cartas: una escalera de color y recogía sus ganancias, Emilio levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

– Me doy por vencido – exclamó. He perdido por tres veces y sería un tonto si volviera a jugar con tan bella dama y encima con tanto talento. – Miró a la multitud que los rodeaba. – Alguien está dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar?

Terrence decidió aceptar el reto.

– Lo haré yo – dijo sentándose en la silla de Emilio.

Este lo miró y sonrió.

– Terrence por fin llegas, empezábamos a preocuparnos. – Se inclinó hacia él y le dijo en voz baja – Tu amante juega muy bien, querido amigo.

– Mi amante?

Sorprendido, miró a la mujer sentada al otro extremo de la mesa. Ella levantó la vista para mirarlo, y aunque un velo le tapaba casi todo el rostro, los sonrientes ojos verdes que asomaban le resultaban dolorosamente familiares.

– Rayos! – exclamó y casi derrama el oporto – Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– Terrence, mon cherie! – Te estaba esperando, pero mientras llegabas me lo he pasado muy bien, el poker es muy excitante.

Iba a matarla, decidió. Eso seguro que le parecería aún más excitante.

– Me ha dicho que esta noche no esperabas verla, y que iba a darte una sorpresa. Y mientras estábamos esperando, me ha sugerido jugar unas partidas. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que se quedaría con todo mi dinero.

Candy se rió.

– Es la suerte del principiante.

– Nada de eso, mi querida Camille - dijo Emilio – me has hipnotizado con tus preciosos ojos para distraerme, y lo has hecho a propósito. Ten cuidado Terrence que no te haga lo mismo.

– Imposible – farfulló él entre dientes.

Emilio se inclinó hacia Terrence y murmuró:

- Por qué no me dijiste que ella era tu nueva amante?

– Porque no lo es.

Emilio se rió.

– No, es la mujer que te ha estado acompañando todas estas noches al Carnaval. A pesar del disfraz la he reconocido.

Rayos! - Si Emilio la había reconocido, otros también podrían hacerlo y eso destrozaría la reputación de Candy.

Obsesionada con salirse con la suya, Candy lo había desafiado y puesto en peligro su reputación. Trató de no pensar en eso y se concentró en el juego. Vio la posibilidad de una scalera y, cuando le llegó el turno, descartó los naipes que no le servían.

– Cogeré una.

Era exactamente la que necesitaba, pero Terrence estaba demasiado furioso como para alegrarse. Lo único que quería era llevarse a Candy de allí.

Cuando se propuso conquistarla, no pensó que fuera a ser una tarea tan ardua, la había subestimado. Era un error que Terrence raramente cometía, y se juró que no le volvería a suceder.

Candy sujetaba las cartas que le habían tocado y subió la apuesta a diez mil liras. Dos hombres se retiraron y, cuando le tocó el turno a Terrence, subió diez mil liras más. Otros dos caballeros se retiraron, dejando a Candy como su única contrincante.

– Tal vez deberías retirarte – la provocó adrede – Sería una lástima que perdieras tanto dinero.

– Ni hablar – contestó ella e igualó su apuesta. Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa: tres reinas.

Terrence sonrió satisfecho

– Has cometido un error – Mostró las cartas y al ver su escalera, la multitud se sorprendió. Terrence cogió las fichas y se levantó. – Caballeros me temo que me esperan en otra parte. Buenas noches – Con los ojos le dijo a ella que más le valía levantarse e irse de allí con él.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, pero no se movió. Terrence rodeó la mesa, la cogió por la muñeca y, para diversión de los presentes, la levantó de la silla.

– Qué estás haciendo? – exclamó tratando de recoger sus fichas, pero él la arrastró lejos de la mesa. Volvió a tratar de soltarse, pero Terrence la sujetó con más fuerza, acercándosela.

– Será mejor que vengas conmigo Camille – murmuró en voz baja -. Ni siquiera una cortesana se atrevería a montar un espectáculo en el Royale.

Miró a Emilio que los contemplaba sin disimulo y sin ocultar su diversión.

– Emilio ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

– Comprendo, ven a verme mañana por la tarde.

Resignada Candy lo siguió fuera del club y Terrence pidió un carruaje.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y se quedaron allí esperando en silencio. A medida que iba pasando el rato y al ver que Terrence ni siquiera la miraba, Candy por fin se dio cuenta de lo enfadado que estaba, y pensó que su padre era el único que se atrevía a enfadarse con ella y que siempre que lo hacía gritaba para deahogarse. Pero Terrence y su silencio la intimidaban mucho más que los gritos de su padre. Sabía que con él, no controlaba la situación, y derepente la embargó una horrible sensación.

Cuando llegó el carruaje, ambos subieron y no se dijeron ni media palabra. El carruaje recorrió las calles abarrotadas a la velocidad de un caracol. A su alrededor la fiesta continuaba, pero el silencio que había en el interior del carruaje era mucho más ensordecedor que el jolgorio del exterior; a cada minuto que pasaba la joven iba poniéndose más y más tensa. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Candy no tenía intenciones de permitir que Terrence se desahogara con ella, de modo que cogió el asa de la puerta y se dispuso a salir, pero él fue más rápido y le sujetó la muñeca antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

– No tan rápido, creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

– Está bien – dijo resignándose a lo inevitable. Sabía que le debía una disculpa y decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle perdón lo antes posible y así poder irse a su casa. – Lo siento.

– Lo sientes?, tienes idea de cuántos ingleses son miembros del club Royale? Te das cuenta de qué pasará si alguno de ellos te ha reconocido? – Por supuesto que no, tú nunca te paras a pensar en las consecuencias de tus actos.- Con disfraz o sin él, alguien puede haberte reconocido. No me sorprendería que mañana nuestros nombres aparecieran en todas las páginas de sociedad.

– No toda la culpa es mia. Tú...

– Toda no, tienes razón – la interrumpió Terrence -. Tu padre también tiene algo de culpa. Toda la vida ha bailado al son que tú tocabas, y te has acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya convirtiéndote en una niña malcriada y caprichosa que actua sin pensar.

– Me gustaría recordarte que cuando empezamos nuestras escapadas nocturnas me prometiste que me llevarías a donde yo quisiera. Has roto tu promesa.

– Sólo para protegerte! Te prohibí que fueras allí por tu propio bien.

– Jamás me prohibiste que fuera, sólo dijiste que no me llevarías!

– Sabes muy bien lo que quería decir.

– En el caso de que te hubiera entendido,- no soy tu sirviente - a mí no puedes prohibirme nada!

Esas palabras consiguieron que Terrence perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

– No lo aguanto más! – le gritó – Esta noche no sólo has puesto en peligro tu reputación, sino también la mia. Si de verdad crees que en el futuro podrás volver a hacer algo tan peligroso estás muy equivocada. Cuando estemos casados, me aseguraré de que no cometas más locuras!

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Candy se quedó helada y palideció.

– Qué has dicho?

El daño estaba hecho, ahora lo único que Terrence podía hacer era tratar de minimizarlo.

– Candy...

– Eres un gusano! – Abrió la puerta del carruaje de golpe – Jamás me casaré contigo!

Saltó del carruaje antes de que él pudiera cogerla, y le cerró la puerta en las narices con tanta fuerza que se quedó atascada y Terrence no pudo abrirla. Segundos después salió, pero cuando llegó a la reja, ésta estaba cerrada con llave. Sacudió las barras metálicas, pero lo único que pudo hacer es observar cómo la joven entraba en la casa.

Candy se había ganado la reprimenda, pero saber eso no lo consolaba. Con esas pocas palabras mal dichas, tal vez había echado a perder la oportunidad que tenía de conquistarla.

Y eso que creía tenerlo todo controlado.

Cuando llegaron

.


	10. Chapter 10

Igual que un cervatillo perseguido, Candy atravesó corriendo los pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a su dormitorio. Las palabras de Terrence no dejaban de resonar en su mente "Cuando estemos casados...cuando estemos casados..." El le había dicho que quería seducirla porque la deseaba, pero era mentira. Lo que de verdad quería era su dinero, igual que todos los demás.

Sentada en un sofá y mirando los jardines por la ventana, recordaba con dolorosa claridad cada caricia, cada beso y la horrible sensación de sentirse traicionada. En el fondo de su corazón siempre lo había sabido, pero no hizo caso a su instinto. Hipnotizada por los oscuros ojos azules de Terrence, había querido creer que él era distinto a los demás y que no la defraudaría. Había sido una tonta.

Mientras tanto en casa de Edward, el mayordomo atendía a una visita.

– Lo siento mucho milord, pero la señorita White no recibe visitas esta tarde.

– Entiendo...

A Terrence no le sorprendía que Candy se negara a verlo, a juzgar por su reacción de la noche anterior. Se dirigió de nuevo al mayordomo:

- Le importaría decirle a lord Kettering que me gustaría verle?

El hombre se fue y Edward apareció minutos más tarde.

– Terrence, qué ha pasado?

– Podemos hablar en privado?

– Por supuesto, vayamos a la biblioteca.

Terrence no habló nada si no hasta que las puertas de la biblioteca estuvieron bien cerradas y aun así habló en voz baja para evitar que nadie más los oyera.

– Rayos! – exclamó Edward. Me las ingenié para que nos fuéramos temprano porque pensé que se verían otra vez. Cómo iba a imaginar que no era así? Crees que alguien la haya reconocido?

– Espero que no. Su disfraz estaba bastante bien pero había mucha gente, exista esa posibilidad.

– Supongo que pronto lo sabremos. Los chismes viajan rápido. Si me entero de algo te lo haré saber.- Dadas las circunstancias se te ve bastante tranquilo, pero claro, tú siempre has sabido mantener la calma aún cuando estalla la tormenta.

– Anoche no fue así, No puedo creer que me hiciera perder la paciencia.

– Yo sí, Candy no tiene ningún problema en saltarse las normas. Los cortejos ya son difíciles de por sí, no me extraña que perdieras los nervios.

– Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora que Candy conoce mis intenciones, me será mucho más difícil cortejarla. Se niega a verme.

– Tal vez cambie de opinión cuando haya tenido tiempo de pensar. Tal vez te de otra oportunidad.

– sinceramente lo dudo.

– Quizá mejor sea así querido amigo. La he visto rechazar a un montón de pretendientes, y todos eran perfectamente aceptables. Es obvio que no quiere casarse. Además, tú de verdad quieres una esposa que te desafíe constantemente? Candy es tan independiente que podría acabar con la salud de cualquier hombre.

– Con la mia no.

– Eres duque, tienes que pensar en las obligaciones sociales de tu rango. Sé que has llegado a una especie de acuerdo con su padre, pero no has firmado nada que te obligue a seguir adelante, hay otras herederas. Tu siempre has tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres, sé que no tardarás nada en encontrar a una, lady Sally por ejemplo.

Terrence no quería a ninguna otra.

– Si crees que voy a darme por vencido, estás muy equivocado.

– Pero si no quiere ni verte, qué vas a hacer?

Terrence se levantó y se acercó a la puerta a pensar, después de unos segundos contestó:

– Lo que haga falta!

Y mientras se dirigía al carruaje que lo estaba esperando en la calle, pensó que realmente tenía muy pocas salidas. Pero, había llegado el momento de entrar en acción. La cuestión era averiguar qué hacer, dado que sus escapadas nocturnas habían llegado a su fin. De repente, tuvo una inspiración, se le ocurrió una idea tan descabellada que casi la descartó de inmediato. Pero al pensar en la sed de aventuras de la joven y en lo mucho que le gustaban las historias románticas, pensó que tal vez aquello fuera exactamente lo que debía hacer.

Para que el plan funcionara, necesitaría tanto de la ayuda de Emilio como la de Edward. Le dijo al cochero que lo llevara directamente a la casa de Emilio y entró en el carruaje.

Al dia siguiente, Edward se llevó a Annie y a Candy de paseo. Primero fueron a la iglesia de San Sebastiano y de ahí a las catacumbas que habían debajo.

Era el último dia del Carnaval y Candy se deleitó observando el ambiente, pero ahora ya no le parecía tan emocionante. Pensó en las noches que había pasado con Terrence y le horrorizó darse cuenta de que lo echaba de menos.

El dia anterior se había negado a verlo, y él no había hecho acto de presencia en el baile. Sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a coincidir, tal vez en Londres, pero jamás volverían a vivir una aventura nocturna juntos, y eso le dio mucha pena. – Si todo hubiera sido diferente...-pensó.

No tardaron en llegar a la Iglesia de San Sebastiano y, tras dar una vuelta, siguieron al fraile franciscano que les hacía de guia hacia los oscuros pasillos del piso inferior. Unas antorchas en las paredes eran lo único que iluminaba el camino a las catacumbas. Esa penumbra combinaba a la perfección con el entorno.

El fraile empezó a explicar sobre las tumbas de los primeros mártires cristianos y de cómo fueron enterrados en vida. Candy se estremeció al oirlo, tenía una voz lúgubre que daba la sensación de estar viviendo en carne propia lo que los primeros cristianos vivieron allí; al parecer estaba medio loco, con quellos ojos tan brillantes, la larga barba y el pelo sin arreglar. Sentía escalofrio de sólo verlo y más aún de oirlo; deseó que la visita durara lo que dura un suspiro pues aunque iba acompañada, no se sentía a gusto.

Se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando la entrada del túnel, tratando de imaginar cómo sería verse obligado a esconderse en un horrible subterráneo durante años. Cualquiera terminaría por enloquecer. Cerró los ojos y volvió a sentir un escalofrio. Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. El fraile, Annie y Edward no estaban por ninguna parte. Asustada empezó a dar unos breves pasos y luego a llamarlos, cuando alguien la cogió por la espalda y le cubrió la boca con la mano.

Trató de gritar pero sólo pudo soltar un mudo chillido del terror que sentía. Su captor empezó a caminar de regreso al túnel y Candy forcejeó con él sin éxito.

– Shhh mia cara – le susurró una voz desconocida – Nadie va lastimarte.

Estaba terriblemente asustada y el corazón le latía desbocado contra el pecho. Trató de escapar pero sus intentos fueron en vano. El hombre la arrastró hasta una zona donde los túneles confluían y unas antorchas iluminaban la oscuridad.

Sin soltarla, su captor le dio media vuelta y la muchacha quedó frente a media docena de hombres vestidos como frailes franciscanos. Uno de ellos dio un paso hacia adelante y se quitó la capucha del rostro. Grande e inesperada fue su sorpresa.

– Emilio! – exclamó ella atónita.

El guapo italiano le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia.

– Mi querida Camille, al parecer volvemos a encontrarnos.

Annie y su esposo seguían al fraile por la escalera que conducía a la iglesia.

– Qué visita tan macabra Edward – dijo – Pero estoy segura que a Candy sí le ha encantado, verdad que si Candy?

Annie se dio media vuelta y vio que su prima no estaba.

– Candy? – gritó, pero su voz resonó por las cavernas sin obtener respuesta. Edward, dónde está? – preguntó asustada a su esposo.

– Oh, ya la conoces, seguro que se ha quedado embobada mirando algo, se ha distraido y luego se ha perdido. No te preocupes querida, ve a la iglesia, que el fraile y yo iremos a buscarla.

Edward y el fraile se dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia las catacumbas.

Annie se sentó en uno de los bancos de la iglesia y esperó. A medida que pasaban los minutos se preocupaba más porque veía que ni Edward ni el fraile aparecían. Hasta que por fin, media hora más tarde, su esposo y el fraile salieron de las catacumbas. Una tercera persona los acompañaba, pero esa persona no era Candy sino Terrence Grandchester.

– Lord Ashton, qué está haciendo aquí? – Edward, dónde está Candy?

Terrence fue el que respondió.

- Me temo que ya sabemos dónde está.

Candy nunca se había sentido tan indefensa en toda su vida. Tenía los ojos vendados y estaba amarrada de pies y manos, y no tenía ni idea de a dónde la llevaban. Sabía que como mínimo habían seis hombres, incluido el traidor de Emilio.

Lo más probable era que Emilio hubiera descubierto su identidad y le hubiera mandado una nota a Edward y a Annie exigiéndoles un rescate. Su padre ya lo sabría y no tardaría en pagar el dinero. Supuso que entonces la dejarían en libertad.

La carreta por fin se detuvo y uno de los hombres la ayudó, primero desatando el amarre de los pies sin quitarle las vendas, y luego ayudándole a bajar de la carreta. Se sentía algo aliviada por sentirse libre del amarre pero adolorida por el incómodo viaje.

Candy, de lo único que se percató fue un delicioso olor de algo cocinándose. Uno de los bandidos la acompañó hasta el fuego, cerca de donde Emilio estaba. Entonces, él mismo le quitó las vendas de los ojos

– Siéntate Camille – le dijo Emilio – Señalándole la manta que había en el suelo. Una mujer de edad avanzada le dio un plato de comida.

No era momento para comer, estaba alterada.

– Por qué me han traido aquí? Por qué me han secuestrado?

– Secuestrado? – Negó con la cabeza – No, Camille, cómo puedes pensar eso de nosotros? Tú eres nuestra invitada.

– Invitada? – lo dijo con indignación - Así es cómo tratas a tus invitados? Yo creí que eras un caballero!

El hombre sólo atinó a sonreir.

- Come – le dijo, señalando el plato – Sé que tienes hambre, y el asado de mi madre está buenísimo.

– Tu madre? – sorprendida miró a la mujer que él tenía al lado. La mujer asintió en señal de que lo dicho era cierto. - Es evidente que ella no sabe la clase de hombre que eres.

– Mi madre conoce los motivos que se esconden detrás de mis acciones.

– Motivos? Qué motivos? – Si lo que quieres es dinero...

– No, no – la interumpió – Yo no soy un vulgar ladrón callejero, que sólo busca dinero.

– Entonces, qué es lo que quieres?

– Quiero algo mucho más valioso que el dinero. – Emilió señaló la comida que todavía no había probado – Come Camille. Nos esperan dos dias de viaje antes de llegar al campamento y tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Se le encogió el estómago. Si no querían dinero, por qué se la habían llevado? A dónde se la llevarían? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta y el pánico se apoderó nuevamente de ella.

Cuando llegaron

.


	11. Chapter 11

Esa noche Candy durmió por primera vez en su vida en el frio y duro suelo, con bandidos que roncaban a su alrededor, fuertemente atada con cuerdas que le herían las muñecas y tobillos, y con sólo una áspera manta como protección contra las arañas, serpientes y otras criaturas que merodeaban por la oscuridad.

Al dia siguiente la madre de Emilio se acercó a ella con algunas prendas de ropa. Las ropas eran muy similares a las que había llevado durante las noches de carnaval con Terrence, y por un momento, experimentó una ligera y absurda esperanza: Quizá él iría a rescatarla.

Pero esa sensación desapareció al instante, Terrence no era un héroe. Nunca arriesgaría su pellejo por ella, especialmente cuando ella había sido tan clara diciéndole que no se casaría con él porque ya sabía que lo único que él quería, era su dinero.

A regañadientes se cambió de ropas, mientras la madre de Emilio la tapaba con una vieja manta para que los demás no la mirasen. Acto seguido, dejaron las carretas y continuaron el viaje a caballo, llevándola a través de los montes de los Abruzzos. El paisaje era montañoso y arbolado, de modo que no podía ver demasiado, ni había nadie para oirla.

Al tercer dia, ya habían subido mucho. Cuanto más arriba, más desolador era el paisaje. Al acampar esa noche, Candy todavía no sabía qué querían hacer con ella. Como estaba atada le era imposible tomar una postura cómoda para dormir, pero además no podía conciliar el sueño pensando que quizá esos hombres no eran bandidos sino revolucionarios o que la venderían como esclava. Temblaba de pensar cuál sería su destino final.

Oyó crujir una rama y se puso alerta. Se incorporó escuchando con atención, pero lo único que oyó fueron los insistentes ronquidos de los otros. De golpe, una mano le tapó la boca, silenciando su exclamación de sobresalto. A la tenue luz del fuego, pudo reconocer los ojos de Terrence Grandchester. Entonces la embargó una enorme sensación de alivio: El había ido a rescatarla, tal como ella lo había deseado!

Terrence levantó una mano, se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole silencio, y luego se sacó algo del cinturón. Candy pudo ver el destello de una navaja. Le cortó las cuerdas y una vez suelta, la instó a que lo siguiera fuera del campamento. Terrence la cogió de la mano y la guió a través de la oscuridad sin decir nada, pero sentirlo a su lado le daba seguridad, y corrió con él hasta que llegaron a un pino donde tenía atado a su caballo. Una vez allí, él se paró y la abrazó.

– Candy, estás bien? – preguntó susurrando, llenándole de besos la frente, las mejillas y los labios.

Ella intentó decirle que sí, que estaba bien, pero el único sonido que emitió fue un sollozo ahogado. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, y hundió su cara en el reconfortante y fuerte pecho del hombre.

– Espero que eso signifique que volvemos a ser amigos – murmuró contra su pelo. Pero sus palabras le recordaron sus intenciones, y entonces volvió a enfadarse.

– Suéltame! – dijo entre dientes, y lo apartó – Eres un mentiroso, un canalla, un gusano.

El negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

– Esta es mi recompensa por salvarte?

– Sólo me has salvado porque veías tus futuros ingresos desaparecidos – susurró.

– Al menos podrías darme las gracias.

– Darte las gracias? Por qué? – preguntó levantando la voz – Por mentirme, por decepcionarme, por ser un codicioso sinverguenza? Muchísimas gracias!

El la volvió a coger, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y tapándole la boca.

– Es que quieres despertar a los bandidos? Estáte callada como mínimo hasta que estemos bien lejos. Después, si quieres chíllame todo lo que quieras.

Al apartar la mano, Candy dijo en voz baja:

- No quiero ir contigo

– Perfecto entonces. Si quieres, puedes irte con Emilio y sus amigos – Y le señaló el camino por el que habían venido – Están justo encima de ese monte – Calló un momento para mirar a su alrededor. O bien puedes volver sola, sin comida, ni agua, ni mantas, ni mapa. Buena suerte.

Ella se mordió el labio, odiándolo, pero consciente de que no podía quedarse sola, y era evidente que no quería morir.

– Conmigo o con ellos – le espetó él secamente mientras desataba las bridas del caballo. - Toma una decisión.

Candy miró al precioso caballo negro dubitativa.

– Un semental? Está domado?

Terrence montó y, como respondiendo a su pregunta, el animal dio un respingo, rechazando el peso del jinete.

– Más o menos – contestó Terrence tirando de las riendas con fuerza.

Cuando el caballo se tranquilizó, le tendió ua mano

- Tu padre me dijo que te gustaban los caballos con brío. Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

– Creo que he tenido suficientes aventuras por un tiempo – contestó, cogiéndose de su mano y montando detrás de él – Vaya rescate! Sobre un semental sin domar.

– Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir un caballo en Carnaval? Te garantizo que es casi imposible. Este como mínimo es fuerte, no tendremos que preocuparnos de que se nos muera a medio camino.

– Cuando lleguemos a la civilización, por mí se pueden morir los dos.

– Sigue así y volverás a pie.

Conociendo a Terrence, Candy fue lo bastante inteligente como para callarse. Guió al caballo con cuidado a través del cañon y le habría gustado ver hacia donde se dirigía. Todavía faltaban horas para que amaneciese, y la poca luz de la delgada luna no era de gran ayuda. A pesar de todo, aún no podían pararse; todavía tenían que alejarse mucho más de Emilio.

– Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme?

La voz de Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos y Terrence respiró profundamente. Sabía que ella no podría estar demasiado tiempo sin hacerle preguntas. Por suerte, tenía todas las respuestas preparadas.

– Emilio me envió una nota de rescate diciéndome dónde encontrarnos. Gracias a eso supe la ruta que había tomado.

– Te envió una nota de rescate a ti? Por qué?

– A quién si no? Cree que eres mi amante, lo recuerdas?

– Yo pensé que había averiguado quién era yo en realidad.

– Pues no lo hizo. De ser así, probablementele habría mandado un telegrama a tu padre solicitando el dinero del rescate.

– Emilio me dijo que esto no era por dinero.

– Por supuesto que sí – Se volvió para mirarla por encima del hombro- Casi todas las cosas se hacen por dinero Candy. A estas alturas todavía no lo sabes?

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Sí, ya lo sé. Pero tú no tienes dinero.

– Gracias por recordármelo – contestó con sarcarsmo. Me había olvidado.

– Qué rescate podría esperar Emilio de ti?

Terrence decidió que lo mejor sería ceñirse lo máximo posible a la verdad. No quería contarle ninguna mentira demasiado grande pues tendría mas tarde dificultad en recordar todas las cosas que dijera.

– Emilio te secuestró porque quería mi lista.

– No entiendo.

– Estamos en el mismo negocio.

– Robar antiguedades de museos, quieres decir.

– Adquirimos antiguedades para un elenco de clientes. Algunos son museos, sí, pero la mayoría son coleccionistas privados, hombres ricos que valoran la discreción. He estado dedicándome a esto por mucho tiempo y mi lista de clientes es excelente. Eso es lo que quiere Emilio. Eso, y mi recomendación. Como había decidido retirarme del negocio, me propuso comprármela, pero yo m negué.

– Por qué lo hiciste?

– Cuando tienes algo valioso, no aceptas la primera oferta que te hacen.

– Ya veo. Supongo que teme que alguien te haga una mejor oferta, asi que me secuestró como un incentivo añadido.

– Sí, algo así.

Candy permaneció callada por unos minutos.

– Annie y Edward deben de estar muy preocupados por mi.

Terrence sabía perfectamente que Annie no estuvo de acuerdo en llevar a cabo su plan y que sólo aceptó por que Edward la convenció, además porque Terrence le prometió lo mismo que a Henry: Que no se comportaría de forma deshonrosa, ni abusaría de la inocencia de Candy.

– Ellos saben que he venido a buscarte – dijo – Nos reuniremos con ellos dentro de una semana más o menos.

– Una semana? – Oh no, Qué pasará cuando la gente se entere de esto? Mi reputación se irá al traste. Papá me matará!

– Annie y yo ya nos hemos ocupado de ello. Nadie se dará cuenta, y mucho menos tu padre. Annie y Edward se han ido a Nápoles. Pero durante tu ausencia no te sentirás muy bien y no podrás ver a nadie, así que cualquier conocido que quiera saber de ti no se enterará de que has desaparecido.

Para evitar más preguntas antes de estar más descansado, Terrence tiró de las riendas del caballo hasta que el semental se detuvo.

– Por qué paras?

Sin contestar, saltó del caballo y la cogió por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

– Porque he estado galopando casi tres dias para encontrarte y no he dormido nada. Estoy cansado.

– Pero Emilio seguro que nos buscará. No deberíamos seguir un poco más?

– No – contestó, levantando las alforjas del caballo. Se las echó al hombro y cogió las mantas enrolladas y después sacó el rifle de su funda. – Emilio pensará que hemos tomado el camino de Roma, y por la mañana irá en esa dirección. Como vamos a Nápoles, no nos encontrará.

Candy se inclinó, mirando la gruesa manta que Terrence acababa de acomodar en el suelo.

– No puedo hablar muy bien del alojamiento.

– Bueno, es que se trata de una excursión. Esto es lo que hay. – Cogió la otra manta, forrada de plumón de ganso, y la colocó sobre la primera. Luego se quitó el sombrero y dejó el rifle en el suelo pero cerca, por si acaso. Se metió entre las mantas y levantó un extremo de las mismas para invitarla a entrar – Vamos, ven.

Ella dudó.

– No has traido más mantas?

– He venido en un caballo, no en un burro de carga.

– Supongo que no esperarás que las compartamos. – preguntó incrédula, escandalizada e indignada.

"Esa es buena señal" – pensó Terrence. Mejor indignada que indiferente.

Pero ella no se movió, asi que él se tumbó y se tapó bien con la manta hasta la barbilla.

– De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Conociéndote, seguro que acabarás robándome la manta.

Se movió hasta encontrar la postura y luego cerró los ojos expectante, sabiendo que con el aire frio de la montaña, bastaría un minuto para que cambiara de opinión. No tardó tanto, levantó la manta y se metió debajo, a su lado, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible del borde del improvisado lecho.

– Terrence?

– Humm?

- Hay...serpientes en esta parte de Italia?

El sonrió en la oscuridad.

– Por supuesto que sí, de todo tipo y algunas son venenosas supongo. Y también hay osos.

– Oh no, qué miedo...

La manta se agitó y notó como ella se le iba acercando. Otra buena señal. Vaya si no estaba progresando.

Candy se despertó con el silbido del viento en las montañas. Notaba el frio intenso en la cara, pero bajo la manta estaba caliente. Todavía medio dormida, se acurrucó aún más, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior le vinieron a la cabeza. Los recuerdos de cómo Terrence se había introducido en el campamento de los bandidos y había conseguido rescatarla, tal como habría hecho cualquier héroe de novela.

Abrió los ojos esperando verlo todavía durmindo, pero su lado del lecho estaba vacío. Se preguntó dónde podría estar, todavía era muy temprano, apenas acababa de amanecer. Oyó unos pasos y rápidamente cerró los ojos para fingir que estaba dormida, mientras Terrence se acercaba. Cuando los pasos cesaron, se arriesgó a entreabrir los ojos y pudo ver los tacones de sus botas negras a unos pocos metros. Tenía las alforjas en el suelo, a su lado. Subió la vista por encima de las botas y de los pantalones color beige que llevaba, y de golpe se quedó sin aliento. Iba sin camisa.

Nunca antes había visto el torso desnudo de un hombre. Abrió los ojos como platos, para poderlo estudiar detenidamente, y le fascinaron los fuertes musculos de su espalda y sus hombros. De repente, se moría de ganas de tocarlo.

Lo vio agacharse para coger un pequeño espejo de una de las alforjas, y de golpe, se incorporó y se volvió hacia ella. Candy cerró los ojos rogando que él no la hubiera visto mirándolo, pero al cabo de unos momentos, la curiosidad pudo más. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se llevó otra sorpresa. En el pecho tenía un triángulo de vello castaño que desaparecía debajo del cinturón del pantalón. Una sensación de calor se apoderó del cuerpo de la joven.

Terrence estaba de perfil, pero al parecer no la había pillado mirándolo, vio como él empezaba a afeitarse con todos los implementos que sacó de la alforja.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, miraba fascinada ese ritual masculino que nunca antes había presenciado. Su mirada bajó un poco y se preguntó cómo sería el tacto del vello de su pecho. El calor que Candy sentía no hacía más que aumentar.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos al ver que el ritual había terminado, y se quedó escuchado cómo se acercaba.

– Candy – murmuró en su oreja – es hora de levantarse amor. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Ella se removió con un adormilado suspiro que pareció bastante verosímil. Bostezó y se frotó los ojos mientras se tumbaba de espaldas. Pero Terrence todavía no se había puesto la camisa y, verle el torso desnudo a esa distancia era todavía más desconcertante. Le miró la piel bronceada y el rizado vello castaño. Sus manos se tensaron, luchando consigo misma contra el deseo irresistible de tocarlo, pese a recordarse una y otra vez que era un sinverguenza.

– Has dormido bien?

La pregunta sonó inocente, pero cuando Candy levantó la vista, él la estaba observando con una de sus miradas burlonas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que en todo momento él había sabido que ella lo estaba mirando. Se ruborizó intensamente, desvió la vista y se levantó. Realmente Terrence era de lo peor, no había manera de engañarlo con nada.

Para desayunar comieron manzanas y cecina. Mientras masticaba, Candy no pudo evitar pensar en los grandiosos desayunos de su casa. Más tarde cuando pararon para almorzar, el menú fue el mismo. Una cosa era vivir aventuras y otra pasar hambre.

Dado que el terreno era demasiado empinoso y rocoso, y que viajaban dos sobre un solo caballo, no avanzaron demasiado.

– Cuánto vamos tardar en llegar a Nápoles?

– Con la ruta que hemos tomado, unos diez o doce dias.

– Terrence, no quiero criticar este viaje pero...nos alimentaremos sólo de manzanas y cecina?

– Quieres decir que no te gusta mi menú? Candy estoy desolado.

– Lo único bueno es que así adelgazaré.

Terrence buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó un caramelo de menta.

– Toma, con esto aguantarás hasta que encontremos un sitio agradable donde pasar la noche.

Pero todavía siguieron una hora a caballo antes de parar.

– Cenamos? – preguntó esperanzada.

El señaló un valle que tenían delante, donde el pequeño riachuelo de las montañas se convertía en un gran rio.

– Te apetece trucha?

– Ya me dirás con qué vas a pescar.

– En serio Candy, me duele que confies tan poco en mis habilidades como pescador.

Cuando llegaron al rio, Terrence le dijo que buscara algo de madera.

– Cómo pescarás las truchas?

– Yo me encargo de eso, tú de la leña.

Cuando Candy regresó con la leña vio que Terrence ya estaba preparando un foso para el fuego con piedras y arena de la orilla del rio. Vio cinco truchas moradas sobre un pañuelo, ya limpias y con un pincho atravesado, listas para ser cocinadas.

Candy soltó la madera junto al foso y pudo ver la red casera que Terrence tenía a su lado.

– Así es como lo has hecho, muy ingenioso.

– Intento ir siempre preparado. Candy podrías acercarme las cerillas que están en las alforjas por favor?

Candy volvió con ellas y con una botella marrón llena de líquido.

– Qué es esto?

– Es quinina, tengo malaria. Una consecuencia inevitable de pasar diez años en Africa.

– La malaria no se cura nunca verdad?

– No, pero la quinina ayuda.

– Lo pasas muy mal?

– A veces – contestó escueto.

Candy sonrió para si misma. Los hombres fuertes odiaban admitir que tenían alguna debilidad, aunque fuera una enfermedad.

– Cuánto falta para que cenemos?

– Necesito tener un buen lecho de carbón antes de asar el pescado, creo que como en media hora.

Cogió un jabón y un peine, y decidida se levantó.

– Voy a tomar un baño.

– No cojas esa pastilla de jabón, coge la otra, esa es la mia.

– Y qué diferencia hay?

– El otro es de rosas, y a ti te va perfecto.

– Has traído una pastilla de jabón de rosas para mi?

– Es el que utilizas no?

- Sí – Dejó el jabón que tenía en la mano y cogió el otro. Se lo acercó a la nariz y olió profundamente, dejándose embargar por la fragancia de su esencia favorita.- Gracias.

– De nada, si vas a tomar un baño, será mejor que te apures. Hay un pozo poco profundo ahí abajo – Y señaló la curva del rio, justo delante de donde estaban.

– Ni pensarlo! – exclamó alterada – Estaría a la vista.

– Y quién te va a ver?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– Te prometo que no miraré.

– No te creo.

– Deberías aprender a confiar en mi- Y se puso de espaldas al rio. Espero que entiendas lo duro que va a ser esto para un hombre tan malvado como yo. Si se supiera, arruinaría mi reputación.

– Qué sacrificio! – murmuró Candy y se dirigió al rio.

– No tienes ni idea, susurró él con fervor, bajando la cabeza para poder mirarle los tobillos al pasar.

Sin embargo, demostró ser un hombre de palabra. Mirando por encima el hombro, Candy lo vigiló mientras se desnudaba y se metía en el rio, llevando sólo la ropa interior. Candy se sentía aliviada de que no la hubiera espiado, pero una pequeña parte de ella estaba también algo decepcionada de que ni siquiera lo hubiera intentado.

Terrence por su parte, no tenía que mirar para saber lo que vería. Lo podía imaginar perfectamente. A pesar de su espíritu aventurero, Candy era una mujer recatada, y seguramente se habría bañado en ropa interior. El tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para vencer la tentación de volverse y observarla bien.

Realmente estaba haciendo lo imposible por mantenerse honorable durante ese cortejo. Le había prometido a su padre que no se aprovecharía de su inocencia. Qué soberbio había sido al pensar que, cuando estuviera a solas con Candy, podría mantener la promesa y conseguir despertarle su pasión, a la vez que controlaba la suya propia. Al final del viaje, o rompía la promesa o se volvería loco.

Para suerte de él, el agua estaba tan fria que el baño no duró mucho. Al cabo de cinco minutos, ella ya estaba sentada frente a él, pero su ropa estaba húmeda y se le pegaba al cuerpo porque su ropa interior estaba mojada. Terrence se dedicó a las truchas para no pecar imaginándola desnuda.

Comieron sin hablar, Candy estaba muerta de hambre y no tenía ganas de charla, y Terrence tampoco tenía el humor para ello.

Un buho ululó desde uno de los árboles que tenían detrás y alzó el vuelo, rompiendo el silencio. Había una última trucha y Terrence se la ofreció a Candy, pero ella tuvo una mejor idea.

– Por qué no la compartimos? – sugirió, sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo. Cogió un trozo de trucha con cuidado y se lo ofreció.

Terrence se quedó mirándola un momento, entonces de repente, la cogió por la muñeca y tiró de ella acercándosela. Inclinó la cabeza, abrió los labios y comió el bocado directamente de su mano. Ella se quedó inmóvil y por un instante sin respiración. Pero no podía olvidar que lo odiaba.

Terrence levantó la vista y la miró. Comió el pescado pero no le soltó la muñeca.

– Excelente idea – murmuró, mientras con el pulgar le dibujaba pequeños circulos en la palma de la mano.

Aturdida por su intensa mirada, Candy no se podía ni mover. Se pasó la lengua por el labio superior, sintiéndose muy vulnerable.

– Por qué querías casarte conmigo? – susurró

– No veo por qué debemos de hablar de eso ahora. Dejaste muy en claro lo que opinabas al respecto. Si no me falla la memoria me llamaste gusano. – Se levantó – Será mejor que vaya a buscar más leña, va a ser una noche fria.

Candy vio cómo se alejaba a la luz de la luna, y de repente se preguntó si quizá habría herido sus sentimientos aquella noche en el carruaje. Al mirarlo se estremeció y deseó que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

* * *

Queridas lectoras,

Al parecer no me es posible publicar a diario, pero trato de que sea interdiario, asi que por favor no se preocupen. Son dias muy ocupados en casa y aunque quisiera cumplir con todo, a veces no me es posible. Espero les guste este capítulo, mil gracias por sus reviews.

Un abrazo fuerte,

Nathy Grandchester.


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana siguiente amaneció clara y soleada, pero a medida que Terrence y Candy iban atravesando el rocoso desfiladero, las nubes empezaron a llegar, trayendo consigo una fria neblina. Candy se estremeció de frio, y en una reacción instintiva se acercó al hombre que tenía delante para aprovechar el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Terrence la miró de reojo.

– Tienes frio?

– Cómo...has...adivinado? – lo dijo apretando los dientes para que dejaran de castañetear.

El detuvo el caballo junto a un árbol partido por un rayo, desmontó y empezó a cortar unas cuantas ramas secas.

– Qué estás haciendo? – dijo ella.

– Creo que va a nevar, y antes de que eso suceda quiero tener suficiente leña para encender una hoguera.

Juntó las ramas, las envolvió en una de las mantas y se colgó el bulto en la espalda.

– Muévete – le dijo -, me sentaré detrás de ti para que estés más caliente.

- Por...por qué no podemos pasar la noche aquí?

– Me gustaría encontrar un cobijo en el caso de que caiga la nieve. Allá al fondo veo un cueva, espero que sea lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Candy se deslizó hacia adelante, y Terrence montó detrás de ella. Se desabrochó el abrigo y los envolvió a ambos con él.

Acurrucada entre sus brazos, pronto entró en calor, y, echándose hacia atrás, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él con un suspiro. Arropada y segura, se quedó dormida. Se despertó cuando el caballo se detuvo y, al abrir los ojos vio que el paisaje estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla gris y que había empezado a nevar.

– Si cada vez que te deje sentar delante de mí vas a quedarte dormida, ya puedes ir olvidándote de que vuelva a hacerlo. Te has perdido mi fascinante disertación sobre la fauna italiana

– Por eso me he dormido – contestó bostezando.

Terrence se rió, y volvió a acurrucarla bajo su barbilla.

– Siento haberte aburrido – susurró, y con los dedos le levantó la cara. Antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un beso en los labios.

- Veo que como guia aún me falta mucho por aprender – dijo, apartándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos -. Le acarició la mandíbula con tanta ternura que Candy sintió que le empezaba a hervir la sangre. En los ojos de él volvía a haber aquella mirada que ya había aprendido a identificar: deseo.

Terrence agachó la cabeza y ella separó los labios, acercándose a él, ansiosa por recibir otro beso. Pero esa vez él no llego a besarla, sino que se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca.

– Me encantaria – murmuró con una sonrisa, pero ahora no es el momento.

Candy se sonrojó avergonzada, odiándolo por tomarle el pelo siempre que lo deseaba y a si misma por morder siempre el anzuelo.

– Por qué nos hemos detenido? Vamos a acampar aqui?

El señaló la cueva que estaba ahora a unos diez metros, y cuya entrada era lo bastante ancha como para que pudieran entrar en ella.

La muchacha observó el refugio con algo de inquietud.

– Los osos no hibernan en cuevas?

– Eso tengo entendido, pero me preocupan más los murciélagos.

Candy tragó saliva y trató de no temblar.

– Murciélagos?

– Con el rifle puedo derribar a un oso, pero es muy incómodo dormir con murciélagos alrededor, son muy escandalosos.

Terrence soltó el fardo que llevaba en la espalda y lo dejó en el suelo cubierto de nieve.

– Quédate aquí Candy.

No hacia falta que se lo dijera dos veces, Candy tenía en ese momento, toda la intención de cumplir sus órdenes sin replicar. Observó cómo se acercaba a la cueva, deteniéndose a unos seis metros de la entrada; entonces alzó el rifle y disparó.

– No hay murciélagos.

Se acercó un poco más, y con la mano que tenía libre, sacó la navaja que llevaba en el cinturón. Candy lo vio llegar a la entrada de la cueva, entrar y desaparecer de su vista. Contuvo la respiración, esperando; por suerte, Terrence apareció segundos después.

– Despejado, podemos quedarnos.

Ella lo siguió al interior. La cavidad debía tener tres metros de alto por dos y medio de ancho, el suelo y las paredes estaban cubiertos por moho y liquen, no había túneles ni recovecos en los que se pudiera esconder un animal salvaje.

– Hogar dulce hogar – suspiró Terrence – Al menos por esta noche.

– El año que viene organizaré yo las vacaciones, si no te importa. Así podré asegurarme de que los hoteles tengan agua caliente y servicio de restaurante.

– Entonces pongámonos en funcionamiento. Si lo que quieres es una hoguera y comida, primero tenemos que encontrar más leña.

No tuvieron que ir muy lejos para encontrar leña, ya que habían suficientes árboles no muy lejos de ahí, y de regreso a la cueva, Terrence hizo un círculo de piedras en el suelo de la entrada para hacer la hoguera.

– Vas a encender el fuego ahí para evitar que la cueva se llene de humo?

– Sí, en parte, pero sobretodo lo hago para que los lobos no decidan venir a pasar la noche con nosotros.

– Lobos? – preguntó asustada, viéndolo coger de nuevo el rifle y salir afuera. Tenia miedo de quedarse sola en la cueva con lobos alrededor, asi que corrió tras él.

– No pasará nada, los lobos tienen miedo de los humanos, y el fuego los mantendrá alejados. Piensa en todo esto como una gran aventura.

– Lobos – farfulló. Si necesitaba alguna prueba más de que Terrence no era un héroe, alli la tenía.

Candy volviá a la cueva, y al pensar en los lobos, echó un par de ramas más a la hoguera. Extendió las mantas en el suelo para preparar la cama. Al terminar fue por las alforjas para ver qué encontraba de comer. No había demasiado: unas manzanas, albaricoques secos, algo de queso y un pedazo de cecina, en resumen, lo mismo de siempre.

Cuando Terrence llegó tenia consigo un bulto envuelto en su pañuelo y Candy rogó porque tuviera algo mejor que carne seca.

– Has encontrado algo?

En vez de responder, Terrence se detuvo en la entrada de la cueva mirando la enorme hoguera.

– Qué hoguera tan pequeña! - comento sarcástico.

– Crees que debe ser mayor?

El la miró serio y negó.

– No Candy, - contestó dejando el rifle y lanzando el bulto que llevaba en el piso. – Un poquito más de leña y la gente de Nápoles creerá que el Vesubio ha entrado en erupcion.

– Eso no tiene gracia.

– Sí la tiene – lo que pasa es que no tienes sentido del humor.

– Tengo que reirme de todas tus gracias?

– Pues claro.

Ese comentario si la hizo reir. Terrence la miraba sonriente y algo en su expresión hizo que Candy sintiera escalofrío. Se dio cuenta de que siempre la miraba de ese modo antes de besarla, y de repente se puso nerviosa y dejó de reirse. Se sentó y agachó la cabeza para mirar lo que habia traido, consciente de que Terrence seguia con la mirada fija en ella.

– Tienes una risa muy bonita Candy – dijo en voz baja – Tendré que esforzarme al máximo para hacerte reir, y asi poderte escuchar más a menudo.

Ella decidió que eran sólo palabras, asi que deshizo el nudo del pañuelo y encontró dentro cuatro perdices, algo flacas y medio desnutridas, pero estaban dsplumadas y limpias, listas para asar.

– No las has matado a tiros – comentó, desesperada por romper el silencio con cualquier tema trivial.

El se quitó el abrigo, le sacudió la nieve, lo puso junto al saco de ella,y luego se sentó a su lado encima de la manta.

– Si lo hubiera hecho, dudo que hubiera quedado algo para comer. Será mejor que empieces a asarlas.

– Si no les has disparado, cómo las has cazado?

– En estos casos una red de pescar es muy útil. – Yo iba caminando por la nieve cuando de repente las he visto, acurrucadas con la cabeza debajo del ala, y les he echado la red encima.

Candy atravesó las perdices con ramas y las colocó entre las rocas que rodeaban el fuego.

- Listo, ahora a esperar.

Candy se dio cuenta de que Terrence se quedó mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva, no había nada que mirar más que la hoguera y la nieve, asi que sintió curiosidad.

– Qué estas mirando?

– Hacia mucho que no veía nevar, en Egipto es algo que no sucede a menudo.

– Siempre he querido ir a Egipto, - dijo ella -me parece un lugar muy exótico y excitante.

– No es muy romántico, - lo dijo riéndose – Hace demasiado calor y todo esta muy seco, lleno de cobras y escorpiones, arena por todas partes.

– Pero te gustó puesto que has vivido allí diez años.

– Sabes lo que me gustaba? – La miró a los ojos con expresión pensativa – Me gustaba la libertad que sentia allí. Cuando era pequeño me sentía como un prisionero porque no podía hacer nada, mi ninera no me dejaba y fue realmente un alivio cuando me fui al internado.

– Asi que – dijo ella sonriendo – irte a Egipto ha sido una excusa para hacer todo lo que no pudiste hacer antes?

– Algo asi. A veces, cuano estaba en medio de una excavación con mis hombres, no nos bañábamos ni afeitábamos durante dias y solía pensar: Si me viera la señora Mullen, seguro que se moriría de verguenza por no haberme sabido educar como es debido.

– Sé a qué te refieres, mi niñera se pasaba el dia tratando de que yo aprendiera a bordar, algo que detesto.

- Pero cuéntame más cosas de Egipto.

– Qué quieres saber? Si encontré momias? Si de verdad robé oro y joyas de las tumbas el Valle de los Reyes?

– Pues sí – contestó ella riéndose.

– La verdad que es el oro y las joyas son muy difíciles de conseguir porque las tumbas han sido saqueadas durante siglos. Y si por casualidad encontrases oro, la experiencia se vuelve muy costosa, porque tienes que pagar al trabajador que ha encontrado la pieza el peso de ese objeto en oro.

– Y por qué?

– Por un lado es costumbre, y si no lo hicieras no encontrarías hombres dispuestos a trabajar para ti. Por otro lado, asi evitas que te la roben.

– Y qué me dices de las momias?

– Oh, momias hay a patadas. La cosa es encontrar las que pertenezcan a gente importante, de lo contrario nadie esta dispuesto a pagar un centavo por ellas.

– Y tus excavaciones son legales?

- Técnicamente sí, pero depende. Si sobornas a los oficiales adecuados, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

– Terrence! Asi que según tú está bien robar si tienes a los burócratas de tu parte?

– Si no lo hiciera yo, lo haria otro. Creo que tu padre lo entendería; él creció pobre. Pero supongo que ese tipo de lógica se le escapa a alguien como tú.

– Qué quieres decir con "alguien como tú"?

– Alguna vez te has quedado sin dinero Candy? Sabes qué es vivir sólo con lo puesto? Estar sola, sin dinero, y sin saber cómo conseguirlo? Pues yo sí, y no es ninguna aventura romántica. Es un desastre.

– Y cómo es posible que el hijo de un duque haya llegado a tal extremo? – preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

– Quizá se deba a que el padre de ese chico murió y dejó su destino en las avariciosas manos de su hermano mayor. O tal vez sea porque ese hermano se negó a darle el dinero necesario para abrirse camino en la vida. Y después le quitó la parte que le tocaba de su herencia y lo echó de su propia casa. Y cuando ese chico se fue de Inglaterra, era demasiado orgulloso como para ir y pedir comida y cobijo a sus viejos amigos. Tal vez fue eso lo que pasó.

Candy se imaginó a Terrence de joven, sin dinero y tratando de buscarse la vida por sus propios méritos. Pero entonces recordó que era un seductor, un libertino, y un gran mentiroso.

– O tal vez lo que pasó fue que se acostó con la mujer de su hermano.

– Asi que ese rumor aún sigue circulando?

– Rumor? Estás diciendo que no es verdad?

– Me creerias si te lo dijera?

–Probablemente no.

– Entonces no me molestaré en negarlo.

Candy estaba decidida a saber la verdad sin importar cuánto más tendría que preguntar.

– Entonces, sí te acostaste con ella.

– Para ser exactos, digamos que fue ella la que se acostó conmigo.

– No lo entiendo.

– Una noche, regresé a casa muy tarde, después de haber estado bebiendo con mis amigos y me fui a acostar. Recuerdo muy bien que me fui solo a la cama, pero cuando me desperté allí estaba ella, desnuda. No la toqué y de eso estoy bien seguro.

– De verdad?

– Te lo pudo asegurar, ella no es mi tipo, además era la esposa de mi hermano.

– No me puedo creer que lady Ashton hiciera tal cosa

– Y por qué no? - La prostitución no depende de la clase social, Candy. Algunas de las mejores cortesanas del mundo han sido reinas.

– Y por qué iba a hacer ella tal cosa? Acaso estaba enamorada de ti?

– Oh no Candy, siento tener que desilusionarte, pero el amor no tenía nada que ver con eso. No se metió en mi cama por amor, ella sólo quería un heredero, y Geoffrey era incapaz de dárselo.

– No podía? Por qué?

– Geoffrey era impotente, ejem...no podía ejercer sus obligaciones conyugales...no sé si me entiendes.

Le entendía, y se sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies.

– Unos amigos de él me contaron sobre su problema; Geoffrey y Elizabeth llevaban casados cinco años y ella estaba desesperada porque no habían concebido al heredero.

– Cómo se enteró tu hermano?

– No pilló juntos y se imaginó lo peor.

– Trataste de explicarle las cosas?

– Lo hice pero mis explicaciones no fueron escuchadas, digamos que mi mala reputación no avalaba la verdad. Dejó de pagarme lo que me tocaba de la herencia y me echó de casa. Durante los diez años que he estado fuera, nunca recibí ni una sola carta de mi hermano; sólo una de mi madre en la que me comunicaba que mi hermano se había suicidado. Si no hubiera sido por esa razón, ella tampoco me hubiera escrito nunca ya que ella también creyó que yo era culpable. – Bien, ahora ya conoces mi sórdida historia.

Candy frunció el cejo sin saber si creerle o no.

– No parece que la vida te haya tratado tan mal.

– Han pasado diez años, me he hecho una de reputación y me gano bien la vida, pero no gracias a los demás.

– Y todo porque tu hermano te creyó culpable.

– En el fondo no lo culpo, tenía todas las evidencias en mi contra; pero mi hermano tampoco fue un hombre inteligente, era un tipo vanidoso que sólo se interesaba en cosas sin importancia. Malgastó la fortuna de nuestro padre y al verse sin un céntimo se suicidó. De hecho, la noche que nos conocimos, Hymes me lo recordó. Es de la misma clase, uno de esos jóvenes inútiles que Inglaterra insiste en producir.

– Y qué pensaste de mí esa noche? Seguro que te parecí la chica más tonta del mundo.

– De hecho, pensé que eras lo más dulce y tentador que había visto, demasiado exquisita para el burdo paladar de Roger.

– Lo dices como si fuera un postre!

– Lo eres. – Se inclinó hacia ella y le cogió una mano para besársela – Tu piel es como crema – murmuró – Tus labios como cerezas. Y a mí siempre me han gustado los dulces.

– No – lo cortó desesperada, no me digas esas cosas.

– Por qué no?

– Porque tú ya has probado todos los dulces de la pastelería. Para tí soy sólo uno más.

– Pero hay unos más ricos que otros...

– Las herederas ricas y amargadas pueden producir indigestión.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, mientras Terrence se decía "paciencia"...Apretó los puños y se quedó mirando el techo de la cueva.

Avanzada la noche, estaban echados en el lecho y Terrence notó que ella se movía dormida y que levantaba una pierna para colocarla encima de la cadera de él. Terrence apretó la mandíbula y se quedó quieto, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma a pesar de que el deseo le sacudía todo el cuerpo.

Empezó a recitar todos los motivos por los que tenía que controlarse. Si la hacía suya, tal vez Candy se sentiría obligada a casarse con él para proteger su reputación o por si estaba embarazada, o por ambas razones. Pero siempre tendría la sensación de haber sido engañada y terminaría por despreciarlo u odiarlo. Si Terrence iba a casarse, no quería tener una esposa distante en la cama.

La pierna de la joven se movió insinuante por encima de él. La piel de ella lo estaba quemando. Terrence se apartó de golpe y se sentó, planteándose la posibilidad de salir a dar un paseo para calmarse, sí, eso haría.

– Terrence?

La voz de la muchacha lo sobresaltó.

– Creí que estabas dormida.

– Lo estaba – contestó con un bostezo – Estaba soñando.

Se estiró y se tumbó de espaldas. Luego levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se desperezó bajo la manta. Al mirarla, a Terrence se le secó la boca.

– Qué soñabas? – le preguntó tumbándose suavemente a su lado.

– Mmm – suspiró ella, soñolienta, y ese sonido tan erótico casi lo hizo perder el control.

– Alguna vez has deseado tanto algo que te dolía de saber que derepente no lo pudieras nunca tener?

– No – mintió – Jamás.

– Pues yo sí.

– Y qué es eso que tanto deseas?

– El amor de verdad.

Terrence se preguntó de dónde sacaba esas ideas tan absurdas?

– Tal cosa no existe.

– Si existe, y algún dia lo encontraré.

– Algún dia? Qué quieres decir con eso?

Ella giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos llenos de franqueza.

– Algún dia conoceré al hombre adecuado. Un hombre que me amará por mi misma, que me querrá a mi...no a mi á un auténtico caballero, honorable, noble y capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo para estar conmigo. Alguien capaz de morir por mi y por mi amor.

Terrence se puso furioso. El estaba loco de deseo, imaginándose mil sueños eróticos con ella como protagonista, mientras Candy soñaba con un príncipe inexistente, un tipo trágico y heroico que nunca existiría excepto en su imaginación; en resumen, un hombre que no era él.

– Candy, esas son tonterías propias de una colegiala, no de una mujer hecha y derecha – contestó con brusquedad.

– Sí existe!

– No, no es así. Quieres saber lo que sí existe?

– Se inclinó hacia ella, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, ocultando la luz de la luna que entraba por la entrada de la cueva, y negando todas esas fantasías. Sintió la curva de la cadera de Candy contra la suya y se olvidó de cualquier estrategia y de la importancia de la paciencia. – Esto – dijo en un susurro, acercando sus labios a los suyos – Esto si existe...y esto es real.

La besó sin delicadeza, sin caballerosidad y quería que Candy lo supiera. De la garganta de Candy se escapó un pequeño susurro que quizá podía ser una queja, pero Terrence lo amortiguó, abriendo más los labios y envolviendo los de ella para saborearla profundamente. Tiró de la manta de lana que había entre ellos y la apartó, luego se tumbó encima de la joven, aprisionándola con todo su peso.

Candy era muy sensual, y la sentía cálida y suave debajo de él. Terrence le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos. Abrió una mano sobre su pecho y, al sentir la cálida redondez bajo la palma, gimió de placer.

Ante esa caricia tan íntima, ella interrumpió el beso y suspiró. Se movió debajo de él, tratando de esquivar la mano, pero Terrence no la soltó. Candy se arqueó y gimió, una reacción instintiva que hizo que su seno se apretara aún más contra la mano de él, buscando algo que desconocía. Terrence sabía que tenía que parar, pero al sentir sus caderas moviéndose debajo de su cuerpo, una oleada de placer lo recorrió entero y no pudo hacerlo.

– Qué haces? – Candy le apartó la mano, pero fue un gesto débil e inseguro – No podemos hacer esto.

"Pararé – le prometió en silencio – Pero aún no...todavía no."

Terrence ardía de deseo, y sentía como ella temblaba, oía sus gemidos de pasión mezclados con la lógica confusión virginal. Respiró hondo, tratando de recuperr el control, pero no pudo. Enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de la muchacha.

– Candy – susurró – Oh Candy, eres tan dulce...

Lamió la delicada piel y se la recorrió a pequeños mordiscos, murmurando a la vez palabras de cariño para tranquilizarla al tiempo que la excitaba. La besó y la acarició, prendiendo fuego a su deseo mientras ella se agitaba debajo de él; sentía su respiración entrecortada contra su hombro, y cómo se aferraba nerviosa a su espalda.

El deslizó la mano hacia la parte delantera de sus pantalones, ansioso por aliviar la presión que sentía, pero el primer botón se le resistió y con una sola mano no podía desabrocharlo. En ese breve y suspendido instante, un atisbo de realidad penetró en su mente. Si no se detenía entonces, no podría parar. Se quedó quieto.

– No, no, - farfulló - Qué estoy haciendo?

Con un gemido de pura agonía se apartó de Candy con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón acelerado y el cuerpo ardiendo de deseo.

– Terrence? – susurró ella.

El pudo percibir la sorpresa en su tono de voz, comprender lo que no se atrevía a preguntar. Cerró los puños y se mantuvo rígido, consciente de que no podía mirarla. Si lo hacía, si la veía allí tumbada, tan preciosa y sensual...sucumbiría y no habría marcha atrás.

– Estoy tratando... – dijo él con voz entrecortada – de ser un caballero por primera vez en mi vida. Por favor...no lo estropees.

– Pero...

– Vuelve a dormirte Candy. – Se dio media vuelta y se colocó lo más lejos que pudo de ella, temblando de frustración – Vuelve a dormirte.


	13. Chapter 13

_Al dia siguiente llegaron a Sora, un pintoresco pueblo en el límite de Abruzzos. Consistía en una serie de casitas de piedra blanca y una única calle. Candy vio que los aldeanos los miraban extrañados. Era comprensible, pensó, mientras Terrence desmontaba para preguntarle al dueño de un establo dónde podían encontrar alojamiento para una noche. Sora no era un lugar turístico, y era lógico que los extranjeros no pasaran desapercibidos, y mucho más en aquella época del año. El hombre asintió y respondió a Terrence, que le indicó a Candy que desmontara. Ella lo hizo y se acercó hacia donde estaban los dos. _

– _No hay ningún hostal – le explicó Terrence – pero dice que una gente que vive más arriba estarían dispuestos a alojarnos durante una noche. Tienen espacio de sobra._

_Recorrieron la calle desierta hasta una casa que era más grande que las demás, en la que una mujer rotunda, con un delantal blanco, estaba dando de comer a las gallinas que tenía en el patio. Se quedó mirándolos con curiosidad, y Terrence se animó a entrar._

_Candy se quedó esperando al otro lado de la verja mientras él hablaba con la mujer. Oyó cómo le explicaba en fluido italiano lo que les había sucedido. Al mirarlo, Candy no pudo dejar de pensar por enésima vez en cómo la había acariciado la noche anterior. Gracia a aquella novela prohibida que había leido, sabía que los hombres hacían esas cosas. Pero el escritor no decía nada sobre lo maravilloso que era, lo embriagador, ser acariciada de ese modo._

_A partir de entonces, Terrence se había mantenido distante, y la trataba con escrupulosa educación. Todos los intentos de ella por iniciar una conversación habían recibido respuestas monosilábicas, y ni una sola vez había vuelto a tratar de tocarla. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué haría si volviera a hacerlo._

_Candy salió de su ensimismamiento al ver que tanto Terrence como la mujer la miraban Esta última se le acercó sonriente, y le dijo algo en italiano, cogiéndole al mismo tiempo las manos con cariño para guiarla hasta la casa._

_Los condujo a una escalera muy estrecha que llevaba a una pequeña habitación con una cama de hierro forjado, un pequeño tocador y vistas a la calle. Candy empezaba a sonrojarse al ver la cama y al ver que la mujer le decía algo a Terrence que le hizo gracia a éste, y acto seguido la mujer salió de la habitación _

– _Qué le has dicho?_

_Terrence dejó los fardos y apartó las sábanas de la cama. _

– _Que somos recién casados, y que estamos de luna de miel por Italia. _

– _Qué? _

– _También le he dicho que nos asaltaron unos bandidos y que conseguimos escapar con uno de sus caballos, lo que explica que no tengamos ni medio de transporte ni equipaje. A la señora Bartoli le ha encantado la historia._

_Candy tragó saliva y miró la cama con aprensión, sin poder dejar de imaginárselos allí juntos. Casi podía sentir las manos de Terrence y el peso de su cuerpo encima del de ella, apresándola contra el colchón. _

– _Por qué les has dicho eso? _

– _Los italianos son gente muy romántica pero también muy creyentes. Somos un hombre y una mujer viajando sin carabina. Qué crees que debí haberle dicho?_

_Ella se obligó a apartar la vista de la cama y se volvió hacia Terrence, incapaz aún de mirarlo a los ojos. _

– _Podrías haber dicho que soy tu hermana. _

– _Por favor Candy, sé razonable, no nos parecemos en nada. Si le hubiera dicho eso, ahora mismo estaríamos durmiendo otra vez al raso, y dado que parece que va a llover, esto es mucho mejor._

_Candy iba a responder, pero en eso tocaron a la puerta y era la eñora Bartoli trayendo toallas, jabón y una jarra llena de agua. Se lo dio todo a Terrence sin dejar de hablar ni un segundo y luego besó a Candy en la mejilla, murmurando algo que sonó bastante cariñoso y se fue. _

– _Creo que nos ha adoptado – comentó Terrence al cerrar la puerta. – Lamenta mucho que una recién casada haya pasado por semejante trago durante su luna de miel. _

_Candy sintió un nudo en su pecho. _

– _Yo no soy una recién casada. _

– _Sólo por esta noche Candy, puedes fingir durante una noche no? _

– _Supongo – respondió resignada. _

– _Bien, entonces aseémonos y bajemos que la señora nos ha ofrecido una cena caliente, y no sé tú, pero yo estoy ansioso por probarla._

_Después de quitarse toda la suciedad de encima del viaje, bajaron a la cocina, de donde provenía un olor delicioso._

_Había una mesa muy grande donde estaban sentados los hijos y los nietos de la señora Bertoli, su esposo les indicó el lugar donde sentarse y así, empezaron a cenar todos juntos._

_Candy miró a sus anfitriones y no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Esa gente era una familia, la clase de familia que ella nunca había tenido. Pensó en su infancia, e imágenes del enorme y lujoso comedor de su casa de Newport acudieron a su mente. La silla de su padre siempre estaba vacía pues casi siempre estaba de viaje de neogocios. Su madre, que había muerto cuando ella era una bebé, estaba presente gracias al retrato que colgaba de la pared. Sólo estaban, ella y su niñera que era muy estricta y siempre la estaba criticando, rodeada por el silencio que sólo era interrumpido por el ruido de los cubiertos._

_La señora Sophia Bartoli se acercó a ella, y Candy se dio cuenta de que iba a servirle una segunda ración de pescado. _

– _No, no por favor – le suplicó, colocando las manos sobre el plato para evitarlo._

_La anciana le dijo algo a Terrence y éste se lo tradujo._

– _A Sophia le preocupa que no te guste su comida. _

– _Oh no, está deliciosa, es sólo que no debo de comer más._

_Observó a la mujer mientras él le traducía sus palabras y vio que ella negó con la cabeza y dijo algo con decisión. _

– _Qué te ha dicho? _

– _Dice que si acabamos de casarnos, tienes que comer más. _

– _Por qué?_

_Terrence se echó hacia atrás y se quedó mirando sus labios, luego siguió con los hombros y fue bajando para luego volver a subir y detenerse en sus ojos. _

– _Porque existe la posibilidad de que tengas que comer por dos._

_Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, una reacción que a Sophia le hizo gracia, pues le sonrió con afecto maternal y le dio una cariñosa palmadita en la mejilla antes de apartarse._

_Terrence no se rió, sino que se limitó a mirarla con una media sonrisa en los labios. Candy sintió el impacto de esa mirada al instante, la poderosa sensación que ejercía sobre ella, y que hacía que todo lo demás desapareciera. La miraba del mismo modo que un hombre mira a su mujer, de ese modo tan íntimo y tierno, con amor, y con la pasión propia de los secretos compartidos._

_Sólo estaban fingiendo, pero eso a él, se le daba muy bien. Tan bien, que por un instante, a Candy le pareció real._

_Candy aceptó la taza de café que le ofreció Sophia y vio como Terrence se unía a la conversación de la familia y se preguntó qué sentiría de verdad por ella._

_Había sido brutalmente franco al decir que era una malcriada, pero todavía podía recordar la pasión que había oido en su voz cuando la llamaba "mi dulce Candy". Se burlaba de ella y le tomaba el pelo, y siempre le decía lo que tenía que hacer, pero también la había rescatado de aquellos horribles hombres. Sólo quería su dinero, pero en ocasiones era capaz de mirarla como si también quisiera su amor. Con una sola palabra podía irritarla, y le bastaba un beso para hacerla arder de deseo. Cada vez que pensaba que lo conocía, volvía nuevamente a sorprenderla._

_Cuando terminó la cena, los hijos con sus esposas y nietos de la señora Bertoli se fueron a sus casas, y de repente todo quedó en silencio. Ellos se ofrecieron a ayudar a recoger la mesa pero en vez de eso, los invitaron a pasar al salón donde había un tablero de ajedrez, hecho a mano y con piezas de madera._

_Candy se acercó al tablero y lo tocó emocionada. _

– _Sabes jugar? - dijo él._

_- Sí, mi padre me enseñó hace unos años. _

– _Se te da bien? _

– _Tan bien que conseguí derrotar a mi padre y no se ha atrevido a jugar conmigo desde entonces. No es buen perdedor. _

– _Jugamos una partida? _

– _Claro – accedió ella sentándose – pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a mi padre; no creas que voy a dejarte ganar porque seas hombre. _

– _Entendido! Pero...por qué debería creer tal cosa? _

– _Cuando se juega con un caballero, una dama tiene que evitar caer en la tentación de la competición. Es aconsejable que pierda, para así no herir ni los sentimientos ni el orgullo de su contrincante._

_- Y todo este tiempo creyendo que siempre que ganaba a una dama era por mis increíbles aptitudes para el juego...Qué desilusión!_

_Ella se rió._

_Ambos empezaron a jugar, y Terrence vio la forma en que Candy se concentraba en el juego, cómo fruncía el cejo y se mordía los labios, era obvio que no quería perder, pero él tampoco. El pensó que ella no tendría la paciencia necesaria para el ajedrez, pero se equivocó, fue una dura contrincante._

_Se hizo tarde y Sophia y su esposo se fueron a la cama dejándolos solos en el salón, absortos con la partida. Terrence había deducido ya la estrategia de Candy, pero al final, su tenacidad terminó por costarle la partida. _

– _Jaque – dijo ella deslizando la torre hacia adelante. _

– _Jaque mate – Terrence movió el caballo._

_Los hombros de Candy cayeron de inmediato. _

– _No lo he visto venir – reconoció con un suspiro – Debería haberlo visto._

_El le sonrió. _

– _Juegas muy bien Candy, me has sorprendido. Lo único que necesitas es ser más flexible. Eso te permitiría sacar provecho de las oportunidades que se te presentan, y ser menos previsible. _

– _Qué? - Quieres decir que sabías exactamente lo que iba a hacer en todo momento? _

– _No en todo momento, a veces me has sorprendido. _

– _Eres imposible, me has dado una lección de humildad y yo no he podido anticipar tus jugadas ni por un segundo. _

– _Jugaste bien Candy, y si me hubiera descuidado un poco me habrías ganado. Qué te parece si celebramos con una copa de vino? El vino de Sophia es muy bueno. _

– _No gracias, ya bebí suficiente. Sophia y su familia son muy hospitalarios y encantadores, somos unos desconocidos y sin embargo, nos han tratado como si fuéramos de la familia. _

– _Son una verdadera familia, aquí se siente calor de hogar. _

– _Sabías que tienen nueve hijos y veintiseis nietos? _

– _Cielos! - eso sí que es una gran responsabilidad. _

– _Es por eso que te oponías al matrimonio? – dijo ella. _

– _Sinceramente sí, siempre he apreciado mi libertad; pero tú tampoco quieres asumir esa responsabilidad, por eso no te quieres casar. _

– _Yo no me opongo al matimonio. _

– _Ah no? A mí me parece que sí. _

– _Lo dices porque no quiero casarme contigo – contraatacó la joven decidida._

_- Bueno, te confieso que, siendo hombre que tiene mucho que ofrecer a su futura esposa, tu rotunda negativa hirió mi orgullo. – Pero lo he superado finalmente._

_Candy no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando._

– _De verdad? _

– _No soy tonto Candy, y un hombre tiene que ser muy tonto para ir detrás de una mujer que no le quiere. _

– _Yo nunca he dicho...- se detuvo de golpe y se mordió el labio inferior – Yo nunca he dicho que fueras tonto – se corrigió. _

– _Ya, es que estás esperando al amor verdadero, no es así? _

– _No te burles, lo que pasa es que tú no crees que el amor existe. _

– _No me burlo de ti Candy, es sólo que creo que la gente pierde mucho tiempo, soporta muchas cosas y malgasta mucha energía buscando algo que en realidad no existe. Creo que lo que se llama amor es sólo pasión disfrazada. _

– _Eres un cínico. _

– _Tal vez. Pero he descubierto que el amor no es un sentimiento de fiar. Y no es suficiente para que dos personas se entreguen la una a la otra para el resto de sus vidas. _

– _Y qué consideras tu suficiente? – el dinero tal vez?_

_Terrence sabía adónde quería ir a parar y se negó a seguirle el juego. _

– _Te ha faltado tiempo para llamarme cínico, pero tú estás convencida de que cualquier hombre que se interese por ti, lo hace sólo por tu dinero. _

– _Igual que tú, yo me baso en la experiencia. _

– _En serio? – le sonrió – Desde el primer momento en que te ví, supe que eras una mujer de mundo _

– _Te estás riendo de mí – bajó la vista y añadió n voz baja._

– _Tal vez sea una tontería creer que el matrimonio sea algo más que un asunto de negocios, y pensar que una pareja debe casarse porque está enamorada y no por cualquier otro motivo, pero eso es lo que pienso y no cambiaré de opinión._

– _Qué es lo que quieres Candy? Qué es lo que de verdad deseas? _

– _Estoy decidida a casarme sólo por amor. Estoy convencida de que en alguna parte del mundo, habrá un hombre que me amará por mi misma, uno que me querrá durante el resto de mi vida. Qué tiene eso de malo?_

_El podría decirle qué tenía de malo, pero prefirió callar, no quería iniciar una nueva discusión sobre el tema. Se quedó mirándola a los ojos y en ellos vio que lo desafiaba, y en ese desafío le dio ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta que se diera cuenta de que el hombre con el que iba a casarse estaba sentado frente a ella. Pero también vio una dolorosa vulnerabilidad que le hizo desear poder hacer realidad todos esos sueños, evitarle el desengaño y convertirse en el hombre que ella quería. Pero también temía que él terminara creyendo en esas cosas de las que nunca había creido._

_Miró el reloj que había en la repisa. _

– _Se está haciendo tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar._

_- Claro – Candy se levantó y se fue hacia la escalera, pero Terrence no la siguió. _

_Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio que Sophia había dejado ahí un camisón encima de la cama y junto a él un cepillo de carey y un espejo. El camisón era de sencillo algodón blanco, pero tenía unos preciosos y delicados bordados que dejaban claro que la prenda había sido confeccionada con mucho cariño. En el tocador había un tarro pequeño con un jabón de rosas hecho en casa; sonrió al pensar en los detalles que había tenido la anciana. Esa mujer italiana había dejado todo eso allí, convencida de que una recién casada querría estar guapa para cuando su marido fuese a reunirse con ella en la cama. Pero Terrence no era su marido, no podía ser su marido. El no la amaba...ni siquiera creía en el amor._

_Candy se aseó y se peinón se puso el camisón y se sintió linda, pero, una vez lista, se deslizó entre las sábanas de algodón y cerró los ojos, decidiendo que era mejor dormirse antes de que él subiera. Pero no tenía sueño, seguía recordando la caricias y los besos de Terrence, y no pudo evitar estar pendiente de oir sus pisadas, ni preguntarse cuándo decidiría subir la escalera y acostarse a su lado. Pero cuando por fin entró en la habitación, no se tumbó en la cama con ella, sino que cogió una almohada y se acostó en el suelo, junto a la ventana._

_Candy escuchó la respiración del hombre hasta que supo que se había dormido, y se djo a sí misma que debía de estar contenta de que se comportara como un caballero. Debería sentirse aliviada de que no hubiera vuelto a tocarla como lo hizo antes,y el hecho de que hubiera decidido dejar a un lado su espíritu mercenario y ya no quisiera casarse con ella debería de hacerla feliz. Pero no era así. No se sentía aliviada. De hecho, se sentía defraudada, y eso sí que no conseguía entenderlo. _

_Candy se durmió muy tarde esa noche, recordando la pasión de Terrence durante esos dias, su repentina decisión de dejar de cortejarla, y sobretodo, el hecho de no querer compartir la cama con ella. No estaba segura de poder soportar su indiferencia, sobretodo porque se estaba dndo cuenta de que a pesar de su cinismo, ella se estaba acostumbrando a él de una manera desconocida._

* * *

_Queridas lectoras,_

_Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero la historia va avanzando. Ya estamos en la mitad de la novela y aún falta mucho por contar. Les pido paciencia pero cada dos dias tendrán una nueva entrega, no la dejaré a medias, no se preocupen, éste es mi compromiso con ustedes que tan gentilmente se dan un tiempo para leer mis adaptaciones. Que tengan un lindo weekend, un abrazo!_

_Nathy Grandchester._


	14. Chapter 14

_Se fueron de Sora a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Esta vez la carga era más pesada pues llevaban un fardo lleno de comida procedente de la cocina de Sophia._

_Sophia y su esposo se negaron a que les pagaran por su hospitalidad, pero al final Terrence consiguió que aceptaran quinientas liras. _

– _Bueno, y qué cuento chino les has contado esta vez? _

– _A qué te refieres Candy? – preguntó haciéndose el tonto. _

– _Si se supone que nos asaltaron unos bandidos, cómo es que aún tenías dinero? _

– _Les dije que la montura del caballo que robamos a los bandidos tenía dinero en las alforjas. _

– _Menuda suerte tuvimos – murmuró sarcástica -. Se te da muy bien mentir. _

– _Es una mentira inocente, nunca sabrán la verdad, y se merecían ese dinero. O preferías que no les hubiera dado nada por su hospitalidad? _

– _Por supuesto que no, sólo que me sorprende lo fácil que te resulta engañar a la gente. Podrías convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisieras. _

– _A cualquiera no – A ti no te he pdido convencer de que te casaras conmigo no? _

– _Ni siquiera lo has intentado. Te limitaste a decírmelo, como si ya estuviera decidido. _

– _Y qué debería haber hecho? Arrodillarme y pedirte la mano, asegurarte que mi madre te daba el visto bueno, o recitarte un poema en el que te dijera lo mucho que nos iba a envidiar el resto de la gente?_

_Al imaginárselo de rodillas como Roger, Candy se echó a reir. _

– _Por tu risa deduzco que eso tampoco hubiera funcionado – dijo él también riéndose – Asi que dime, qué tiene que hacer un hombre para conquistarte? A qué horribles pruebas lo someterías? Esperas que mate a todos los dragones por ti y que aparezca a lomos de un caballo para llevarte a su castillo?_

_Ella fingió tomárselo en serio y se quedó pensando. _

– _Sí, tal vez eso funcionaría. _

– _No, no funcionaría. Eso ya lo he hecho yo, y no veo que estés dispuesta a cambiar de opinión. Mi caballo no es blanco y Emilio es una sanguijuela no un dragón. En lo que se refiere al castillo – señaló las ruinas que había a su alrededor – digamos, que no son tan elegantes y el techo tiene goteras._

_La risa de Candy se convirtió en silencio. Se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó mirando la espalda de Terrence al comprender que lo que había dicho era cierto. Tal vez sus motivos no hubieran sido demasiado caballerosos, pero la había rescatado. _

– _Nunca te he dado las gracias por lo que hiciste. – Lo siento. _

– _Olvídalo, no quiero tu gratitud._

_Ella respiró hondo y formuló la primera pregunta que le vino a la mente. _

– _Y qué es lo que quieres? _

– _No quiero que pienses que soy un crápula indigno de ti, pero tampoco un héroe sacado de una novela. Quiero que me veas tal como soy. _

– _Y cómo eres? Porque tratar de conocerte es como estar en medio de arenas movedizas. _

– _Podrías empezar por confiar en mi, eso ayudaría. _

– _No lo sé – contestó confusa – Lo único que sé es que si quieres que te vea como el hombre que dices ser, tienes que empezar por contarme la verdad. Qué tipo de persona eres? _

– _Creo que eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú misma._

_Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche en la cueva, y él no había vuelto a tocarla. Candy recordaba sus palabras diciéndole que estaba tratando de ser como un caballero, y se preguntó por qué seguía resintiéndose. Podía recordar todas las partes de su cuerpo que él había tocado y besado. De noche, mientras Terrence dormía, ella se quedaba tumbada mirando las estrellas e imaginándose que volvía a acariciarla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que lo hiciera y rezando avergonzada para que no lo hiciera._

_A medida que iban acercándose a Nápoles, el paisaje iba cambiando. El espeso follaje de los olivos hablaba de un clima más cálido y agradable, y la pradera estaba cubierta de flores silvestres. Se detuvieron a almorzar en uno de esos descampados, y colocaron una manta bajo el árbol. Un ambiente tranquilo y a la vez romántico. Después del almuerzo, Terrence se quedó sentado en la manta, comiendo una manzana, y Candy decidió caminar hasta un bosquecillo. Cuando regresó, vio quie él estaba escribiendo algunas cartas. _

– _A quién escribes? – preguntó intrigada._

– _A varias personas, y a Edward y Annie para decirles que estamos bien y que llegaremos más o menos dentro de una semana. No quiero que se preocupen, y si la mandamos en el próximo pueblo que encontremos, seguro que la recibirán antes de que lleguemos. _

– _Y a quién más estás escribiendo? – preguntó curiosa, mirando la carta que ya había terminado y que descansaba en el bolsillo de su camisa. _

– _Me temo que no es asunto tuyo, no seas maleducada. _

– _Sólo estoy tratando de conocerte mejor – contestó ella con una sonrisa inocente. Tú mismo me sugeriste que lo hiciera, asi que dime, qué hay en esa carta? Es una carta de amor para una de tus conquistas? O contiene información sobre uno de esos artefactos egipcios que robas? _

– _Jamás lo descubrirás. _

– _Eso crees? – cogió la misiva y echó a correr. _

– _Candy vuelve aquí! – gritó él, pero ella no se detuvo hasta tener unos cuantos metros de ventaja. _

– _Devuélvemela! _

– _Eso te pasa por ser tan misterioso. Dime lo que dice o me veré obligada a leerla _

– _Te la cogeré antes de que puedas abrirla. _

– _No lo creo – Abrió la carta como si fuera a leerla, y Terrence corrió con más rapidez y logró alcanzarla. La cogió por la cintura y la apretó contra él, y el impulso los tiró al suelo sobre la hierba. Por suerte, el cuerpo de Terrence amortiguó la caída. Cuando Candy trató de levantarse, él la había rodeado con un brazo y no la dejaba moverse. Además ella se estaba riendo demasiado como para poder luchar contra él. Terrence salió de debajo de ella y se colocó encima, inmovilizándola contra el suelo. Le cogió las muñecas y se las retuvo sobre la cabeza. _

– _Te tengo – dijo -, sujetándola con una mano mientras que con la otra recuperaba el papel. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y se dijo a si mismo que la destruiría tan pronto como pudiera. Iba dirigida a su madre y no decía nada que Candy no supiera, pero no tenía intención de satisfacer su curiosidad y permitir que la leyera. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano. _

– _No puedes escapar. _

_Terrence tenía más fuerza, y Candy sabía que cualquier intento por huir sería en vano. Dejó de reirse y lo miró a los ojos, tan azules como el cielo y llenos de deseo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado jugando con fuego. _

– _No habría leído la carta te lo juro. _

– _Eso no te salvará. Me has retado, y yo he ganado y tú has perdido. Veamos, qué premio podría reclamar a cambio de mi victoria? – Le acarició el labio con un dedo y le sonrió con picardía – Qué puede querer un hombre de una hermosa mujer que está completamente a su merced? _

– _No me digas esas cosas, no me mientas. _

– _En qué te he mentido Candy? Al decir que eres hermosa? Lo eres. Eres tan hermosa que incluso me duele mirarte. _

– _Basta! – Giró la cabeza hacia un lado – No soy hermosa, y es cruel que me lo digas. _

– _Cruel? Candy, a veces creo de verdad que eres tonta. Por qué dices que no eres hermosa?_

_- Me veo en el espejo._

_Trató de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero Terrence tenía una posición ventajosa y supo aprovecharla. Por fn se dio por vencida y se quedó quieta, tratando de recuperar el aliento. _

– _Tal vez sí te ves en el espejo, pero es evidente que no saber mirar._

_Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la interrumpió. _

_- Cuando te miro, sabes qué es lo que veo? – respiró hondo y le recorrió la cara con la vista, sin saber por donde empezar. – Te diré lo que veo Candy. – Veo tu pelo – murmuró, apartando un mechón de su cara con ternura – una melena dorada y sedosa que me imagino a mí mismo despeinándote, dejándola suelta alrededor de tu cara, igual que ahora. Me imagino mis manos deslizándose entre las hebras onduladas, enredando los dedos en ella. Veo tus ojos, y siempre pienso en las esmeraldas tan verdes y brillantes, y cuando por las mañanas me miras mientras me afeito me hacen arder por dentro. Y veo tus largas y espesas pestañas, que no parpadean como las de una tonta debutante, y tus cejas castañas, que se levantan escépticas cada vez que digo algo que crees que es mentira._

_Mientras hablaba, le tocó la frente, y luego con un dedo le recorrió el puente de la nariz para después deslizarse hasta los labios. _

– _Y luego veo tu boca. Carnosa y sensual y perfecta para mis besos. – Movió la mano hasta colocársela en la mejilla, y con los labios buscó los de ella, pero no la besó._

_Hundió el rostro en la curva del cuello de Candy, saboreándola a pequeños mordiscos. _

– _Tienes la piel más suave del mundo – susurró contra su garganta – Cálida y sedosa, tan delicada como terciopelo. Le recorrió el cuello con la lengua hasta sentir que el pulso de ella latía descontrolado. Terrence podía oir su respiración acelerada, que se escapaba a pequeños jadeos de sus labios._

_Le soltó las muñecas y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado a horcajadas encima de ella, sintiendo la sensual curva de sus caderas contra los muslos. _

– _Ya está – Eso es lo que yo veo, y es lo que vería cualquier hombre con medio cerebro y un ojo bueno._

_Candy abrió los ojos y se quedó mirándolo atónita. _

– _De verdad piensas que soy bonita? No estoy demasiado gorda? – susurró tan insegura que Terrence sintió rabia en su interior. Seguro que la institutriz que le había hecho creer que era gorda y fea, era una mujer amargada y con figura de espantapájaros. Y los malintencionados comentarios de lady Lytton lo mismo. Esa sí que era una mujer escuálida y amargada. _

– _Eres perfecta – le dijo. Absolutamente perfecta._

_Posó las manos justo por debajo de los pechos de Candy, por encima de sus costillas. _

– _Te acuerdas del colgante que te regalé en Roma? Lo elegí porque tu forma siempre me ha recordado a un violin. Deslizó las palmas con reverencia por su torso y luego por sus caderas – Tienes la misma forma, tienes unas curvas muy sensuales, y me muero por tocarlas. Dices que quieres a un caballero noble y honorable, pero Candy, ningún hombre puede mirarte y ser capaz de comportarse de un modo noble y honorable. Yo sé que no puedo. Yo...- se le quebró la voz. Con las palmas, le acarició los pechos por los lados y decidió que había llegado el momento de dejar de hablar._

_Y entonces...la besó. Los labios de ella se abrieron al instante, y sus brazos le rodearon el cuello y se lo acercaron; Candy se pegó a él de un modo tan apasionado, que casi perdió la cabeza por completo._

"_Contrólate", se dijo con desesperación, pero ni la posibilidad de que el padre de Candy lo matara a tiros pudo hacer que se detuviera. Morir sería preferible a la agonía que había estado sufriendo durante toda la semana._

_Levantó las caderas y se movió a un lado para aliviar parte de su tortura, desde allí empezó a desabrochar los botones de la blusa de ella. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la tela hasta encontrar la redondez de sus pechos. Por encima de las puntillas del escote del corsé, las yemas de Terrence acariciaron la piel desnuda, y vio que realmente era tan suave y cálida como el terciopelo. Notó que Candy temblaba y su seno se endureció bajo sus dedos. Con el pulgar, acarició el pezón cubierto de tela. Sorprendida, Candy interrumpió el beso. Terrence le recorrió el cuello con los labios, la clavícula, y siguió bajando hasta llegar a los montículos que sobresalían del corsé. Se los besó mientras le acariciaba la curva de las ó de la falda, subiéndosela, y luego deslizó la mano por debajo. Candy farfulló una queja al sentir cómo la metía dentro de sus pantaloncillos._

_Con un movimiento instintivo, cerró los muslos negándole el acceso, pero Terrence no se amedrentó. Con infinita paciencia la acarició, murmurándole palabras de cariño contra su pecho, a la vez que seguía moviendo la mano entre sus piernas._

_Por fin alcanzó su objetivo, y tocó la cálida humedad de Candy, para después deslizar con cuidado un dedo en su interior. Acarició el centro de su placer con el pulgar y ella empezó a gemir. La determinación de Terrence se derrumbó por completo. Cielos, la deseaba! Malditas fueran sus promesas, sus buenas intenciones y su honor._

_Empezó retirar la mano para desabrocharse los pantalones, pero al ver la cara de Candy se detuvo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, con la piel sonrojada, respondiendo a sus caricias por puro instinto. Fascinado, volvió a acariciarla y se olvidó por completo de su propio placer, concentrándose sólo en ver cómo ella alcanzaba el orgasmo._

_Candy se arqueó hacia arriba y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido. Cuando por fin volvió a tumbarse sobre la hierba, Terrence le sonrió sintiéndose feliz, y de un modo extraño y desconocido para él, también satisfecho. Qué idea tan ridícula, su cuerpo ardía de deseo, y a pesar de todo se sentía mucho más saciado de lo que había estado jamás después de acostarse con alguna de las mujeres que solían ocupar su cama en el pasado. Retiró la mano, le bajó la mano para cubrirle las piernas, y le abrochó la blusa. Entonces se tumbó a su lado a mirar el cielo. _

– _Me estás matando – murmuró – Poco a poco, pero me estás matando._

_Al oir su voz, Candy abrió los ojos, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo. Las cosas que le había hecho, lo que le había hecho sentir...en ese instante, tenía ganas de reir, de llorar y de morirse de verguenza. _

– _Te lo creas o no – dijo él -, nunca he arruinado la reputación de una mujer inocente, y no voy a hacerlo ahora. Todo era distinto cuando creí que íbamos a casarnos, pero me has dejado muy en claro que no tienes ninguna intención de hacerlo, por lo que me niego a arrebatarte la virginidad. Por mucho que te desee, no puedo hacerlo. Y eso va a terminar por matarme._

– _Yo...- respiró hondo, tratando de pensar -...yo no lo entiendo._

– _Piensa en esa novela erótica que leías, en concreto en el papel que se supone que desempeña el hombre en todo el proceso, y estoy seguro de que terminarás por entenderlo. _

– _Oh – se sonrojó. Aunque no sabía exactmente a qué se refería Terrence, comprendió que él no había terminado, y que por ello estaba sufriendo algún tipo de malestar. – Lo siento – farfulló, todavía incapaz de mirarlo. Estás bien?_

– _Sobreviviré, pero..._

_El caballo relinchó alterado e interumpió lo que Terrence iba a decir. Ambos se volvieron justo a tiempo de ver al caballo tirando para romper las riendas que lo sujetaban al árbol. _

– _Rayos! – Terrence se puso de pie de un salto, pero no tuvo tiempo de dar un paso y el caballo consiguió arrancar la única rama que lo retenía. Libre al fin, emprendió la huida, cabalgando por la pradera, arrastrando lo que quedaba de las riendas por el suelo. Silbó para que regresara, pero estaba claro que el semental tenía otras intenciones. _

– _Por qué se ha escapado?_

_El señaló una colina en la distancia en la que se distinguía la silueta de varios caballos. El semental iba corriendo hacia allá. Al verlo acercarse, los animales se dieron media vuelta y salieron huyendo, desapareciendo de su vista para ocultarse al lado de la colina. _

– _Yeguas – comentó Terrence con un suspiro – Y salvajes, si no me equivoco. Seguramente viven en el desfiladero. _

– _Terrence, el caballo llevaba las alforjas con todas nuestras cosas, excepto la comida y la manta. Tenemos que ir tras él. _

– _Nunca lo atraparemos a pie. Esas yeguas salvajes se lo llevarán lejos de aquí. _

– _Tal vez deberíamos esperarle. Quizá regrese. _

– _Lo dudo, es un semental. Ha olfateado a una yegua, y ahora eso es lo único que le importa. - Y sólo para sí mismo añadió – "Sé perfectamente cómo se siente"._

_Entonces Terrence empezó a recoger las pocas pertenencias que le quedaban y él y Candy siguieron su viaje a pie. En cierto modo, Candy se alegró de que fuera así. Montar a caballo pegada a Terrence habría sido insoportable. Estaba agradecida de que la falta de montura supusiera el fin de tal intimidad. _

_Era pasión lo que estaba sintiendo? Se peguntó. Esa sensación de verguenza que la hacía sonrojarse y que era como tener un nudo en el estómago? Si eso era la pasión, era un sentimiento de lo más angustioso, en absoluto como se lo había imaginado. _

_Pero es que Terrence era un hombre peligroso e infinitamente más irresistible que cualquier otro hombre que ella hubiera conocido. Era atrevido, descarado y terriblemente atractivo, una combinación adictiva. – Oh no, ya sonaba como Sally, alabándolo y pensando en él como si estuviera enamorada. Esa idea tan absurda la hizo detenerse repentinamente. Candy se quedó en medio camino, con la mirada fija en la espalda de Terrence mientras él seguía caminando. El miedo se apoderó de ella, no estaba enamorada, no podía ser...era imposible._

_El se paró también y se dio media vuelta para mirarla. _

– _Estás cansada? Podemos parar si quieres. _

– _No!- gritó alarmada por su sugerencia. Faltaba mucho para que el sol se pusiera, y la idea de quedarse un rato sentada con él charlando como si nada, era demasiado._

_Su abrupta mirada hizo que él mirara preocupado, así que añadió en un tono más amable: _

_- Estoy bien, gracias. Pero todavía es pronto, y creo que tendríamos que seguir un poco más. _

– _Si estás segura..._

_Siguieron caminando, y aunque Terrence le preguntó dos veces si quería parar, ella dijo que no. Pero la verdad era que no estaba acostumbrada a recorrer distancias tan largas a pie, y menos por caminos tan duros._

_Al atardecer, los pies le dolían tanto que cuando él insistió en que se detuvieran a pasar la noche no se lo discutió. Candy lo siguió y esperó a que preparara un pequeño refugio junto al camino. Extendió la manta en la hierba, a la orilla de un rio, y ella se tumbó encima._

_Terrence se sentó a su lado con la bolsa de la comida. Comieron en silencio, un silencio que a Candy se le hacía más incómodo a cada segundo que pasaba. Al terminar, aún no había oscurecido lo suficiente como para dormir, asi que buscó desesperada un tema inocuo de conversación. _

– _Estamos lejos de Nápoles? Cuánto falta para llegar? _

– _Si fuéramos a caballo, me atrevería a decir que tres dias. Pero a pie, supongo que tardaremos una semana. _

– _Eso me temía – suspiró y empezó a desabrocharse las botas. No pudo evitar gemir de dolor al quitárselas._

_El se dio cuenta. _

– _Te duelen los pies? _

– _Algo así. _

– _Podrías meterlos en el agua, eso te ayudaría._

_Miró el riachuelo y pensó que era una idea excelente. Le dio la espalda a Terrence y se quitó las medias, luego se sentó en la orilla y hundió los pies en el agua fria. _

– _Estás mejor?_

_Sorprendida, bajó la vista y vio que Terrence había abierto los ojos y la estaba mirando con una sonrisa._

_Candy apartó la vista y buscó una servilleta entre la bolsa de la comida. _

– _Un poco, sí – respondió, y empezó a secarse los pies. _

– _Sólo un poco? – se sentó – Tal vez pueda ayudarte._

_Se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió un tobillo. Antes de que Candy pudiera adivinar qué se proponía, colocó el pie sobre su regazo. Ella trató de soltarse, pero Terrence no se lo permitió. _

– _Confía en mi – le sujetó el pie con la mano, su piel morena contrastando con la palidez de la muchacha._

_Observó cómo le masajeaba el pie. Empezó por los dedos y siguió subiendo, hasta que con los pulgares le apretó el empeine. Todo el nerviosismo que había sentido antes regresó con fuerza. _

– _Tienes unos pies muy bonitos – comentó él como si nada. Lo sabías?_

_Aunque hubiera querido, Candy no habría podido contestarle. Estaba tan tensa como un arco._

_El debió darse cuenta, porque se detuvo y la miró. _

– _No voy a comerte, Candy – dijo con dulzura, y volvió a concentrarse en lo que hacía. – Túmbate y relájate._

_Candy se acostó en la manta y trató de hacer lo que él le había dicho, pero sus caricias eran tan perturbadoras que no lo consiguió. Su mente estaba dividida entre la seguridad de la lógica y las ansias que tenía de que él la amara. Podía sentir como perdía el control de su corazón para entregárselo a Terrence, y tenía miedo. Tenía mucho miedo._

_El dejó ese pie y le cogió el otro para repetir el proceso. Cuando terminó, la tapó con la manta y le dio un beso. _

– _Duerme, Candy – le dijo, y se tumbó a su lado en la oscuridad._

"_Dormir?", repitió para sí misma. Estaba hecha un lio, sus pensamientos no tenían lógica, sus miedos, sus sueños y sus anhelos estaban confusos. Dormir era algo imposible._

_Podía ser que Terrence creyera realmente todo lo que había dicho. Tal vez al principio sí había pensado sólo en su dinero, pero quizá con el tiempo había llegado a sentir algo más profundo y sincero por ella. _

_Ojalá pudiera ser cierto. Se abrazó a sí misma, deseando con todo su corazón que fuera verdad. Ojalá pudiera creerle. Ojalá pudiera estar segura._

_Durante los dos dias siguientes, Terrence no hizo nada para resolver las dudas de Candy. Estaba de mal humor y distraído. No volvió a darle un masaje en los pies. No volvió a besarla ni a tocarla. Apenas le dirigía la palabra. Caminaban y caminaban, y con cada kilómetro que recorrían el humor de Terrence parecía empeorar. Para empeorar el hielo, Candy le preguntó cuánto faltaba, y él casi le gritó al responder. _

– _Qué te pasa? Hace tres dias te dije que tardaríamos una semana. Por qué tienes que seguir preguntándomelo? _

– _Vaya, estás en con un humor de perros. – dijo ella._

_El reanudó la marcha sin contestar. En su interior la tensión había aumentado hasta hacerse insoportable. Estar tan cerca de ella sin poder tenerla era la peor tortura imaginable. Y que se sintiera enfermo no ayudaba a mejorar su humor. Esa noche, cuando se detuvieron para acampar, Terrence creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar y supo perfectamente lo que eso sinificaba: era el primer síntoma de un ataque de malaria, y no tenía quinina._

_Comieron en silencio, y al terminar, se tumbó, con la esperanza de que así el dolor se le aliviara un poco. _

– _Ya vas a dormir? – preguntó Candy sorprendida. – Aún es temprano. _

– _Estoy cansado. _

– _No te encuentras bien?_

_Terrence abrió los ojos y vio a Candy agachada a su lado, mirándolo preocupada. _

– _Estoy bien – le dijo – Sólo estoy cansado y con dolor de cabeza. _

–_Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada más? Pareces enfermo – levantó la mano y le tocó la mejilla._

_Al notar la suave caricia de los dedos de la joven, él estalló. Le cogió la muñeca y le apartó la mano de golpe. _

– _Es que quieres torturarme? _

– _Qué? _

– _Estoy al límite de mi resistencia, asi que no me provoques._

_Ella se apartó y lo miró dolida. _

– _No sé a qué te refieres _

– _Oh, sí, sí que lo sabes. Estás jugando conmigo y no me gusta. Sabes que te deseo, sabes que quiero casarme contigo. Ya sé que en Roma me dejaste claro que tú no querías, pero pensé que podría hacerte cambiar de opinión. No soy un hombre romántico, y no haré el ridículo como ponerme de rodillas y empezar a declararte mis sentimientos. Ni tampoco me apetece seguir con todo este suspenso. Asi que cuando lleguemos a Nápoles, te dejaré con Annie y Edward, y yo regresaré a Inglaterra. Después tú y yo no volveremos a vernos nunca más, pues para mí sería una agonía verte cerca y no poder tenerte._

_Respiró hondo y añadió: Quiero que seas mi esposa, y cualquier otro tipo de relación entre nosotros es inaceptable. Cuando lleguemos a Nápoles tendrás que tomar una decisión Candy. O nos casamos o nada de nada. _

– _Por qué me lo pones tan difícil? – gritó ella. _

– _Eres tú la que pone todo difícil. Yo nunca he tenido ninguna duda, siempre he sabido lo que quería. Pero si tú no piensas lo mismo, entonces ya tengo mi respuesta, no te parece? – Trató de levantarse, pero ella le sujetó por la manga de la camisa. _

– _Y qué me dices de mi dinero? Me estás diciendo que no te importa? _

– _Cómo quieres que responda a eso? Si digo que sí, te lo tomarás del peor modo posible y me condenarás por ello. Si digo que no, que no me importa, te estaría mintiendo. No soy un hombre rico, y la dote que tu padre considere pertinente darte será muy bien recibida. Pero Candy, he conocido a muchas mujeres con dinero, y puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que nunca le he pedido a ninguna que se casara conmigo._

– _Tú no me amas! Ni siquiera crees en el amor. _

– _Qué se supone que debo de contestar? Cuando hablas de amor no entiendo lo que dices. Lo único que sé, es que desde que te conocí, jamás quise a ninguna mujer rica o pobre, lo bastante como para querer casarme con ella. Ya está, te he dicho la verdad lo mejor que sé. Tómatelo como quieras._

_Se levantó y se fue sin decir una palabra más. No quería cuestionarse si es que con lo dicho había echado a perder la oportunidad de casarse con ella. Cuando regresó, ella estaba ya dormida. Miró su rostro confiado y su discurso sobre el amor resonó en su mente._

_Avivó el fuego, la cubrió hasta los hombros con la manta y se tumbó a su lado para abrigarla sin tocarla. Finalmente él también se durmió._

_Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, el dolor de cabeza había empeorado. Giró la cabeza a un lado y vio que Candy aún seguía dormida. Estaba tumbada de cara a él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre un brazo; se le veía preciosa con su cabellera revuelta, pero esa mañana no estaba para disfrutar de esas vistas._

_Se levantó y se dispuso a tomar un baño pensando que el agua fria ayudaría a mermar el dolor. El baño lo alivió un poco pero no mejoró su dolor de cabeza. Salió del agua y al sacudirse despertó a Candy. _

– _Buenos dias – lo saludó con una sonrisa._

_Terrence se puso la camisa y se la metió dentro de los pantalones, confiando en que ella no se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Pero al mirarlo, la sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció y él supo que no iba a conseguir engañarla. _

– _Tienes cara de estar enfermo – dijo preocupada. _

– _Estoy bien. Pongámonos en marcha._

_Reanudaron el camino durante un rato. Terrence fue capaz de mantener el ritmo, pero a lo largo de la mañana se fue sintiendo peor. Le dolía todo, y cuando el sol estuvo sobre sus cabezas, pudo sentir los primeros temblores de la fiebre._

_Llegaron a un cruce de caminos y Terrence dudó inseguro. Habían perdido el mapa y no tenía fuerzas ni para pensar. _

– _Por qué nos paramos? Nos hemos perdido?_

_Terrence dudaba pero al final se decidió por una de las rutas, empezó a ver destellos de luz detrás de los párpados. _

– _Terrence, nos hemos perdido? _

– _Eso no es lo peor._

_Su propia voz le sonó extraña, perdida y distante. La bolsa de comida se escurrió entre sus dedos, y la tierra se movió bajo sus pies. Respiró hondo, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio pero todo le daba vueltas. _

_Candy le colocó una mano en el brazo. _

– _Estás enfermo, lo sabía. _

– _Yo...creo que es..._

_Se le doblaron las rodillas y supo que se estaba desmayando. Cayó al suelo, pero el dolor del golpe no fue tan fuerte como el que él sentía en la cabeza. Candy se arrodilló a su lado y le tocó la cara; él sintió su fria y suave palma contra la frente. Cuando ella habló, sonó como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de distancia. _

– _Estás ardiendo en fiebre! _

– _Es la malaria – contestó con un hilo de voz -...no...quinina. _

– _Malaria? No, no puedes... ahora no por favor _

– _Lo siento Candy – farfulló él – Le prometí a Annie que cuidaría de ti. No puedo. _

– _Oh, cielos, Terrence, dime qué puedo hacer? Qué necesitas?_

_El detectó el pánico en su voz. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, pero no podía hablar. Antes de perder la conciencia lo último que sintió fue la mano de Candy acariciándole la cara._


	15. Chapter 15

_Candy estaba arrodillada junto a Terrence en mitad del camino, él estaba inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre. Miró a su alrededor y no vio no rastro de civilización. No sabía dónde estaban, dónde podía conseguir ayuda, ni qué hacer con él._

_No sabía casi nada de medicina, pero se dio cuenta de que lo primero que tenía que hacer era encontrar agua. Miró hacia el rio que avanzaba paralelo al camino que ellos habían estado siguiendo._

_Tapó a Terrence con la manta y cogió la botella de vino de la bolsa de la comida, tiró su contenido y lo llenó con agua del rio. Trató de que bebiera un poco, pero no tuvo éxito, mientras con un pañuelo le humedecía la cara y el cuello. Pero a pesar de que pasó toda la tarde cuidándolo, la fiebre de Terrence aumentó._

_Empezó a delirar, a farfullar incoherencias y a mencionar nombres, uno de ellos fue el de una mujer de nombre Isabella. Celosa, Candy se preguntó quién podría ser esa mujer, pero nada de lo que Terrence decía, ofrecía una pista. También mencionó su nombre, pero aunque se esforzó por escuchar, las palabras no eran más que balbuceos sin sentido. Se iba despertando de vez en cuando, abría los ojos, brillantes a causa de la fiebre, y la miraba sin ver nada._

_El sol se puso y Terrence seguía con fiebre, Candy entró en pánico. Y si se moría? Se quedó helada al pensar en esa posibilidad. _

– _No! – gritó, rebelándose ante la idea. – No te vas a morir. – Empapó el pañuelo de agua y le mojó las mejillas – No te vas a morir – repitió sollozando. No te vas a morir, no lo voy a permitir!_

_Sabía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, pero sabía que llorar no le serviría de nada, un ataque de histeria no curaría a Terrence._

"_Piensa", se dijo, respirando hondo para tranquilizarse. Sabía que el vinagre bajaba la fiebre, pero al no tenerla, el agua sería un buen suplente._

_Candy cogió a Terrence por los pies y lo arrastró hacia el rio, le quitó la camisa y las botas y lo metió en la parte menos profunda del rio. Notó que la fiebre empezaba a remitir. Pasados unos minutos, lo sacó el agua y lo tumbó en la hierba junto a la orilla. Cogió la manta y los tapó a ambos con ella, acurrucándose cerca de él. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar, esperar y rezar para que la fiebre bajara del todo._

_No lo hizo, pero él parecía más tranquilo que antes. Exhausta, Candy también se durmió._

_Por la mañana, el traqueteo de unas ruedas la despertó, y derepente vio una carreta en el camino. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia ella, gritando y moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención del conductor._

_El campesino ordenó a los caballos que se detuvieran. La miró extrañado y le dijo algo en italiano, pero como Candy no entendía tal idioma, le hizo señas. Al ver que el hombre no le hacía caso, decidió jalarlo del brazo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Terrence inconsciente._

– _Por favor, tiene que ayudarme!_

_El hombre pareció entender el problema y más aún cuando Candy le mostró la carta de Terrence dirigida a Annie y Edward, señalándole la dirección. _

_- Napoli – dijo Candy señalándose a si misma y a Terrence._

_El hombre al parecer, dudaba sobre transportar a un hombre enfermo, entonces Candy comprendió que tal vez un incentivo económico podría ser bueno. _

– _Lire - dijo Candy frotándose los dedos en un gesto que despertó el interés de aquel hombre._

_Tras asentir, cogió a Terrence y lo llevó hasta la carreta. Candy recogió sus pertencencias y subió también y se puso a su lado, el campesino se sentó adelante. El hombre espoleó a los caballos e inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha. Terrence seguía inconsciente,y tuvo otro ataque de escalofrios que lo hacía temblar descontroladamente. Candy lo cubrió con una manta y le colocó la cabeza en su regazo y fue acariciándole el cabello. _

–_Todo saldrá bien – le dijo –Tú me has cuidado durante mucho tiempo. Ahora me toca cuidarte a ti._

_Cuando la carreta se detuvo, Candy se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Se despertó sobresaltada, y al abrir los ojos vio que se habían detenido cerca de una arboleda. Miró al campesino intrigada y, al verlo, éste se agachó para coger un cubo de metal y saltó de la carreta. Ella asintió para que viera que había campesino le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar._

_Candy iba a aceptar el ofrecimiento, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos, dudó y apartó la mano. El hombre la estaba mirando de un modo muy raro, tanto, que le puso los pelos de punta._

_El alargó el brazo para cogerla pero Candy se hizo para atrás. Su reacción no pareció sorprender al campesino porque saltó dentro del carro para atraparla. Ella se quedó petrificada de miedo y por fin comprendió sus intenciones. _

– _No! – negó con la cabeza y retrocedió, pero topó con el banco del conductor y vio que estaba atrapada. El hombre tenía la respiración acelerada y sonreía de un modo que le hacia temblar de miedo. _

– _No, repitió con más fuerza, pero él no hizo caso de su negativa. Cuando se abalanzó sobre ella, Candy quiso saltar de la carreta pero él la cogió del brazo. _

– _No! Suéltame!_

_El hombre la rodeó con los brazos y tiró de ella bastante fuerte como para hacer que se soltara. Ella le tiró una patada en la canilla, pero él la sujetaba cada vez más fuerte,y todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano._

_Sintió cómo la arrastraba hacia el borde de la carreta, pero derepente, se oyó un grito de rabia, seguido de una exclamación de dolor. El tipo se tambaleó cuando Terrence lo empujó, y Candy quedó libre._

_- Es mía! - La exclamación fue más un gruñido animal que otra cosa, y sonó salvaje y contundente._

_Terrence la levantó y la colocó detrás de él, luego se avalanzó sobre el hombre, lo agarró por la camisa y lo levantó con una fuerza que Candy no hubiese imaginado que aún tuviera, dado su estado de salud. Sacó la navaja y lo acercó al cuello del hombre, éste estaba sudando frio, entonces le habló en italiano y lo empujó fuera de la carreta._

_Rápidamente le dijo a Candy que cogiera las riendas y entonces marcharon a toda prisa. A su espalda, vio que el campesino profería improperios pero no trataba de seguirlos. Terrence, tan pronto como vio que ya estaban a cierta distancia del campesino, se desmayó y cayó inconsciente. _

– _Deberían de haber llegado hace tres dias – dijo Annie mirando a su esposo que en ese momento estaba leyendo el London Times. – Edward, me estás escuchando? _

_- Por supuesto que si – bajó el periódico y la miró – Terrence me dijo que tal vez se tardarían unos dias más y que no nos preocupáramos. _

– _No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento – Jamás debí acceder a todo esto. _

– _Accediste porque Terrence y yo no te dimos alternativa. _

– _Cosa que aún me molesta. Pero por qué rayos decidiste ayudarlo a hacer algo tan escandaloso?_

_Su marido se quedó un rato en silencio y luego dijo: _

_- Cuando Terrence y yo estábamos en Cambridge, pude ver la fama de mi amigo con las mujeres sin que él hiciera nada para atraerlas.Y si alguna vez le gustaba una chica y ésta no le hacía caso, cosa que sucedía raramente, pues él la olvidaba sin más. Estoy seguro que antes nunca se ha enamorado. _

– _No sé a dónde quieres llegar._

– _Aquella tarde en Roma, cuando Candy se negó a recibirle, le sugerí que se buscara otra heredera y me dijo que no, que la quería a ella y que haría todo lo que hiciera falta para conquistarla. Nunca antes lo había visto reaccionar así ante ninguna mujer. Creo que Terrence se está enamorando de Candy, aunque estoy convencido de que el infierno se congelará antes de que él se lo diga a nadie, ni siquiera a si mismo. _

– _Tal vez sienta algo por ella, pero no apruebo sus métodos de conquista._

_Edward se rió divertido por las cuestionables acciones de su mejor amigo, y Annie se puso furiosa. _

– _Tal vez los métodos de Terrence para buscar esposa no sean del todo ortodoxos, pero sé sincera, crees que los tradicionales hubieran servido de algo con Candy? Cuántos hombres lo han intentado y han fracasado? _

– _Esa no es la cuestión. _

– _Quizá no Annie, pero todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes. Terrence es un tipo muy listo y muy capaz de hacerse cargo de todo._

– _No lo sé Edward, ustedes se conocen hace muchos años, pero, antes de que él viniera a Roma, hacía diez años que no lo veías. De verdad crees que sabes qué clase de hombre es hoy en dia? _

– _Qué quieres decir? _

– _Quiero decir que con una oportunidad como la que tiene Ashton, puede hacer que se olvide de su honorabilidad. _

– _Terrence jamás haría eso, nos dio su palabra de honor, y yo le creo. _

– _De verdad crees que será un buen marido? _

– _Nadie puede saberlo con certeza, pero él no juega ni bebe en exceso, no es cruel y ansía ocuparse de las propiedades de su familia de un modo que nunca quiso su hermano mayor. Y también tiene mucho sentido común. _

– _Pues no tiene cara de ser fiel. _

– _Eso podrías decirlo de casi todos los maridos. – Y la verdad creo que Terrence podría sorprenderte. _

– _Bueno, trataré de pensar como tú y rezaré para que todo acabe bien. Tal vez..._

_La puerta del salón se abrió de golpe interrumpiendo la conversación. La doncella, hizo una reverencia. _

– _Disculpe, señora, está llegando una carreta y parece venir de prisa. _

– _Gracias Patricia._

_Annie corrió hacia la ventana y vio en efecto que una carreta se estaba acercando a tal velocidad que incluso daba miedo. El vehículo se fue acercando por el camino de grava y Annie gritó estupefacta: _

_- Es Candy!_

_Ambos se dirigieron afuera justo a tiempo para ver cómo la carreta se detenía frente a la puerta. Era Candy, iba vestida como una campesina y tenía la ropa rasgada y manchada de barro por todas partes. Llevaba la melena suelta y tan enredada que parecía una salvaje. _

– _Candy, cariño! Qué te ha pasado?_

_La joven los abrazó unos instantes, demasiado procupada por Terrence como para perder el tiempo en tonterias. _

– _Tenemos que buscar un médico! – dijo llevándolos a ver a Terrence que estaba en la parte trasera de la carreta. _

– _Qué ha pasado? – dijo Edward alarmado. _

– _Eso ahora no importa, tenemos que buscar un médico – repitió _

– _Claro – farfulló él y se fue corriendo a los establos. _

– _Y dile que traiga quinina! - le gritó Candy. Y luego dirigiéndose a su prima, añadió : Tenemos que meterlo en la cama._

_Con ayuda de unos sirvientes, Terrence fue trasladado a la casa. Candy ordenó que le subieran agua fria, y cuando se la trajeron, apartó las sábanas, le desabrochó la camisa y empezó a humedecerle el torso. _

– _Candy – dijo Annie, desviando la mirada para no ver el pecho desnudo del hombre que yacía en la cama. - Creo que deberías dejar que lo hiciera un sirviente, no creo que sea apropiado que una dama como tú..._

_- Ay Annie, es un poco tarde para eso, a estas alturas le he visto el torso desnudo por lo menos una docena de veces. _

_Annie la miró horrorizada pero no quiso ahondar en el tema._

– _Qué es lo que tiene? _

– _Malaria. Toma quinina para controlarla, pero nuestro caballo se escapó hace tres dias y perdimos todas las provisiones, incluida su medicina._

_Edward entró en la habitación. _

– _He mandado a un sirviente a casa del médico local. Cómo está?_

_- No lo sé, lleva así dos dias. Pasa de tener escalofrios a arder de fiebre y delirar. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano y la sintió arder. _

– _Al principio conseguí mantener la fiebre bajo control bañándolo en el rio y haciendo que beba un poco de agua. Pero cuando nos subimos a la carreta tuve que conducir, y ya no he podido ocuparme de él. Lo único que quería era llegar aquí lo antes posible, sólo paré un par de veces para preguntar, pero espero no haber errado en mi decisión porque Terrence se ha deshidratado mucho. – La voz empezó a temblarle de preocupación y cansancio – espero haber hecho lo correcto. Si se muere... – Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y permaneció un rato en silencio, tratando de recuperar la compostura – Si se muere, jamás me lo perdonaré._

_Cuando llegó el médico, se apresuró a consolarla: _

_- Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido –le dijo y sacó una enorme botella marrón de su maletin. _

– _Se pondrá bien doctor? – preguntó ella. _

– _Todos los casos son distintos, pero él parece un joven fuerte y valiente. Le daré una buena dosis de quinina a ver cómo responde. Volveré mañana para ver cómo sigue. Si empeora durante la noche, vengan a buscarme en seguida. Mientras tanto, traten de mantenerlo fresco y a ver si consiguen que beba algo de té o tome un poco de sopa._

_El doctor vertió la dosis de quinina en una taza, luego apretó la nariz de Terrence para obligarlo a abrir la boca, y vació todo el líquido en su garganta. El enfermo tuvo un ataque de tos, pero se tragó la medicina. _

– _Dele otra dosis dentro de ocho horas – le indicó a Candy._

– _Gracias doctor, lo acompañaré afuera – dijo Edward._

_Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, pero Candy no se movió de su silla._

_Annie se acercó a su lado y le puso la mano en el brazo. _

– _Vamos Candy, estás exhausta y tienes que comer, bañarte y dormir. Ya no puedes hacer nada más._

– _No – Apartó el brazo y entrelazó los dedos con los de Terrence – Me quedo aquí. _

– _Pediré entonces que te suban una bandeja con la cena - Aunque eso sí, dejando la puerta completamente abierta. Y diciendo ésto, salió de la habitación._

_La buena de Annie, tan preocupada por las normas. Después de viajar a solas con Terrence durante casi dos semanas y de compartir con él experiencias tan íntimas, qué mal había en que estuviera sentada con él en una habitación? Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Como si Terrence estuviera ahora para amenazar su virtud._

_Recordó al campesino que quiso violarla y se preguntó de dónde había sacado fuerzas Terrence para detenerlo. Recordó el tono salvaje de su voz cuando la reclamó como suya, y el modo en que sujetó la navaja, dispuesto a degollar al hombre si la tocaba. Incluso enfermo como estaba, la había protegido de todo mal, había cuidado de ella y la había mantenido a salvo._

_Giró la cabeza y lo miró. Estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero a pesar de eso se le veía demacrado y cansado, con una áspera barba que Candy acarició con ternura. De repente recordó todo lo vivido en esas semanas de viaje. Recordó cómo la había besado y el modo tan extraordinario en que la había tocado. Consciente de que esas intimidades eran privilegio de maridos y esposas. Su proposición de matrimonio, si es que podía llamarse así, retumbó en su mente._

"_Quiero que seas mi esposa, y cualquier otro tipo de relación entre nosotros es inaceptable"_

_Candy cerró los ojos, tratando de imaginarse cómo sería estar casada con Terrence. La idea la hizo sonreir. Ella siempre había deseado llevar una vida excitante, y si tomaba como ejemplo las últimas semanas, seguro que a su lado nunca se aburriría. De hecho, seguramente sería algo maravilloso. Se dio cuenta de las ganas que tenía de compartir su existencia con él. De lo mucho que le deseaba...le amaba._

_Fue una revelación sorprendente y sobrecogedora. Candy pensó en cómo se había comportado y en cómo, desde el principio había pensado lo peor de él. Annie siempre le había dicho que rechazaba a todos sus pretendientes sin darles la oportunidad de conocerlos, y hasta éste momento comprendió que era cierto. Durante años había soñado con un principe azúl, pero se había enamorado de un hombre que con sus actos había demostrado ser valiente y honorable, uno que desde el principio le había dejado claro que la deseaba y le había dicho que era hermosa y fascinante, pero tampoco había dudado en decirle asimismo que era una consentida y una malcriada._

_Terrence había conocido a muchas mujeres, pero nunca le había pedido a ninguna que se casara con él._

"_...hasta que te conocí, jamás quise a ninguna mujer, rica o pobre, lo suficiente como para querer pasar el resto de mi vida con ella"_

_El mismo había reconocido que no sabía qué era el amor. Tal vez cuando estuvieran casados, ella podría enseñárselo._

_Lo amaba. Qué irónico que se diera cuenta precisamente entonces, cuando podía ser ya demasiado tarde, cuando podía perderlo para siempre._

_Las horas pasaron muy lentas y Candy no probó bocado pese a la insistencia de Annie y Edward. Una doncella llevó agua fria y Candy empezó a empapar la cara y el pecho de Terrence una y otra vez mientras lo escuchaba balbucear incoherencias._

_Por fin sucedió, justo antes del amanecer. Candy se incorporó un poco y le colocó la mano en la frente. Tenía la piel húmeda y fresca. Había dejado de delirar y estaba durmiendo plácidamente._

_Con un sollozo de gratitud y alivio, le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano y dio gracias de todo corazón. Ahora que el peligro había pasado, el cansancio le pasó factura y tuvo que recostarse en la silla. Con la mano de Terrence aún en la suya, se quedó dormida._


	16. Chapter 16

_Terrence se despertó sintiéndose débil, maltrecho y desdichado. Por la suavidad del lecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama, pero no se acordaba de cómo había llegado allí. Sabía que había tenido un acceso de malaria, pero como era habitual en la enfermedad, todos los recuerdos que tenía eran borrosos. Lo último de lo que se acordaba claramente, era de Candy inclinándose sobre él, con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de preocupación, y tocándole la cara con la yema de los dedos._

_Parpadeó ante la brillante luz del sol, no conocía esa habitación, ni tenía idea de dónde estaba. Pero cuando giró la cabeza, vio que Candy seguía a su lado. Estaba dormida en una incómoda silla, con la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo que seguro que le dolería mucho al levantarse, con un cubo de agua a sus pies y una bandeja con comida que no había tocado en la mesita de noche. Llevaba el cabello suelto y enredado, y se le veían unas sombras bajo los ojos que denotaban la falta de sueño, como si hubiera estado demasiado ocupada cuidando de él y se hubiera olvidado por completo de sí misma. Ese pensamiento revolvió algo en su interior, algo que le afectó como el calor de la primavera tras un largo y duro invierno. De todas las mujeres que había conocido, ninguna se habría quedado junto a su cama y lo habría atendido de aquella manera. Ni su madre soñaría en hacer tal cosa._

_De golpe, Candy se despertó. Incorporándose en la silla, vio que él la estaba mirando. _

– _Estás despierto – murmuró sonriéndole ._

_El contempló su cara sucia y vio una ternura en su expresión que no había visto jamás. Ternura, alivio y algo más que no sabría cómo definir. De repente se sintió incómodo y optó por refugiarse en el sarcasmo. _

– _Estabas preocupada por mi, Candy? _

_Pero ella no respondió tal como él esperaba. Su sonrisa desapareció. _

– _Sí – contestó con gravedad – Terriblemente preocupada, tenía miedo de que te murieras. _

_Terrence se asombró por la firmeza en sus palabras, pero no dejó que lo sensibilizara frente a ella._

– _Si la malaria no me mató antes, tampoco lo hará ahora. _

– _Cómo te sientes? _

– _Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren – volvió a mirar a su alrededor – Dónde estamos? _

– _En Nápoles, llegamos ayer por la noche, no lo recuerdas?_

_El negó con la cabeza. _

– _Sé que perdimos el caballo, y recuerdo que caminamos toda esa trde y la mañana siguiente. Pero después de eso, todo es muy borroso. _

– _No me sorprende, has estado enfermo tres dias. –Cogió una toalla de la mesita y la hundió en el cubo de agua. La escurrió y le refrescó la cara. – Conseguí que nos llevara una carreta, te acuerdas? _

– _No. _

– _Bueno, pues así llegamos aquí. Le diré a Edward y a Annie que te encuentras mejor. Tienes hambre? Haré que te suban una bandeja con el desayuno. _

– _Ahora que lo mencionas, siento que no he comido por años._

_Candy se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, y se volvió para mirarlo. _

– _Terrence, te acuerdas de la noche antes de que te enfermaras? Cuando me dijiste que tenía que tomar una decisión?_

_La boca de él se tensó. Se acordaba perfectamente, era una de las cosas más tontas que había hecho nunca y se arrepintió._

– _Sí...me acuerdo._

_Candy bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. _

– _Pues entonces, será mejor que escribas a mi padre cuanto antes para pedirle su consentimiento. Me gustaría casarme en Londres, y él podría encargarse de los preparativos por nosotros. No deseo un noviazgo largo, y creo que tú tampoco. Levantó la barbilla y estaba totalmente sonrojada._

_Te amo – dijo, y abrió la puerta. Con otra sonrisa se fue, cerrando suavemente tras de sí._

_Terrence se quedó perplejo mirando la puerta por la que Candy acababa de salir – Lo amaba! – Cómo y cuando se había producido esa transformación? Si hubiese sabido que lo único que necesitaba para conquistarla era ponerse enfermo,ya se habría encargado de perder la quinina mucho antes. La euforia lo embargó, y quería reir a carcajadas – Lo amaba! Realmente era un auténtico milagro. Esa certeza lo hizo sentir feliz como nunca antes, más, no supo explicar el por qué._

_Mientras tanto en la habtación de Candy, dos mujeres intercambiaban impresiones._

– _Prometida? – Annie estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de la habitación de Candy, y asombrada miraba a su prima a medio vestir. – Con Ashton? _

– _Y con quién si no? Annie, pareces sorprendida. _

– _Lo estoy. _

– _Pues no sé por qué. No me dijiste que debía encontrar a un buen inglés que encajara conmigo? Pues lo encontré y me siento muy feliz!_

_Candy estaba radiante y no ponía atención a sus ropas, rodó por su cama y se puso boca arriba mirando el techo, obviamente estaba soñando despierta. Pero Annie parecía absorta en sus pensamientos. _

– _Entonces funcionó – murmuró ausente. _

– _Qué es lo que funcionó? – dijo Candy._

_Annie salió de su trance. _

– _Quiero decir que...por fin hemos conseguido que conocieras a un hombre que te gustara. _

– _Gustar, no sería la palabra que yo utilizaría. Oh Annie, nunca antes me había sentido de este modo. Esta alegría que tengo dentro es casi dolorosa de tan maravillosa. - Estoy enamorada de Terrence -._

– _Pero lo odiabas tanto...el último dia del carnaval ni siquiera quisiste verlo. _

– _Lo sé, pero ahora todo es diferente. _

– _Ya veo. _

_Candy se quedó desconcertada._

– _No estás contenta?No te alegras por mí? _

– _Pues claro que sí – respondió Annie de inmediato y le cogió las manos. Esto muy contenta por ti, pero, estás segura de que es el hombre que te conviene? _

– _No tengo la menor duda – Se puso de pie de un salto y dio vueltas sobre sí misma riéndose. - Cuando me dí cuenta de que lo amaba, todas las dudas que tenía desaparecieron. Estoy tan feliz que incluso me siento mareada. _

– _Yo también me siento mareada, quieres dejar de dar vueltas? _

– _Lo siento Annie. Por qué no me cuentas cómo te sentiste tú cuando conociste a Edward, fue amor a primera vista? Sentiste como un golpe en el pecho? Acaso mariposas en el estómago? Cuéntame todo! _

_Annie se sonrió ante tantas preguntas. _

– _No, no fue amor a primera vista, lo nuestro se dio paulativamente. Cada vez que nos veíamos y conversábamos nos sentíamos a gusto y así fue como con el tiempo decidimos que nos queríamos y que deseábamos casarnos. No fue un amor tormentoso ni aventurero como el tuyo._

_A Candy le dio un poco de pena que su prima no haya sido capaz de experimentar un amor vivaz, uno que te brotara por los poros y del que no sintieras reparos en declarar. _

_- Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo mientras Terrence duerme? Hace un dia tan lindo... _

– _Si quieres... _

– _Annie qué te sucede? Te veo muy rara, no te sorprende nada de lo que te digo y estás muy apagada._

_- Oh no Candy, no me hagas caso, es que aún me siento afectada por tu secuestro, nada más._

– _Pero estoy bien, ya lo ves, no me ha pasado nada. A veces pienso que si lady Lytton y sus hijas, sobretodo Sally se enteraran de que estuve con Terrence casi dos semanas a solas, seguro que se desmayarían de la impresión y no me dirigirían la palabra nunca más._

– _Candy prométeme que no comentarás con nadie sobre tu secuestro. Si alguien se enterara de que has estado dos semanas en las montañas con Ashton, sería un escándalo y tu reputación se iría al garete. El también lo pagaría, y Edward y yo que somos tus carabinas. _

– _Lo sé,lo sé y te prometo que no se me escapará ni una sola palabra. Por mí, nadie lo sabrá._

– _Candy...sé sincera conmigo. Ashton se ha comportado como un caballero contigo? _

_Candy entendió la pregunta y se sonrojó. _

– _Lord Ashton fue... no hizo...quiero decir, no pasó nada entre nosotros. – Obviamente no le comentó los apasionados momentos en la cueva y en la pradera. Sabía que su prima no lo entendería pues ella era demasiado seria y conservadora. Una mujer capaz de escandalizarse por cualquier cosa._

– _Me alegra saber que es un hombre de honor. _

– _Sabe papá algo de esto? _

– _Oh no, cómo crees? Nunca me perdonaría si supiera lo que te ha pasado estando a mi cargo. Prométeme que nunca se lo dirás al tio Henry. _

– _Annie, no debes de sentirte culpable de lo sucedido, y dudo mucho que papá te culpara por ello. Pero no te preocupes que nadie se enterará de lo que pasó. _

– _Eso espero, porque no quisiera enfrentarme al enojo de tio Henry. Ahora le diré a Molly que suba a ayudarte a vestirte._

_Candy observó cómo su prima se iba apresurada y, una vez más, pensó que su reacción a toda aquella situación estaba siendo algo rara._

_Durante los dias siguientes, el tema del secuestro de Candy se evitó a toda costa. Tres dias después del tratamiento con quinina fueron suficientes para que Terrence se sintiera con fuerzas para empezar a pensar en el viaje de vuelta a casa. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que debían salir cuanto antes. Se morían de ganas de volver a Inglaterra, sobre todo Candy y Annie, que querían dedicarse a los preparativos de la boda. Edward compró billetes para el próximo barco de vapor que partiría hacia Dover la tarde siguiente. Terrence ya le había enviado un telegrama a Henry, y éste les había dado su consentimiento de todo corazón._

_A pesar de querer estar con Terrence durante la travesía, Candy se mareaba en los barcos, así que se pasó lo siete dias encerrada en su camarote. Aunque él, la quería visitar, ella no aceptó que la viera en un estado tan lamentable. Lo único que podían hacer, era comunicarse con breves notas o a veces cartas largas que se enviaban a través de Annie o Edward._

_Cuando desembarcaron en Dover, Henry los esperaba en el muelle para darles la bienvenida. Estrechó a Terrence para felicitarlo por haber conquistado a la mujer más bonita del mundo, y luego se volvió hacia su hija. _

– _Candy, mi niña! Me has hecho muy feliz. _

_Le dio un gran abrazo de oso, y Candy, contenta de verlo y de estar en tierra firme otra vez, le devolvió el abrazo y le besó en la mejilla. _

– _Me alegro mucho papá, yo también estoy muy contenta._

_- Todo está preparado – informó exultante -, he obtenido una licencia especial y ha salido un anuncio en el periódico y las invitaciones ya han sido enviadas. La boda será en la catedral de St. Paul a los dos en punto del sábado. _

– _El sábado! – gritó Candy – Pero papá, si sólo quedan tres dias! Todavía no tengo ni vestido ni nada! _

– _No te preocupes mi niña, yo ya he previsto todo eso – lo dijo con una sonrisa autosuficiente._

_Terrence se acercó a Candy, ésta era por fin su oportunidad de estar cerca de ella. _

– _Podrías concederle a tu prometido que te lleve del brazo hasta el carruaje? _

– _Claro que si, nada me daría más placer. _

– _Shhh Candy, no menciones esa palabra..._

_Y ambos rieron y se dirigieron a la carroza que los estaba esperando para llevarlos a la residencia de Henry White._

_Lucci pasó dos semanas en Roma antes de averiguar dónde estaba Terrence Grandchester. En cuanto llegó a la ciudad, se reunió con su hermano Antonio y ambos contrataron a un equipo de detectives, que pusieron en marcha su red de contactos en las principales ciudades y puertos para encontrar a su enemigo. Durante la primera semana, todos los esfuerzos no sirvieron de nada pero el octavo dia, Lucci supo dónde estaba, por los periódicos._

_En las páginas de sociedad de todos los diarios europeos, incluidos los de Roma, se publicaba la noticia de que Terrence Grandchester, duque de Ashton, se había comprometido con la señorita Candy White, la única hija del millonario americano Henry White. El novio, según informaban, acababa de heredar el título, y tras pasar los últimos diez años en Egipto, había vuelto a sus tierras de Kent. Por ello, la feliz pareja no deseaba un largo noviazgo y se casarían al cabo de tres dias en la catedral de St. Paul, en Londres._

_Lucci lanzó el periódico con rabia, no había nada más que saber. Se levantó del sofá de la suite del hotel donde se alojaba y se dispuso a avisar a su hermano para decirle que partían a Londres de inmediato. De golpe, algo le vino a la mente, pero después pensó con calma y decidió posponer su venganza un poco más. Su odiado enemigo tendría pronto una esposa, y eso le facilitaría los fondos necesarios para desagraviar a su amada Isabella._

_Sí, cuanto más lo pensaba, lo tenía más claro, eso sería mucho mejor. Le daría tiempo a Terrence para que disfrutase con su mujer, y diese por segura su felicidad. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se lo quitaría todo de golpe._

_Lucci sonrió satisfecho. Era la venganza perfecta._


	17. Chapter 17

_Era asombroso lo que se podía conseguir con dinero. La preocupación de Candy respecto a su vestido de novia, resultó no tener fundamento. Henry mandó un telegrama a madame Valmont, la mejor modista de Londres para que le atendiera con este asunto y así fue. Cuando Candy llegó a su salón de costura de la calle Regent, habían metros y metros de tela para que Candy eligiera la que quisiera, y un pequeño ejército de costureras para que lo confeccionaran en tres dias._

_Terrence se dirigió a Ashton Park, porque tenía intención de ver a su familia y visitar sus propiedades. A Candy no le hizo mucha gracia la idea, pues quería tenerlo a su lado para enfrentarse a los periodistas que seguro la perseguirían hasta el sábado. De todos modos, Terrence le había dicho que si los preparativos para la boda se le hacían demasiado insoportables, le mandara un telegrama y se fugarían sin más. Entonces sí que escandalizarían a todo el mundo, y la prensa tendría algo de qué hablar._

_La familia de Candy estuvo con ella en todo momento apoyándola y tratando de hacerla sonreir cuando los periódicos y revistas publicaban tiras cómicas sobre ellos, aduciendo especialmente que ella se casaba para ser una lady americana. Algo que a Candy le exasperaba demasiado._

_La mañana antes de la boda, la madre, la abuela y la cuñada de Terrence llegaron a la ciudad y fueron con lady Lytton a la mansión que Henry poseía en Mayfair, para conocer a la futura novia. Candy se enteró entonces de que Terrence no iba a llegar a Londres hasta justo antes del enlace, pues tenía mucho que hacer._

_Tan pronto como su futura familia política entró en el salón, lo ojos de Candy se clavaron en una guapísima señora muy alta, con hebras plateadas en su pelo castaño. Tenía los ojos azules y sus angulosas facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Terrence, asi que, antes que se la presentaran, supo que se trataba de la madre de su prometido. _

– _Cómo está usted? – murmuró con educación, y esbozó una sonrisa algo insegura._

_Su futura suegra no le devolvió la sonrisa. _

– _Es un placer conocerla, querida._

_El saludo fue tan frio y formal que Candy no tuvo ni idea de cómo responder. Por suerte lady Lytton la salvó, continuando con el resto de las presentaciones. Señaló a una rubia bella y esbelta, que iba vestida de un modo mucho más lujoso que las otras dos. _

– _Esta es Elizabeth, lady Ashton._

_Candy se quedó mirándola, recordando la historia que Terrence le había contado sobre cómo la mujer se había metido en su cama una noche con la única intención de engendrar un heredero, y apenas lo pudo creer. Parecía tan frágil y delicada, y no tenía aspecto de ser calculadora, que es lo que ella se había imaginado._

_Pero los enormes ojos azules de la viuda de Geoffrey la miraron con tanta hostilidad que la imagen de dulzura que quería transmitir perdió toda credibilidad. La mujer ni siquiera trató de ser educada, y Candy se recordó a sí misma que las apariencias no significaban nada._

_Señalando a la anciana que tenía a su izquierda, y cuya atención parecía centrarse en la bandeja de dulces, lady Lytton levantó la voz: _

_- Y ella es la duquesa viuda._

_La anciana siguió mirando las viandas y lady Lytton le dio un golpecito con el codo en las costillas. La duquesa se sorprendió y levantó la vista para sonreir a Candy, dando unas palmas como si fuera una niña. _

– _Qué guapa eres!_

_Ella respondió con una sonrisa a sus amables palabras, y la duquesa se dirigió entonces a Edward: _

_- Las chicas americanas tienen unos ojos preciosos – le dijo – No me extraña que a nuestros muchachos les gusten tanto. Y al parecer tienen muchos niños no? – Dio unos golpecitos a Candy en la mano – Tienes cara de ser una chica saludable, y eso es bueno. Te quedarás embarazada en seguida, estoy segura. Niños, querida, muchos niños. Y ahora, podemos tomar el té? _

– _Sí por supuesto, tomemos el té – asintió Annie, interrumpiendo el incómodo silencio._

_Durante esos dias los conocimientos y la ayuda que le prestó Annie resultaron ser inestimables para Candy, hasta que por fin el sábado en la tarde, estuvo sentada en el carruaje, esperando delante de la catedral de St. Paul, más calmada de lo que había creído que estaría. Cogida del brazo de su padre, subió los escalones e incluso consiguió sonreir al montón de periodistas y curiosos que se habían reunido allí._

_La iglesia estaba llena hasta los topes, y entre los invitados reconoció a algunas de sus queridas amigas: Patricia O'Bryan, actual marquesa de Glaston, Susana Marlowe, ahora vizcondesa de Athersley, y Elisa Leagan, condesa de Seton. Todas lamentablemente mal casadas aunque contaban con titulo nobiliario. También vio a Sally Lytton, que la miraba con resentimiento, ya que ella había albergado esperanzas con Terrence y hasta había deducido que él gustaba de ella._

_Se obligó a levantar la barbilla y, cuando vio a Terrence de pie frente al altar, esperándola, supo que no podía huir. Lo amaba y jamás podría humillarlo de ese modo "No es como los demás – se repitió – No lo es"._

_Su padre la entregó a Terrence, y luego dio un paso a un lado. Candy supo que ya no había vuelta atrás. Cuando ella se colocó a su lado, su prometido le sonrió para darle ánimos, pero aparte de ese gesto, se mantuvo serio, incluso severo. Cada vez que lo miraba, él tenía la mirada fija al frente. Nunca lo había visto tan irresistiblemente guapo, ni tan distante._

_La ceremonia duró sólo quince minutos. Quince minutos, unas cuantas promesas y la vida de Candy cambió para siempre. Al coger el brazo a Terrence para volverse hacia él y salir de la catedral, Candy comprendió lo trascendental que era lo que acababa de hacer._

_El no estaba en absoluto asustado, pero claro, él no era un romántico como Candy, y el amor no tenía nada que ver con su decisión. Desde la muerte de su hermano, su destino estaba echado, y la visita a Ashton Park había servido para recordarle que tenía que casarse con ella lo antes posible. Ahora lo único que quería era disfrutar de los aspectos más agradables del matrimonio. Aunque estaba claro que su esposa no tenía la misma mentalidad._

_Estaban en el salón de la mansión de Henry, y Terrence se quedó mirando a Candy mientras ésta hablaba con tres de sus amigas americanas. El sol del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas y la iluminaba, haciéndole resplandecer el pelo de un modo que a él le recordó el wishky. Las perlas del vestido brillaban iridiscentes como las gotas de agua de una catarata. Pensó en todas las bodas a las que había asistido a lo largo de su vida, y supo que jamás había visto a una novia tan guapa y radiante como ella._

_Su madre se acercó a él. _

– _Creo que has hecho muy bien Terrence – le dijo con la mirada fija en Candy. _

– _Gracias madre, me alegro de que lo apruebes. _

– _habría preferido a una chica inglesa, claro está. _

– _Claro. _

– _Pero es bastante educada para ser americana. Lady Lytton me ha dicho que su padre es uno de los hombres más ricos de América. Conseguiste un buen acuerdo matrimonial?_

_Terrence apretó los labios hasta convertirlos en una linea, fulminando a su madre con una mirada que había aprendido de ella. La mujer se retiró al otro extremo del salón con su curiosidad insatisfecha, y él volvió a centrar la atención en su esposa. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que la estaba mirando, Candy se dio media vuelta y lo miró. Su normalmente expresivo rostro era ahora inescrutable, y él no tuvo ni idea de lo que estaba pensando._

_Ella apartó la vista sin siquiera ofrecerle una sonrisa, y una incómoda sensación se apoderó de él, algo muy parecido a la culpabilidad. Dejó a un lado esos sentimientos y se dirigió donde Henry y Seton que se dirigian a la galeria de arte. Recorrió la galeria pensativo y en silencio hasta llegar a las puertas que daban a la sala de baile. _

_- Tiene la sala de baile preparada para practicar esgrima? – preguntó al ver los floretes y las máscaras protectoras que colgaban de la pared del fondo. _

– _A mi hija y a algunas de sus amigas les gusta practicar ese deporte contestó Henry. – Y en esta casa, la única habitación lo bastante grande para que pudieran hacerlo era ésta._

_Regresaron al salón y volvieron a unirse a la fiesta. A lo largo de toda la tarde y toda la noche, Terrence siguió observando a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo, pero ni una vez vio que ella mirara en su dirección. Quería que le sonriera, que riera con él,o que le dijera algo escandaloso, pero no hizo nada de eso. Se la pasó casi evitándolo. De no ser porque la conocía bien, diría que estaba asustada. Era habitual que una joven lo estuviera antes de su noche de bodas, pero era absurdo pensar eso de Candy. Ella no era una florecilla de invernadero. El le había mostrado un poco lo que sería hacer el amor, y ella no se había asustado al descubrir la pasión. Pero ahora parecía mucho más preocupada que entonces y a medida que transcurría la noche, parecía empeorar._

_Cuando terminó la cena, Candy subió al piso de arriba con Annie, y, como si eso hubiera sido una señal, los invitados empezaron a retirarse. La madre de Terrence, su abuela y Elizabeth regresaron a su hotel, y él se retiró al despacho con Edward y Henry para fumar un cigarrillo. Pero, aunque consiguió charlar relajadamente con los dos hombres, no podía dejar de pensar en Candy y en lo pálida que estaba. Le inquietaba mucho que pudiera tenerle miedo._

_Impaciente, esperó a que Annie se reuniera con ellos, y cuando lo hizo, Terrence se puso de pie inmediatamente. Se detuvo junto a la mujer y ésta le susurró al oido: _

_- Tercera puerta a la derecha, justo al subir la escalera_

_Asintió, dio las buenas noches a todos, y subió. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a recibirlo Candy. Confiaba en que Annie hubiera conseguido calmar sus miedos, pero tan pronto como entró en la habitación, vio que no había sido así. Vestida con un camisón y una bata de seda blanca, estaba sentada delante del tocador, cepillándose el pelo. Detuvo la mano al verlo entrar, y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo un instante, pero luego apartó la vista y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso desde la puerta, Terrence pudo sentir la tensión que emanaba de ella._

_Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. En una mesa, junto a la ventana había una botella de champagne dentro de un cuenco de cristal lleno de hielo. Cerró la puerta trás él y se acercó allí, convencido de que a los dos les iría bien beber un quitó la americana de chaqué, y descorchó la botella para servir dos copas. Las llevó hasta donde Candy estaba sentada y dejó la suya en el tocador. Luego se sentó detrás de ella._

_Ella pasó a cepillarse el pelo con movimientos bruscos, dejando claro que no le gustaba que él estuviera cerca. _

– _La boda ha estado bien, creo. _

– _Muy bien – contestó Terrence – Dio un sorbo de champagne y luego dejó la copa. Levantó la mano y, por encima del hombro de Candy,le cogió el cepillo. _

– _Qué.. _

– _Shhh.. levantó la pesada melena y dejó que le cayera por la espalda - Bébete el champagne – dijo, y empezó a peinarla._

_Ella cogió al copa y vació medio contenido de un sorbo, luego volvió a dejarla en el sentía los suaves mechones deslizarse entre sus dedos como si fueran de seda, y podía oler el aroma de rosas que a ella tanto le gustaba. Se acercó más e inhaló con gusto. _

– _Cuando estábamos en Italia – dijo en voz baja – siempre quise hacer esto._

_Ella se quedó completamente quieta. _

– _Ah si? Por qué?_

_Como respuesta, Terrence le apartó la melena, agachó la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello. Al sentir sus labios, Candy saltó como si se hubiera quemado. El volvió a besarla, saboreándola con la lengua, pero ella suspiró nerviosa y trató de levantarse._

_El le colocó las manos en los hombros para que se estuviera quieta, acariciándole el pelo con la mejilla. _

– _Candy – susurró – no me tengas miedo. _

– _No te lo tengo._

_Pero él pudo sentir cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuello y los hombros se le ponían rígidos, y la miró a través del espejo. _

– _Bueno...tal vez si – reconoció y bajó la vista._

_La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Terrence. _

– _Tan sincera como siempre – murmuró y le tembló la voz sintiéndose inseguro. El deseo que sentía por Candy lo había vuelto loco por semanas, pero ahora, cuando por fin podía tenerla sin necesidad de seducirla ni conquistarla, descubrió que algo lo retenía. Quería algo más...quería que ella lo deseara._

_Darse cuenta de eso le hizo gracia. Había hecho "el amor" a muchas mujeres, y en cambio estaba desesperado por hacerle el amor a su propia esposa,..."su esposa"._

_Le apartó el pelo y le besó la oreja, pasando las manos arriba y abajo de sus brazos. La piel de su oreja era suave como el terciopelo. Le mordió el lóbulo, y oyó cómo se le aceleraba la respiración. Muy despacio, deslizó las manos por debajo de sus brazos hasta tocar la parte exterior de sus pechos con los dedos. _

– _Crees que hemos hecho lo correcto?_

_Sorprendido por la pregunta, Terrence se detuvo un instante, y luego volvió a acariciarla y a besarle el cuello al mismo tiempo. _

– _Absolutamente. _

– _Estás seguro? – susurró ella. Un dia me dijiste que sería una amante excelente, pero una pésima no lo crees así? _

– _No, sigo creyendo que serás una esposa difícil. Pero estoy dispuesto a sacrificarme._

_Ese comentario le hizo reir. _

– _Qué noble de tu parte._

_Levantando una mano, Terrence le apartó el cuelo de la bata para poder besarle la clavícula, justo al lado de la tira del camisón._

_Ella dejó de sonreir. _

– _Me temo que seré una esposa difícil, en especial para un duque. Nunca recuerdo cómo tengo que dirigirme a la gente, me hago un lío con los títulos. _

– _Un pecado muy grave – sonrió él – pero creo que podré soportarlo. _

– _Te haré quedar en ridículo. _

– _Sobreviviré – le pasó las manos por las costillas hasta llegar a la cintura, y soltó un suspiro de admiración al reseguir las curvas que se encondían bajo la seda. No llevaba corsé ni ropa interior, sólo la piel que acariciaba con sus manos. El deseo que sentía por ella le hacía hervir la sangre, y al coger los lazos de la bata las manos le temblaron. _

– _Tendremos habitaciones separadas?_

_El soltó un suspiro exagerado y descansó la frente en el hombro de Candy, su paciencia se estaba agotando. No podían tener esa conversación mañana? _

– _No, dormiremos en una misma habitación y en una misma cama – respondió y tiró de las cintas._

_La bata de Candy se abrió y Terrence levantó la cabeza para verla en el espejo. Con una exclamación de sorpresa, Candy se aferró a la tela y se deslizó por el banco hasta huir de él. Se cruzó de brazos y sus ojos quedaron muy abiertos. _

– _No quiero que tengas aventuras con otras mujeres! – soltó de repente.- No quiero que lo hagas._

_Por eso estaba tan preocupada? Terrence pensó que tenía más posibilidades de acostarse con cualquier mujer menos con su esposa, tenía que tranquilizarla. _

– _Candy, acabamos de casarnos y te hice una promesa de fidelidad, podrías confiar en mi ahora que soy tu esposo? Mi pasado quedó ahí, en el pasado; mi presente está contigo y espero que también mi futuro, te doy mi palabra de honor. _

_Candy sintió una gran tranquilidad al oir sus palabras y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. _

– _Te amo._

_El la abrazó con más fuerza y la besó. El único amor que era real era el que tenía lugar en la cama, y allí era donde tenía intención de estar lo antes posible. Ambos habían esperado ya lo suficiente._

_Los labios de Candy se separaron debajo de los de él, cálidos y suaves. Ella enredó una mano en su pelo, y la tentativa caricia hizo que Terrence se estremeciera de placer. La depositó de pie junto a la cama y con una mano tiró la cinta que cerraba la bata. El lazo se soltó y los extremos de la prenda se separaron. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de Candy, y con un fluido movimiento, se la deslizó al suelo._

_Pero cuando Terrence levantó los brazos para empezar a desabrocharle el camisón, Candy se dio media vuelta y, con una mano buscó la lámpara. _

– _Déjala encendida. Quiero verte._

_Ella negó con la cabeza y él comprendió que tenía verguenza, pero nada de este mundo iba a impedir que disfrutara de esa maravillosa vista. _

– _Candy, tengo que verte, no me lo niegues por favor... _

– _No quiero que me veas – susurró angustiada. _

– _Lo sé._

_Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja mientras lenta, muy lentamente le acariciaba la muñeca, hasta que ella se fue relajando. Terrence la soltó para desabrocharle el primer botón del camisón y, poco a poco, los demás fueron siguiendo. Candy no se movió, pro cuando él hubo desabrochado el último, tenía la cabeza vuelta y los ojos cerrados._

_Terrence le deslizó el camisón por los hombros y se quedó sin aliento al ver sus pechos desnudos, redondos y sensuales. _

– _Oh, Candy – susurró emocionado, mientras la prenda resbalaba por el cuerpo de Candy hasta detenerse en sus caderas._

_Movió las manos de sus costillas a sus pechos, y con los pulgares, me acarició los pezones. _

– _Preciosa – murmuró, y agachó la cabeza para darle un beso en el pecho. – Eres tan preciosa...tal como me los imaginé la primera noche que te vi._

_Perdida en un mar de placer, Candy escuchó los susurros de Terrence y sintió sus caricias tiernas. Todas sus dudas y miedos se desvanecieron y lo único que quedó fue el amor que sentía por él._

_Terrence abrió los labios y rodeó con la boca uno de sus pechos, besándolo, atormentándola, jugando con su pezón, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella se sacudiera con la nueva sensación. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, reteniéndolo allí y estremeciéndose de placer._

_Cuando él se arrodilló delante de ella, la joven colocó los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, acunándolo, deleitándose con la sensación de sentir el pelo de él contra su piel desnuda, las yemas de sus dedos recorriéndole los costados, su cálido aliento junto al ombligo cada vez que la besaba._

_Las manos de Terrence se deslizaron hasta sus caderas y sujetó la seda. De un tirón, el camisón cayó por sus piernas hasta el suelo. Volvió a tocarla, moviendo la mano por entre las piernas de ella, acariciándola en ese lugar secreto, igual que había hecho en el prado. Candy se aferró a sus hombros para no caerse y se movió al ritmo de la mano masculina, incapaz de detenese, incapaz de detener los gemidos que se escapaban de su garganta y que él le arrancaba con cada uno de sus gestos. Un placer exquisito la inundó, hasta que de repente algo estalló en su interior y gritó extasiada. _

– _Terrence! Oh Terrence!_

_Pasados unos segundos él se paró y levantó a Candy en brazos para depositarla en el lecho. Ella se tumbó entre los almohadones y se quedó mirándolo. En el rostro de Terrence vio el deseo y la pasión que sentía por ella, y ya no pudo apartar la mirada._

_Despacio, sin dejar de mirarla, él empezó a desnudarse prenda por prenda. Al ver su torso desnudo, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. _

– _Tú también eres precioso – dijo Candy sin pensárselo dos veces. _

– _Esta sí que es la primera vez que te lo oigo decir – dijo él riéndose – Ninguna mujer me lo había dicho antes. Dejó la camisa a un lado y empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, con la mirada aún fija en Candy. Pero cuando se los deslizó por las caderas, ella perdió el valor y apartó la vista hacia el techo._

_El colchón se hundió con el peso de Terrence cuando éste se tumbó a su lado. La tocó y sus caricias la encendieron. Con la palma Terrence le recorrió el estómago, y luego se movió hacia más abajo, deslizándose entre los muslos. Candy se tensó al sentir que los dedos de él buscaban su interior,era una sensación agradable pero extraña._

_Junto a su cadera, Candy sitió algo duro y caliente que se movía contra su piel desnuda. Sabía lo que era, lo que significaba y lo que iba a suceder a continuación."Duele un poco", le había dicho Annie._

_El dedo de Terrence acarició su interior, y con el pulgar le recorrió los rizos trazando pequeños circulos. _

– _Terrence – gimió ella, temblando como si tuviera fiebre._

_El apartó la mano y se colocó encima de ella, apresándola contra el colchón con su peso. Se sostuvo en los antebrazos y empezó a mover despacio las caderas. Candy podía sentir aquella parte tan dura y excitada de él acariciando ese lugar secreto donde antes habían estado sus dedos,y volvió a sentir un cálido placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo como una maravillosa caricia. A medida que la sensación se iba haciendo más intensa, ella empezó a gemir y a arquearse contra él, ansiosa e invadida por la euforia. Gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo y se aferró a los poderosos músculos de la espalda de Terrence._

_Este deslizó los brazos por detrás de ella y la acercó más. Le besó el pelo, el cuello, la mejilla, y la joven podía sentir su respiración entrecortada junto a su oido. _

– _Ha llegado el momento Candy – dijo él emocionado – He esperado tanto como he podido, y ya no puedo más._

_Ella separó las piernas y ese gesto despertó algo en él. Terrence gimió desde lo más profundo de su ser y giró la cabeza para capturar los labios de Candy. La besó con pasión y sin darle tregua, empujando las caderas con fuerza contra las de ella. El movimiento lo hizo penetrar por completo en su interior, y ella sintió como si la hubiera cortado con un cuchillo._

_Gritó de dolor, había sido peor de lo que le había dicho Annie. Todo el placer se evaporó de golpe y Candy apartó la cara empujándole por los hombros. Terrence se detuvo encima de ella, le besó el cuello, saboreando su piel con delicados mordiscos. La besó en todos los lugares que pudo. _

– _Candy, Candy – murmuró – Te he hecho daño, lo siento._

_Pasados unos minutos, el dolor había empezado a remitir, y ella se dio cuenta de que él de verdad lo lamentaba. Tragó saliva y lo abrazó. _

– _No te preocupes – susurró – Ya...ya está? _

– _No cariño...aún no._

_Ella se lamió los labios que sentía secos y como ya se sentía mejor, se movió debajo de él, tratando de acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Lo único que sentía ahora era incomodidad. Volvió a moverse a ver qué pasaba. _

– _No, Candy por favor estate quieta, estoy tratando de ir despacio._

_Estaba tan rígido que Candy podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ver que él se estaba esforzando tanto por ella, que se estaba conteniendo para darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a todo aquello, hizo que lo amara aún más, y pensó que no quería que él siguiera esperando. Ahora estaban casados, ya no tenía que contenerse. Guiada por su institno y por el amor que sentía, se movió debajo del cuerpo masculino, arqueando las caderas de un modo que esperaba lo hiciera perder el control. _

– _Oh no – gimió él, moviéndose un poco – Oh Candy espera._

_Pero ella no le hizo caso y se arqueó de nuevo hacia él, consiguiendo que por fin Terrence se hundiera del todo en su interior. Lo oyó gritar de placer y, de repente empezó a moverse con frenesí, apresándola contra el colchón con todo su peso. Candy acompasó sus movimientos al ritmo de los de su esposo. Aún le dolía un poco, pero sabía que ahora él ya no le estaba ocultando nada. Terrence se estaba entregando a ella, y eso la hacía feliz. _

– _Te amo! – exclamó, rodeándole las caderas con las piernas y deleitándose al no sentir dolor, sino sólo placer de dar ._

– _Oh, Terrence, te amo tanto..._

_De repente él la abrazó más fuerte, y Candy notó cómo se estremecía, y supo en ese instante estaba sintiendo el mismo exquisito placer que le había dado a ella momentos antes. Se derrumbó sobre su cuerpo con la respiración entrecortada. _

– _Candy – susurró Terrence levantando una mano para acariciarle el pelo – Mi esposa._

_Al oir esas palabras, una ternura sin igual floreció dentro de ella como una flor se abre bajo el sol. Giró la cabeza y le dio un beso en el cuello. _

– _Mi esposo – respondió sonriendo – Mi héroe._

_Durante mucho rato se quedaron abrazados de ese modo. A Candy le gustaba sentir el peso de Terrence encima de ella, fuerte y reconfortante. Le acarició la espalda y notó cómo su respiración se iba relajando._

_Pasado un rato, Terrence se movió. _

– _Te estoy aplastando – murmuró._

_Antes de que ella pudiera negarlo, le dio un beso en la oreja y rodó hacia un lado. Cogió las sábanas que estaban amontonadas a sus pies, y los tapó a ambos con ellas. Buscó la postura más cómoda y luego deslizó un brazo por debajo de la cabeza de Candy para que ella lo utilizara de almohada, rodeándole la cintura con el otro. _

– _Nada de habitaciones separadas – farfulló Terrence._

_Minutos más tarde, por el lento ritmo de su respiración, Candy supo que se había quedado dormido._

_Pero ella se veía incapaz de hacer lo mismo. Se sentía gloriosamente viva, y sabía que le resultyaría imposible pegar el ojo. Esa noche le había entregado a Terrence todo lo que tenía, y como lo amaba no había sido ningún sacrificio. Estaba tan feliz que tenía ganas de reir. Estuvo despierta durante mucho rato, acurrucada entre los brazos de su esposo, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, más feliz y contenta de lo que había sido nunca en toda su vida. Sabía que en aquel hombre había encontrado al amor de su vida. El amor con que siempre había soñado._


	18. Chapter 18

_Para un hombre no había nada mejor que despertarse con el aroma de una mujer. Sin abrir los ojos, Terrence respiró hondo y olió el jabón de rosas y la cálida dulzura tan propia de Candy. Se había despertado muchas mañanas oliendo esa esencia, pero esta vez era distinto. Más potente, más demoledor para sus sentidos. Y al recordar casi estalló de felicidad: habían hecho el amor._

_Abrió los ojos, la lámpara se había apagado, pero por la suave luz que se colaba por los postigos cerrados supo que ya había amanecido. Candy se movió a su lado, y al darse él la vuelta, vio que estaba despierta y que lo estaba mirando._

_Estaba tumbada de lado, apoyada sobre un codo, con una mejilla descansando en la palma de su mano y con la sábana cubriéndole los pechos. La melena le enmarcaba el rostro y le cubría los hombros desnudos._

_Terrence se puso también de lado y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo para deslizar la palma hasta su nuca. _

– _Buenos dias – murmuró atrayéndola hacia él._

_Ella entrecerró los ojos y se sonrojó, pero se acercó gustosa y le devolvió el beso con tanta pasión que encendía de nuevo ese mismo sentimiento en Terrence. Metió la mano que tenía libre por debajo de las sábanas, y exploró el cuerpo de Candy al mismo tiempo que besaba su boca. Le acarició los pezones, siguió con la piel de su estómago, y al final deslizó los dedos entre sus piernas. La acarició con cuidado, comprobando si estaba lista._

_Apartó la mano e interrumpió el beso, e ignorando las quejas de ella, retiró las sábanas que la cubrían. _

– _Ven aquí cariño – murmuró, colocándola a horcajadas sobre él. Deslizó su sexo hacia el interior de Candy, torturándose al sentir la húmeda calidez femenina acariciando la punta de su miembro._

_Verla allí, con los pechos desnudos, lo excitó como nunca antes lo había excitado nada, y se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería ver cada mañana al despertarse. _

– _Nada de habitaciones separadas – le prometió de nuevo y empujó hacia arriba, penetrándola._

_Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un ronco gemido. Terrence la cogió por las caderas para guiarla._

_Justo cuando él pensaba qe ya no podría soportar más esa tortura, sintió cómo ella se convulsonaba. Levantó las caderas para llegar hasta lo más hondo y alcanzó el orgasmo con tanta rapidez que se mareó._

_Candy se acurrucó encima de él, acariciándole el hombro con la mejilla, y él la rodeó con los brazos. Terrence tocó suavemente la sedosa piel e su espalda y se quedó así un rato, disfrutando del placer de abrazarla._

_Aquello era algo que jamás había sentido con ninguna mujer. Esa calma después de la tormenta. Terrence cerró los ojos y acompasó su respiración a la de Candy, sintiéndose relajado y algo vulnerable. Vagos recuerdos de las mujeres con las que se había acostado atravesaron su mente, mujeres a las que sin ningún remordimiento, había dejado al terminar,con las que nunca se había quedado el tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera exigirle nada; mujeres que sin importar lo buena amantes que fueran, nunca habían conseguido tentarlo para que se quedara._

_Pero Candy era distinta, ella era su esposa, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Tanta intimidad debería asustarlo, pero descubrió que no era así. Y al parecer, tampoco a Candy le daba miedo a pesar de los nervios de la noche anterior. Parecía estar feliz con él, la verdad era que estaba tan quieta que Terrence se preguntó si se habría quedado dormida._

_Pero entonces y para su sopresa, se movió y levantó la cabeza. No lo miró a los ojos, sino que mantuvo la vista fija en su torso. El vio como una enigmática y leve sonrisa levantaba la comisura de sus bonitos labios. _

– _En qué estás pensando? – preguntó, intrigado por aquella sonrisa._

_Sin mirarlo, ella lo tocó, recorriéndole el vello del torso con una caricia un poco insegura. _

– _Estoy pensando que me va a gustar esto de estar casada, milord. – contestó con timidez._

_Terrence se rió, una risa sensual y de pura felicidad, y se dio cuenta de que a él también iba a gustarle. Iba a gustarle muchísimo._

_Henry firmó el cheque y se lo entregó a Terrence, que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio._

– _Esto te permitirá volver a poner en marcha Ashton Park. Has decidido qué inversiones harás primero?_

_Terrence cogió el cheque sin mirarlo, lo dobló y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. _

– _Tengo varias en mente. Lo más urgente es el molino ya que no hay ninguno en Waverly. Por otra parte, ahora mismo tengo muchas tierras en barbecho y la mejor solución sería plantar fibras de lino. El clima es el apropiado y además de servir para el tejido, el lino también nos proporcionará aceite, con lo que podríamos obtener dos cultivos de una misma cosecha. Creo que los beneficios que conseguiríamos a cambio de inversiones serían sustanciosos._

_Henry asintió y lo miró pensativo desde el otro lado de la mesa. _

– _Por no hablar de lo mucho que se beneficiaría el pueblo de Waverly – dijo. – La prosperidad del pueblo depende en gran medida de la prosperidad de las fincas que lo rodean. Y como duque no puedo evadir mis responsabilidades para con la gente de Waverly. Sus medios de vida dependen de mi, y sus necesidades han sido ignoradas durante demasiado tiempo. Pero no se lo sugeriría si no creyera que puede ser un buen negocio. _

– _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una idea excelente. Sé de unos cuantos estudios de arquitectos en Londres que podrían diseñarnos un molino. Supongo que ya tienes pensado dónde construirlo. _

– _Por supuesto, también creo que podría ser útil que me reuniera con sus contables. Ellos podrían hacer un cálculo aproximado de los costos y beneficios de la inversión. _

– _Tienes otros proyectos en mente? _

– _Uno en particular que creo que podría ser muy lucrativo, pero también muy arriesgado. _

– _Los negocios más lucrativos suelen ser los que entrañan mayores riesgos. En qué estás pensando? _

– _En invertir en electicidad. _

– _No crees que eso es una moda pasajera? _

– _En absoluto, lo cree usted? _

_Henry negó con la cabeza._

– _Tampoco, de hecho creo que será el descubrimiento más importante de este siglo. Veamos, suponiendo que tú y yo tengamos razón, qué se te ha ocurrido? _

– _Entre nuestras amistades, hay muchos nobles que se han casado con herederas americanas, y que, al igual que yo están tratando de poner en pie sus propiedades. Sus esposas están acostumbradas a las comodidades de la vida moderna que ya existen en su pais, mientras que sus casas de este lado del Atlántico carecen de tales cosas. La mayor parte de las casas de la campiña inglesa son tan tétricas que deprimirían a cualquiera. Sé que a muchos nobles se les pone los pelos de punta sólo de pensar en instalar electricidad en sus mansiones, pero si con ello consiguen vivir tranquilos, seguro que estarían dispuestos a hacerlo. _

– _En especial si tienen el dinero necesario para permitírselo – añadió Henry._

_Meditó un momento, pero tras unos segundos, dijo de mala gana: - Estoy seguro que entre los dos contamos con suficientes contactos como para que este negocio funcione, pero la electricidad es una industria muy nueva, y no conozco a nadie que esté trabajando en ella. Cómo pretendes encontrar a los profesionales necesarios para que este proyecto prospere?_

_En vez de responder a la pregunta, Terrence formuló otra. _

– _Sabe quién es sir William Crandon? _

– _Si no me equivoco es un noble terrateniente, pero supongo que te refieres a su faceta de ingeniero. _

– _Exactamente, sus conocimientos podrían sernos de mucha utilidad. – Estoy covencido de ello. Es un viejo amigo mio. Hicimos un par de negocios de lo más lucrativo en Tebas antes de que heredase el titulo y regresar a Inglaterra. Creo que podría convencerle de que se uniera a nosotros en esta aventura. A cambio del salario adecuado, claro está. Aún no se ha hecho público, pero ayer mismo, lord Seton, que es primo político de Crandon, me dijo que los acreedores de mi amigo van a solicitar que sea declarado en bancarrota._

_Henry se rió. _

– _Sabía que había acertado contigo Ashton. Siempre sabes sacar el máximo provecho de las circunstancias que te rodean. Eres un emprendedor nato. Estás seguro de que no corre sangre americana por tus venas?_

_Terrence sonrió y pensó que, teniendo en cuenta lo promiscuos que habían sido sus antepasados, eso era más que probable. Pero si poseía sangre americana, la había adquirido de manera poco honorable, asi que se ahorró el comentario. Seguían hablando sobre la electricidad cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y los interrumpió._

_A continuación, vieron asomar a Candy._

_Henry frunció el cejo, exasperado. _

– _Rayos, Candy, ya concoes las reglas. A no ser que la casa esté ardiendo, no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy hablando de negocios._

_Ella sonrió y entró como si nada. _

– _Dado que estás hablando de negocios con mi marido, no creí que la regla siguiera aplicándose. En especial, siendo como es la mañana siguiente a mi boda._

_A su padre se le pasó el enfado de golpe y su rostro se suavizó, y a Terrence le hizo gracia ver cómo el imponente Henry White era manipulado por su hija. _

– _Está bien – dijo el hombre tras un carraspeo y tratando de aparentar que estaba arrepentido. Supongo que tienes razón, lo siento pequeña. _

– _No es nada papá, sé que cuando hablas de negocios, no te das cuenta del paso de las horas. – Le sonrió a Terrence – Te retendrá aquí todo el dia – le advirtió. _

– _Imposible – respondió él poniéndose de pie – Tengo una cita con mis abogados dentro de media hora. Regresaré por la tarde._

_Candy suspiró y lo miró apesumbrada. _

– _Entonces me temo que no nos veremos. Como tú y yo nos vamos a Kent mañana, le prometí a Annie que hoy iríamos de compras, y después vamos a tomar el té a casa de lady Longford. _

– _Siento que no podamos ir de luna de miel, pero tengo que regresar a mi casa. _

– _Lo comprendo...ya iremos más adelante. _

– _Y en lo que se refiere a hoy, tal vez podríamos encontrar un ratito para practicar algo de esgrima antes de cenar. – Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios._

_Candy se sonrojó al sentir los labios de Terrence en su mano, curiosamente aún le afectaba a pesar de estar casados. Cuando Terrence se despidió y salió del estudio, Henry sonrió a Candy, feliz por cómo había terminado todo. _

– _Dime, cómo te sienta la vida de casada Candy? _

– _Muy bien papá – reconoció feliz – Y por la cara que pones, imagino que estás a punto de decir que ya me lo dijiste._

_El levantó una mano y le dio un cariñoso golpecito en la barbilla. _

– _Ni loco haría tal cosa – contestó relajado, pero la verdad era que lo estaba pensando. La satisfacción que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de haber tenido razón, sino con haber acertado con Terrence. Estaba claro como el agua que Candy estaba enamorada de él, y eso era lo que hacía que Henry White fuese tan feliz._

_Henry no era el único que se sentía dichoso, Candy estaba muy exultante, algo que no le pasó inadvertido a Annie mientras paseaban por la sección textil de Harrod's. _

– _Candy, estás radiante. Muy distinta de ayer. _

_Ella se rió y lanzó una pícara mirada a su prima por encima de unos rollos de cretona que había entre ambas. _

– _Tú también estás casada. Seguro que sabes a qué se debe mi cambio de humor._

_Pero su prima no respondió al descarado comentario con una sonrisa, sino que la miró muy seria. _

– _Me alegro de que ses feliz, querida. _

– _Soy muy feliz, y hace tres dias que no parece que te alegres demasiado por nada. Desde Nápoles te veo preocupada. _

– _Sólo es cansancio, el viaje y todo el ajetreo de esta semana me han dejado agotada._

_Candy tuvo la sensación de que algo no iba bien, pero antes de que pudiera seguir investigando. Annie señaló los rollos de tela que las rodeaban y soltó una carcajada. _

– _A no ser que tengas intención de hacerle una camisa a lord Ashton, y conociéndote lo dudo mucho, creo que aquí no encontrarás ningún regalo para tu marido. _

– _Tienes razón, vamos a la sección de ropa deportiva._

_Abandonaron la sección textil y se dirigieron a la sección de pesca, donde se detuvo delante de las cañas y las cestas. Una caña destacaba orgullosa entre las demás, y la joven señaló entusiasmada: _

_- Es perfecta! _

– _Una caña de pescar? _

– _Sí, Terrence es un gran pescador, le encantará. _

– _No es un regalo de bodas algo extraño? _

– _Quizá – reconoció Candy - Tú que le regalarías? _

– _Yo le regalé a Edward unos gemelos de oro con sus iniciales grabadas. Le gustaron mucho._

_Esa sugerencia dejó a Candy fria, se imaginó a Terrence guardando el regalo en uno de los cajones y olvidándose de él al instante. _

– _No – contestó – Gracias por el consejo, pero creo que la caña de pescar es perfecta para Terrence._

_Un vendedor se les acercó. _

– _Puedo ayudarlas en algo señoras?_

_Candy señaló la caña de pescar que le gustaba. _

– _Esa es su mejor caña de pescar? _

– _Así es _

– _Cree que a un hombre le gustaría recibirla como regalo de bodas? _

– _Madame, cualquier caballero se sentiría más que satisfecho de recibir un regalo semejante. Ojalá mi esposa me hubiera regalado algo así. _

– _Puedo preguntarle qué le regaló su esposa? _

– _Unos gemelos – respondió el hombre con un suspiro. _

_Candy se mordió los labios para no reir, y tuvo la delicadeza de no mirar a Annie. _

– _Me la llevo. Podría envolverme también la cesta a juego, si es tan amable? _

– _Por supuesto, tiene cuenta con nosotros? _

– _Sí claro. La encontrará a mi nombre de soltera, Candy White. _

– _Lady Ashton – Era evidente que el vendedor había leído los periódicos, le hizo una reverencia, y el tono amable y relajado de antes pasó ser mucho más formal. _

– _Mil disculpas, no sabía que...soy nuevo...es decir, no me he dadol cuenta. Sus balbuceos terminaron por cesar y se quedó en silencio. _

– _Oh no se preocupe, sólo hace un dia que soy duquesa, así que yo tampoco me he acostumbrado al título._

_El vendedor hizo de nuevo una reverencia y se retiró. _

– _Pobre chico, se puso muy nervioso, pero no es para tanto. _

– _Te equivocas, a un noble no se le habla con tanta confianza, su trabajo consiste en saber esas cosas. Debiste de haberlo reñido, es lo que se espera de una duquesa. _

– _No pienso ser una duquesa arrogante y con aires de grandeza con gente que pretende ser amable conmigo. No lo haré._

_Annie suspiró. _

– _Cuando te ocupes de Ashton Park, te darás cuenta de que comportándote como una aristócrata conseguirás más de los sirvientes que siendo amable, teniendo en cuenta de que eres americana y ellos ingleses._

_Pero Candy estaba convencida de que no le apetecía lo más mínimo aprender nada de eso. _

– _Pero bueno, yo no tendría a mi suegra para ayudarme, seguro que Caroline te echará una mano._

_La idea de pedirle ayuda a la madre de Terrence no era en absoluto apetecible. _

– _Tú crees? _

– _Sé que parece una mujer muy fria Candy, pero puedes aprender mucho de ella. No es fácil manejar una mansión inglesa y tú no tienes ninguna experiencia en ese sentido. _

– _Me he encargado de llevar las casas de papá durante mucho tiempo Annie, tengo sobrada experiencia. _

– _No es lo mismo, tú estás acostumbrada a tener las comodidades modernas a tu alcance, sirvientes amables y amas de llaves que se encargan de todos los detalles. Ashton Park será muy distinto. _

– _Lady Ashton? - El vendedor le entregó un papel y una pluma. _

– _Annie cómo tengo que firmar? Candy Grandchester? Lady Ashton? _

_Su prima suspiró exasperada. _

_- Candy Ashton – respondió._

_Candy se encogió de hombros y firmó con su nuevo nombre. _

– _Bueno ahora que sé que tus lecciones sirven de algo, te prometo que te haré más caso. _

– _Quiere que se lo lleve a casa, milady? _

– _No gracias. Si es tan amable y me lo envuelve, lo llevaré yo misma. _

– _A casa de lady Longford? – preguntó Annie. _

– _No, me voy a casa. Discúlpame con lady Longford quieres? Es que tengo tantas ganas de darle el regalo a Terrence que no puedo esperar. A estas horas seguro que ya ha regresado a casa y estoy convencida de que le encantará mi regalo._

_Cuando Candy llegó a la casa casi saltaba de la emoción. No había nada mejor que encontrar el regalo perfecto para la persona amada, pensó._

_Llegando a casa entregó sus paquetes al mayordomo, se quitó los guantes, el sombrero y al desabrocharse el abrigo preguntó: _

_- Dónde está todo el mundo? _

– _Lord Ashton y lord Kettering están en la biblioteca de su padre, milady. Acaban de servirles el té. Su padre ha salido. Quiere que lleve estos paquetes a su habitación? _

– _No, démelos. Seguidamente se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca, en la parte trasera de la casa._

_Terrence y Edward estaban allí, y Candy podía oirlos a medida que se acercaba. _

– _Tengo que reconocer que ha sido una semana muy estresante – decía Edward. Temía que Candy fuese a cambiar de opinión mientras tú estabas en Kent. Pero ahora parece muy feliz. Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. _

– _Yo también lo creo – dijo Terrence _

– _Lo del cortejo es muy cansado no te parece? Puede acabar con los nervios de cualquiera. Pero tengo que reconocer que tú lo has llevado bastante bien._

_Candy se detuvo fuera de la puerta entreabierta, intrigada por cómo iba a responder su marido. _

– _Te equivocas Edward. Hubo momentos en los que creí que iba a volverme loco, te lo aseguro. Lo que pasa es que tú no estabas allí para verlo. Ayer mismo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios._

_Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de que Terrence no siempre estaba tan calmado como parecía. Dio otro paso hacia adelante para abrir la puerta, pero las siguientes palabras de Edward la dejaron petrificada: _

_- No me puedo creer que funcionara. Ningún otro hombre habría sido capaz de tramar algo tan escandaloso. Sólo a tí se te ocurriría simular un secuestro para poder cortejar a una mujer._

_A Candy se le heló la sangre en las venas. Terrence había simulado un secuestro? Aturdida e incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo, se acercó más a la puerta y pegó la oreja. _

– _Mira que decirle a tu amigo Emilio que se la llevara de ese modo, y luego, ir a rescatarla para que ella creyera que eras todo un héroe. Qué gran idea!_

_Candy se mareó y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Quería escuchar cada palabra. _

– _Tenía que conseguir que estuviésemos a solas – contestó Terrence – Después de que se diera cuenta de que pretendía casarme con ella, Candy ni siquiera quería hablar conmigo, ya lo viste. No me dejó alternativa. _

– _Tal vez, pero tienes que admitir que es un modo poco usual de conquistar a una esposa. _

– _Lo sé. _

– _Si Candy se entera, para ella será un duro golpe._

"_Demasiado tarde" pensó ella con amargura. _

– _Nunca va a enterarse – replicó Terrence furioso – No tiene por qué saberlo. Nunca, me entiendes? _

– _Ten por seguro que yo no se lo diré. Los resultados hablan por sí mismos. Ella te ama, lo sabes no? _

– _Sí – dijo él. Lo sé. _

– _Pero tú no la amas o sí? _

– _Siento mucho cariño por ella, pero amarla? No, Edward, ya sabes lo que pienso del amor._

_Candy cerró los ojos sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pecho. Pensó en todas las veces que le había dicho que lo amaba, y de repente se dio cuenta de que Terrence nunca se lo había dicho a ella, ni una sola vez. El sólo sentía cariño._

_Qué estúpida había sido! _

– _Cuando accedí a ayudarte a conquistarla, confiaba en que... _

– _En qué? En que el amor me transformaría? En que me convertiría en otro hombre? _

– _Algo así. _

– _Yo no creo en los cuentos de hadas – exclamó Terrence tan enfadado que la joven dio un paso hacia atrás – Y Candy tiene que dejar de creer en ellos. Ahora lleva mi apellido, y ocupa la posición social que eso conlleva. Ha ganado en respeto y estabilidad, y pronto tendrá ue ocuparse de nuestros hijos. Jamás tendrá que preocuparse de que pierda todo nuestro dinero apostando, ni de que me emborrache, ni la avergonzaré teniendo una aventura. En la medida en la que ella me sea fiel, yo también lo seré. Seré un buen marido y trataré de hacerla feliz. Qué más puede esperar una mujer del matrimonio?_

_A Candy le dieron ganas de echarse a reir como una histérica. Así que tenía intención de ser un buen marido – Qué noble de su parte!_

_Todo había sido una farsa, una sarta de mentiras de principio a fin, la seducción, el secuestro, el rescate, los votos matrimoniales. Pensó en la noche anterior, en cómo ella lo había tocado, en todas las veces que le había dicho que lo amaba mientras él le hacía el amor. Le había hecho el amor, eso también había sido una mentira._

_Qué tonta debió parecerle, una boba enamorada. Quería echar a correr, quería taparse los oidos con las manos y no escuchar nada más, se quería morir. _

– _No te preocupes Edward, cuidaré de Candy. Al final todo ha salido bien, ella es feliz, Henry es feliz, Ashton Park está a salvo y mis acreedores han decidido dejarme en paz._

_El dolor que Candy sentía se transformó en furia al escuchar esas palabras: Su dinero, todo se reducía a eso. Respiró hondo y luego apoyó el hombro en la puerta para abrirla del todo. _

– _Otro noble británico que escapa de las garras de la bancarrota – dijo con voz entrecortada. - Bendita sea América! _

_Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola. Como sincronizados, ambos dejaron sus tazas en la bandeja y se pusieron de pie. Edward la miró muerto de verguenza, pero luego giró la cara. Terrence no, él se limitó a sostener la mirada, con su atractivo rostro impertérrito e inescrutable. _

– _Candy – dijo, y tuvo la desfachatez de no desviar la vista. – Creí que ibas a tomar el té a casa de lady Longford. _

– _He cambiado de planes – Apretó con fuerza los paquetes que llevaba en la mano. – Si ya han terminado de felicitarse por ser tan listos, me gustaría hablar en privado contigo, Ashton. – Miró a Edward y añadió: Déjanos solos por favor. _

– _Claro – murmuró, y salió en seguida._

_Durante varios segundos marido y mujer se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada. A medida que el silencio se iba prolongando, Candy empezó a temblar. La rabia y el dolor que sentía le hacían hervir la sangre y le pareció que iba a estallar de furia. Terrence se acercó a ella, despacio, del mismo modo que uno se acerca a un animal herido. Qué apropiado, pensó Candy. Pero así era exactamente cómo ella se sentía. Quería morderlo, enfrentarse a él con uñas y dientes, hacerle sangrar como ella estaba sangrando. _

– _Candy – dijo Terrence deteniéndose delante de ella. _

– _Infeliz – La voz le tembló del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para controlarse. Soltó los paquetes a sus pies. Con las manos desocupadas, ya no pudo contener la rabia. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abofeteó._

_Terrence no se movió, ni siquiera reaccionó. Se limitó a quedarse allí mirándola con toda la calma del mundo, sin revelar nada en su expresión. Eso sólo consiguió ponerla más furiosa. _

– _Eres un manipulador, un mentiroso. Levantó la mano para darle otra bofetada, pero él le sujetó la muñeca. _

_Un destello de ira brilló en los ojos de Terrence, la única señal de que sentía algo, sin embargo, cuando habló su tono de voz fue sorprendentemente amable. _

– _Jamás te he mentido._

_Indignada de que tuviera temple de decir eso después de todo lo que había oido, Candy se soltó y dio un paso atrás. _

– _Buscaste ser mi amigo porque querías mi dinero. Puedes negarlo? _

–_No, y tú lo sabías perfectamente. No has dejado de echármelo en cara cada dos por tres. Pero tú también querías cosas de mí, Candy. Querías tener una vida emocionante, vivir una aventura – Levantó la mano y, con un dedo le recorrió la mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios – Querías que te besara, no es así Candy?_

_Ella giró la cara para que él dejara de tocarla. _

– _Dijiste que me deseabas, pero lo único que siempre has querido ha sido mi fortuna. _

– _Si no te hubiera deseado, jamás te habría seducido ni me habría casado contigo, y tu dinero no me hubiese importado nada._

_Otra mentira. Candy pudo sentir cómo todo el amor que sentía por él se iba transformando en odio. _

– _Tú sabías que no quería casarme con un hombre que no amara – exclamó, levantando la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos con todo el dolor y la rabia que sentía – Tú no me amas, pero me hiciste creer que sí para que me casara contigo._

_El entrecerró los ojos y desvió la vista, por primera vez parecía sentirse culpable, y al darse cuenta, Terrence dio media vuelta y se alejó de ella hasta detenerse frente a la chimenea, donde se volvió de nuevo para mirarla. _

– _Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Estás diciendo que actué mal por pretender algo más honorable que una simple seducción? Discúlpeme milady por querer que fueras mi esposa y no mi amante. _

– _Cómo te atreves a mencionar el honor en relación con lo que has hecho! Hiciste que unos tipos me secuestraran! – Estuve atada, con los ojos vendados y amordazada durante dias, por no mencionar el susto que pasé! Tenía miedo atroz de que Emilio o alguno de sus hombres me matara o me hiciera algo peor. Y tú me pusiste en esa situación sólo para poder rescatarme y hacerme creer que había encontrado a mi principe encantado? _

– _No! – lo hice porque cuando te enteraste de que quería casarme contigo te negaste a hablar conmigo, y sabía que si no podíamos estar a solas, si no pasábamos tiempo juntos, jamás podría conquistarte. _

– _Y así nunca podrías acceder a mi dinero. _

– _Ya basta Candy, deja de echarme en cara lo de tu dinero.- gritó él. – Para qué crees que lo quería? Para comprarme ropa cara? Para jugar a las cartas? Para mantener a una amante? El inútil de mi hermano mayor contrajo una deuda de doscientas mil libras, una suma que yo nunca hubiese podido pagar. Sus acreedores se estaban cerniendo sobre Ashton Park. Mi madre y mi abuela se habrían quedado sin hogar, y yo habría perdido la única cosa que me ha importado en esta vida, la única oportunidad que se me ha presentado de labrarme un futuro. Si alguna vez te encuentras con que estás a punto de perder tu hogar, entonces ven y dame una lección sobre moralidad. _

– _Y crees que eso justifica lo que has hecho? Las mentiras? El engaño? _

– _Tal como te he dicho antes, yo jamás te he mentido. Reconozco que hay ciertas cosas que no te conté, pero siempre te he dicho la verdad. _

– _Mentir por omisión también es mentir! Me hiciste creer ciertas cosas! _

– _Creiste lo que quisiste creer._

_Candy sintió como si la hubiera golpeado y apretó los puños. _

– _Y tú, convenientemente, te olvidaste de mencionar cualquier cosa que pudiera distraerme de lo que querías que creyera. Me has utilizado. Me has manipulado! _

_Se dio media vuelta y soltó una patada al paquete más pequeño que tenía a los pies lanzándolo al otro extremo de la habitación _

– _Yo te amaba! Puedes llegar a comprender lo que eso significa?_

_Sintió que iba a llorar, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se clavó las uñas al cerrar las manos con fuerza. _

– _Pues claro que no! Al fin y al cabo, tú no crees en el amor, jamás te has enamorado, y la verdad es que eres incapaz de amar._

_Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, y se aferró a su orgullo. Levantó la barbilla, y todo el desprecio que nacía del amor traicionado impregnó su voz. _

– _Una vez me acusaste de no asumir nunca las consecuencias de mis actos, pero eres tú el que no las asume. Eres un egoista que desprecia mis sentimientos. Te amaba, que es lo que exactamente querías conseguir. Hiciste todo lo necesario para que me enamorara de ti y así lograr que me casara contigo, me hiciste creer que sentías algo por mi cuando en realidad no sentías nada, y todo ello sin importarte el daño que pudieras hacerme durante todo el proceso. Pues bien, lord Ashton, su maravillosa casa está a salvo, y ya tiene todo el dinero del mundo. Espero que se le atragante._

_Le dio una patada al paquete más largo para que se deslizara hasta los pies de Terrence. _

– _Tu regalo de bodas querido. Lo he comprado porque he pensado que te gustaría. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es perfecto para un cazafortunas, una caña de pescar. El regalo ideal para atrapar a una heredera. Tal vez podrías colgarlo encima de la chimenea de Ashton Park como un trofeo y rememorar así tu espléndida gesta._

_Giró sobre sus talones y se fue de allí. Ya no tenía nada más que decir._

* * *

_Queridas lectoras,_

_Esta semana ha sido muy ocupada para mi y mi familia, por eso el retraso. Es probable que siga igual porque ya estamos acercándonos a las vacaciones, pero al menos durante los weekends si podré cumplir cada dia con un nuevo capitulo. Les pido nuevmente su paciencia y les agradezco su comprensión y su gentileza por sus revieuws. Que tengan una buena semana y mil gracias por su tiempo._

_Un abrazo fuerte,_

_Nathy Grandchester._

_. _


	19. Chapter 19

_Terrence vio cómo cerraba la puerta detrás de ella con todas su fuerzas. Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio. Miró la gran caja envuelta en papel de regalo que tenía a sus pies "Lo he comprado porque he pensado que te gustaría". Experimentó un fugaz sentimiento, algo así como el primer soplo de frio aire otoñal, algo que lo hizo sentirse incómodo y le causaba remordimientos. _

_Cogió el paquete. Al mirar los lazos azules que lo adornaban, intentó olvidar la voz de Candy, esa voz que justo la noche anterior había gritado su pasión por él, pero que ahora lo había despellejado vivo. Trató de no pensar en sus ojos, que habían sido cálidos y dulces a la luz de la mañana, pero que lo acababan de mirar con resentimiento, amargura y desprecio. "...no crees en el amor, jamás te has enamorado y la verdad es que eres incapaz de amar"._

_Enojado consigo mismo, dejó el regalo y se dirigió al mueble bar. Se sirvió un brandy para tratar de calmarse "Inocente niña romántica, cuándo crecerá?cuándo dejará de vivir en un cuento de hadas? "_

_Alejó sus pensamientos sobre Candy y se tragó el licor de golpe, entonces cogió la botella y se hundió en uno de los sillones de piel que había frente a la chimenea. Se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas y pensó que emborracharse sería una gran idea, pero ninguno de los vasos que tomó pudieron borrar la imagen de Candy._

_Le había hecho mucho daño y lo sabía, lo sentía, pero no se podía evitar. Y si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez no sería tan tonto como para hablar de ello con nadie._

_La puerta se abrió y vio a Edward de pie en el umbral. _

– _Henry está en casa y quiere saber por qué Candy no quiere salir de su habitación y por qué Annie está llorando. Ambas dicen que es culpa tuya. Que quieres que le diga?_

_Terrence suspiró y volvió a mirar el fuego. _

– _Nada, ya hablaré yo con él. _

– _Le diré que estás aquí.- Edward empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento y preguntó : estás bien? _

– _Estoy bien, estoy condenadamente bien._

_Su amigo continuó cerrando la puerta, pero esta vez fue Terrence quien lo hizo detenerse. _

– _Cómo está Candy? _

– _Se ha encerrado en su habitación y no quiere salir, cómo crees que está? _

– _No parece muy serio, sólo está enfadada y tiene el orgullo herido. Lo superará. _

– _Tú crees? _

– _Por supuesto, no es una niña y tendrá que abandonar esas absurdas ideas románticas. _

– _Es eso entonces? Sólo ideas románticas?_

_El no contestó y su amigo continuó. _

– _Todavía no lo entiendes verdad? Te lo dije antes, has asumido una gran responsabilidad._

_- Por supuesto, me he casado. _

– _No me refiero a eso. Has persuadido a Candy para que se enamorara de ti y ella lo ha hecho con toda su alma y corazón. No entendías lo que eso implicaba? _

– _Vamos Edward, deja de cotorrear sobre el amor, pareces un novelista! _

– _Te estás poniendo muy a la defensiva no crees?_

_Eso estaba tan cerca de la verdad que dejó con tanta fuerza el vaso en la mesa que la lámpara que había encima vibró. _

– _Rayos, Edward, hice lo que tenía que hacer y lo sabes. _

– _Lo sé, pero esa no es la cuestión. Qué vas a hacer ahora? _

– _Ahora hablaré con Henry y después me emborracharé. Quizá no sea lo más responsable, pero al fin y al cabo es bastante comprensible dadas las circunstancias. _

– _Y después de eso? _

_- Mañana me iré con mi esposa a mis tierras, tal como lo tenía planeado. _

– _No lo dirás en serio, vamos Terrence, después de esto crees que Candy querrá irse a ninguna parte contigo? _

– _Creo que piensas que ella tiene otra alternativa, pues déjame decirte que no la tiene._

_Para su sorpresa, su amigo se echó a reir. _

– _sabes? Esto empieza a ser gracioso. Una versión contemporánea de la fierecilla domada. Petrucho también quería su dinero, creo recordar._

_Terrence se volvió y le lanzó una gélida mirada. _

– _A dónde quieres llegar? _

– _Por lo que sé, nadie ha conseguido que Candy hiciera algo que le haga cambiar de idea, incluído su padre. _

– _Pero yo no soy su padre, soy su marido. Nos iremos por la mañana, y cuando lleguemos a Ashton Park, Candy asumirá su papel de duquesa, y será una esposa consciente de sus deberes. _

– _Ya – Edward se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – Candy una esposa consciente de sus deberes – repitió – Que tengas éxito._

_Candy estaba acurrucada en una silla al lado de la ventana, mirando la oscuridad de afuera. No lloraba, ya lo había hecho y ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Desde el principio sabía que Terrence Grandchester era un cazafortunas, un mentiroso, un libertino. Conocía su situación financiera, sus dudosas actividades en Egipto y también su reputación con las mujeres. Sabía todo eso y aun así se enamoró de él. "Creiste lo que quisiste creer"_

_Llamaron a la puerta y se sobresaltó, oyó la voz de Annie. _

_- Candy, déjame entrar por favor._

_En algún momento tendría que enfentarse a la realidad y decidió empezar con su prima. Abrió la puerta. _

– _Candy, todos están preocupados por ti, especialmente tu padre. No has bajado a cenar, no has dejado que la doncella te traiga una bandeja, no has querido hablar con nadie. Estás muy pálida._

_Ambas se sentaron y Annie sirvió un poco de té caliente que había llevado para calmar los nervios. _

– _Es como una pesadilla, me ha manipulado desde el primer momento, encargó mi secuestro y Edward lo sabía._

_Annie apartó la mirada y Candy comprendió todo._

– _Annie...tú también lo sabías?_

– _Oh Candy, exclamó su prima sintiéndose muy desgraciada y mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. – No lo sabía con antelación, de verdad. Pero cuando Ashton me había dicho lo que había hecho y que Edward estaba al corriente, tenía que seguirles el juego, no tenía más remedio. _

– _No tenías más remedio? Y por qué no te negaste? _

– _Me negué pero Ashton ya se había encaragado de todo y Edward pensó que funcionaría y yo...yo estuve de acuerdo. Además ya habían hecho un acuerdo matrimonial y debes admitir que Ashton sabe cómo persuadir, me aseguró que sus intenciones eran honorables y que sentía mucho cariño por ti. _

– _Cariño por mi? – repitió Candy furiosamente – cariño por mi? _

– _Oh Candy es mi culpa, perdóname! Me he sentido fatal desde entonces y quería decírtelo, pero parecías tan contenta, tan enamorada de Ashton que no pude hacerlo. _

– _A qué te refieres al decir que ya habían hecho un acuerdo matrimonial? Mi padre y Terrence acordaron entre ellos esta boda mientras estábamos en Roma? Papá le pagó para cortejarme verdad? Le pagó para que se casara conmigo? - Oh no, por favor dime que no es verdad! Nunca se había sentido tan humillada. _

– _Oh Candy, no – gritó Annie y se puso de pie de un salto – Lo estás mirando desde el peor punto de vista. Las familias ricas siempre pactan preacuerdos matrimoniales, tienen que hacerlo para proteger sus intereses. _

– _Terrence, Edward, tú, incluso mi padre! – estaba en estado de shock – Hay alguien que no estuviera implicado en esta conspiración? _

– _No era una conspiración, querida créeme por favor, no hemos planeado esto como si fuera un negocio. Lo siento, de verdad. _

– _Quiero estar sola, si no te importa. _

– _Por supuesto, pero recuerda que, sólo hicimos lo que creímos que era mejor para ti._

_Candy no contestó, sabía que Annie se sentía muy culpable y que buscaba desesperadamente que ella la perdonara. Pero en esos momentos, Candy no podía hacerlo._

_Candy se dirigió a la cama y se tumbó encima, apagó la lámpara de la mesilla y se metió bajo las sábanas. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía dejar de recordar la noche anterior, cuando no estaba sola en ese mismo lecho. Un sollozo subió a su garganta y abrazó fuerte a su almohada, luego hundió su cara bañada en lágrimas en ella. Lloró hasta quedar dormida._

_Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiéndose muy diferente de como se había acostado. Descubrir el engaño de Terrence le había destrozado el corazón y arruinado todas sus ilusiones, pero toda la rabia y el dolor que sentía habían desaparecido y se notaba calmada y fria. Sabía que la participación de su familia en todo aquello se debía al amor que sentían por ella, pero los motivos de Terrence no podían pasarse por alto ni olvidarse fácilmente. No la amaba y nunca la había amado. Y Candy sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer._

_Pidió un desayuno completo y no dejó ni un bocado. Cuando Molly, su doncella personal entró después para ayudarla a vestirse, la encontró revisando las cartas que había recibido antes de la boda, estaba buscando la de Pelham & Smythe, los abogados de la familia en Londres. _

– _Oh señora – exclamó Molly – No tiene tiempo para eso esta mañana. _

– _No hay prisa Molly, te lo aseguro. _

– _Me perdonará la señora, pero tengo que ayudarle a vestirla cuanto antes para que puedan subir el resto de doncellas a empaquetar sus cosas para el viaje a Kent. _

– _Ah, aquí está! – exclamó cogiendo la misiva que estaba buscando. – Señor Pelham, creo que necesitaré su ayuda – murmuró para sí._

_De pronto vio a su doncella nerviosa esperando sus órdenes. _

– _Molly, no voy a ir a Kent hoy. Asi que como ves no hay prisa ninguna. _

– _Que no va a ir? Pero lord Ashton ha dicho que quiere estar de camino a las nueve y media para que no pierdan el tren, y ya son casi las ocho. _

– _Lord Ashton es libre para irse a la hora que quiera Molly, pero yo me quedo aquí._

_Salió de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio a sacar papel de carta y pluma y escribió una nota dirigida al señor Pelham. _

– _Quiero que le des esto en seguida al segundo lacayo y que la entregue de inmediato – es muy importante. _

– _Y qué le voy a decir a milord? _

– _Dile exactamente lo que te he dicho: que él se puede ir cuando quiera, pero que yo me quedaré en Londres. _

– _Oh no, señora, no podría decirle eso – Es mi nuevo señor. Si le digo eso, la tomará conmigo. _

– _No, no lo hará, tienes mi palabra y ahora vete. _

_La chica tragó con esfuerzo y se dirigió a la puerta. _

– _No le va a gustar milady, los lores están acostumbrados a que las cosas se hagan a su manera, y eso es un hecho._

_Definitivamente a Terrence el asunto no le hizo ninguna gracia y miró con enfado a la doncella mientras ésta le transmitía el mensaje. _

– _Discúlpeme señor pero yo sólo le digo lo que la señora me ha dicho que le dijera._

_Terrence vio a la chica terriblemente asustada y se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. _

– _Tranquila Molly, está bien –Yo me encargo. _

– _Sí, señor. Gracias señor – contestó visiblemente aliviada, hizo una reverencia y abandonó el comedor._

_Edward se rió mirando a Terrence. _

– _Así que una esposa consciente de sus deberes eh?_

_El lo ignoró y se encaminó hacia la puerta para subir y solucionar el asunto, pero Henry dijo:_

_- Deja que yo hable con ella, sé que puedo hacerla entrar en razón._

_Terrence asintió y se sentó de nuevo. _

– _Inténtelo de todas las formas posibles._

_Mientras desayunaba Terrence decidió que ya estaba cansado de tanta persuasión y de que era el momento de actuar y tomar medidas más efectivas. Dejó la cucharita y se levantó. Se volvió entonces hacia Annie. _

–_Serías tan amable de encargarte de que el carruaje esté preparado para salir según lo previsto? No debemos perder el tren. Y diles a las doncellas que se dispongan a empaquetar la cosas de lady Ashton. Nos iremos a las nueve y media._

_Annie dudó un instante, pero al final asintió contra su voluntad. _

– _Por supuesto. _

– _Gracias._

_Terrence salió del comedor y subió la escalera. Antes de llegar arriba, ya podía oir la voz fuerte de Henry. _

– _Ashton ya me explicó todo y tuvo sus motivos para actuar como lo hizo. No le pasó nada malo a tu reputación. _

– _Sólo te importa mi reputación? Tú y él han decidido mi vida, cómo pudiste hacerme algo así? _

– _Lo hice creyendo que era lo mejor para ti. _

– _La próxima vez que quieras hacer lo que es mejor para mi, consúltalo conmigo papá! _

– _Es suficiente! – dijo Terrence interrumpiendo la discusión – Señor White, ahora me gustaría hablar con mi esposa a solas._

_Henry asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la habitación sin decir nada más._

_Ella se volvió hacia Terrence – Te odio!_

_Era un comentario muy infantil y él lo pasó por alto. _

– _Nos vamos a Kent asi que te sugiero que te pongas algo más adecuado para el viaje. _

– _No voy a ir a Ashton Park ni hoy ni nunca. Esta mañana me reuniré con el abogado de la familia y vamos a hablar de los trámites para solicitar la nulidad del matrimonio. _

– _Es un poco tarde para eso o te has olvidado de lo que pasó anoche? _

– _No te atrevas a hablar así de ello! – gritó Candy – Para tí no fue más que otra conquista, pero fue muy importante para mí – acabó con un sollozo y le dio la espalda._

_El la miró un momento, podía ver cómo temblaba y se abrazaba a sí misma esforzándose por contenerse. Se dio cuenta de que seguía enfadada y dolida, pero no podía permitirse dejarse influenciar por sus lágrimas o por el sentimiento de culpabilidad. _

– _Para mí también fue importante Candy – contestó tranquilo – Ojalá pudieras creerlo y confiaras un poco en mí. _

– _Confiar en ti? Después de todo lo que has hecho? Antes confiaría en una serpiente. _

– _Confiaste lo suficiente como para casarte conmigo. _

– _Fue un gran error por mi parte, pero tengo toda la intención de enmendarlo. _

– _Si no puedo conseguir la nulidad, solicitaré el divorcio. _

– _Debes estar bromeando, en qué te basarías?_

_Lo miró por encima del hombro y sonrió con amargura. _

– _Secuestrar a tu mujer no crees que sea suficiente? En todo caso, dada tu reputación, seguro que podré acusarte de algo más. _

– _No desde que nos hemos casado, que es lo que cuenta. Además yo tendría que aceptar el divorcio, cosa que te aseguro que no haré. Ese camino es imposible. _

_Ella lo miró con una sonrisa burlona._

– _Amado esposo, no sabes que el dinero lo compra todo? _

– _No un divorcio en Inglaterra, querida. Según recuerdo no he cometido adulterio desde el sábado, no estoy loco, ninguno de los dos estaba casado y tampoco somos parientes._

_El le devolvió su sonrisa burlona. _

– _Y ambos sabemos que no soy impotente ni homosexual. Aparte necesitarías dinero de tu padre para presentar la demanda y dada su preocupación por el respeto, su apoyo a nuestra boda y el escándalo que tal cosa provocaría, dudo mucho que lo consigas. _

– _Tengo mi propio dinero! _

– _Que paso a controlar yo como tu marido que soy. Si quieres pedir el divorcio allá tú. Puedes escribirles tantas cartas a tus abogados como quieras, pero lo harás desde Ashton Park. – Miró su reloj de bolsillo y dijo: Son las nueve y tres minutos y salimos a las nueve y media, asi que tienes veintisiete minutos para alistarte o subiré, te cargaré sobre mi hombro y te llevaré directa al carruaje. He sido bastante claro? _

– _Muchísimo – contestó ella – Cuando la razón te falla, recurres a la fuerza bruta. _

– _Exacto._

_Fue hacia la puerta y, al bajar las escaleras, Terrence pensó que debería ganarse penique a penique lo concedido en los acuerdos matrimoniales._

_. _


	20. Chapter 20

_El viaje a Kent fueron las dos horas más largas de la vida de Candy. La madre y la cuñada de Terrence ni siquiera trataron de entablar conversación, y la duquesa viuda se pasó el viaje en el vagón comedor. Terrence no estuvo con ella en el compartimento, y no se movió del vagón de fumadores._

_Al cabo de unos dias, Annie y Edward regresarían a la finca que Kettering tenía en Hertfordshire, y su padre tenía intención de partir hacia Nueva York a la semana siguiente. Candy ya se había enterado de que Terrence no tenía intenciones de regresar a Londres para la Temporada, así que tampoco podía contar con eso._

_Su humor mejoró un poco cuando llegaron a Waverly, el alcalde del pueblo y una pequeña comitiva de representantes locales habían ido a recibir al nuevo duque y a su esposa a la estación. Con mucha pompa y ceremonia, el alcalde dijo unas palabras recalcando con énfasis la belleza y dulzura de la esposa americana del duque, y lo mucho que se alegraba de conocerla. Le entregaron flores y a su alrededor la gente agitaba apañuelos y banderitas para dar la bienvenida a los dos carruajes de los Ashton. Era obvio que toda aquella gente había dedicado mucho tiempo y esfuerzos a organizar esa recepción de bienvenida, y Candy estaba emocionada._

_Al terminar la ceremonia y alejarse del pueblo, las campanas de la iglesia doblaron para despedirlos. Candy sonrió y saludó a todo el mundo mientras, al mismo tiempo admiraba las verdes colinas y prados. Pero a medida que iban acercándose a Ashton Park se dio cuenta de que aquellas tierras no parecían prósperas. Era obvio que la mitad de las parcelas llevaban años sin ser cultivadas, y que tampoco estaban preparadas para serlo aquello primavera. Las vallas que rodeaban los pastos se estaban cayendo a pedazos, y los animales que pastaban en ellos estaban esqueléticos y desganados._

_Las casitas de los aldeanos no tenían mejor aspecto, muchas estaban desocupadas y las que estaban habitadas se veían tan ruinosas como las que no. Los arrendatarios los saludaban exultantes al pasar y seguían el carruaje hasta llegar a la mansión; un breve momento de alegría, después de años de abandono._

_Candy por primera vez comprendió la enormidad de la responsabilidad de Terrence. Sabía de las muchas dificultades que había tenido la economía inglesa,y lo mucho que dependían los pueblos de la prosperidad de sus señores. A juzgar por lo que veía, era evidente que el hermano mayor de Terrence había sido un malgastador, y que, después de su muerte, Terrence había heredado una gran carga. Se miró las manos, cruzadas en el regazo y se dijo que tenía que mantenerse fuerte. Se negaba a sentir lástima por Terrence. Quizá fuera cierto que necesitaba casarse con una heredera para salvar sus propiedades, pero eso no justificaba el engaño. Muchas americanas habrían estado encantadas de convertirse en lady Ashton. Por qué no había elegido a otra?_

_Por fin pudo divisar Ashton Park en medio del valle, era una edificación impresionante, y Candy no pudo eitar quedarse sin aliento. Estaba muy bien situada, con excelentes vistas en todas direcciones. Un rio corría paralelo al camino de grava. La edificación tenía cuatro plantas, unos jardines preciosos, terrazas y fuentes. Pero cuanto más se acercaba a la mansión más lúgubre le parecía. Tras cruzar el pintoresco puente de piedra, llegaron a la entrada, en la que los esperaban un grupo de sirvientes para darles la bienvenida. Candy se dio cuenta de que todo tenía potencial para ser precioso, pero sabía que para que Ashton Park recuperara su antiguo esplendor iba a hacer falta mucho dinero – su dinero se recordó a sí misma._

_El carruaje se detuvo frente a unos escalones de mármol. Terrence saltó del vehículo y le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y descendió con la mirada fija en los estropeados jardines. Terrence se dirigió a su gente y les dijo que le alegraba de ver que la tradición de recibir a la duquesa no había cambiado a pesar de los años que él estuvo fuera._

_Le tendió la mano a Candy y se la presentó a todos. Entonces él le soltó la mano y dio un paso atrás, señal para que ella dijera unas palabras. Candy estaba desprevenida pero no quería quedar como una tonta y tampoco decir demasiado puesto que ella pensaba divorciarse: _

_- Gracias, me siento abrumada por su amabilidad, me han hecho sentir muy bienvenida. _

_Si a los presentes les decepcionó su discurso no lo demostaron, pues acto seguido volvieron a aplaudir y la felicitaron. El mayordomo, Chivers, que había sido el primero en hablar, le entregó a Candy un regalo de parte de todos los sirvientes de la casa: una bandeja de plata maciza para tomar el té. Ella lo aceptó agradecida, y posó para los fotógrafos mientras le presentaban al resto de miembros del servicio, que no eran más de una docena._

_Entraron en la casa, y lo que vio dentro no sirvió para mejorar su humor. Estaba muy oscuro, todo era increiblemente feo y recargado, y hacía muchísimo frio. Tomaron el té en la biblioteca, una habitación que en opinión de Candy sólo tenía un punto a su favor: una enorme chimenea. Si en marzo hacía tanto frio, pensó, cómo sería en enero?_

_El administrador, Blakeney pidió hablar con Terrence y entonces él salió dejando a Candy sola con el resto de su nueva familia, que no hicieron ningún intento de incluirla en la conversación. Mientras la duquesa viuda devoraba un pastelillo tras otro, Caroline y Elizabeth comentaban chisme locales sobre gente que Candy ni siquiera conocía. Sabía perfectamente que las dos mujeres la estaban dejando de lado adrede, pero estaba demasiado cansada y demasiado dolida como para que eso la preocupara._

_Justo cuando creía que no podría soportarlo ni un minuto más, Terrence reapareció. En cuanto la vio allí sentada, cruzó la biblioteca y se le acercó. _

– _Pareces cansada, querida. Será mejor que descanses un rato antes de la cena._

_Le tendió la mano, y estaba tan agradecida de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su existencia que no le importó que todo fuera una farsa. Aceptó la mano de su esposo y se levantó. _

– _Sí, estoy muy cansada._

_El la llevó escaleras arriba, donde recorrieron un complicado laberinto de pasillos iluminados sólo por ventanas con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. Pero la falta de luz no podía ocultar las alfombras raídas y los muebles carcomidos. Ni el dedo de polvo que ponía en evidencia la dejadez del servicio, ni la opresora atmósfera que hablaba de tiempos difíciles._

_Al parecer, Terrence le leyó los pensamientos porque al girar por un pasillo, le dijo: _

_- Como puedes ver, va a hacer falta mucho trabajo para que la casa sea confortable. "Y mucho dinero – pensó ella – Mi dinero" _

– _Candy, la casa es tu territorio y confío en que te encargues de redecorarla. Tienes libertad total para hacer todos los cambios que creas necesarios. _

– _O sea que puedo gastar mi propio dinero – replicó ella sarcástica – Qué generoso de su parte, milord. _

– _Lo único que te pido es que me consultes las renovaciones que impliquen obras mayores. Somos marido y mujer y quiero que trabajemos juntos en esto. Quiero que decidamos juntos qué cambios debemos hacer._

_Quizá para él aquél fuera su hogar, pero Candy no tenía intenciones de quedarse el tiempo suficiente como para hacer ninguna reforma. _

– _Me gustaría darte un consejo – dijo Terrence – En lo que se refiere a las cosas de la casa no dejes que mi madre se entrometa. Si cree que puede salirse con la suya y seguir al mando, lo hará sin vacilar. Para ella la tradición lo es todo, y no le gustará que empieces a hacer cambios. Lo único que tienes que recordar es que tú eres la duquesa, y que tienes la última palabra sobre todo lo que suceda en esta casa. _

– _Excepto, claro está, que tú digas otra cosa. _

– _Así es. Pero si me comentas con anterioridad lo que vas a hacer, te apoyaré siempre que me sea posible._

_Eso a Candy no la consolaba demasiado. El le estaba dando permiso y poniendo condiciones para que gastara su propio dinero._

_Por fin llegaron a los dormitorios del ala este, que, según le había explicado Terrence, era su parte de la casa. _

– _Estos son tus aposentos – dijo él, abriendo la puerta de una habitación que estaba excesivamente decorada con terciopelo rojo, damasco dorado y cornisas del mismo color. Era tan oscura y asfixiante como el resto de la casa._

_Entró en la pequeña sala adyacente y miró el cabezal de la cama de nogal oscuro con forma de concha. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Terrence en su noche de bodas. "Nada de habitaciones separadas"._

_Era obvio que lo había olvidado, eso, o sencillamente de nuevo le había mentido. Lo vio abrir una puerta que daba a otra habitación, más grande e incluso más sobrecargada que la de ella. _

– _Y ésta es la mia – dijo._

_Sus ojos se encontraron, y la austera expresión de él se dulcificó un poco, recordándole al hombre con quien se había casado. _

– _Las casas inglesas son muy frias de noche Candy – prosiguió despacio – Y a mí me gustaría abrigarme con algo más que una chimenea y un par de mantas._

_Parecía como si lo dijera en serio, pero eso también tenía que ser una mentira. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba un heredero. Candy se puso tensa, y vio cómo toda la ternura desaparecía del rostro de su esposo. _

– _Le diré a tu doncella que suba y te dejaré sola para que descanses. La cena es a las ocho - Le hizo una reverencia y se fue._

_Ella lo observó marchar, y de repente tuvo ganas de llamarlo, de pedirle que la abrazara, de decirle que lo amaba. Era absurdo, ella ya no lo amaba, ya no. "Creíste ver lo quisiste creer"._

_Sintió un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de que ya no sabía qué era real y qué no. Las verdades eran mentiras, y el matrimonio sólo una acción derivada de ello. Estaba rodeada de desconocidos, incluso su propio marido lo era, el hombre del que dos dias atrás había pensado que era el amor de su vida._

_Terrence jugaba con la copa de vino, observando a su esposa, que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa. Parecía muy desdichada. La mujer decidida y animada que conocía, aquella a la que le gustaba vivir aventuras a medianoche y que no podía resistir un reto había desaparecido y en su lugar había una extraña. Y eso no le gustaba. Estaba seguro de que parte de la tristeza de Candy se debía a la casa, que a decir verdad era un lugar deprimente, en especial si la comparaba con el pasado, cuando la mansión había sido el orgullo de la zona. Pero Terrence amaba ese lugar como cuando era pequeño._

_Pero aunque sus sentimientos fueran esos, no podía esperar que Candy los compartiera ya el primer dia. Además, a diferencia de él, ella no tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel sitio y seguro que le parecía de lo más incómodo, en especial teniendo en cuenta las comodidades a las que estaba acostumbrada._

_Terrence la vio juguetear con la comida, y pensó que no podía culparla. Un plato a base de cordero y patatas cocidas no podía compararse con los suculentos manjares que preparaban los cocineros franceses que su padre tenía contratados._

_Su madre y su cuñada trataron de incluirlo en la conversación un par de veces, pero hablar del estado de salud del vicario, a él no le interesaba demasiado. A Candy la ignoraron completamente, y Terrence se juró que tendría una charla con su madre sobre eso. La abuela sí había sido muy amable con Candy, y empezó a hablar con ella justo después de sentarse en la mesa, pero la pobre anciana se había quedado dormida justo después de la sopa._

_Terrence se dio cuenta de que estaba tratando de encontrar excusas que explicaran la tristeza de su esposa, cuando sabía perfectamente que sí las había. El único motivo era él mismo, no podía echarle la culpa a nadie más. Desde el dia anterior trataba de decirse a sí mismo que lo único que le pasaba a Candy era que su orgullo estaba herido y que estaba desilusionada, pero ahora sabía que no podía ignorar los sentimientos de la joven de aquella manera. Las palabras de Edward resonaron en su mente. "Ella te ama, lo sabes no?"_

_Terrence creía que las ideas sobre el amor eran demasiado sentimentales y muy alejadas de la realidad; y ella creía que él era un cínico insensible. Pero tenía que haber algún modo de que pudieran estar juntos y sacar adelante ese matrimonio. El divorcio estaba fuera de cuestión, y la idea de llevar vidas separadas una vez que hubieran llenado la casa de niños ya no le parecía tan atractiva como antes._

_Después de la cena, Candy fue a acostarse. Terrence estuvo tentado de seguirla, pero se acordó de cómo había reaccionado al comentario que le había hecho antes sobre las noches frias de invierno. No creía que estuviera dispuesta a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar ni uno de los detalles de su noche de bodas._

_No podía creer que esos dulces recuerdos no la torturaran también a ella, ni que por culpa del secuestro planificado hubiese perdido a su apasionada esposa. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Se levantó de la mesa y, tras excusarse con el resto de la familia, cogió una botella de whisky y se fue a su despacho. Comenzó a beber sin dejar de pensar en ella y en que haría lo imposible por convertir esa casa en un hogar. No se había casado con una mujer fria y desapasionada, y no quería vivir con una que lo fuera. Y ni loco quería hacer el amor a una mujer así._

_Quería que regresara su Candy, la que lo provocaba, la que lo retaba constantemente, la que era apasionada entre sus brazos. Para recuperar a la mujer con la que se había casado, sabía que iba a tener que recurrir a las mismas armas con las que la había conquistado. _

_Levantó el vaso y respiró hondo. _

– _Brindo por la paciencia, la estrategia y la fuerza de voluntad._

_A pesar de su determinación, durante el mes siguiente Terrence apenas tuvo ninguna oportunidad para seducir a su esposa. Tenía otros asuntos que atender, cosas que aunque no eran más importantes, sí eran más inmediatas. Terrence se fue una semana a Londres y allí compró vacas para poblar los prados y caballos para llenar los establos. También compró cosas para Candy. Regresó a Ashton Park junto con los arquitectos que Henry había contratado para construir el molino. Los planos ya estaban terminados, asi que podían empezar a edificarlo._

_Pero a pesar de estar tan ocupado, la imagen de Candy se le aparecía en todo lo que hacía. Sólo la veía en las comidas, pero esos pocos minutos bastaban para que ella ocupara sus pensamientos dia y noche._

_Su madre lo mantenía informado de la actividades de su esposa, que en realidad eran muy pocas. Escribía cartas, paseaba por los alrededores y, en general se mantenía apartada de los demás. Ese comportamiento tenía a Terrence preocupado, pues no era nada propio de Candy. Pero a veces, cuando la observaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, se preguntaba si de verdad la conocía tanto como creía. Ella mantenía el semblante inescrutable, y él se dio cuenta de que ya no le resultaba tan fácil saber lo que estaba pensando. Aunque sí estaba seguro de que no era feliz y para colmo de males se enteró de que ella dejó todo el asunto de la casa en manos de su suegra._

_También tuvo que contratar más personal de servicio y hablando con Chivers, su mayordomo, se enteró de algo. _

– _Milord, me parece que tenemos un problema con Diana. _

– _Sea cual sea el problema, Chivers, estoy convencido de que usted sabrá arreglarlo. _

– _Me temo, milord, que este asunto atañe más a milady que a mí. _

– _Qué quiere decir con eso? _

– _Diana sale a pasear todas las tardes con un extranjero milord, es un marinero italiano. Su barco está atracado en Dover, pero él viene a verla cada domingo. En mi opinión señor, no es un buen chico. Estaba pensando que tal vez milady podría tener una conversación con ella y dado que milady tiene más o menos su misma edad, tal vez la escuche. _

– _Creo que no es asunto nuestro con quien pase Diana las tardes del domingo, no creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ello._

_El mayordomo hizo una reverencia aceptando la decisión de su señor y se retiró; por su parte Terrence se olvidó de la doncella y el marinero._

_Trabajaba desde que salía el sol hasta más de medianoche, y cada dia se acostaba exhausto, aunque nunca conseguía dormir. Su mente no paraba de pensar lo cerca que estaba de Candy, pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Sólo habían unos metros de distancia, pero parecían miles de kilómetros. Una y otra vez se recordó a sí mismo que como marido tenía ciertos derechos, pero se negó a reclamarlos._

_Un mes después de su llegada a Kent, las siembras estaban hechas, las reparaciones más urgentes se habían hecho y la construcción del molino había empezado. Los caballos comprados en Londres habían llegado, y supo que era el momento de centrar todos sus esfuerzos en el proyecto más importante de todos: seducir a su esposa._

_Candy estaba paseando por los jardines de Ashton Park en una agradable mañana del mes de abril. Llegó a la pérgola en la que le gustaba leer sus cartas cuando hacía buen tiempo. Se sentó en un banco de piedra que había debajo de una enredadera, sacó la útima carta que había recibido de sus abogados de Londres, pero nuevamente recibió sólo consejos sobre no precipitarse y meditar bien las cosas. _

_Dobló el papel, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y se quedó mirando las ramas que sobresalían de los arbustos. Ya no se reprendía a sí misma por haber sido tan tonta, no servía de nada. La rabia por haber sido engañada de aquél modo se había desvanecido. Esa era una emoción muy diifícil de mantener sin nada que alimentarla, y Terrence ya no le daba motivo, apenas y lo veía, y cuando eso sucedía, él casi no le dirigía la palabra._

_Candy se esforzaba por odiarle, pero eso no podía ser fácil de mantener. Sabía que Terrence estaba muy ocupado gastando su dinero, pero no podía reprocharle por malgastarlo en vanalidades, sí le estaba dando buen uso._

_Tal vez se había hecho mayor. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensarlo. Su padre siempre le había dicho que el amor no lo era todo, y Annie que ningún hombre estaría a la altura de sus expectativas y Terrence que el amor no era más que una fantasía. Tal vez debería resignarse a tener un matrimonio sin sentimientos, a cumplir con su deber y tener el heredero que todos los Ashton esperaban, y aceptar que su esposo no la amaba ni la amaría jamás._

_Un sonido captó su atención y, al levantar la cabeza, vio a Terrence delante de ella. _

– _He pensado que quizá te encontaría aquí. Mi madre dice que sueles venir por las mañanas. _

– _Quieres algo? – preguntó ella apartando la mirada. _

– _Sí, quiero enseñarte una cosa, ven conmigo._

_Ella se quedó mirando la mano que le tendía sin moverse, no quería ir con él, pero tampoco podía quedarse allí para siempre. Se levantó sin tomar su mano. _

– _A dónde vamos? - lo dijo desganada._

– _Ya lo verás._

_Terrence la guió a través del jardin hasta los establos, donde un mozo tenía ensillados dos caballos. Terrence le mostró una yegua. _

– _Se llama Eleonor – dijo – Me pareció apropiado – Le colocó las riendas en la mano – Puébala, sé lo mucho que te gustan los caballos rápidos y ésta lo es._

_Candy se quedó mirando al animal durante un rato y lueo giró la cabeza hacia el verde prado, hacía mucho que no cabalgaba. _

– _Me estás ordenando que vaya contigo? _

– _No, te estoy pidiendo que vengas porque creo que puedes pasarlo bien._

_Candy quería preguntarle por qué le importaba si ella lo pasaba bien o no, pero sujetando las riendas con una mano, colocó un pie en el estribo. Lo puso a pleno galope, y el aire la mañana le acarició la cara mientras corría. No iba vestida para montar, y tras unos segundos, su pequeño sombrero de paja amarilla con rosas púrpura cayó hacia atrás quedando sujeto sólo por la cinta de seda que se lo ataba al cuello. Su falda color lavanda se levantó con el viento, pero a ella no le importó. Era tonificante volver a cabalgar._

_Llegó a un roble del otro extremo del prado, le ordenó a la yegua que se detuviera y le hizo dar media vuelta. Colcándose bien la falda y el sombrero, observó cómo su marido cabalgaba hacia ella. _

– _Tenías razón, es muy rápida – dijo ella _

– _Es tu regalo de bodas – Terrence apartó la vista – Pase lo que pase, espero que te la quedes._

_Sabía que Candy aún quería divorciarse, y ella contuvo la respiración esperando que él preguntara algo del tema, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso le señaló la verja que señalaba el final de la finca y que daba paso a los prados para el ganado. _

– _Quieres cabalgar un poco más? Me gustaría enseñarte lo que Blakeney y yo hemos estado haciendo._

_Tal vez se lo quisiera enseñar para justificar en qué se estaba gastando el dinero de ella, y Candy se preguntó por qué a él aquello le importaba tanto, pero asintió y atravesaron la verja cabalgando. Candy sabía que Terrence había estado trabajando muy duro, pero no pudo evitar quedar impresionada por todo lo que había conseguido en un mes. _

– _Tienes hambre? – dijo él – Debes de estar hambrienta. Pasan de las doce. Vayamos a comer._

_Pero en vez de dirigir a su montura hacia la casa, la condujo hacia el bosque. _

– _A dónde vamos? – preguntó intrigada. _

– _Ya lo verás._

_La guió a través de los robles y nogales hasta un claro en el que había una manta extendida sobre la hierba. Al lado de ésta, había una cesta de picnic y una botella de vino._

_Después de desmontar, ató ambos caballos a la rama de un árbol y la ayudó a bajar de la yegua. Se sentaron en la manta y Terrence abrió la cesta, sacando unos paquetitos envueltos con papel. _

– _Trucha ahumada – dijo, dejándola encima de la manta. Buscó en la cesta y sacó una bolsita – Albaricoques secos._

_Ella recordó su viaje a Italia. _

– _También hay cecina? _

– _Por supuesto, sé cuánto te gusta._

_Candy de repente tuvo ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo pues no quería demostar debilidad y cogió una rebanada de pan y la mordió. _

– _Y ahora qué? – dijo a la defensiva – Vas a decirme lo hermosa que soy?_

_Terrence no reaccionó ante la sarcástica pregunta como ella creía que lo haría, sino que se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

– _Tal vez pero, por qué debería de hacerlo? Tú no te lo creerías. _

– _Por supuesto que no. _

– _Entonces no te lo diré. Si lo hiciera dirías que soy un mentiroso y hoy me niego a discutir contigo. – Comamos._

_Lo hicieron si decirse nada, y a Candy el silencio se le hizo sofocante. El no tenía ganas de una discusión pero ella sí. _

– _Y ahora que ya te has gastado buena parte de mi dinero en plantar las cosechas y mejorar tus fincas, qués es lo que toca? La casa? _

– _Sí, respondió él con calma. Quiero modernizarla, es muy tétrica. Me gustaría instalar electricidad y estoy convencido de que agua corriente tampoco le iría mal no crees? _

_Ella no contestó pero pensó que efectivamente todo ello era urgente porque todo era muy primitivo en esa casa. _

– _Es tu hogar Candy, prosiguió Terrence amable – y quiero que te sientas cómoda en él._

_Al escuchar eso, ella se rebeló. Dejó a un lado lo que estaba comiendo y, furiosa se sacudió las migas de la falda. _

– _Cómoda? No importa las reformas que hagas, yo nunca me sentiré cómoda en esa casa. Un hogar necesita una familia que se quiera – Le sonrió con amargura – Y ambos sabemos que opinas tú de todas esas tonterías sentimentales. Digamos también que tu familia no me ha recibido precisamente con los brazos abiertos. Me miran con aires de grandeza, y sé que piensan que soy una salvaje sin cultura, pero a mi dinero no le hacen ascos – añadió resentida. _

– _Lo sé, y te pido disculpas por eso – La miró a los ojos – Pero por desgracia no podemos elegir a nuestros parientes. No puedo evitar que Elizabeth sea una mujer vanidosa y sin cerebro que está celosa de cualquier mujer más joven que ella, ni tampoco puedo cambiar el hecho de que mi madre sea tan arrogante. Pero estoy tratando de hacer lo que puedo. Elizabeth aún no lo sabe, pero dentro de poco se mudará a Londres. Y en lo que se refiere a mi madre, rechaza a cualquiera que sienta como una amenaza. Hablaré con ella pero no creo que consiga demasiado. Ya te dije en otra ocasión, si tú se lo permites, ella te pasará por encima – Hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos – No creí que fueras de las que se dejan pisotear fácilmente, Candy._

_Ella iba a decirle que no le importaba nada porque ella estaba dispuesta a conseguir el divorcio e irse de allí, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada. Terrence se puso de pie de un salto. _

– _Sabes qué? Pareces enfadada, y ya te he dicho que hoy no quiero discutir contigo._

_Después de unos minutos de silencio, Candy se paró y ambos caminaron cerca de un lago. Candy se sentó tratando de calmarse, ese picnic seguramente no volvería repetirse porque ella ya le había dejado en claro que todo seguía fresco en su mente. Seguramente él se volvería a concentrar en su trabajo y no lo volvería a ver mas que en las comidas. _

– _Qué pretendías con este picnicTerrence, seducirme otra vez?_

_El se sentó a su lado y con los dedos le tocó la mejilla. _

– _Estoy tratando de ser romántico, funciona? _

– _No – susurró ella, pero era mentira._

_Tan pronto como le tocó la mejilla y deslizó luego los dedos por su garganta en busca de sus pechos, Candy pudo sentir que la magia de Terrence empezaba a surtir efecto. Se vio cayendo de nuevo víctima de su embrujo. Qué tonta era. Cerró los ojos. _

– _No – susurró – No._

_Trató de apartarse, pero él le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y, despacio se le colocó encima. La aprisionó contra la hierba con su cuerpo duro sobre el de ella. Candy contuvo la respiración, anticipando lo inevitable al sentir que él deslizaba las manos por las caderas. _

– _Candy – le susurró al oido – Mírame. _

_No podía luchar contra él. Abrió los ojos y vio la horrible realidad: todavía lo amaba; a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, a pesar de que la había utilizado, de que la había engañado, ella todavía lo amaba. Y eso a pesar de que llevaba un mes luchando contra esos sentimientos, un mes negándolos. Candy todavía lo amaba, pero él no la amaba a ella. Y por reso Terrence tenía todo el poder, y como siempre, estaba dispuesto a usarlo par conseguir lo que quería. _

– _Por qué haces esto? Tienes mi dinero, has saldado todas tus deudas, tus propiedades están aseguradas, ya tienes todo lo que querías. _

– _Todo no – murmuró él, y agachó la cabeza para besarla. Candy apartó la cabeza al descubrir la respuesta a su pregunta. Ya sabía por qué Terrence había organizado todo aquello. Sabía el por qué de la yegua y del picnic . _

– _Cierto – dijo dolida mientras sentía sus labios sobre la mejilla – aún te falta el heredero no es así?_

_El suspiró y se incorporó un poco, luego se apartó y se levantó antes de decir: _

_- Parece que va a llover, será mejor que regresemos._

_Y cabalgaron hacia la casa en silencio._

_. _


	21. Chapter 21

_La mañana después del picnic, Terrence entró en el salón y encontró a Candy escribiendo una carta a sus abogados. Se inclinó por encima de su hombro, pero ella no hizo ningún intento de ocultar lo que estaba haciendo. _

– _Entonces – dijo incorporándose – todavía planeas divorciarte de mi? _

– _Creías que un picnic me haría cambiar de opinión?_

_El sonrió, fingiendo no estar afectado en absoluto. _

– _No – contestó – Ya te dije que podrías escribirles tantas cartas como quisieras a tus abogados._

_Candy tuvo la horrible sensación de que estaba siendo condescendiente. Dejó la pluma y se volvió en la silla para mirarlo. _

– _Pareces convencido de que mis esfuerzos no servirán de nada. _

– _Sí, aunque a veces pasan cosas extrañas. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedírtelo – Negó con la cabeza – Pero no he subido aquí para hablar de nuestro matrimonio. _

– _Entonces a qué has venido? _

_Se encaminó hacia la puerta, invitándola a que lo siguiera. _

– _Ven conmigo._

_Candy no se movió. _

– _Por qué? _

– _Quiero tu opinión sobre una cosa. Es importante._

_Se dirigieron hacia abajo y luego de recorrer un pasillo, entraron a una habitación desconocida por Candy. A simple vista dedujo que se trataba de la sala de música. Había un piano de cola, un arpa, y varios sofás y sillas alrededor de pequeñas mesas. Estaba decorado de amarillo ocre, marrón oscuro y blanco. Una gruesa capa de polvo le indicó que la habitación se usaba muy poco. _

– _Qué habitación más fea! – exclamó. _

– _Tú crees?- preguntó él haciéndose el tonto – Por qué?_

_La expresión de Terrence era de tal inocencia que Candy sospechó al instante. _

– _Porque lo es – contestó a la defensiva. _

– _Qué harías para mejorarla?_

_Ella miró a su alrededor. _

– _Y eso qué más da. Ya te he dicho que no voy a quedarme. _

– _Ya, eso lo entiendo, pero qué harías si te quedaras?_

_Candy volvió a mirar la habitación más detenidamente. _

– _Bueno, supongo que lo primero que haría sería quitar las cortinas. _

– _Por qué? _

– _Porque son muy antiguas y el color es horrendo. Están muy desgastadas y de la forma que están colgadas, cubren la mitad del ventanal. – Cruzó la habitación y corrió una de las cortinas para mirar afuera.- Desde aquí hay una preciosa vista del lago y del bosque, por qué ocultar algo tan hermoso? _

– _Y no pondrías cortinas? _

– _No, creo que pondría cortinas a los lados, pero de un color neutro. Un damasco color marfil y haría que colgaran hacia abajo, sin tocar el cristal, con una barra sencilla en la parte de arriba. De esta forma, enmarcarían el cristal, resaltando la vista en vez de ocultarla._

_El apoyó un hombro en el umbral de la puerta. _

– _Y qué más harías?_

_Candy señaló la horrorosa mesa barroca del lado del sofá. _

– _Tiraría esto – dijo decidida – Detesto los muebles dorados. Y haría enyesar de nuevo el techo – añadió mirando hacia arriba – Parece que ha habido alguna humedad._

_Empezó a caminar por la habitación y con el dedo apuntó unas pesadas figuras de bronce. _

– _Qué son esas cosas? _

– _Estatuas de la diosa Kali. Mi tio abuelo las trajo de India en 1848. _

– _No quisiera ofender a tu tio, pero son muy feas, yo las tiraría. _

– _Qué final para las diosas de bronce del viejo Monty, alguna cosa más? _

_- Sí, cambiaría la gama de colores. Una sala de música es un lugar para relajarse, y debe ser un lugar sereno y descansado. El amarillo es una elección equivocada, es demasiado chillón. La pintaría de marfil y verde, que sería relajante. Cuando entrara en esta habitación, después de un dia largo y duro, éste sería mi refugio, un lugar donde sentirme a gusto._

_Se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que Terrence estaba haciendo. Intentaba implicarla en las reformas de su casa para que la sintiera como suya. Quería que la redecorara para que empezase a pensar que aquél era su hogar. _

– _Eso es lo que yo haría – dijo, buscando su mirada – si ésta fuera mi casa. Pero no lo es. Conseguiré el divorcio._

_Pero Terrence no se alteró lo más mínimo por el comentario. _

– _Un divorcio es un proceso largo. Mientras tanto te podrías mantener ocupada con algo. Me gustaría que redecoraras nuestra casa. _

– _No quiero hacerlo. _

– _Prefieres vagar por la mansión y los prados, muerta de aburrimiento? No es propio de ti Candy. Reformar la casa será una aventura y un reto a la vez. Y sé cómo te gustan los retos._

_La idea era interesante. Dado que no tenía nada que hacer, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en él, y eso era peligroso. De todos modos buscó una excusa. _

– _A tu madre no le gustará. _

– _Peor para ella entonces. Se tendrá que acostumbrar._

_Candy respiró hondo. _

– _Esta táctica tuya no funcionará y lo sabes. Sólo porque acepte redecorar la casa, no cambiaré de idea en lo que se refiere al divorcio. _

– _Bien. _

– _Sólo te estoy avisando. _

– _Es justo, me doy por avisado._

_Ella se puso nerviosa. _

– _No quiero hacerlo._

_- Por qué? De qué tienes miedo? _

– _No tengo miedo. _

– _Pues a mí me lo parece – dijo suavemente y caminó hacia ella – Creo que tienes miedo de que mi táctica funcione, y tal vez te haga cambiar de opinión sobre lo de irte. _

– _Eso es ridículo. _

– _Tú crees? – se paró frente a ella. – Entonces por qué no haces lo que te he pedido?_

_Había caido en la trampa, estaba claro. De todas formas, sería muy satisfactorio ver que él no tenía razón, y que su plan esta vez no funcionaría. _

– _Esta bien, lo haré._

_Pasó delante de él, y por poco no vio su sonrisa de satisfacción . _

– _Odio a ese hombre – murmuró mientras subía a su dormitorio, buscando el refugio. – Es demasiado listo para su propio bien._

_Pero ni en la intimidad de su habitación podía escapar de él. Sobre su cama vio una caja de trufas de chocolate, una cesta cubierta de seda que contenía jabones de rosas y colonias de Harrod's envueltas con un lazo amarillo, y tres novelas. Al abrir una de ellas, se dio cuenta de que eran bastante eróticas._

_Realmente era insoportable._

_A la mañana siguiente, Terrence subió un par de pedaños más en su camino en busca de la felicidad doméstica. El primero era enviar a Elizabeth de vuelta a Londres, tal como le había dicho a Candy que lo haría. Y el segundo dejar las cosas claras con su madre._

_Como imaginaba, su cuñada estaba encantada de irse a vivir a la ciudad, pero no tan contenta con la mensualidad que él había estipulado para ella. _

– _Por favor Terrence, no puedes esperar que viva con sólo doscientas libras al mes! – Sus ojos se abrieron consternados – No podría de ninguna forma! _

– _Has vivido con mucho menos que eso, según dice Blakeney. Diez libras. _

– _Sabes que eso es aquí, en el campo, pero no podría mantener una casa con doscientas libras al mes. _

– _Supuse que dirías eso._

_Terrence sacó una hoja de papel de su escritorio y se la dio. _

– _Qué es esto? – preguntó ella con el cejo fruncido. _

– _Un presupuesto, querida. Sé que te costará acostumbrarte, pero tendrás que hacerlo. _

– _esto es ridículo! No podré alquilar una casa en Mayfair por veinte libras. Y sólo diez libras al mes para ropa? Por qué tengo que vivir en semejantes condiciones? Ahora eres rico, podrías darme muchísimo más. No se te olvide que soy la viuda de tu hermano mayor. _

– _Podría pero no lo haré. Si lo hiciera, igualmente te lo jugarías._

_Ella quería hablar pero él la interrumpió. _

– _Te has olvidado de con quién estás hablando Lizzie? – La vio fruncir el cejo al oir el diminutivo que tanto detestaba. Te ví perder ochocientas libras en una partida de whist el dia que celebraban su quinto aniversario de bodas, un dinero que Geoffrey no podía permitirse perder. A mi hermano no parecía importarle mucho la economía familiar, pero a mí, sí. _

– _He cambiado Terrence, de verdad – hace años que no juego. _

– _Porque no tenías dinero para hacerlo. Han gastado cada chelín que caía en sus manos y, cuando ya no había más, lo pidieron prestado. Asi que ahora tienes que ajustarte al presupuesto, y te lo advierto con antelación: si te pasas, no vengas a pedirme dinero porque no te lo daré. Creo que sabes que no soy tonto como lo fue mi hermano. Si acabas endeudada, dejaré de darte la mensualidad y tendrás que buscarte la vida por tus propios medios._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en los ojos de Elizabeth. _

– _Cómo puedes hacerme esto? No sabes los difícil que han sido las cosas para nosotros este año pasado. Comiendo cordero cada dia, sin fiestas - Lloriqueó – Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? A ti te sobra el dinero ahora!_

_El se rió. _

– _Oh Lizzie, tendrías que haberte hecho actriz. _

– _Esto es intolerante! - Sé que te estás vengando porque preferí a Geoffrey y no a ti, eres un arrogante engreido. _

– _Oh pero eso es el pasado, yo era muy joven y, además tú sólo me gustaste, nunca te quise. _

– _Cómo te desprecio! _

– _Me partes el corazón – dijo Terrence mientras veía a la mujer irse por la puerta muy enojada._

_La próxima reunión fue con su madre. Sospechaba que no sería tan fácil como con Elizabeth, y tenía razón. Justo cuando entró en la habitación, la mujer empezó a hablar. _

– _Ashton, estoy encantada de que hayas querido reunirte conmigo esta mañana. Tenemos que hablar de qué vamos a hacer con tu mujer. _

– _Sí madre. Eso es exactamente... _

– _Comprendo que al ser americana no sabe cómo debe llevarse la casa de un duque, pero es que...ha bajado esta mañana y ha dicho que a partir de mañana vamos a desayunar a las nueve en vez de a las ocho, para así poderse ir antes a cabalgar. Le he explicado lo del horario de los sirvientes, pero dice que eso también cambiará. Y también ha propuesto cambiar las margaritas de los jardines del sur por claveles. Sabes que siempre he cuidado esos jardines yo misma y que detesto los claveles. Y dice que va a redecorar toda la casa. Redecorar! - Lo puedes creer? Por supuesto le he dicho que eso no iba a ser posible pero... – Se calló en seco y frunció el cejo – De qué te ries?_

_El no le dijo que la obstinación de su madre daría todavía más ganas a Candy de redecorar la casa, cosa que iría perfectamente con sus planes, en cambio contestó: _

_- De ti. Cómo odias que alguien usurpe tu poder. Ahora entiendo por qué tú y la frívola de Elizabeth se entienden tan bien. Ella nunca intentó hacer nada. _

– _No sé a qué te refieres. No tengo deseo de ningún poder. Estoy convencida de que Candy es una chica dulce y encantadora a pesar de ser americana, y puedo entender por qué te casaste con ella, pero debe comprender cómo se hacen las cosas. _

– _Madre... _

– _No entiendo por qué estas chicas americanas insisten en entrar a formar parte de nuestras grandes familias y luego intentan hacer aquí las mismas cosas que hacen en Nueva York. Para eso, por qué mejor no se quedan en su casa? Eso me recuerda otro asunto. Agua corriente Ashton! Quiere poner agua corriente! Y luz eléctrica! Qué diría tu padre? _

– _Madre, le he dicho que nosotros... _

– _Ya sé que los americanos no tienen tradiciones, pero, no podrían al menos respetar las nuestras? No me malinterpretes, agradezco la ayuda financiera que ha supuesto esta boda, por supuesto, dudo que hubiéramos aguantado mucho más sin ella, pero..._

_Continuó hablando del dinero de Candy, y Terrence decidió emplear la técnica de su padre. _

– _Ya está bien, milady! Dijo alzando la voz y golpeando con el puño el escritorio. – Siéntate._

_Funcionó a la perfección, Caroline se calló al instante. Lo miró atónita mientras se hundía en el sillón frente al escritorio. _

– _Terrence, suenas como tu padre – protestó con la dignidad herida. _

– _Ya que él era la única persona de esta casa con sentido común, me lo tomaré como un cumplido. _

– _No hay necesidad de insultarme. _

– _He querido reunirme contigo para dejar claras algunas cosas. Soy yo quien le ha pedido a Candy que redecore la casa y, aunque debe consultarme las intenciones más importantes, todos los aspectos de la decoración los llevará ella. – Pudo ver como su madre se indignaba – Le he dicho también que considere cualquier sugerencia que quieras hacer. _

– _Muy cortés de tu parte, Ashton. Y dejarás que ponga el agua corriente y la luz eléctrica supongo. _

– _Supones bien. _

– _Jamás! – replicó alzando la voz. No voy a pemitir que Ashton Park se contamine de esa manera! _

– _Parece que olvidas que yo soy el duque, milady – contestó él friamente. Yo soy el responsable y no te queda más remedio que aceptar lo que disponga._

_Palideció, dándose cuenta por primera vez de que, efectivamente, había perdido todo su poder. _

– _Y qué rayos voy a hacer yo mientras ella transforma Ashton Park? _

– _Podrías ayudarla. _

– _Ayudarla? Estás de broma? Ayudarla a que convierta Ashton Park en una de esas mansiones vulgares de New Plymouth? _

– _Es Newport, madre, y supongo que las consideras vulgares porque nunca has vivido en una de ellas. Si la mansión del señor White sirve de ejemplo, te diré que es una de las casas más confortables y elegantes que te puedas imaginar. _

– _Hay cosas más importantes que el confort, Ashton – contestó la mujer con arrogancia – Hay tradiciones, maneras de hacer las cosas probadas a lo largo de los años. _

– _Bien, entonces puedes irte a Londres y ayudar a Elizabeth a instalarse allí. Supongo que necesitará más ayuda de la que necesitará Candy aquí. Después de eso, si deseas puedes volver y enseñarle a mi esposa cómo llevar una mansión inglesa. _

– _Ya veo. Y después de instruirla como duquesa, cuando ya no necesite mi ayuda, qué haré? _

– _Viajar – contestó él rápidamente. – Te recomiendo Italia, es muy romántica, ya sabes. Quizá conozcas a un rico caballero que te haga perder la cabeza y te enamores locamente de él. Quizá incluso hasta se casen. _

– _Nunca había escuchado algo tan ridículo. De dónde te viene a ti tanto romanticismo?_

_Candy todavía estaba despierta. Terrence le dijo a su ayuda de cámara que se fuera y empezó a desnudarse él solo, con la mirada fija en el rayo de luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones. Se imaginaba a Candy sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro, ataviada con uno de aquellos camisones de seda que formaban parte de su ajuar. O tal vez estuviera sentada frente al tocador cepillándose el pelo. Al pensar en eso, su hambriento cuerpo reaccionó al instante, y renegando apartó esas eróticas imágenes de su mente. No quería imaginársela...quería verla... tocarla. La deseaba y punto._

_Furioso, se quitó la camisa y la dejó a un lado, dando vueltas a sus ideas, pero de mala gana las descartó. Ella todavía no estaba preparada. Terrence sabía que por mucho que se esforzara en fingir lo contrario, él no le era indiferente. Durante el picnic se lo había demostrado, sabía que si hubiera insistido, probablemente habría recibido algo más que un beso. Pero de haberlo hecho, al terminar Candy le habría odiado._

_Al menos podía hablar con ella. Se acercó a la puerta y dudó unos instantes preguntándose si debería llamar. Aquella era su casa y ella su esposa, y el tenía todo el derecho del mundo a entrar en su habitación siempre que quisiera. Cogió el picaporte y abrió. _

_Candy estaba leyendo un libro, pero no en la cama, sino acurrucada en un pequeño sillón que había junto a la ventana, y llevaba el pelo suelto. Levantó la vista al oirlo entrar, se apresuró a cerrar el libro, lo guardó en el cajón de la mesilla que tenía al lado, como si no quisiera que él supiera lo que estaba leyendo. _

– _Me alegro de que estés despierta – dijo Terrence. Quería hablar contigo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se fijó en que ella no llevaba la bata abrochada, y no pudo evitar ver que su pálido camisón de seda rosa no disimulaba en absoluto los sensuales pechos de su esposa. Gracias a la luz de la lámpara, podía distinguir perfectamente la forma de sus curvas, el color más oscuro de sus areolas, los pezones. Ya no tenía ganas de hablar._

_Ella se sonrojó y se abrochó la bata._

_Terrence apartó la vista y respiró hondo, tratando de recordar de qué había ido a hablar con ella, qué pretexto se había inventado para estar allí a su lado un rato. _

– _Quería decirte que ya lo he organizado todo para que Elizabeth se vaya a vivir a Londres. Partirá dentro de una semana y mi madre la acompañará para ayudarla a instalarse. A mi abuela también le apetece acompañarlas, pues tiene que hacer algunas compras. _

– _Ya veo. _

– _Y he hablado con mi madre sobre ti. Ahora entiende a la perfección cuál es su papel y el tuyo. _

– _Mi papel es sólo temporal, sigo queriendo el divorcio. _

– _Yo no. _

– _Deja que me vaya. _

– _No. _

– _Puedes quedarte con lo pactado en los acuerdos matrimoniales, no me opondré a ello. _

– _No. _

– _Por qué no? – exclamó frustrada y sin entender nada – Si nos divorciamos, podrás volver a casarte y tener un heredero para tu precioso título. _

– _Esa no es la cuestión. _

– _Y cuál es la cuestión? _

_- Eres mi esposa y no dejaré que te vayas. Yo no dejo escapar lo que me pertenece._

_Ella se irguió orgullosa, y envolviéndose con la bata como si fuera una armadura, se puso de pie. _

– _Yo no te pertenezco, y no me quedaré aquí para ser tu esposa. Tú no me amas, nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, y no estoy dispuesta a vivir como una hipócrita prisionera de una unión sin amor. Tan pronto como mi padre regrese de Nueva York me iré a Londres con él._

_De repente, Terrence también se puso de pie, la rodeó por la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a él, y todo con un único y fluido movimiento que no dejó a Candy la posibilidad de reacción. Buscó los labios de ella con los suyos y la besó, un beso carnal que pretendía demostrarle que sí le pertenecía._

_Ella estaba tensa en sus brazos pero no lo apartó. Terrence fue suavizando el beso, tirando del labio inferior de ella con los dientes, saboreándola al mismo tiempo que deslizaba las manos por su espalda, recurriendo a la persuasión en vez de a la fuerza bruta. La besó y la acarició hasta que la sintió rendirse con un suspiro y se relajó contra su cuerpo, una reacción que casi lo hizo estallar de pasión._

_En ese momento hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para poseerla, le habría prometido cualquier cosa con tal de tumbarse a su lado y liberar la pasión acumulada. Se preguntó quién de los dos tenía más poder sobre el otro, y abruptamente la soltó y se apartó. _

– _No aceptaré el divorcio – dijo tranquilo, y se volvió para mirarla desde el umbral de la puerta que separaba sus dos habitaciones. Asi que si quieres conseguirlo, te garantizo que tendrás que enfrentarte a mí. Además me prometiste que te quedarías el tiempo suficiente como para renovar la casa, y espero que cumplas tu palabra. _

– _Igual que tú has cumplido la tuya? – preguntó ella con amargura – O te has olvidado de la promesa que hiciste en la iglesia de amarme, honrarme y cuidarme? _

– _Si obedeces, te cuidaré, si me honras te honraré. Y en cuanto al amor... – estaré encantado de pasar la noche aquí y amarte tanto como desees._

_Se sonrojó, pero a él le pareció que fue más por enfado que por verguenza. _

– _No entiendes nada, no estás hablando de amor, estás hablando de sexo. _

– _Es lo mismo, y sólo las mujeres románticas y los hombres tontos piensan lo contrario. _

– _Realmente lo crees así? – Eso sólo demuestra la mala pareja que hacemos. _

– _Tanto si hacemos buena pareja o no, estamos casados. _

– _No es para siempre, no seguiré con un hombre que no me ama. Y no me importa lo que dure el proceso, al final me divorciaré de ti. _

– _Sé que estás decidida a intentarlo, pero te aviso de antemano, haré todo lo posible para hacerte cambiar de opinión. Y no jugaré limpio. _

– _Nunca lo haces – le espetó cuando él cerró la puerta._

_Dentro de su habitación, Terrence pensó en la conversación que habían mantenido. Hubo dos cosas que le dieron esperanzas de obtener la victoria: Candy había respondido a su beso como la mujer apasionada que recordaba; y estaba leyendo un libro, no una de las novelas que él le había regalado, sino algo mucho más prometedor. Se trataba de un ejemplar de las Normas de etiqueta de Debrett. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara._

_Durante las dos semanas siguientes, Terrence planeó la seducción de su mujer como si se tratara de una campaña militar. Durante sus paseos matinales a caballo, la siguió manteniéndose a la vista. La forzó a hablar con él durante las comidas, y soportaba sus comentarios sarcásticos con serenidad. Le dejó regalos – sobornos los llamaba ella – en sitios especiales donde sabía que Candy los encontraría. Fue a su habitación cada noche, utilizando la excusa de las reformas de la casa. Hizo todo lo que pudo para romper sus defensas y obligarla a rendirse._

_Para Candy lo peor de la campaña de su marido era que empezaba a pasarle factura. Su resistencia era cada vez menor, y algunas veces se encontró pensando que crería lo que le decía e imaginándose que realmente la amaría_

_Cuando Annie y Edward llegaron de visita en mayo, Candy estaba ya al borde del precipicio _

– _De verdad Annie, me está volviendo loca! – se quejó caminando nerviosa por la sala de estar – No me deja sola ni un minuto. _

– _A qué te refieres? _

– _Me sigue cuando voy a cabalgar, me deja pequeños regalos, colonias, trufas de chocolate, novelas románticas por toda la casa para que los encuentre. Ayer por la noche encontré un brazalete de esmeraldas en mi plato de sopa. _

_- No puedo más! _

_Annie sonreía mucho antes de que ella acabara su lista de quejas. _

– _Pobre Candy, qué marido tan horroroso. _

– _No tiene gracia – gritó su pirma – Sé por qué está haciendo esto, y no es porque me ame, sólo quiere un heredero. _

– _Pues claro que sí, ya sabes que tener niños es el principal motivo por el que la gente se casa. _

– _Intenta persuadirme para que me olvide del divorcio, porque teme que cuando lo consiga, me lleve todo mi dinero. _

– _Divorcio! – Annie se incorporó de su sillón – No puedes hablar en serio. _

– _Claro que hablo en serio. _

– _Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? Un divorcio es imposible, el escándalo arruinaría tu buen nombre. _

– _No me importa. _

– _Y por qué quieres divorciarte? Por lo que dices, Ashton se ha convertido en un adorable marido. Tengo que admitirlo, me siento aliviada y también sorprendida. Nunca lo consideré un hombre romántico. _

– _Y no lo es. Sólo intenta manipularme para conseguir lo que quiere. Terrence haría cualquier cosa para salvar sus tierras. Cuando tenga a su heredero y sus inversiones sean rentables, seguro que me concederá el divorcio. _

– _Perdona que lo diga, pero lo que dices no tiene sentido. Los regalos, las atenciones... _

– _Sólo es apariencia. No lo hace para demostrarme sus sentimientos. Lo que quiere es conseguir que me quede el tiempo suficiente para lograr sus propósitos. No puedo vivir así, con un matrimonio vacío y sin sentido. El no me ama. _

– _Estás segura? _

– _Claro que sí, se lo oí decir. _

– _Espero que no te moleste, Candy, pero creo que nos iría bien un poco de Madeira. _

– _No necesito beber nada, lo que necesito es divorciarme. _

– _Oh Candy, piensa lo que haces. Si te divorcias, te será casi imposible volver a casarte con un hombre respetable. _

– _Y por qué he querer volverme a casar? _

– _Por otra parte, en Inglaterra es casi imposible conseguir un divorcio. _

– _Eso he oido. _

– _No sería más fácil intentar que tu matrimonio funcionara? Aunque Terrence no te quiera, te tiene aprecio, y ambos tienen mucho en común. A los dos les gusta la aventura y las emociones. No todos los buenos matrimonios se basan en el amor. Muchas parejas se contentan con tener intereses en común y algo de cariño. _

– _Yo no me contentaré con eso, no lo podría soportar. Lo quiero demasiado como para conformarme sólo con su aprecio y cariño, no lo ves? _

_Annie suspiró. _

– _Oh Candy, siento que seas tan infeliz. Me siento tan culpable._

– _No, no lo eres. Ustedes pensaron que hacían lo mejor para mí. Fue mi decisión, me convencí de que me amaba cuando no era así. _

– _Candy... _

– _Sé que él se casó conmigo por mi dinero, yo fui una necia y ya estoy empezando a pensar que no existe el amor verdadero. _

– _Pero cómo puedes decir eso si todavía lo amas? _

– _Y de qué me sirve? _

– _Como mínimo él te aprecia lo suficiente como para regalarte cosas que sabe que te gustan. La mayoría de los hombres no son tan detallistas. Con el tiempo te querrá y tu matrimonio funcionará._

_Candy pensó en ello por un momento, pero no tenía la menor esperanza de que eso llegara a pasar. No importaba lo que le comprase o lo que le dijera, porque no confiaba en él. Y tampoco podía pasarse la vida a su lado, amándolo como lo amaba y sabiendo que él no la amaba a ella._

_. _


	22. Chapter 22

_Tras haber pasado todo el dia viajando, Edward y Annie estaban cansados y se fueron pronto a la cama Candy siguió su ejemplo, esperando que Terrence no quisiera volver a hablar sobre la casa No quera discutir más sobre dónde colocarían los baños o qué color iban a elegir. No quería verlo y punto. Para protegerse de él, cerró con llave la puerta del salón y la de la habitación. Sabía que él tenía la llave pero confió en que pillara la indirecta._

_No la pilló. Entró en su habitación, pero no por los motivos que Candy esperaba, y sin utilizar la entrada principal._

_Estaba sentada ante el tocador, cepillándose el pelo, cuando unos gemidos llamaron su atención. A través del espejo pudo ver horrorizada cómo las puertas de un enorme armario se abrían. Asustada, se preguntó si Ashton Park estaría habitada por fantasmas. _

_- Ahhh! – exclamó al ver que Terrence salía del armario tras apartar sus vestidos. El cepillo se le cayó al suelo, y se puso de pie de un salto. Al darse la vuelta para mirarlo, repitió – Me has asustado! Qué rayos estabas haciendo ahí? Me estabas espiando?_

– _Te lo tendrías merecido por cerrarme las puertas con llave – respondió él sacudiéndose la ropa. – Había pensado seguir la tradición de todos tus héroes y derribar la puerta a patadas, pero éstas están hechas con roble inglés. Y me ha parecido preferible esta otra opción antes que romperme una pierna._

_Candy no se dejó impresionar y se contuvo las ganas de reir ante tal ocurrencia._

– _Y no habría sido más fácil utilizar la llave? _

– _Claro – contestó él con una sonrisa – Pero entonces, dónde estaría mi sentido de la aventura? _

– _Cómo te has metido ahí? _

– _Hay una escalera de acero detrás del armario que conduce a la vieja lavandería y a un pasaje subterráneo secreto._

_La curiosidad de Candy no le permitió permanecer indiferente. _

– _Un pasaje secreto? Qué emocionante! Y para qué rayos sirve? _

– _La leyenda cuenta que la duquesa del décimo duque de Ashton lo hizo construir mientras su marido estaba en el continente luchando contra los franceses, para que así su amante pudiera entrar y salir sin ser visto por nadie. Conduce a la cabaña del guardabosque. - Práctico no te parece? _

– _Tenía una aventura con el guardabosque? _

– _Escandaloso, lo sé, pero la historia dice que estaban enamorados de verdad. – Vio que ella lo miraba escéptica – Ahí está de nuevo, esa pequeña arruga que aparece entre tus cejas y que me dice que no me crees._

_Ella se cruzó de brazos. _

– _Te lo estás inventando. La cabaña del guardabosque está a medio kilómeto de distancia. Por qué se tomaría nadie tantas molestias? _

– _Cada uno tiene su aventura y la discreción lo es todo. _

– _Déjame ver – dijo Candy acercándose al armario. Apartó los vestidos y, al mirar al fondo, vio que Terrence decía la verdad. La parte trasera del armario había sido eliminada, y gracias a la luz de un quinqué que había en el suelo, pudo ver el pasadizo secreto – No lo puedo creer! – Se volvió hacia su marido – Enséñame el resto. _

– _Pídemelo bien y tal vez lo haga – contestó él. _

– _Si no me lo enseñas iré yo sola. _

– _Con el miedo que te dan las arañas? – Terrence negó con la cabeza, con mirada divertida – No lo creo. _

– _Arañas? – Candy tragó saliva y miró el pasadizo insegura. Pero ni siquiera la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse a esos bichos bastaba para detenerla. – Si no querías enseñármelo, no deberías haberme dicho que existía. _

– _Está bien, pero primero tendrás que cambiarte – dijo Terrence, señalando el camisón y sus pies descalzos. _

– _Oh claro – cogió una falda a rayas y una blusa del armario, así como un par de zapatos. – Date la vuelta. _

– _Debes de estar de broma, soy tu marido te acuerdas? _

– _No me lo recuerdes – contraatacó ella – Date la vuelta y no mires. _

– _Tengo la sensación de que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes – comentó Terrence, pero hizo lo que ella le pidió. – Uno de los motivos por los que me casé fue para no tener que hacer esto._

_Ella lo ignoró y se vistió. _

– _Ya está – dijo, cogiéndose el pelo con una cinta – Vamos._

_El la guió a través del armario hasta el estrecho pasillo que había detrás. Quinqué en mano, empezó a bajar la escalera. Candy lo siguió por las estrechas paredes y, cuando los ladrillos se cubrieron de polvo, supo que estaban bajo tierra. Siguieron por un túnel, y al levantar la cabeza, Candy vio las vigas de roble que evitaban que éste se derrumbara, y que mantenía la erosión a raya. _

– _Parece una mina no crees? _

– _Creo que el que lo construyó era un minero. Y desde cuándo sabes tú el aspecto que tiene una mina? _

_Ella le sonrió. _

– _Cuando era pequeña siempre iba a pasar el mes de agosto en la casa de verano que mi tio Johann tenía en Catskills, es el padre de Annie. Allí hay un montón de minas abandonadas, y mi primo Anthony y yo solíamos ir a explorar. _

– _Estaban mal de la cabeza, las minas abandonadas son muy peligrosas. _

– _Lo sé, pero éramos unos niños y queríamos saber qué había dentro. Recuerdo que la última vez nos perdimos y tuvimos que pasar la noche ahí. Finalmente nos rescataron y cuando mi tio se lo contó a papá, me gané una fuerte reprimenda._

_- Me lo imagino, tu pobre padre. _

– _Mira quién habla, tú te metiste en un montón de lios cuando eras pequeño. Edward me ha contado algunas de sus travesuras en el colegio. Algo relativo a un laboratorio de química que saltó por los aires porque trataban de fabricar sus propios petardos? _

– _Oh eso, bueno al igual que a ti, a mí siempre me ha gustado la aventura. Por eso pensé que te gustaría ver esto. Hace tiempo que no nos pasa nada emocionante no crees?.- Y bien qué te parece? _

– _Es bastante excitante. Siempre había oido decir que estas viejas mansiones tenían pasadizos secretos, pero éste es el primero que veo. – Se rió – Me temo que estas cosas no están de moda en América. _

– _Supongo que no, y me parece que es una lástima. _

– _Estoy de acuerdo – Candy lo miró – Tengo que reconocer, Terrence, que se te ocurren aventuras de lo más excitantes._

_Viniendo de ella, eso era un gran cumplido, pensó él feliz. _

– _Hay más túneles en la mansión _

– _De verdad? Dónde?_

_Terrence no tenía intención de decírselo, lo reservaría para futuras expediciones nocturnas. _

– _Ya casi hemos llegado – Señaló delante de él._

_Fuera del circulo de luz que proyectaba el quinqué, lo único que podía ver Candy era oscuridad. _

– _Cómo lo sabes? _

– _He pasado por aquí muchas veces. Cuando era pequeño, era uno de mis lugares favoritos – Al recordar algo se rió. – Una noche, cuando yo tenía más o menos once años, me encontré con el padre de Edward bajando la escalera que salía del cuarto de mi madre. _

– _Qué? – preguntó ella atónita – El padre de Edward tuvo una aventura con tu madre? _

– _Durante varios años. En nuestro circulo social tener una aventura es de lo más normal. _

– _Lo sé, pero no deja de sorprenderme. Tu madre parece tan estricta que no puedo imaginármela teniendo una aventura. _

_- Pero la tuvo, creo que como mínimo habrán sido siete amantes. Después que una mujer dé a luz al heredero y al segundo hijo por si acaso, es normal que disfrute de total libertad para hacer lo que le plazca; simpre que sea discreta, claro está. _

– _Entiendo, y a tu padre no le importaba? _

– _No creo que ni se diera cuenta. Además qué iba a decirle? El se pasaba la mitad del tiempo en Cumberland, con la duquesa de Arbuthnot. _

– _La duquesa? Me estás tomando el pelo. _

– _No, fueron amantes durante ocho años. _

– _No te molesta saber que tus padres se fueron infieles el uno al otro? _

– _Cuando era pequeño sí, pero lo superé. Me di cuenta que es normal entre la nobleza._

– _Entonces no me extraña – murmuró para sí misma. _

– _Qué? _

– _No me extraña que tengas tan mala opinión sobre el amor. Qué otra cosa ibas a pensar después de ver esas manifestaciones tan burdas del sentimiento? – Se paró y dijo: Es así como van a ser las cosas entre tú y yo? Citando tus propias palabras, cuando tengamos a tu heredero y al segundo hijo, irás a la tuya y empezarás a tener amantes a diestra y siniestra?_

_Terrence también se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella sintiendo que un peso le oprimía el pecho. _

– _Y tú? _

_Candy levantó la vista del suelo del túnel. _

– _Estaría mal. Yo jamás haría algo así._

_La opresión desapareció de repente. _

– _Entonces yo tampoco lo haré. – contestó él convencido, pero consciente de que ella no le creería._

_El túnel se acabó y Candy vio una trampilla encima de ellos. Terrence levantó una mano, la abrió, sacó el quinqué y, tras cogerla a ella por la cintura,la levantó para sacarla de allí. Candy se estiró hacia arriba y, durante unos instantes, él pudo disfrutar de la vista de sus pantorrillas desnudas, antes de que desapareciera. Acto seguido subió él._

_Ella miró a su alrededor y observó la pequeña cabaña de piedra. En la chimenea ardía un discreto fuego, había queso, fruta y vino encima de la mesa, y la cama estaba recién hecha. _

_- La primera mañana después de que llegáramos aquí, salí a pasear y me topé con este sitio – explicó Candy – Miré por las ventanas y pensé que era una casa abandonada. En cambio ahora me parece de lo más confortable._

_Terrence no respondió, en vez de eso dejó el quinqué encima de la mesa y se acercó a la chimenea y avivó el fuego. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que ella lo estaba mirando con el cejo fruncido. _

– _Una chimenea, vino y una cama – murmuró – Todo lo necesario para una seducción. _

– _Sí – reconoció él con franqueza._

_Al oir eso, todas las defensas de Candy se levantaron de golpe. _

– _Das por descontadas muchas cosas. _

– _Es presuntuoso por mi parte organizar una escapada romántica con mi esposa? O que quiera hacer el amor con ella? _

– _Dado que no tengo intención de seguir siendo tu esposa, sí. Es presuntuoso por tu parte. _

– _Prefiero decir que soy optimista. Por qué no te sientas y lo discutimos mientras comemos? – dijo él apartando una silla para que ella se sentara._

_Candy se sentó de mala gana. _

– _Siempre das por hecho que voy a acceder Ashton, y eso no me gusta._

_El sirvió vino para los dos. _

– _En lo que se refiere a ti, jamás doy nada por hecho – respondió dándole la copa – Me he dado cuenta de que siempre que lo hago, tú vas y hace algo completamente inesperado._

_Ella aceptó la copa y probó el vino. _

– _No deberías haberme dicho eso, ahora sé que tienes un punto débil. No temes que lo use en tu contra? _

– _No, tú y yo no estamos en guerra, Candy. Al menos yo no quiero estarlo. _

– _Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? Ya sabes lo que opino de nuestro matrimonio y cuáles son mis planes, pero tú sigues ignorándolos. Este montaje de aquí es sólo para conseguir un heredero, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Tú no me amas – Se puso de pie – Y yo no te amo a tí._

_Terrence tenía intenciones de esperar, de eliminar su resistencia poco a poco, pero su comentario le ofrecía una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarla escapar. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa, observando cómo ella retrocedía. _

– _No me amas? – le preguntó en voz baja – Tú me has acusado muchas veces de mentirte, pero al parecer eres tú la que me ha mentido a mí. Recuerdo perfectamente todas las veces que me dijiste que me amabas en nuestra noche de bodas. _

– _Eso era antes, antes de que descubriera que eras un traidor. Ahora ya no siento igual. _

– _No? – siguió avanzando, viendo que sin darse cuenta, Candy se estaba dirigiendo a una esquina – Perdona pero necesito alguna prueba para saber lo que de verdad sientes por mí._

_Dio otro paso y Candy chocó contra la pared que tenía detrás. Estaba atrapada. Terrence agachó despacio la cabeza para besarla. _

– _Eres despreciable – dijo ella girando la cara para esquivarlo - Estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para salirte con la tuya. _

– _Cierto – le besó las mejillas y las comisuras de los labios – Pero ya te dije que no jugaría limpio – murmuró, al hundir una mano en su pelo para atraerla hacia él y rozarle los labios con los suyos – Yo quiero hacer el amor, y tú quieres estar en guerra, todo vale en ambos casos. _

– _Para, no me hagas esto – suspiró nerviosa contra los labios de Terrence._

– _Bésame. _

– _No lo haré – se negó ella resistiéndose. Sin inmutarse, él siguió besándola, tentándola a que le devolviera los besos. Pero Candy levantó las manos entre los dos para protegerse y se mantuvo firme. _

– _Bésame – suplicó Terrence. Le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua mientras al mismo tiempo le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo. Le acarició la parte baja de la espalda y le dio pequeños mordiscos en el labio hasta que despacio, muy despacio, algo de rigidez abandonó el cuerpo de Candy, y empezó a entreabrir los labios. – Vamos Candy, insistió él contra su boca – Bésame, bésame._

_Con un gemido, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y en vez de alejarse, se acercó pegándose a él en señal de rendción. El hambriento cuerpo de Terrence respondió al instante y profundizó el beso, devorando su boca con la suya, deslizando la lengua entre sus dientes para saborearla mejor. Candy respondió a la caricia, y con su lengua buscó asimismo la de él, y la lujuia estalló dentro de Terrence como una hoguera. Empezó a desabrocharle la blusa, pero ella interrumpió el beso y le sujetó las muñecas. _

– _Para, no quiero hacerlo._

_No lo soltó, pero él siguió desabrochándole, acariciándole la piel desnuda con los nudilos cada vez que conseguía soltar un botón. Agachó la cabeza para besarle el cuello, y volver a degustar el aroma de la piel de su esposa. _

– _De verdad quieres que pare? _

– _Sí – exclamó ella exasperada, empujándolo – No quiero que me te toques, te odio._

_Terrence la abrazó con más fuerza y, entre besos, le abrió la blusa. _

– _No me odias, me amas. _

– _No – ella le empujó de nuevo sin mucha convicción y él no le hizo caso. _

– _Sí me amas – insistió – Tu orgullo es el único que se resiste – Cogió los dos extremos de la blusa y tiró de ella para sacarla de la falda. Acto seguido, él con una mano empezó a desabotonarse la camisa._

_Candy empezó a temblar entre sus brazos, y Terrence supo que su resistencia se estaba desvaneciendo. La desnudó, y cada vez que le quitó una prenda se detenía para darle un beso y acariciarla. Pero ella siguió enfrentándose a él con palabras. _

– _No me hagas esto –susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza – No puede ser que quieras hacer esto. _

– _Quiero hacerlo Candy – Después de desnudarla, deslizó las manos hasta acariciarle los pechos – Me amas – murmuró. _

– _Nunca te he amado! – gritó ella._

_- Mentirosa – le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y le acarició los pezones hasta que ella empezó a gemir desde lo más profundo de su ser y echar la cabeza hacia atrás arqueando la espalda. Terrence inclinó la cabeza y le lamió los pechos. La suave piel de sus senos era como terciopelo bajo su lengua, y disfrutó torturándola._

_Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, pero le rodeó la cabeza con los brazos para mantenerlo pegado a su cuerpo. El quería demostrarle lo sensual que le parecía, lo preciosa que la encontraba. Quería darle placer, seducirla, cuidarla. Pero más que nada quería decirle oir que lo amaba._

_Despacio le recorrió el cuerpo a besos, mientras deslizaba las manos por sus caderas y le apresaba los labios en otro beso demoledor. _

– _Me amas – dijo, pegado a su boca – Dímelo – Sabía lo orgullosa que era y que reconocer sus sentimientos sería muy difícil para ella, pero no le importó. En toda su vida nunca había deseado tanto algo como oir aquello, y lo iba a conseguir. Igual que un adicto al opio, Terrence necesitaba que le dijera que aún lo amaba. Quería oirlo una y otra vez. – Admítelo._

_Candy apartó la boca. _

– _No lo haré – No._

_Candy era muy terca. _

– _Deja de resistirte – murmuró él, y deslizó una mano entre sus piernas. Con los dedos, le recorrió sus íntimos rizos, seduciéndola, tentándola, y cuando ella empezó a moverse y a gemir de placer, deslizó un dedo en su interior. Necesitaba saber la verdad, nunca en su vida había deseado algo con tanta vehemencia – Me amas, sé que me amas – Dímelo...dímelo._

_Movió la mano acariciando sin cesar su centro del deseo hasta que por fin consiguió arrancarle las palabras que tan desesperado estaba por escuchar. Escaparon de la garganta de Candy entre gemidos de placer cuando alcanzó el orgasmo _

– _Sí, sí – exclamó con un sollozo, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos – Te amo Terrence, te amo..te amo!_

_Exaltado por su victoria, Terrence se quitó rápidamente con una mano los pantalones y su prenda interior, mientras que con la otra la abrazaba y seguía besando. Deslizó entonces las manos hacia las nalgas de su esposa y la levantó en brazos. Por fin lo que tanto deseaba, la penetró mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con las piernas al tiempo que escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Empujó una y otra vez...una y otra vez con fiereza, saboreando la sensación del cuerpo de Candy envolviéndolo. El orgasmo de Terrence llegó de golpe, y todos sus sentidos fueron sacudidos por un placer casi insoportable. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual._

_Ella estaba llorando. El podía sentir cómo sus lágrimas resbalaban por encima de su hombro, los silenciosos sollozos mientras la abrazaba. La llevó hasta la cama aún sin despegarse y, con un brazo, la sujetó contra su torso mientras con la mano libre levantaba las mantas. La tumbó en el lecho, pero Candy no abrió los ojos; tampoco lo hizo cuando él se acostó a su lado. Los mantuvo cerrados, como si no pudiera soportar la idea de mirarlo. Terrence observó cómo las lágrimas escapaban entre sus pestañas, y por primera vez comprendió el daño que le había hecho. Al entender el dolor que le había causado, sintió como si un puñal le atravesara el corazón._

_Una ternura voraz surgió dentro de él y le secó las lágrimas con besos, jurándose a sí mismo que jamás volvería a herirla. Y allí, abrazándola, se dio cuenta de una cosa: todo ese tiempo había pensado que era él quien la estaba seduciendo, pero no era así. De algún modo, había terminado por creerse todas las ideas románticas que Candy tenía sobre el amor y su poder. De algún modo, el seductor...había sido seducido._

_Por primera vez en toda su vida, Terrence descubrió lo que era estar enamorado de verdad._

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, el deslumbrante sol de la mañana le hizo cerrar de nuevo los ojos. Medio dormido, Terrence se volvió a un lado buscando a Candy, pero lo único que encontró ue un montón de sábanas arrugadas._

_Inmediatamente se levantó y se quedó mirando el lado vacío que ella había ocupado. Se había ido. El recuerdo de las lágrimas de Candy no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se vistió a toda prisa y abandonó la cabaña del guardabosque. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que seguramente se habría ido a desayunar, o a darse un baño, y que no había querido despertarlo. Entró en la habitación de su esposa sin llamar y vio que estaba vacía. Dio media vuelta, volvió sobre sus pasos y bajó al comedor. Pero Edward era el único que estaba allí._

_Su amigo apartó la vista del plato y lo saludó. _

– _Buenos dias. _

– _Dónde está Candy? _

– _Ella y Annie se han ido en un carruaje hace un rato – con el tenedor señaló la repisa de encima de la chimenea – Te ha dejado una nota._

_Terrence atravesó la habitación y cogió el papel que estaba doblado debajo del reloj. Vio que apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, demasiado temprano para ir a ninguna parte. Si Candy hubiera querido salir de paseo, habría ido a cabalgar con Truffles como lo hacía a diario. Abrió la nota y la leyó. Eran sólo cuatro líneas pero le confirmaron lo que ya temía._

_Levantó la vista para mirar a su amigo, pero se le nubló la vista de las lágrimas que estaba casi listas para caer. _

– _Me ha dejado – dijo aturdido._

_A Edward no pareció sorprenderle la noticia, más si, la actitud de su amigo. _

– _Era de esperarse no?_

_La complacencia del otro convirtió su aturdimiento en rabia. _

– _Tú lo sabías – dijo entre dientes – No es así? _

– _Sí, lo sabía – Edward no se molestó en negarlo – Candy ha venido a nuestra habitación esta mañana muy temprano, y le ha dicho a Annie que iba a abandonarte. Le ha suplicado que la acompañara, han hecho las maletas y se han ido hace una media hora. _

– _Y no has intentado detenerla? _

– _No – respondió a su amigo mirándole a los ojos._

_Terrence se acercó a la mesa y se enfrentó a él. _

– _Pero cómo es posible Edward, a dónde se ha ido? A Kettering Manor? A Londres? _

– _Si de verdad quieres saberlo, - se ha ido a Londres. Henry ya ha regresado de Nueva York y tiene intención de quedarse ahí con él. Ella y Annie cogerán el tren de las nueve. _

– _Rayos! No dejaré que lo haga._

_Su amigo se quedó observándolo en silencio un buen rato. _

– _No me dirás que te importa. _

– _Pues sí, me importa y mucho – respondió Terrence furioso._

_Edward no se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta y se puso de pie para estar al mismo nivel que Terrence. _

– _Pero qué es lo que estás diciendo? Acaso finalmente te has enamorado de Candy? _

– _Pues claro que me he enamorado! – gritó y golpeó la mesa con tanta fuerza que la taza de Edward se balanceó. – Es mi mujer, mi mujer! _

– _Vaya, vaya – murmuró el vizconde sin poder evitar sonreir – Incluso las torres más altas terminan cayendo. _

– _Qué quieres decir? – quiso saber Terrence. – Qué es lo que tiene tanta gracia? – añadió cuando su amigo se echó a reir. _

_- Tú – respondió Edward mirándolo con lástima – Estás fatal – Y añadió, citando las palabras que tres meses antes le había dicho Terrence a él : - Mira que enamorarte de tu propia esposa._

_Terrence lo fulminó on la mirada. _

– _No tiene gracia, Edward. _

– _No, claro que no – contestó el otro feliz._

_Mientras tanto, un carruaje iba a toda prisa atravesando los bosques de Ashton Park en dirección al pueblo._

– _Candy, estás segura de que quieres hacer eso? – le preguntó Annie – Tal vez deberías reconsiderarlo y pensarlo un poco mejor. _

– _No tengo que pensar nada – respondió ella con la mirada fija en el camino. – No puedo estar con él, Annie, no puedo. – Se le quebró la voz, no quiero hablar de esto por favor. _

– _De acuerdo, pero me gustaría..._

_Annie no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque en ese momento el cochero sacudió las riendas para frenar los caballos y el carruaje se detuvo de golpe. _

– _Qué sucede Howell? – preguntó Candy._

_El hombre no respondió, y ella se levantó y vio que frente al carruaje había cuatro hombres montados a caballo bloqueando el camino. Unos pañuelos les cubrían la cara y apuntaban al carruaje con sendas pistolas. _

– _No se muevan! – gritó el que parecía estar al mando, espoleando a su caballo para que diera un paso hacia adelante. Los otros siguieron su ejemplo. Uno se hizo con las riendas del vehículo, y los otros se colocaron a ambos lados del mismo sin dejar de apuntarlos ni un solo segundo. El jefe se movió hasta quedar al lado de Candy. _

– _Vamos a secuestrarla, lady Ashton – dijo con un innegable acento italiano. _

– _No me lo puedo creer! – Candy se quedó mirándolo incrédula, y entonces, de repente se echó a reir – No me lo puedo creer!_

_El hombre frunció el cejo sin entender lo que pasaba. Era obvio que contaba con que empezara a gritar asustada, y no que le diera un ataque de risa. _

– _Es cierto, signora._

_Howell se movió de su asiento para mirar a Candy, seguramente convencido de que se había vuelto loca. _

– _Son unos bandoleros, milady – le explicó – Lo mejor será que no se ria de ellos. _

– _Bandoleros y un cuerno! – Candy volvió a sentarse, pero todo su cuerpo temblaba de furia. Es increible – le dijo a Annie, mientras trataba de dejar de reir – Mi marido es sencillamente increible! - Bandidos italianos secuestrándome otra vez! Es imposible que piense que seré tan tonta de tragarme la misma broma dos veces seguidas._

_Se secó las lágrimas y miró al hombre. _

– _Dígame, signo, cómo le ha encontrado Terrence? Nos fuimos de Ashton Park hace tan sólo media hora. Seguro que había previsto que lo dejaría y tenía guardado este as en la manga. Seguro que sí._

_Todos se la quedaron mirando en silencio, como si no supieran qué hacer. _

– _Oh vamos – añadió ella – ya no tiene que seguir con esta pantomima, puede decirme la verdad._

_El jefe de la banda levantó su pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza. _

– _Usted se viene con nosotros._

_Candy levantó las manos en señal de rendición y se levantó._

_- Por supuesto – contestó, y tuvo otro ataque de risa – No seré yo quien les estropee la broma. _

– _Broma? – gritó el hombre - Cree que todo esto es una broma, signora? Le aseguro que no lo es! Esto es mi vendetta. Se volvió sobre la silla de montar y golpeó a Howell con la culata del arma, dejándolo inconsciente._

_El cochero cayó hacia adelante y a Candy se le pasaron las ganas de reir. Se quedó mirando la sangre que manchaba la nuca de Howell y horrorizada, se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de una broma. Aquella vez la estaban secuestrando de verdad. _

_. _


	23. Chapter 23

_Diez minutos después de hablar con Edward; Terrence mandó llamar a su administrador, se afeitó y se cambió de ropa. Dejó a Davis, su ayuda de cámara haciendo las maletas y él volvió a bajar para reunirse con Blakeney y darle instrucciones sobre todo lo que tenía que hacer durante su ausencia. No tenía intención de estar fuera mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para encontrar a Candy y llevarla de vuelta a Ashton Park, pero en caso de que las circunstancias lo obligaran a quedarse en Londres con ella, quería dejar claro cómo tenía que ir avanzando la construcción del molino._

_Edward estaba esperándolo con su maleta de viaje. _

– _Yo también voy. _

– _Por qué no te fuiste con ellas? _

– _Llámame romántico si quieres, pero no quería perderme tu reacción cuando vieras que Candy se había ido. – Ella dijo que no te importaría, pero yo sospechaba que sí te iba a molestar._

_Terrence estaba algo más que molesto, estaba furioso. Y también estaba tratando de controlar el pánico que sentía en su interior. Tenía miedo de que hiciera lo que hiciera o dijera lo que dijera, no fuera suficiente para recuperarla. De que fuera demasiado tarde,... de que Candy no regresara._

_Impaciente, comprobó la hora en su reloj de bolsilo, eran las ocho con veinte y aún tenía tiempo de llegar hasta la estación. Pero mientras esperaba con Edward a que Jenkins les trajera el carruaje, se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro del vestíbulo._

_El sonido de la grava del camino hizo que Terrence se precipitara hacia la puerta sin esperar a que Chivers apareciera para cumplir con su obligación. Pero la persona que conducía el carruaje que se acercaba a la casa no era Jenkins sino Annie, y Terrence supo que algo estaba mal._

_Con Edward pisándole los talones, bajó los escalones corriendo para ayudar a detener el carruaje. El vehículo frenó de golpe y Annie saltó a los brazos de su marido. _

– _Se han llevado a Candy! – dijo entre sollozos - ... Ibamos de camino a la...la estación, cuando nos asaltaron. - Oh Edward ha sido horrible!_

_Terrence miró a Howell que yacía inconsciente dentro del coche. _

– _Quién Annie? – preguntó – Quiénes eran? _

_Ella negó con la cabeza, ocultando la cara en el pecho de su esposo. _

– _No lo sé, pero eran cuatro italianos. _

– _Oh no! – Terrence sintió como si le dieran una patada en el estómago. Recordó las palabras de Emilio, y supo quién se había llevado a Candy. "Lucci te está buscando y ya sabes lo despiadado que puede llega a ser " _

_- Cariño – dijo Edward, trata de calmarte. Sabes hacia dónde se fueron? _

– _No lo sé. Me dijeron que regresara aquí y que le dijera a Terrence que más tarde le harían llegar sus instrucciones, y...y dijeron que es una vendetta contra él, y que si se ponía en contacto con la policia o con alguien más, la matarían._

_Terrence se volvió hacia los sirvientes que se habían concentrado en la entrada. _

– _Chivers – le dijo al mayordomo – mande un lacayo a la casa del doctor Travers y dígale que venga a ver a Howell que está herido. _

– _Muy bien señor._

_Edward escoltó a su alterada esposa hacia la casa, Terrence los acompañó. _

– _Por qué? – preguntó Annie abatida – Por qué? _

– _Por dinero? – trató de adivinar Edward – tal vez pedirán un rescate. _

– _No – dijo Terrence – no es por dinero. _

– _Cómo lo sabes?...acaso conoces a esos hombres? - dijo Annie._

– _Eso me temo._

_Terrence se quedó inmóvil tratando de recordar las veces que había coincidido con Lucci en los últimos diez años. Cada vez que éste se había apropiado de uno de los hallazgos de Terrence, él lo recuperaba o le robaba algo del mismo valor. Siempre había sido como una especie de juego entre los dos, y Lucci nunca antes había hecho algo así. De repente se le ocurrió otra posibilidad, una que tenía mucho más sentido: Isabella._

_Todo aquello tenía que ser por lo de Isabella, por haberse acostado con ella aquella última noche en El Cairo. Se había acostado con la esposa de Lucci y ahora Lucci iba a ... _

– _Oh no! Voy a matarlo! – Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta sin importarle que Edward y Annie lo miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Tal vez era así. – Chivers! – gritó – Chivers venga aquí!_

_El mayordomo apareció en seguida, tan calmado y sereno como sólo un mayordomo puede estar en esas circunstancias. _

– _Sí, milord? – Chivers, qué era eso que me dijo hace un mes sobre una de las doncellas de la cocina? Que salía a pasear con un italiano? _

– _Sí, milord. Un marinero italiano que estaba pasando una temporada en Dover. – Usted me dijo que no era asunto nuestro con quién paseara el personal de servicio. _

– _Ahora lo es – dígale que venga, quiere? _

– _Muy bien, milord – El hombre inclinó la cabeza y se fue. _

– _Qué es lo que estás pensando? – preguntó Edward. _

– _No lo sé aún. Pero han tenido que estar espiando la casa y esperando el mejor momento para secuestrar a Candy. _

– _Y crees que la chica de la cocina les ha dado información sobre la casa? _

– _Estoy casi seguro – dijo Terrence._

– _Pero por qué? Lucci jamás ha hecho algo así, tú dices que no es por dinero, entonces qué otra razón puede haber? _

– _Una muy buena creo. _

– _Entonces dinos por qué ese hombre querría vengarse de Candy? – preguntó Annie _

– _De Candy no, de mí. Terrence les relató brevemente la historia de su relación con Lucci y de su breve aventura con Isabella. La reacción de Annie fue la que imaginaba:_

– _Te acostaste con la esposa de ese hombre? Cómo pudiste? _

– _No me extraña que quiera vengarse de ti. Si le hace daño a Candy por tu culpa... _

– _Jamás he dicho que fuera un santo – replicó él, más enfadado consigo mismo que con Annie. Terrence sabía que en ese preciso instante Candy podría estar sufriendo en carne propia la más horrible de las consecuencias de los actos que él jamás hubiera cometido. – Además, sucedió antes de que conociera a Candy. _

– _Qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó Edward._

_En ese momento la doncella entró en el salón. _

– _Me ha mandado llamar, milord? _

– _Asi es, siéntate. _

_Terrence se apoyó en la chimenea y se cruzó de brazos. _

– _Chivers me ha dicho que has salido a pasear con un marinero italiano de Dover. _

– _Sí, milord. El señor Chivers me dijo que no debería verlo porque no era de confiar – tragó saliva – Me he metido en un lio señor? _

– _Tú no, pero tu señora quizá sí lo esté. _

– _Entonces es cierto lo que escuché que han secuestrado a milady? _

– _Asi es, y pensamos que tu amigo italiano puede estar involucrado en su desaparición. _

_- Oh milord, yo no quería hacer nada malo...pero era tan guapo y tan bien educado... _

– _Háblame de él. _

– _Se llama Antonio, pero todos lo llaman Tony._

_El nombre confirmaba sus sospechas, Antonio era el hermano de Lucci. _

– _Te ha preguntado algo sobre la casa? _

– _Sí, milord, sentía mucha curiosidad. Quería saber todo sobre nuestras costumbres. Me preguntó a qué hora salía la señora a cabalgar, y si iba a ir a Londres a pasar allí la Temporada. Y cosas por el estilo. _

– _Pero con qué derecho has estado informando sobre la vida de tus señores? Es que no te diste cuenta de que eso es sumamente peligroso? _

– _Perdóneme, milord, por favor no me vaya a despedir... _

– _No lo haré, pero mientras tanto has memoria y dime si sabes a dónde crees que se la puedan haber llevado él y sus amigos? _

– _Bueno, milord, a veces me reunía con él en el bosque que hay detrás de Purvis Lodge. La casa está cerrada desde que Purvis murió el verano pasado._

_Terrence se volvió hacia Edward. _

– _La cabaña de Purvis, ahí es donde están. _

– _Tú crees que están ahí? – preguntó Annie. _

– _Pienso que sí, es el sitio perfecto, está rodeado de árboles, construido como una fortaleza, y a un kilómetro de aquí. Qué mejor lugar que ese para esconderse?_

_Se puso de pie. _

– _Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Edward. _

– _Lucci quiere verme, iré a hacerle una visita antes de recibir su invitación. _

– _No vas a ir solo, te acompaño. _

– _No, mejor tú ve a buscar al juez._

_Candy se movió contra las cuerdas que le sujetaban las muñecas a la parte trasera de la silla, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Los nudos de las ataduras de los pies eran igual de resistentes. No la habían amordazado, pero eso tampoco iba a servirle de nada, porque estaba en medio del bosque, y aunque gritara nadie la oiría._

_Miró a su alrededor y vio a dos hombres jugando a las cartas. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación procedía de una lámpara que había entre los jugadores. Los otros dos estaban afuera._

_Y eran unos villanos, se estremeció al recordar cómo la había manoseado su actual captor al atarla a la silla, y ahora estaba allí tan tranquilo, jugando a las cartas. Lucci, así lo llamaban los demás._

_Qué iban a hacer con ella? Lucci había dicho que quería vengarse. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que Terrence fuera a rescatarla._

_Terrence conocía cada centímetro de las tierras que rodeaban Ashton Park, incluido Purvis Lodge. La casa estaba en medio de una espesa arboleda compuesta por nogales y arces, y las paredes de la vivienda estaban cubiertas por enredaderas._

_Agachado en medio de los arbustos, observó a los dos hombres de guardia y empezó a calibrar sus alternativas. Por sobre todo, quería asegurarse de que Candy no sufriera las consecuencias de un paso en falso. Miró al suelo y cogió dos piedras, las lanzó hacia el bosque que tenía a su derecha y vio cómo los dos hombres miraban hacia allí. A continuación se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron, luego uno rodeó la casa con pistola en mano, pasando sólo a unos cuantos metros de él. Otra piedra bien lanzada, consiguió que se adentrara más en el bosque, y Terrence lo siguió en silencio. El tipo se detuvo entre los árboles, mirando inseguro a su alrededor, y entonces él le saltó encima, desarmándolo y dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza._

_Uno menos, pensó aliviado. Sólo quedaban tres. Cogió la pistola, le quitó las balas y la lanzó hacia los arbustos. Luego regresó a la parte delantera de la casa y siguió esperando y observando. El segundo vigilante no tardó demasiado en impacientarse. Se paseó nervioso frente a la puerta durante unos segundos, y luego miró hacia ambos lados. Se fue a investigar qué sucedía y al rodear la casa, Terrence lo atacó y de un golpe lo hizo caer inconsciente en el suelo. Ya iban dos; lo desarmó y volvió a la casa para esta vez entrar._

_Podía oir la voz de Candy procedente de la habitación de su derecha, que si no recordaba mal, era el salón. Sintió un tremendo alivio. _

– _Qué va a hacer conmigo? – preguntó _

– _Signora, si no se calla la amordazaré, lo entiende? _

– _Sí – murmuró y se quedó callada. _

– _Me estoy aburriendo de esto, Antonio. No crees que Grandchester ya estará lo bastante preocupado por su mujer? Tal vez deberíamos irlo a buscar y terminar así con su sufrimiento. _

– _Lo que tú digas hermano, quieres que vaya yo? _

– _No, manda a Stephano._

_Terrence esperó junto a la puerta, con la espalda pegada a la pared, pendiente de las pisadas de Antonio. Tan pronto como éste puso un pie en el extrerior, lo sujetó por detrás, y le tapó la boca con una mano mientras con la otra le apuntaba con una pistola. _

– _Ni un suspiro, Antonio, o te vuelo los sesos. Vamos a dar un paseo._

_Lo llevó a empujones hasta los árboles y, con un movimiento certero, le golpeó con la culata en la nuca y el cuerpo del italiano se desplomó en el suelo. Tres. _

– _De acuerdo Lucci – masculló al regresar a la casa, ahora sólo quedamos tú y yo. Dentro, todo estaba en silencio, se acercó al salón, pero no entró si no que esperó._

_Al cabo de un rato, Lucci por fin habló. _

– _Al parecer mi hermano se ha encontrado con algún contratiempo – Creo que será mejor que entres Grandchester, puedo verte en el cristal, amigo mío._

_Terrence miró a su izquierda y se vio reflejado en el ventanal. Soltó el aire que retenía en los pulmones y entró en el salón con las manos en alto y la pistola apuntando hacia el techo. Miró a Candy que estaba atada de pies y manos en una silla, con Lucci detrás de ella. También vio que éste tenía una pistola pegada a la mandíbula de su esposa. _

– _Deberías haberte fijado en la ventana Terrence, te estás volviendo muy torpe. _

– _Al parecer estoy demasiado viejo para esta cosas. _

– _Suelta el arma y empújala con el pie hacia mí._

_El así lo hizo. _

– _Estás bien Candy? – le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a Lucci. _

– _Sí. _

– _Como puedes comprobar tú mismo, está bastante bien, por ahora – Has llegado antes de lo que tenía previsto. _

– _Me has subestimado – respondió Terrence con una sonrisa – Pero bueno, siempre lo has hecho._

_El rostro del otro se endureció. _

– _No tiene importancia. Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme? _

_- Estás demasiado acostumbrado a los sirvientes árabes, las doncellas inglesas son más parlanchinas, no pueden evitar presumir de sus conquistas con sus amigas. _

–_¿ Así que mi hermano les ha parecido atractivo? _

– _En efecto, pero ahora está noqueado en medio del bosque. Los otros dos están dentro de la casa, pero dudo que vayan a servirte de nada. Debiste contratar matones con algo de cerebro. _

– _No deberías haber hecho eso, pero bueno ya no importa. Estás aquí y eso es exactamente lo que quería. _

– _En ese caso, por qué no dejas que ella se vaya? Ya no te sirve de nada Lucci. _

– _Oh sí que me sirve – respondió el otro, colocando la mano que tenía libre en el hombro izquierdo de Candy. – Va a resultarme muy útil. De hecho creo que me la quedaré cuando tú estés muerto. Le he cogido cariño – Deslizó la mano hacia arriba y le acarició la mejilla._

_Candy gimió nerviosa, y Terrence dio un paso involuntario hacia adelante._

_Lucci aferró con fuerza la pistola. _

– _No te muevas!_

_El se quedó inmóvil, mirando en silenciosa agonía cómo Lucci enredaba los dedos en el pelo de Candy y le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Con la pistola bajo su mandíbula, le dio un beso húmedo en la mejilla, y miró a Terrence con un brillo de expectación en la mirada._

_Quería provocarlo, ésa iba a ser su venganza: obligarlo a mirar cómo manoseaba a Candy sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Se negó a participar en ese juego, y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se obIigó a aparentar indiferencia. _

– _Todo esto por una mujer? Si la quieres, sólo tienes que decírmelo. _

_Candy no reaccionó al escuchar el comentario, se quedó quieta y en silencio, y Terrence confió en que entendiera sus intenciones. La reacción de Lucci no fue tan moderada. Irguió la espalda y deslizó la mano hacia el pecho de ella, que acarició con descaro. _

– _Es muy atractiva._

_Candy apartó la cara con expresión de miedo y repugnancia. A Terrence se le revovieron las entrañas, pero se obligó a encogerse de hombros. _

– _Supongo. _

– _Es tu esposa, cómo puedes ser tan cruel? _

– _Ah ahora veo de qué va todo esto. – Fingió no haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces – te enteraste de lo de mi aventurilla con tu esposa y ahora quieres vengarte acostándote con la mía – negó con la cabeza – Lucci, en serio, después de todo este tiempo, no me conoces ni siquiera un poco?_

_El otro se incorporó y soltó a Candy. _

– _A qué te refieres?_

_Terrence sabía que si él y Candy salían de allí con vida, tendría que explicarle muchas cosas. _

– _Bueno, ya sabes lo que yo pienso de las mujeres. Para pasar un rato no están mal, pero no vale la pena perder la cabeza. _

– _Pero si es tu esposa! – gritó Lucci, que era obvio que se sentía muy frustrado por la falta de reacción de Terrence _

– _Y? Sólo es otra rica heredera americana, y ahora tengo su dinero. _

– _Te casaste con ella por dinero? _

– _Por supuesto! Por qué otro motivo se casa un hombre?_

_Lucci dio un paso hacia él. _

– _Yo me casé por amor! – gritó furioso. _

_Terrence sintió lástima por él. _

– _Quieres decir que has organizado todo esto sólo porque estabas celoso de que me hubiera acostado con Isabella? _

– _No sólo te acostaste con ella! – la forzaste! Ella trató de defenderse, pero... _

– _Qué? – lo miró unos instantes y luego se echó a reir – te has vuelto loco. _

– _Sabía que lo negarías! _

– _Por supuesto que lo niego – respondió con desprecio – Ninguna mujer se merece tantas molestias. Qué otras mentiras te ha contado? _

– _Eres tú quien miente, Terrence. Isabella jamás me mentiría! _

– _Lucci, Isabella le mentiría a quien sea con tal de salirse con la suya. Sé que no quieres oirlo, pero fue ella quien me invitó a su cama, no la forcé. – Puedo demostrártelo, tú estabas en Alejandría en viaje de negocios, y sé que regresaste tres dias después. Cómo estaba cuando llegaste a casa? Tenía alguna herida? Si luchó conmigo como dice, tendría alguna señal no? _

– _No pienso escuchar eso! – gritó Lucci, sacudiendo la cabeza en señal de rechazo.- estaba histérica cuando me contó lo que le hiciste,lloraba y tenía la ropa rasgada._

_Terrence dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante. _

– _Es muy fácil rasgar un vestido, hacerle algunos cortes que simulen un forcejeo, fingir que se tiene un ataque de histeria. Tenía alguna herida o algún moretón? _

– _Cuando llegué a casa ya se le habían curado. _

– _En tres dias? – Terrence vio la sombra de la duda en el rostro de Lucci – Los moretones pueden palidecer un poco, pero no desaparecen en tan poco tiempo. Señal de que no debió de luchar demasiado. _

– _Por supuesto que no, es una mujer! Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba asustada! _

– _Por favor Lucci, abre los ojos. Tu esposa ha tenido docenas de amantes y ninguno ha tenido que forzarla, te lo digo yo. Qué piensas hacer, matarnos a todos acaso? _

– _Silencio! – la pistola le tembló enre los dedos, y bajó el cañón para apuntar a la entrepierna de Terrence. _

– _Mi esposa es una mujer virtuosa, y no creeré tus mentiras. Mancillaste su cuerpo, pero no vas a mancillar su reputación._

_Sabía que estaba llevando a Lucci al límite, y que quizá éste terminaría por dispararle, pero no tenía otra opción. _

– _Virtuosa? Qué virtud puede tener una mujer que se acuesta con la mitad de tus socios? Sus conquistas son legendarias, incluso tú debiste de haber oido de ella antes de conocerla. _

– _Mentira! – gritó – Todo es mentira! _

– _La única que ha mentido aquí es Isabella. Ella misma me dijo que te creerías cualquier tontería que te contara. Incluso fanfarroneó de su habilidad para engañarte. – Dio otro paso hacia adelante – Lo más probable es que después de que me fuera se diera cuenta de que me había llevado el collar. - Sí, te lo robé, lo confieso pero tú ya sabías que lo intentaría. Dejé una imitación, pero está claro que no conseguí engañarla, y que ella pensó que a ti otro tampoco te engañaría. De qué otro modo explicas la desaparición del collar? De qué otro modo podría vengarse de mí por haberla hecho quedar como una tonta? Seguro que te vino llorando y te suplicó que te vengaras en su nombre._

_El italiano palideció de golpe. _

– _Lucci – siguió él – es tu esposa, la amas y sé que estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que ella te pida. Pero Isabela no se lo merece, es una mujer rencorosa, embustera, y se ha acostado con la mitad de los hombres que conoces. _

– _No, no quiero seguir escuchándote – dijo el otro y negó con la cabeza. _

– _Todo el mundo lo sabe – prosiguió con calma – todos menos tú. _

– _No pienso seguir escuchando tus mentiras – te mataré! _

_Levantó la pistola para cumplir su amenaza._

– _No! – exclamó Candy y se balanceó en la silla a la que estaba atada. Esta se tambaleó y golpeó a Lucci, y ambos cayeron al suelo._

_Aterrizó encima del italiano, y al oir el disparo, los hombres del juez Shelton entraron de golpe._

_Terrence se agachó para coger su arma y se levantó, al mismo tiempo que los agentes rodeaban los dos cuerpos que habían en el suelo. Lucci se quitó encima de Candy, pero antes de que pudiera levantarse, los hombres del magistrado lo arrestaron._

_La única preocupacón de Terrence era su esposa, y se abrió paso entre toda aquella gente para llegar hasta donde se hallaba. De repente, vio que debajo de ella había un charco de sangre que se iba extendiendo por el suelo. _

– _Candy! – gritó y se arrodilló a su lado - Edward ayúdame!_

_Estaba tumnbada de lado sin moverse y sin decir nada, todavía atada a la silla. Terrence buscó la navaja que llevaba oculta en la bota y le cortó las cuerdas. Luego palpó el cuello de la joven buscándole el pulso. Estaba viva, pero tenía el pulso muy débil. _

– _Candy! – exclamó – Candy por favor di algo! Se le quebró la voz al ver la sangre que le manchaba las costillas, el pecho derecho y el hombro. Le había empapado completamente el vestido. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba pálida como la cera. "No – pensó frenético – No, no, no" _

– _Edward coge mi caballo y ve a buscar al doctor Travers. Yo llevaré a Candy a casa y nos reuniremos allí. _

– _De acuerdo – dijo, y salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Terrence pasó los brazos por debajo de Candy y la levantó en brazos con mucho cuidado. El magistrado se acercó a él. _

– _Podemos llevar a milady en mi carruaje – ofreció, y Terrence lo siguió. _

_Los agentes les abrieron paso y Terrence la llevó hasta el carruaje del magistrado. La tumbó con cuidado en el asiento y luego se arrodilló a su lado. Le tocó la cara, aquel rostro angelical, y sólo pudo pensar una cosa. Un único pensamiento se repetía al unísono en la cabeza y el corazón de Terrence."No te mueras mi amor...no te mueras"._

_Candy se sentía como si la hubiera pisoteado un caballo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Trató de abrir los ojos, pero los párpados le dolían demasiado. Sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho que hacía que le costara muchísimo respirar. Notaba que estaba encima de algo muy suave, y dedujo que ya no estaba en el suelo de la casa abandonada, sino en una cama._

_A su alrededor sólo podía identificar algunos sonidos. Annie ordenando que hirvieran agua y le trajeran unos trapos. Doncellas llorando y corriendo de arriba abajo, puertas cerrándose de golpe y pisadas aceleradas. Y de repente, silencio. Se preguntó dónde estaba Terrence. La horrible sensación de que hubiera reaccionado demasiado tarde y que el italiano lo había matado persistía en su interior. Pero entonces oyó su voz. Una voz dulce y muy cerca de ella, se concentró para oir mejor la voz. _

– _Candy, Candy, te vas a poner bien. Annie y yo hemos detenido la hemorragia, y el doctor llegará en cualquier momento. Vas a ver que te vas a poner bien._

_Hablaba muy bajito y Candy se quedó sorprendida al comprender que era ella quien estaba herida. Apenas recordaba haber oído el disparo. Debió de haberse desmayado. _

– _Candy – gimió Terrence – Me gustaría tanto que abrieras los ojos, tus preciosos ojos, y me miraras. Todas esas cosas que le he dicho a Lucci no las dije en serio, sólo las dije para ganar tiempo._

_Le acarició la cara con los dedos. Candy podía sentir la suave caricia sobre su mejilla, la barbilla, los labios. Quería decirle que ya sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero no pudo reunir fuerzas suficientes como para abrir la boca. _

– _Quiero decirte tantas cosas – prosiguió él emocionado – Te deseé desde el primer momento que te ví, pero fue por el dinero lo que me decidió a pedirte que te casaras conmigo. No creía que el amor importara, ya lo sabes. Yo jamás me había enamorado en toda mi vida, y creí que ese sentimiento no existía._

_Candy escuchaba atenta y podía percibir la tristeza de su esposo a través de sus palabras. _

– _He conocido a muchas mujeres, pero nunca me importó ninguna porque sólo sentí un deseo pasajero. Pero contigo todo fue distinto, sé que no vas a creerme, sé que he perdido toda tu confianza, pero te juro que te compensaré, te lo juro._

_Candy notaba cómo Terrence le sujetaba la mano, podía sentir sus dedos entrelazados con fuerza con los suyos. Esperó a que siguiera hablando, rezando para que no fuera un sueño. _

– _Candy no puedes dejarme, eres mi esposa, y no voy a permitir que te mueras.- parecía estar furioso – Me oyes?_

_Ella quería decirle que sí, que por supuesto que le oía. _

_- Sé que no puedes oirme – pero si pudieras, te diría que te amo. Y no te lo diría porque crea que es lo que quieres escuchar, sino porque es verdad: Te amo._

_Candy notó que le apartaba el pelo de la frente para besarla. _

– _Hasta que te conocí no supe lo que era el amor – le susurró al oido. Ahora sé qué es el amor de verdad, y tengo miedo Candy. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo miedo, de que sea demasiado tarde, de que te mueras y yo tenga que vivir sin ti._

_Volvió a alzar la voz exasperado y se echó hacia atrás. _

– _Candy! Si te mueres, quién vivirá aventuras conmigo? – se le quebró la voz – Con quién practicaré esgrima? Quién me hará reir como tú lo haces? Quién me dirá que soy su héroe?_

_Ella se esforzó por abrir los ojos, y cuando lo consiguió vio que Terrence estaba de rodillas junto a su cama, sin mirarla, con la cabeza gacha. _

– _Si te mueres – prosiguió, con tanta agonía en la voz que a Candy se le partió el corazón – jamás podré enseñarte Egipto, ni llevarte a montar en un globo estático. Ni decirles a nuestras hijas que no tienen que aprender a bordar, ni a nuestros hijos que pueden jugar en el barro siempre que quieran. Jamás podré llevarte a una isla griega y pintarte a la luz de la luna. Quería que fuésemos a Capri este otoño, en viaje de luna de miel, Candy... – te amo, y si te mueres, jamás tendré la oportunidad de demostrártelo._

_Ella sintió una alegría tan poderosa, tan sobrecogedora, que quería gritar a todo pulmón. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, consiguió levantar una mano y acariciar el pelo de su marido. _

– _No me voy..._

_El se incorporó y giró la cabeza para mirarla. _

– _Candy? – se acercó un poco más como si no terminara de creerse que hubiera hablado._

– _No me voy...no me voy a morir – susurró. No me gusta que la heroína se muera...al final del libro. _

– _Y yo – respondió él con ternura, y se acercó para darle un beso._

_Ella tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos. _

– _Haz una cosa por mi – dijo al volver a abrirlos. _

– _Lo que quieras. _

– _Dime otra vez que me amas – susurró – Me encantan los finales románticos._

_Terrence echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió de alegria y alivio. Y luego se lo dijo una y otra vez hasta que el romántico corazón de Candy se sintió satisfecho._

_El doctor Travers acudió a Ashton Park por segunda vez en el mismo dia y en seguida lo llevaron a la habitación de Candy. Le limpió la herida y se la vendó, y luego fue al salón para reunirse con los demás. _

– _Ha perdido bastante sangre y está muy débil, pero es una herida superficial. Parece peor de lo que es en realidad, pero siempre corremos el riesgo de que se infecte. Sin embargo estoy convencido de que se recuperará. Le explicaré a lady Kettering cómo limpiar la herida, pero lo más importante es que descanse. Volveré mañana a ver cómo sigue._

_Henry llegó unas horas más tarde, y miró a Terrence como si quisiera estrangularlo, pero después de ver a su hija, su expresión era mucho más amable. Terrence sabía que se tenía bien merecida la ira de su suegro, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que no iba a tener que enfrentarse a él. La furia de Henry no era algo agradable._

_La noche siguiente, Candy estaba ya lo suficientemente recuperada como para sentarse en la cama, y, después de cenar, toda la familia se reunió en su habitación para charlar y tomar una copa. Ella bebió una taza de té y Terrence le daba la mano mientras los demás le contaban los últimos acontecimientos._

– _Lucci, su hermano y los otros dos tipos están entre rejas – le explicó Edward feliz – Los han acusado de secuestro e intento de asesinato. Shelton dice que el juicio se celebrará dentro de dos semanas. _

– _Me aseguraré de que los cuelguen – farfulló Henry – Y a esa mujer, Isabella también tendrían que ahorcarla. Pero por desgracia mentir a tu marido no va en contra de la ley. _

_- Pagará por lo que ha hecho – aseguró Edward – Después de lo que les he contado esta mañana, la embajada británica ha mandado un telegrama a las autoridades egipcias y éstas han empezado a investigar el negocio de antiguedades de Lucci. Al parecer, hay ciertas transacciones ilegales, y mi contacto de la embajada me ha dicho que se van a confiscar sus bienes. Isabella se quedará sin nada._

_Terrence se volvió hacia Candy y en voz muy baja, le dijo: _

_- Siento que tuvieras que enterarte de mi aventura con Isabella. Fue una experiencia muy sórdida y muy corta. Pero no quería que lo supieras. _

– _No importa – le susurró ella – Eso fue antes de que nos conociéramos, y nunca te echaré tu pasado en cara, Terrence. _

– _Eres muy buena, mi amor._

_La conversación fluyó a su alrededor, pero ellos dos permanecieron callados, demasiado ensimismados el uno en el otro para participar. Annie los miró y se puso de pie. _

– _Pido su atención por favor, me gustaría proponer un brindis - dijo, y levantó su copa – Por el amor verdadero. _

– _Salud, salud – dijeron Edward y Henry al mismo tiempo, y levantaron también las copas._

_Terrence hizo lo mismo, y dio con ella un golpecito a la taza de té de su esposa. _

– _Brindo por ello – le dijo con una sonrisa – Sin el amor verdadero, qué otro motivo tendríamos para vivir?_

_Candy le sonrió radiante, completamente de acuerdo con él._

* * *

_Queridas lectoras,_

_Esta novela ha llegado a su fin...pero aún tengo el epílogo :) les doy infinitas gracias por haberme acompañado y vivido conmigo cada capítulo de "El engaño". Mañana o pasado se los tendré listo._

_Que tengan un lindo dia, un abrazo fuerte._

_Nathy Grandchester._

* * *

_. _


	24. Chapter 24

**_ EPILOGO_**

_Capri era precioso, en especial de noche cuando la luna brillaba sobre el océano e iluminaba las viejas ruinas romanas. Candy se movió nerviosa contra la columna en la que estaba apoyada y se ganó una reprimenda de su marido. _

_- No te muevas – Terrence la miró por encima del caballete – Ya casi he terminado. _

– _Me alegro – dijo ella contenta – Se me está agarrotando el cuello. _

– _Tú querías que te pintara a la luz de la luna – le recordó él – Ahora no te quejes si tardo demasiado, está muy oscuro. _

– _No me estoy quejando –respondió ella. De hecho, creo que la luna de miel está resultando ser nuestra mejor aventura. – Y eso me hace sentir muy feliz._

– _Aventuras, aventuras y más aventuras! – Dio otra pincelada – Ya está – dijo – He terminado._

_Candy saltó de donde estaba posando y cogió la bata de seda dorada a juego con el camisón que llevaba. Se la echó sobre los hombros y se acercó a Terrence para ver el cuadro. Lo miró con una expresión rara, sin saber qué decir. _

– _Y bien? – preguntó al ver que ella no hacía ningún comentario – Qué te parece mi obra de arte?_

_Candy respiró hondo. _

– _Está horrible! – dijo._

_Terrence le pintó la nariz de azúl. _

– _Eres una insolente. Es necesario que siempre seas tan sincera? No sabes que debes decir que es maravilloso? Soy tu marido, se supone que tienes que halagarme. _

– _Ah si? – Candy frunció el cejo – déjame pensar, halagar...no me acuerdo. En qué parte de los votos matrimoniales estaba? Después de amar y respetar? _

– _Sí, exacto – dejó la paleta y el pincel a un lado y la abrazó, y los dos terminaron cayendo en la arena, riéndose. _

_Terrence le quitó la bata y se colocó encima de ella, que reconoció la expresión de su rostro y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. _

– _Me temo que somos una pareja muy escandalosa. Los sirvientes de esta villa están convencidos de que somos un par de locos aventureros. _

– _Y lo somos. – dijo él._

– _Lo sé – ella le sonrió – No es maravilloso? _

– _Sí – respondió él, serio – Te amo._

_Candy le acarició la mejilla con ternura. _

– _Ya, pero te enamoraste de mí después de engañarme – le dijo para provocarlo._

_El negó con la cabeza. _

– _No, eso fue al revés. Creo que tú me engañaste a mí y me sedujiste primero. _

– _Y ahora importa?_

_Terrence se rió desde lo más hondo de su ser con aquella risa ronca y sensual que a ella tanto le gustaba. _

– _Ni lo más mínimo madame, puedes seducirme siempre que te apetezca. _

– _Eso haré milord, eso haré – le aseguró – Durante el resto de mi vida._

_Terrence agachó la cabeza. _

– _Cómo me gusta estar casado – murmuró, y entonces la besó con toda su pasión._

* * *

_Queridas lectoras,_

_Con este epílogo se termina esta linda novela, que es una de mis favoritas. Me encantan las novelas de Laura Lee Guhrke y siempre que pueda seguiré adaptando sus novelas. Les doy las gracias por el tiempo dedicado al leer estas adaptaciones, por todos sus comentarios, por haberse alegrado y eno__jado según transcurría la trama. El propósito es ése y me alegra que se hayan divertido y/o relajado leyendo esta novela. Aprecio todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, y en compensación a ello seguiré adaptando y publicando más novelas románticas de Candy y Terry. Tengo una nueva novela en manos, y en unos dias la subiré con todo cariño para ustedes._

_Un abrazo fuerte para todas, Dios las bendiga._

_Nathy Grandchester._

_. _


End file.
